Sensación de Vidas Universitarias
by Maya Masen Cullen
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que la Universidad es fácil? Cuando el amor llega a los hermanos Masen, Edward y Elizabeth, creen que todo irá bien, pero no todo será maravilloso y tendrán que afrontar, al lado de sus parejas y amigos, los obstáculos que se interponen; Amor, engaños, traiciones, envidias y más..
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Beteado por mi amiga Emotica GW, que me acompañara en esta aventura. Mil gracias guapa.**

 **Hola a todas/os:**

 **Aquí os dejo el prólogo de esta historia escrito por mi gran amiga Aliena Cullen. Te quiero mucho guapa y gracias por este hermoso regalo. Espero y os guste.**

 **El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil**

 **Las canción del capítulo:**

 **With a little help from my friends — Joe Cocker**

* * *

 _ **SENSACIÓN DE VIDAS UNIVERSITARIAS**_

Tras haber dado los últimos retoques a la preciosa mesa que había preparado para celebrar la ocasión, repleta de los más diversos manjares y en espera de los comensales, una mujer, ya madura, miraba el precioso paisaje nevado a través de la empañada ventana que daba al hermoso jardín que rodeaba su propiedad. Una casa adquirida con mucho trabajo y sudor, en donde había pasado los mejores años de su vida, el nacimiento de sus hijos, la vida en común con el hombre al que siempre amó a pesar de todo, las reuniones familiares y de amigos.

Pero... no, quizás no fueron esos los mejores años de su vida, quizás sean los que pasó formándose en aquella universidad, aquellas aulas, aquellas calles del campus, aquellos jardines, las fiestas, las alegrías, los momentos difíciles y duros, los momentos felices, las amistades surgidas poco a poco y forjadas en lealtad, valor, ayuda mutua; las enemistades surgidas del odio, la traición y los celos; el amor que surgía inexorable y que se abría paso poco a poco en sus corazones instalándose en sus almas para no irse nunca más.

No sabría decir cuáles fueron los años más felices de su vida, pero lo que sí sabía era que, si tuviera que volver atrás, no cambiaría nada del pasado, ni lo bueno, ni lo malo, porque de todo se aprende y el final ―su final― sería el momento actual en donde todo era tranquilidad, sosiego, felicidad...

Mientras recordaba con emoción aquellos años en los que se forjaron sus vidas, su futuro, veía como sus hijos jugaban con la nieve e intentaban hacer sin éxito un muñeco que se desmoronaba al instante porque estaban más interesados en darse bolazos el uno al otro que en estabilizar las dos enormes bolas que se suponía conformaban el cuerpo del muñeco, mientras los dos perros pastores danzaban alrededor de ellos tomando partido por uno o por otro. Menudo par de perros esos dos, cuando se enfadaban asustaban al miedo. La pareja los había adoptado en la perrera días después de haber sufrido un robo en la casa. Pero cuando se ponían a jugar con sus dueños, tan traviesos y bromistas como su madre, todo hay que decirlo, se volvían dos perritos adorables de peluche empeñados en ayudar a desmoronar ese muñeco de nieve que tenía dificultades para mantenerse en pie. Pero no había problema, pues sus primos y amigos, hijos a su vez de aquellos que formaban su familia fueran o no de sangre, estaban por llegar, seguro que entre todos acabarían levantando aquel muñeco, no sin antes empezar la guerra de todos los años, chicos contra chicas, en donde no se sabe cómo ni porqué acababan ganando las niñas y en donde, llevados por la magia del momento y la nostalgia de los años de juventud, acababan participando los mayores.

Nada más concluir la universidad empezó su vida adulta, dejando atrás aquellos tiempos locos y gamberros, de risas, bromas, compañerismo y, por supuesto, también duros y traumáticos, porque en esos maravillosos años hubo de todo. Pero sea como sea, cada uno tomó rumbos distintos, sus vidas y sus carreras estaban empezando y no tuvieron más remedio que luchar por abrirse un camino en el difícil mundo al que intentaban entrar. Pero antes de marchar, todos hicieron una promesa…nunca olvidarían esos años y se reunirían asiduamente al menos dos o tres veces cada año para recordar, divertirse y ponerse al día. Nunca olvidarían esos tiempos felices en los que se forjaron esas amistades que durarían para siempre. Nunca olvidaron esa promesa, todos los días hablaban por teléfono, móvil o por el grupo de WhatsApp que poco a poco había ido entrando en sus vidas.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que la familia, los amigos, se reunían y tocaba en esa casa llena de amor, alegría, en unas fechas tan entrañables como las que estaban por llegar. Por desgracia y debido al paso de los años, había alguna que otra baja, bajas que habían sido sustituidas por esas nuevas vidas que con amor habían creado.

La mujer notó de repente unas manos que amorosas la rodeaban por la cintura y una boca que con amor le daba besos de mariposa por el cuello que llevaba descubierto. Luego subía por su cabello para apoyar después la barbilla en su hombro. Era el hombre de su vida, un hombre que había dado todo por ella, que se había arriesgado, que no desfalleció, que supero junto a ella los malos momentos, los errores cometidos, que luchó con todo lo que tenía y que al final…ganó, es más, ambos ganaron. Su maravilloso caballero andante de brillante armadura. Atrás quedaron aquellos días difíciles en los que todo era imprevisible, en donde no sabían cuando iban a superar todo aquello. Pero las cosas pasan, parece que nunca lo van a hacer, pero pasan. Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, para después estallar una nueva tormenta a la que enfrentarse pero…así es la vida.

Una serie de coches empezaron a llegar a la entrada de la casa, unos niños, ya más bien adolescentes, dejan sus juegos y una pareja mira abrazada por la ventana, dejando ver todo el amor que se tienen. Quédense con esta imagen, mis queridos lectores, porque no hay mejor postal navideña que una que refleja tanto amor.

Pero ¿cómo llegaron hasta allí?, ¿Qué pasó en aquel camino repleto de espinas y rosas? Si quieres averiguarlo, querido lector, pasa estas páginas… Te invito a sentir esas vidas universitarias, esas sensaciones que nunca se olvidarán. Acompáñame a UCLA y adéntrate en sus vidas, en la sensación de vivir una experiencia única de la mano de un grupo de jóvenes universitarios que no solo aprendieron aquello que viene en los libros, sino algo más, algo que solo la vida puede darte. Aprendieron a amar, a confiar los unos en los otros, a darse segundas oportunidades, a superar los malos momentos enfrentándose a ellos…En resumidas cuentas, aprendieron a vivir en una universidad que nada tiene que ver con las doctrinas académicas... la universidad de la vida, mi querido lector. Una por la que todos pasamos inexorablemente y en la que los protagonistas de esta historia sacaron una matrícula de honor, porque lucharon juntos contra todas las adversidades. Juntos podían hacerlo y juntos…lo hicieron.

* * *

 **Comunicaros que en el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.**

 **El Link del tráiler tan fantástico realizado por mi amiga Teresa Cuenca Piquer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas/os mis lectores y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

 **Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	2. Nueva vida

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Beteado por mi amiga Emotica GW, que me acompañara en esta aventura. Mil gracias guapa.**

 **Hola a todas/os:**

 **Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, que es muy especial para mí. Espero y os guste.**

 **El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil**

 **La canción del capítulo:**

 **Lo mejor esta por llegar — El sueño de Morfeo**

* * *

 **Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

Capítulo 1 Nueva vida

 _ **Bella Pov:**_

Estoy muy feliz ya que mañana me voy a Los Ángeles para acudir a la UCLA; donde comenzaré a estudiar derecho. Pero lo que de verdad me llena de alegría es que, después de un año, volveré a ver a mis dos hermanos Emmett y Jacob, y a mi primo Jasper, el cual es como un hermano más.

Echaré mucho de menos Minneapolis, puesto que es mi hogar, donde nací, donde está mi familia y amigos. A fin de cuentas, donde he vivido toda mi vida.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 19 años. Mi cabello es largo y ondulado, de color castaño con reflejos rojizos; mis ojos son de color chocolate, según mi familia son muy expresivos; tengo la piel blanca igual que mi hermano Emmett y mi primo Jasper; soy de estatura promedio y complexión delgada. Vamos que no soy nada del otro mundo.

Ahora os voy a relatar mi historia.

Éramos una familia normal como cualquier otra. Mis padres Charlie y Renée seguían igual de enamorados que cuando se conocieron, se amaban con locura y de ese gran amor nacimos mis hermanos y yo, uno seguido del otro. Yo era la menor y la única chica.

Mi primo Jasper se vino a vivir con nosotros cuando tenía cinco años, puesto que mis tíos fallecieron en un accidente de coche, convirtiéndose en un hermano más para nosotros.

Mi padre tiene un concesionario de coches con su propio taller mecánico. Con él trabajan sus mejores amigos, Billy Black, Sam Uley y Harry Clearwater, los cuales son como otros padres para nosotros; sobre todo después de lo que el destino nos deparó.

Cuando yo tenía siete años a mi madre la diagnosticaron cáncer de páncreas, poniéndose bastante enferma. Tanto que al año siguiente mi madre falleció debido a su enfermedad, dejándonos solos.

Mi padre se tuvo que hacer cargo él solo de cuidar a cuatro niños, dos de diez años que eran Emmett y Jasper, uno de nueve que era Jacob, y yo que tenia ocho años. Por lo que los amigos de mi padre se convirtieron en nuestra familia.

Cuando nos fuimos haciendo mayores, mis hermanos y mi primo se fueron marchando a California a la universidad de Los Ángeles (UCLA), donde consiguieron becas para estudiar, dejándome poco a poco más sola. Los primeros en irse fueron mi hermano Emmett y mi primo Jasper.

Mi hermano Emmett se decidió por estudiar Periodismo deportivo, ya que su gran pasión es poder entrevistar a sus estrellas deportivas. Emmett en la actualidad tiene veintiún años y va empezar su tercer año de carrera.

Emmett es un chico bastante alto, fuerte y musculoso. Tiene el pelo moreno y unos ojos grises preciosos. A pesar de ser el hermano mayor es un poco infantil, pero lo más importante es que tiene un gran corazón.

Jasper mi primo, sin dudarlo optó por estudiar Arquitectura, también tiene veintiún años. Al igual que Emmett comienza su tercer año de carrera.

Jasper es rubio, con los ojos azules, alto y musculoso, pero no tanto como Emmett.

El año pasado se marchó mi hermano Jacob, el cual se inclinó por estudiar Arqueología, porque le apasionan las leyendas antiguas y sus descubrimientos. Jacob tiene veinte años y va a empezar su segundo año de carrera.

Jacob es igual de alto que Jasper, tiene el pelo negro, su piel es de tez morena, tiene unos ojos negros preciosos. Es músculo, menos que Emmett, pero más que Jasper.

Cuando hablamos por teléfono no me quieren contar nada sobre sus vidas universitarias, pero bien sé yo que tendrán algún que otro escándalo amoroso. Ya que tanto mis hermanos como mi primo levantan pasiones por dónde van, puesto que son muy guapos y simpáticos.

Y por último estoy yo, la niña o la princesita de la casa, la cual siempre ha estado rodeada de hombres, a excepción de Sue la mujer de Harry, que siempre estuvo a mi lado, y menos mal, pues no me imagino hablando de cosas de mujeres y de chicos con ellos. Lo bueno de ser una chica entre tantos hombres es que me enseñaron a ser independiente y a valerme por mi misma, para saber cómo defenderme en la vida y gracias a eso nunca me han sobreprotegido.

Este verano mis hermanos y mi primo no vinieron a casa ya que habían encontrado trabajo. No puedo negar que les eché de menos; extrañé nuestras peleas, bromas, conversaciones, y cómo no, nuestros partidos de fútbol americano, baloncesto y, béisbol, que jugábamos en la parte trasera del taller.

Ya sé que pensáis que es raro que a una chica le gusten ese tipo de deportes, sin embargo a mí me encanta jugar con mis hermanos y mi primo, soy feliz.

Nunca fui de las chicas que juegan con muñecas ni nada por el estilo, odio tener que ir a la moda, seguir los consejos de belleza y maquillaje que salen en las revistas de moda, y, lo que más aborrezco es pasarme horas enteras yendo de compras y entrando de tienda en tienda. A mí me gustan los deportes y me encanta verlos con mi familia. Eso no quita que me guste hacer cosas de chicas, salir con mis amigos y divertirme; no soy ninguna mojigata.

Tendríais que ver las fiestas que se montan en casa cuando televisan algún partido, The Vikings de Minnesota "N.F.L", The Timberwolves de Minnesota "N.B.A", The Twins de Minnesota Béisbol

Sin embargo desde hace más de un año de nuevo nuestra vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, trayendo de regreso la felicidad a nuestra familia, en especial a nuestro padre, quien después de tantos años de sufrimiento, soledad y tristeza reflejada en su mirada por la perdida de nuestra madre, sus ojos habían recuperado esa luz tan especial que brillaba con intensidad; su mirada transmitía pura felicidad. Charlie se había vuelto a enamorar.

Al principio mis hermanos estaban reacios a la nueva relación de mi padre, y más al enterarse que su pareja era catorce años menor que él. En cambio, yo me encontraba de lo más feliz y tuve una fuerte discusión con los tres cabezones que tengo por hermanos, tan grande resultó el enfrentamiento que nos pasamos tres días sin hablarnos hasta que al fin abrieron sus mentes cerradas y aceptaron la realidad, Charlie rebosaba de alegría y contagiaba esa felicidad a todo el mundo y la única culpable de que nuestro padre volviera a vivir y a sonreír sinceramente luego de tanto tiempo era una maestra de educación infantil de veintinueve años.

Yvette, con su sinceridad , humildad , simpatía y gran corazón nos conquistó desde el principio y más al contemplar el amor que ambos se profesaban. Yvette resultó ser la pieza faltante de nuestra familia para ser completamente felices, se volvió no solamente una gran amiga, confidente y compinche, sino una madre para nosotros.

Bueno regresando al tema anterior, ya que no pudieron venir en el verano y con la ayuda de Yvette, que logró convencer a mi padre, comencé a trabajar con los y con él en el concesionario. Me dediqué ayudar a Leticia, la secretaria de mi padre, a llevar el papeleo de la oficina, pero luego me picó el gusanillo de aprender algo de coches. Mi padre y los chicos me enseñaron en mi tiempo libre sin descuidar mi trabajo en las oficinas del concesionario, ya que era por lo que cobraba a final de mes. Por lo que me saqué un dinero extra, aumentado mis ahorros para la universidad.

Al igual que Emmett, Jasper y Jake, también he conseguido una beca.

Como veis, no soy la típica chica. Según mi familia no tengo mucha paciencia, y tengo bastante carácter, soy sincera, no soporto las mentiras, ni a la gente que se cree superior a los demás.

El año pasado, cuando Jake se fue a la universidad, alquilaron un apartamento para ellos tres en el campus. Pero este año han decido instalarse en su hermandad. Y ahora vamos a ser otras dos chicas, las cuales espero sean grandes personas y no unas barbies superficiales, y yo las que viviremos en su antiguo apartamento.

La verdad es que estoy deseando empezar mi nueva vida, sé que llego con algunos días de antelación antes de que comience la universidad, pero así me instalaré tranquilamente, conoceré a mis compañeras, podré preparar todo lo de la matricula y entregar sin prisas todos los formularios, mirar los horarios de clase, comprar los libros junto con todo lo que pueda necesitar y, lo más importante disfrutar por fin de mis tres mosqueteros.

Mis maletas ya están preparadas en la entrada de mi habitación. El resto de mis cosas, como libros, discos y demás, lo mandé embalado en cajas unos días antes, que mis hermanos recogieron y llevaron al apartamento; comentándome que no había sido la única en mandar cosas por adelantado y eso hizo que me sintiera mejor.

Hoy en la noche, Yvette, mi padre, junto con los chicos y Sue me han hecho una cena de despedida. Al principio, han estado tristes porque la pecosita o diminuta como me llaman cariñosamente se marcha de casa, pero poco a poco la cena se fue animando cuando comenzamos a recordar anécdotas de cuando Emmett, Jasper, Jake, y yo éramos pequeños. No hemos podido contener las risas Yvette, Sue y yo, cuando los chismosos de mi padre, Harry, Sam y, Billy me pidieron que nada más me entere de los cotilleos de los chicos en la universidad, les llame para mantenerles al tanto de lo que sucede.

Nada más terminamos de cenar, abrimos unas botellas de champaña y brindamos por mi nueva vida universitaria mientras las chicas entre risas me dan consejos para divertirme y conocer gente, lo cual hace gruñir a los chicos consiguiendo que no paremos de reír por las tonterías que dicen. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de la inevitable despedida, la cual hacemos rápidamente para que la tristeza no haga presencia. Me cuesta mucho convencerles de que no vayan a despedirme al aeropuerto, tanto que les obligo a prometerlo juntando nuestros meñiques como cuando era pequeña mientras me dicen lo mucho que me van a echar de menos.

— **No vais a libraros de mí fácilmente, pienso llamaros a menudo por teléfono y con el telegram estaremos en contacto a diario —** digo con una sonrisa y ellos asienten felices mientras Sue e Yvette ruedan los ojos divertidas.

Apenas he dormido un par de horas esta noche. Estoy demasiado nerviosa, aunque no lo quiera reconocer, pero, en pocas horas mi vida va a cambiar.

Desayuno tranquila con mis padres, aprovechando el tiempo que nos queda juntos. Cuándo terminamos el desayuno, mi padre me ayuda a bajar las maletas para llevarlas al coche mientras que me despido de Yvette, mi segunda madre.

— **Te quiero mucho Bella, disfruta y sé feliz, te lo mereces pecosita —** dice ella acariciando mis mejillas e intentando aguantar sus sollozos, lo cual yo no consigo, y pequeñas lagrimas salen de mis ojos.

— **Gracias por entrar en nuestras vidas y llenarlas de amor. Te quiero, mamá, y te voy a extrañar muchísimo —** digo abrazándola fuertemente y amabas soltamos un pequeño llanto dándole el paso a nuestras lágrimas.

Mi padre se une a nuestro abrazo y seguidamente nos besa a ambas en las mejillas y se retira al coche, donde me espera ya sentado; vuelvo a abrazar a mi madre y con una sonrisa por parte de ambas nos despedimos y me dirijo al coche, donde mi padre aguarda pacientemente, nada más sentarme, enciende el coche y nos ponemos en marcha rumbo al Aeropuerto Internacional de Minneapolis Saint Paul.

Estando ya en el aeropuerto, no puedo evitar emocionarme mientras me despido de mi padre y lo obligo a prometerme que me van a llamar para cualquier cosa que necesiten, y que no dude que los cuatro nos protegeremos y cuidaremos mucho.

— **Te quiero mucho papá, cuídate mucho y cuida a mamá. Eres el mejor padre del mundo —** digo con ojos llorosos mientras soy rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Charlie, en los que siempre me he sentido segura y protegida.

— **Mi pequeña Bella, que rápido has crecido, ya eres toda una mujer —** deposita un beso en mi frente, antes de separarme lo justo para que podamos mirarnos a los ojos **—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pecosita. Ve y demuestra que eres toda una Swan dispuesta a comerse el mundo —** dice intentando mantener su emoción a raya mientras vuelve a abrazarme fuertemente antes de dejarme marchar.

Una vez que paso la puerta de embarque, echo una mirada hacia atrás, dando por cerrada una fase importante de mi vida, y dejando la niña que era atrás. Ahora debo mirar al frente y empezar mi nueva etapa como mujer.

Cuando ya me sitúo en mi asiento, saco mi libro de Crimen y Castigo junto con mi ipod para utilizarlos una vez que hayamos despegado. En cuanto comienza a moverse el avión para despegar, miro por la ventanilla para decirle hasta pronto a mi querida Minnesota, mi hogar.

Me doy cuenta de que me he quedado dormida cuando una azafata me despierta amablemente y me pide que apague mi ipod, ya que en breve comenzamos a aterrizar. Agradeciéndole, me siento correctamente mientras me abrocho el cinturón, es cuando observo que las azafatas desaparecen que comienza el aterrizaje así que hago caso del consejo de Emmett, el cual consiste en abrir la boca para que no se te taponeen los oídos. Menos mal que no tengo compañero de asiento ya que de seguro me habría ruborizado.

Cuando el avión por fin aterriza, suspiro de alivio mientras comienzo a recoger mis cosas. Una vez que las puertas del avión se abren, me apresuro a salir antes de que la gente se agolpe, además necesito estirar las piernas.

No me puedo creer la suerte que estoy teniendo, mis maletas salen primeras las tomo y me dirijo a la salida donde me encontraré con mis tres mosqueteros, así llamo cariñosamente a mis hermanos y a mi primo.

En cuanto traspaso la puerta, no veo a ninguno de ellos, pero entonces escucho un grito que me devuelve a la realidad.

— **¡Pecosita! —** me giro para ver de donde viene esa voz, y veo a mis tres mosqueteros venir corriendo hacia a mí, lógicamente el que chilló fue Emmett.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, suelto las maletas y corro hacia ellos. Los cuatro nos fundimos en un gran abrazo mientras reímos de cómo Emmett nos hace saltar a todos, al mismo tiempo que estamos abrazados.

— **Mi niña, que guapa estás** **—** dice Emmett mientras me da uno de sus abrazos de oso.

— **La verdad, Bella, es que el oso tiene razón, vas a romper muchos corazones—** comenta Jasper mientras me besa en la cabeza.

— **Bueno dejaros de tonterías, la niña no está guapa, está hermosa, y va a tener que quitarse a muchos pesados de encima —** dice Jake mientras me abraza fuertemente

— **Pues, chicos, vosotros estáis, no sé, cómo decirlo —** llevo un dedo a mi barbilla como si estuviera pensando **—. Estáis buenísimos, supongo que tendréis a todo el sector femenino del campus como loco —** comento con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los tres se miran con complicidad y sonríen, algo hay ahí, lío de faldas seguro, pero lo voy averiguar, como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan.

Una vez que recogemos las maletas, decidimos sentarnos en una cafetería del aeropuerto para hablar tranquilamente antes de coger un taxi para regresar al campus.

— **¿Cómo están todos, Belly? —** pregunta Emmett con cara de niño pequeño, ya que sabe que odio cuando me llama así.

— **Están todos bien, un poco más viejos y sentimentales, pero igual que siempre. Menos mamá y papá que parecen unos jovencitos —** contesto divertida.

— **Es normal que estén sentimentales, ya no estamos ninguno con ellos, además su niña creció y ya no les necesita. Ahora es toda una mujer universitaria. Menos mal que están Sue y mamá que aguantarán sus berrinches —** dice Jake **—. Además, mamá tiene experiencia con niños, —** se suelta a reír.

— **Bueno, Belly, ahora nosotros te protegeremos como le prometimos a papá** **—** declara Emmett.

— **No necesito niñeras que me protejan, soy lo suficiente mayor para cuidarme solita —** respondo.

— **Estoy de acuerdo en que no necesitas niñeras Bells, pero seguro que nos necesitas de guardaespaldas para quitarte a los pesados de encima. Entiéndenos, eres nuestra pecosita —** dice Jasper serio

— **No, chicos, no necesito ningún guardaespaldas, me sé defender sola. Además, no vais a vivir conmigo ¡Y menos mal! —** Los tres me miran mal y me echo a reír **—. E** **stoy de broma, chicos, pero lo cierto es que voy a compartir el apartamento que tuvisteis vosotros el año pasado con otras dos chicas, que espero que sean simpáticas y no unas barbies cabezas huecas —** contesto **—** **¿Sabéis quiénes serán mis compañeras? —** pregunto con una sonrisa.

— **No, no tenemos ni idea de quiénes se trata, solo colocamos un cartel en el tablón de anuncios y el casero se encargó de hacer las entrevistas. Lo único que nos comentó es que son bastante simpáticas; así que espero que os llevéis bien —** me responde Jake con su típica sonrisa.

— **Luego las conoceré, pero ahora decidme, ¿cómo es que habéis decidido vivir en vuestra hermandad? ¿Y cómo andáis de amores? —** interrogo con un puchero al que no se pueden resistir y sé que me contestarán.

— **Belly, eres mala sabes que cuando pones esa carita no hay nada que no te podamos contar. Por mi parte, lo único que te puedo decir es que hay una chica de la fraternidad Kappa que me tiene loco, aunque tengo miedo a dejar mi soltería tú sabes que soy demasiado sexy y jamás me he enamorado, —** ríe Emmett **—. Y decidimos regresar a la fraternidad porque allí es dónde están todos nuestros amigos, además soy el vicepresidente y uno de nuestros mejores amigos es el presidente. Es un chico genial, ya te lo presentaremos —** contesta.

— **Me parece genial oso, estoy deseando saber quién es la chica misteriosa que está haciéndote pensar en dejar tu soltería, —** río **— .** **¿Y qué hay de vosotros dos? —** les pregunto a Jasper y Jake.

— **Pues verás, a Jake le gusta la hermana de uno de nuestro compañeros de fraternidad, y a mí me gusta una chica de la fraternidad Kappa que resulta ser la hermana de la chica que le gusta a Emmett —** me explico Jasper **— ¿Qué nos dices de ti? ¿Has dejado a algún chico en Minneapolis? Vamos, pecosita, cuenta, —** sonríe malicioso mientras me da una palmadita en la espalda.

— **Qué queréis que os diga, estuve un tiempo saliendo con Jason un chico del instituto, la verdad nada serio, no nos amábamos ni nada de eso éramos más amigos que novios, pero nos divertíamos juntos y luego de que todo acabara quedamos como amigos —** respondo tranquilamente, mientras mis hermanos y mi primo me miran con la boca abierta.

— **Belly, ¿a qué te refieres con "nos divertíamos juntos"? —** cuestiona Emmett.

— **Oso, desde luego no jugamos a las casitas, —** río **—. Chicos, ya no soy una niña y no voy hablar con vosotros de mis relaciones sexuales, para eso tengo a Yvette que me da buenos consejos—** explico divertida recordando a mi madre y cómo estaría muerta de risa al ver las caras de tonto de sus chicos.

— **No, no nos cuentes esas cosas, nosotros preferimos pensar que sigues durmiendo con el peluche que tenías de pequeña, —** simula Jasper un escalofrió **—. Sabemos que no eres ninguna niña, sino todo lo contrario, eres una mujer, pero a nosotros nos cuesta ver que has crecido y que ya no nos necesitas —** expresa con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— **Os entiendo, chicos, pero como decís, soy una mujer, así que nada de sobreprotección como si fuese una niña. En la universidad ,soy Bella, no vuestra hermana y prima, ¿entendido? —** Los chicos solo asienten **—. C** **ontadme algo sobre las fraternidades, ¿cómo funcionan? —** Sonrío **—. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama vuestra hermandad? —** pregunto como si fuera un interrogatorio.

— **Nuestra fraternidad se llama Alpha, es una de las más importantes del campus, y donde están los mejores hombres, guapos, inteligentes, divertidos, simpáticos, agradables, sexys, deportistas y, muchas más cosas. Por eso estamos nosotros tres —** contesta Emmett serio, mientras que Jasper y Jake no pueden parar de reír ante su explicación y les miro divertida **—.** **Belly, dentro de dos días las fraternidades invitarán a la gente para que se unan a ellas y elegir a sus nuevos miembros, creo que deberías ir, es otra manera de vivir la universidad —** me guiña el ojo **—. Kappa es una buena fraternidad, seguro que te gustará, además son buenas chicas y muy simpáticas. Nosotros, los Alpha, nos llevamos bien con ellas —** dice el grandote de mi hermano mientras Jasper asiente dándole la razón, en cambio Jake hace una mueca un tanto extraña, como no estando de acuerdo ya le preguntaré más tarde.

— **Gracias por la información me pasaré por las fraternidades, pero sabéis cómo soy y seguramente no me interesarán las Kappa. A mí no me gusta para nada la moda ni nada de eso, posiblemente sean unas barbies, pero si es verdaderamente importante para vosotros, iré a echar un vistazo, aunque no os aseguro nada —** respondo sonriendo **—.** **Ahora, lo primero es conocer a mis nuevas compañeras de piso y eso lo quiero hacer sola así que me dejáis en la puerta del apartamento y mañana os cuento cómo fue** —les aviso mirándoles fijamente, esto es algo que debo hacer sola.

— **Belly, nosotros las queremos conocer, ¿y si son nuestras almas gemelas? —** replica Emmett haciendo un puchero como si fuese un niño chico.

— **Oso no me vas a convencer utilizando alguno de tus pucheros, tampoco Jake y Jasper lo van a lograr poniendo sus caritas de pena. Me he vuelto inmune a todos vuestros trucos. Mi decisión está tomada, lo siento, chicos —** respondo riendo.

— **De acuerdo, aceptamos tu petición —** dice Jake **—. E** **spero que algún día nos las presentes. Lo harás ¿no**? **—** piden los tres con carita de niños pequeños.

— **Os lo prometo. Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, estoy un poco cansada, me gustaría llegar al apartamento —** declaro soltando un pequeño bostezo.

Mis mosqueteros, asienten ante mi petición, pagamos lo que hemos tomado y nos dirigimos a un taxi.

En el trayecto al campus, nos ponemos al día de lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas durante el tiempo que no nos hemos visto hasta que el taxi se detiene. Cuando llegamos al edificio donde se encuentra el apartamento, me ayudan a bajar las maletas y me entregan mis llaves. Me despido de ellos con un beso en la mejilla, prometiéndoles que les llamaré al día siguiente. Tomo mis maletas y me dirijo a mi apartamento para empezar mi nueva vida.

¿Qué me deparará esta nueva etapa que comienzo?

* * *

 **Comunicaros que en el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.**

 **El Link del tráiler tan fantástico realizado por mi amiga Teresa Cuenca Piquer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas/os mis lectores y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

 **Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	3. Nuevas Compañeras y Amigas Geniales

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Beteado por mi amiga Emotica GW, que me acompañara en esta aventura. Mil gracias guapa.**

 **Hola a todas/os:**

 **Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, la cual es muy especial para mí. Espero y os guste.**

 **El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil**

 **Las canciones del capítulo:**

 **Count On Me — Bruno Mars**

 **Supermassive Black Hole — Muse**

* * *

 **Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

Capítulo 2 Nuevas Compañeras y Amigas Geniales

 _ **Bella Pov:**_

Estoy parada como un pasmarote en la puerta de mi nuevo apartamento. Reconozco que los nervios me están matando, se escuchan risas dentro, cosa que me hace gracia y meda el valor suficiente para meter la llave y abrir la puerta del que será mi nuevo hogar.

Lo primero que veo nada más entrar es a dos chicas riendo y jugando fútbol americano en el salón, ambas visten camisetas de equipos de la NFL.

En cuanto me oyen, se giran y me sonríen mientras se acercan a saludarme. Sus sonrisas son sinceras, lo cual sin duda me encanta, seguro son chicas geniales.

— **Hola soy Eizabeth Masen, encantada, y me gusta que mis amigos me llamen Lizzie,—** se presenta sonriendo mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

— **Hola soy Vanessa Hawkins, es un gusto tenerte aquí, pero llámame Nessie así me llaman mis amigos; bienvenida, —** me saluda dándome un abrazo.

— **Hola soy Isabella Swan, es un placer conoceros, por cierto, Bella para los amigos —** digo mientras les sonrío.

Hechas las presentaciones, nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzamos a hablar para conocernos, tenemos bastantes cosas en común, a las tres nos gusta mucho el deporte, tanto verlo como practicarlo, les encanta la lectura igual que a mí, en gustos musicales somos muy parecidas excepto con Lizzie, que ama la música rock. Sin embargo, lo mejor es que las tres odiamos a las barbies huecas y plásticas.

Lizzie y Nessie son geniales, nunca he podido desear tener mejores compañeras de piso, aunque ellas dicen que nos volveremos mejores amigas compartiendo piso, la verdad es que ya son eso para mí. Me siento muy bien con ellas, me dan confianza y eso que sólo llevamos un poco más de tres horas juntas, pero sé que seremos inseparables. Me encuentro en casa.

Lizzie tiene 20 años y está estudiando Criminología, este es su segundo año. Es muy guapa. Tiene ojos azules con tonos verdes, cabello largo y liso, de color castaño, es delgada, pero atlética, de piel blanca, y de altura es más o menos como yo.

Nessie también tiene 20 años y estudia Ciencias Marinas, este es su segundo año. Tiene ojos color miel, cabello largo, pero ondulado y pelirrojo, es delgada, pero atlética, de piel blanca y de altura como Lizzie y yo. Es muy guapa.

Me enseñaron el apartamento, abajo esta el salón, la cocina con un pequeño comedor y un aseo, los tres dormitorios se encuentran en el primer piso, pero no han elegido habitaciones porque han preferido esperar a que nos encontremos las tres juntas para ponernos de acuerdo. Detalle que me ha gustado mucho.

Cada habitación tiene su propio baño y con salida a la terraza, son espaciosas y tienen unos grandes ventanales por donde entra mucha luz natural.

Me decido por la primera a la derecha. Nessie se queda con la que esta frente a la mía, y a Lizzie le dejamos la que se encuentra al final del pasillo. Cada una lleva sus maletas a su cuarto, sin embargo, no desempacamos, porque no tenemos ganas, mañana lo colocaremos todo e iremos a comprar lo que falta para el apartamento, como también pasaremos por el supermercado, pues no tenemos nada de nada. Así que decidimos llamar para que nos traigan unas pizzas y unos refrescos para cenar.

Mientras llegan las pizzas, aprovechamos a darnos una ducha y ponernos los pijamas. Una vez estamos listas, nos dirigimos a la cocina a por los platos y cubiertos, cuando suena el timbre. Lizzie toma su monedero y va a pagar las pizzas mientras nosotras preparamos todo en el salón, unos minutos más tarde llega Lizzie con las pizzas muerta de risa.

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido para que vengas riéndote tanto? —** inquiere curiosa Nessie, levantando una ceja.

Lizzie no tarda en contarnos lo sucedido, de cómo el chico no paraba de insinuarse y para poder detener por fin su vano intento de seducción, le dijo que los hombres no le interesaban y que si quería le avisaba a su novia para confirmarlo. Nos echamos a reír ante la anécdota y después cenamos tranquilamente mientras veíamos una película de acción.

— **Bella, ¿tus hermanos y tu primo son Emmett, Jacob y Jasper? —** pregunta Nessie con curiosidad.

— **Sí, lo son. ¿No me digáis que habéis tenido problemas con ellos? —** pregunto asustada.

— **No, para nada, nos llevamos muy bien con ellos, —** me sonríe **—. Emmett nos cuida como si fuéramos sus hermanas pequeñas —** contesta Nessie.

— **¿De dónde los conocéis? —** cuestiono.

— **Son de la misma fraternidad que nuestros hermanos —** responde Nessie.

— **Así que vuestros hermanos pertenecen a Alpha, —** las miro sonriente **—. Emmett me dijo que ahí están los chicos más guapos, simpáticos, sexys, deportistas... no sé cuentas cosas más… Y que por eso ellos tres pertenecen a la hermandad—** digo haciendo que Nessie y Lizzie se echen a reír mientras dicen, "Típico de Emmett" _ **.**_ Le conocen bien.

— **Sí, mi hermano es el presidente de Alpha —** me aclara Lizzie.

— **¿Cuántos hermanos tenéis? —** les pregunto a las chicas.

— **Solo uno. Se llama Thomas, tiene veintiún años y estudia Servicios Sociales, siempre ha querido ser trabajador social y va a comenzar su tercer año. Es miembro de Alpha y mi mejor amigo, le quiero con locura —** me responde Nessie, se nota lo orgullosa que está de su hermano.

— **Como ya te he comentado anteriormente, solo tengo un hermano. Se llama Edward, tiene veintiún años, estudia Medicina y se quiere especializar en pediatría, va comenzar su tercer año de carrera y es el líder de Alpha. El año pasado sus compañeros de hermandad lo eligieron, —** se nota la emoción en su voz cuando habla de él **—. Es un hermano increíble, siempre está conmigo, me apoya en cualquier decisión que tomo, siempre tiene tiempo para mí y me da buenos consejos, aparte de ser mi mejor amigo. Siempre hemos sido muy unidos y le quiero con todo mi corazón, —** nos dedicada una dulce mirada, sus ojos reflejan el orgullo y el amor que siente por su hermano.

— **Yo creo que no hace falta que os cuente nada sobre mis hermanos y mi primo, creo que los conocéis bastante bien. Solo deciros que somos muy unidos y que nos queremos con toda el alma. Son encantadores, mis tres mosqueteros, —** sonrío **—** **¿Os conocisteis en la universidad? —** pregunto de nuevo.

— **No, nos conocemos desde pequeños —** Nessie abraza de manera graciosa a Lizzie, como si fuera su peluche favorito **—. Los padres de Thomas y Nessie se mudaron de Detroit a Los Ángeles cuando Thomas tenía cinco y Nessie cuatro, convirtiéndose en nuestros nuevos vecinos, y desde entonces estamos juntos los cuatro. Siempre nos protegemos los unos a los otros, somos inseparables —** me responde Lizzie mientras intenta en vano desprenderse del abrazo de Nessie.

— **Todavía recuerdo cuando comenzamos el instituto y a nuestros queridos hermanitos se les ocurrió la idea de que formemos una banda y la verdad es que no se nos daba nada mal, pero todo acabó cuando ellos vinieron a la universidad. Fue una buena época —** me cuenta Nessie mientras sonríe ante el recuerdo.

Nos enredamos en una graciosa conversación sobre anécdotas y recuerdos infantiles, donde me cuentan sobre la banda. No puedo parar de reír cuando me cuentan sobre las travesuras que les hacían a sus hermanos, también sobre la banda que hicieron y cómo sus hermanos espantaban a los chicos para que no se les acercaran, pero ellas en venganza no dejaban a las chicas acercarse o les metían miedo si aceptaban salir con sus hermanos.

Yo les cuento cómo, poniendo un puchero de niña abandonada e inocente, conseguía lo que quería de mis hermanos y mi primo, hacía muchas travesuras y ellos se llevan las culpas, también les hablo de cómo me espantaban a los chicos, pero que en venganza les hacía bromas pesadas a las chicas que salían con ellos.

Después, comenzamos a charlar de los deportes que nos gustan. Me encanta escuchar que les gusta jugar fútbol americano y decidimos que mañana iremos a jugar un rato con sus amigos, ya que quedan todas las semanas para echar un partido. También hablamos de cuáles son nuestros equipos preferidos de fútbol americano. Lizzie es fan de los Bears de Chicago, aunque su abuelo intente siempre convencerle de ser de los Dolphins de Miami, ya que es un gran fan y seguidor de ese equipo, y desde que Edward y ella eran pequeños ha intentado hacerles cambiar de equipo llevándoles a ver los partidos. En cambio Thomas y Nessie son de los Lions de Detroit, ya que ellos nacieron allí. Les cuento que yo soy seguidora de los Vikings de Minnesota, porque es el equipo de mi ciudad natal.

Hablamos también de baloncesto, y el equipo preferido de Nessie son Los Ángeles Lakers; en cambio Lizzie no puede remediar ser seguidora de los Bulls de Chicago, puesto que nació allí. Yo les comunico que soy de los Wolves de Minnesota y de los Twins en béisbol, mientras que Lizzie es de los White Sox y, Nessie de los Dogers. Acordamos que cuando retransmitan alguno de los partidos de baloncesto o béisbol los veremos juntas en el apartamento. Como también ir a ver algún partido en directo de los Lakers y de los Dogers. Finalizamos la velada charlando de trivialidades, ha resultado ser una velada muy divertida en la que nos hemos conocido mucho mejor.

Nessie y Lizzie son unas grandes chicas y en ellas había encontrado unas maravillosas amigas. Estoy sumamente feliz y con ese pensamiento me dejo llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me despierto al notar los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, no puedo creer lo bien que he descansado, hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien estando fuera de mi casa, algunas veces sigo teniendo pesadillas a raíz de la muerte de Renné y del accidente de mis tíos, el sueño siempre es el mismo, gente que quiero va desapareciendo de manera extraña dejándome sola en la vida, por lo que hoy estoy feliz, no ha habido ningún mal sueño.

Con esa felicidad, me levanto dirigiéndome al baño para disfrutar de una buena ducha que me deja como nueva, luego de secarme anudo la toalla sobre mi cuerpo y regreso a mi habitación para vestirme. Elijo unos jeans negros, una camisa de tirantes blanca con escote V y unas bailarinas blancas y negras, ya que no suelo usar tacones, solo los utilizo en ocasiones especiales, como bodas, bautizos, fiestas, cenas formales o alguna situación parecida. Decido dejarme el pelo suelto.

Una vez ordenado mi cuarto, bajo a la cocina donde se encuentra Nessie, pero ni rastro de Lizzie por ningún lado.

— **Buenos días. ¿Qué tal dormiste? —** saludo con una sonrisa

— **Buenos días, la verdad es que dormí de maravilla. ¿Dormiste bien? —** me regresa el saludo sonriendo.

— **La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, —** sonrío **—** **¿Dónde está Lizzie? ¿Sigue durmiendo? —** pregunto con curiosidad al no verla.

— **No, salió a comprar el desayuno, debe estar por llegar —** responde Nessie y, en ese momento escuchamos que se abre la puerta

— **Hola chicas, el desayuno ha llegado. Lo trae la mejor y más maravillosa camarera** —grita divertida mientras entra en la cocina donde Nessie y yo no podemos parar de reír.

Ayudamos a Lizzie a dejar los cafés y las donas en la barra de la cocina y, nos sentamos a desayunar mientras hacemos una lista de lo que tenemos que comprar. Decidimos ir al centro comercial aparte de ir al supermercado, ya que también nos hacen falta algunas cosas para la casa, como unas estanterías para poder dejar todos nuestros libros y cds, que son demasiados, entre otras cosas.

— **¿Cómo nos vamos al centro comercial? —** pregunto cuando salimos del apartamento.

— **Vamos en el coche de Lizzie —** me contesta Nessie mientras me señala el aparcamiento. Me quedo alucinada al ver el coche de Lizzie. Es un Mini Cooper Cabrio descapotable de color azul eléctrico **—. A** **mí me paso lo mismo cuando vi su coche por primera vez, —** se ríe al ver mi cara.

— **Lizzie, es una preciosidad de coche, —** elogio **—** **¿Cuánto hace que lo tienes? —** pregunto contemplando el coche.

— **Me lo regalaron mis padres cuando me gradué del instituto, —** sonríe **—. Vamos, subid, cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor, ya que no habrá mucha gente y no tardaremos tanto —** dice Lizzie.

Nessie me ofrece ir de copiloto para poder disfrutar de montar en un descapotable, pero de lo que no me avisa es que a Lizzie le encanta la velocidad. Vamos escuchando un cd de Muse y cuando comienza a sonar la canción Supermassive Black Hole, las tres nos ponemos a cantar a todo pulmón. En cuanto llegamos al aparcamiento del centro comercial, la canción aún no ha terminado, así que seguimos cantando hasta que acaba y es entonces cuando nos bajamos del coche.

La gente nos mira extrañados, pero nos sonríen divertidos, sonrisa que nosotras regresamos mientras nos encaminamos a la entrada.

Decidimos comprar primero las cosas para el apartamento, utensilios de cocina, toallas, ropa de cama y las estanterías. Una vez que terminamos, dichas compras las llevamos al coche y volvemos a entrar para ir al supermercado. Cogemos dos carros ya que no tenemos absolutamente nada, mientras hacemos la compra, Nessie y yo nos dedicamos hacer carreras con los carritos por los pasillos, en cuanto vemos alguno libre, Lizzie se coloca entre las dos y nos da la salida para ver quien es la primera en llegar a la otra punta del pasillo. Nos divertimos como niñas pequeñas mientras hacemos la compra. En el momento que vamos a pagar, las cajeras nos miran con enfado, así que abonamos el importe rápidamente y nos despedimos muy educadamente. Una vez llegamos al coche, rompemos en carcajadas al recordar las caras de molestia de las cajeras.

Luego de guardar todo en el coche, decidimos quedarnos a almorzar. Nos apetecen hamburguesas con patatas fritas y nos dirigimos al Burger King, pedimos tres menús completos y nos vamos a la terraza para comer al aire libre. Nos encontramos charlando tranquilamente cuando Nessie pone mala cara y mira a Lizzie, que al levantar la mirada bufa.

Miro al frente y me doy cuenta que vienen tres chicas en nuestra dirección. Observo a Nessie, quien tiene cara de pocos amigos, me giro luego para ver a Lizzie, que resopla poniendo cara de indiferencia hacia las tres chicas que se acercan.

— **Lizzie, tranquila, ten paciencia, ¿vale? —** Le da un apretón a su mano en señal de apoyo **—. Luego te explicamos, Bella —** me susurra Nessie y asiento con una sonrisa.

— **¿Cómo me pides paciencia? Si vienen las insoportables barbies, —** suelta un gruñido **—. E** **stá bien, no me miréis así, intentaré no morderlas, pero no prometo nada —** agrega poniendo cara de póquer.

— **S** **abes que yo tampoco las soporto, pero no vamos a darles el gusto de que sepan que son una molestia —** declara Nessie mientras toma su mano para tranquilizarla.

— **Bella, siento que tengas que pasar por esto, pero después te lo explicaremos todo —** me dice Lizzie dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

— **Tranquilas, chicas, saben que cuentan con todo mi apoyo —** contesto regresándoles la sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarlas.

Nessie esta apunto de comentarme algo cuando una voz chillona y nasal nos interrumpe.

— **Vaya, pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí. ¿Cómo están, chicas? —** las saluda una chica con el pelo rubio rojizo y ojos azules, la verdad que es bastante guapa, pero su mirada es fría y arrogante.

— **Hola —** saludamos Nessie y yo de manera seca.

— **Hola a todas —** saluda en general Lizzie **—** **¿Qué quieres, Tanya? —** pregunta seria y cortante.

— **Parece que no te alegras de verme, cuñada —** comenta Tanya **—. So** **lo quería comentaros que estaremos encantadas de que pertenecierais a Kappa este año. ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amiga? —** termina de decir con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

— **Primero que nada, no eres mi cuñada. Solo por haber salido una vez con mi hermano, el cual debió estar borracho o enfermo cuando aceptó esa cita contigo, —** toma una respiración profunda intentando relajarse y no soltarle alguna burrada **—. Además, en ningún momento Edward te ha pedido ser su novia. ¿o me equivoco? Claro que no me equivoco. En segundo lugar, con toda sinceridad, no me alegra nada verte, —** le sonríe maliciosamente Lizzie a Tanya **— Y en tercer lugar, sabes que no nos interesa pertenecer a Kappa, ya que os creéis superiores a los demás. Y por último, os presento a nuestra amiga Isabella, —** finaliza de manera cortante.

— **Encantada, soy Tanya Denali y, ellas son Rosalie y Alice Cullen, las primas de Elizabeth y Edward —** presenta la barbie señalando a las chicas que se encuentran a su lado.

Rosalie es alta, delgada, tiene un cuerpo de modelo, su cabello es largo de color rubio oscuro, sus ojos son de color azul y es de piel blanca. Es muy hermosa.

Alice es bajita y delgada, su cabello es de color castaño oscuro tirando a negro, sus ojos son de color azul claro y es de piel banca, igual que su hermana. Es muy guapa, parece un duendecillo.

— **Hola, Isabella, encantada de conocerte, soy Rosalie —** me saluda con sequedad.

— **Hola, Isabella, soy Alice, —** me sonríe **—. Eres nueva, ¿verdad?—** afirma más que pregunta.

— **Encantada de conocerlas, —** hago un intento de sonrisa **—. Y sí, soy nueva, este es mi primer año —** añado.

— **Una novata —** dice Tanya riendo.

— **Sí, así nos llaman a los de primer año, aunque prefiero que me llamen Isabella —** respondo bastante cortante.

— **Bueno, como sea, eres novata y debes saber y aprender cómo funcionan las cosas en el campus y en la universidad —** se echa su rubia melena hacia atrás intentando hacerse la importante **—. Espero que Elizabeth y Vanessa te lo cuenten —** agrega la barbie de Tanya.

— **Es de lo que estábamos hablando antes de que llegarais, —** sonríe divertida Nessie antes de proseguir **—. Ella va a disfrutar, divertirse, hacer amigos, estudiar su carrera, hacer todo lo que quiera y lo más importante no hacer caso a las tonterías de veteranas como tú. ¿Verdad, Bella? —** declara burlona.

— **Concuerdo totalmente contigo,** **Nessie. Aunque falta un pequeño detalle… No pertenecer nunca a la fraternidad Kappa —** agrego sonriendo.

— **Chicas,** **mañana es la noche de "Las Invitaciones de las fraternidades" podríamos pasarnos por ellas y elegir alguna. Este año me apetece pertenecer alguna, ¿os parece? —** nos pregunta sonriendo Lizzie, ignorando a Tanya, Rosalie y Alice **—. Después, podríamos pasarnos por la hermandad Alpha y saludar a mi hermano y al resto de los chicos. ¿A que es un buen plan? —** nos guiña el ojo.

— **Es una gran idea, Lizzie —** da un pequeño saltito en su silla de emoción **—. Además Victoria y Katherine llevan ofreciéndonos ser de sus hermandades desde el año pasado. Son buenas chicas y tratan muy bien a la gente, mañana las conocerás, Bella. Victoria es la presidenta de Beta y Katherine es la presidenta de Gamma —** me explica Nessie intentando ocultar sus ganas de reírse por la cara de Tanya.

— **Me parece genial, chicas, así conozco gente y seguro que mis hermanos y mi primo estarán felices de que pertenezca a alguna fraternidad —** digo, sonriéndoles a Lizzie y Nessie.

— **No podéis uniros a las Betas o a las Gammas estando nosotras, que somos mejores —** golpea varias veces el suelo con sus tacones, dando muestra de su berrinche **—. Eso seria de traidoras, ya que sabéis que los Alpha están hermanados con nosotras. Además, no creo que a Edward, que es el presidente, le guste —** exclama con enfado Tanya.

— **Mira, bonita, nosotras podemos pertenecer a la hermandad que senos dé la gana y te aseguro que a mi hermano no le importará, es más, nos apoyará en la decisión que tomemos. Y no debemos olvidarnos que también esta la hermandad Zeta, que es mixta —** asevera Lizzie con una sonrisa burlona.

— **Lizzie porqué no dejas está guerra absurda y os unís a Kappa —** inquiere Alice.

— **Y** **o no tengo ninguna guerra, Alice, me parece bien que pertenezcáis a Kappa, —** suspira **— . No obstante, a mí no me gusta cómo actúa vuestra hermandad y desde que os unisteis, Rosalie y tú habéis cambiado mucho y a mí parecer no ha sido para mejor —** le aclara Lizzie con pena a Alice.

— **¡No mientas!** **Nosotras no hemos cambiado, somos las mismas de siempre. En cambio Nessie y tú sí lo habéis hecho y solo para llamar la atención de vuestros hermanos —** exclama enojada Rosalie fulminando con la mirada a su prima.

— **N** **o tenemos ninguna gana de discutir con vosotras, Rosalie. Solo decirte que nosotras jamás cambiaremos nuestra forma de ser, piensa porqué nos hemos distanciado y seguro que te darás cuenta —** le responde Nessie bastante molesta **—. Ahora, si nos disculpáis estábamos comiendo tranquilamente y nos gustaría seguir haciéndolo —** se da la vuelta ignorándolas por completo y dando por zanjada la conversación.

— **No, no tenemos nada más que deciros. Quedisfrutéis de vuestro día, pero piensen en lo que hacen, no vaya a ser que luego se arrepientan. Adiós —** suelta amenazante Tanya **—. Vámonos, chicas —** se da la vuelta en plan diva.

— **Adiós, que tengáis un buen día —** se despiden Rosalie y Alice antes de seguir a su amiga.

— **Adiós —** soltamos Lizzie, Nessie y yo, despidiéndonos de ellas con la mano.

— **Ahora entiendo porque Lizzie las quería morder. Son unas barbies huecas e insoportables, sobre todo la estúpida y creída de Tanya. ¿Quién se cree para amenazarnos? —** suelto un gruñido haciendo reír a las chicas **—. Estoy deseando que nos unamos a una fraternidad —** declaro **—.** **Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con tus primas, Lizzie? Digo, si te apetece contármelo, no es obligación —** le dedico una sincera sonrisa.

— **No te preocupes, Bella, no tengo ningún inconveniente en contártelo, es más, te debo una explicación —** suspira **—. Siempre hemos sido los seis muy unidos, éramos un grupo inseparable desde pequeños, pues mis primas viven muy cerca de nosotros y siempre estábamos juntos —** una pequeña capa de añoranza se posa en su mirada por unos segundos **—. Pero todo eso cambió cuando entramos el año pasado a la universidad, pensamos que todo iba a ser muy divertido al estar juntas, ya que las cuatro tenemos la misma edad, dado que mis primas son mellizas.**

 **«Alice y Rosalie decidieron entrar a una fraternidad, pero a Nessie y a mí no nos llamó la atención, pues decidimos quedarnos el primer año en casa con nuestros padres, no queríamos dejarles solos, dado que nuestras madres son muy sentimentales —** sonríe **—. Bueno, volviendo al tema, nos alegramos mucho por Alice y Rosalie cuando nos contaron que entraron en Kappa y, más cuando nos dijeron que se llevaban muy bien con Alpha, la hermandad de nuestros hermanos, de ese modo ellos las podían proteger de cualquier cosa.**

Da un trago a su refresco antes de continuar **—: Más tarde, nos enteramos de que las admitieron por ser las primas de mi hermano, ya que Tanya quería estar de novia con Edward. Sin embargo, como no lo consiguió, nos ofreció a Nessie y a mí ser parte de Kappa e intentó ser nuestra amiga por interés, puesto que se enteró de que Edward era mi hermano. Al principio caímos en su trampa y pensamos que éramos amigas, siempre estábamos juntas, pero Nessie y yo nos dimos cuenta de la falsedad de Tanya de la peor manera, —** mira a Nessie con una sonrisa **.**

 **«Un día, la escuchamos hablando con su hermana Irina, le decía que ser nuestra amiga era un plan para poder estar con Edward, además de cómo iba a estar con unas estúpidas como nosotras que no íbamos a la moda, que nos gustaban cosas de chicos y, que menos mal rechazamos su oferta obligada de ingresar en la hermandad, ya que gente de nuestra clase le quitaría glamour, —** Nessie pone una graciosa mueca imitando a Tanya provocando que nos soltáramos a reír **—. En cambio, estaba muy feliz de tener a Alice y a Rosalie en Kappa,no solo porque eran guapas y atraerían a los chicos más populares de la universidad, sino también porque tenían las mismas aficiones y eran muy fáciles de manipular, —** cierra las manos en puños **—. Llamamos a mis primas para contarles lo sucedido con Tanya, pero en vez de creernos, nos llamaron mentirosas, que todo esto de desprestigiar a su mejor amiga era por pura envidia hacia ellas y que desde ese instante nuestra amistad se había terminado. Al principio nos sentimos fatal, pero tiramos para adelante e hicimos nuevos y verdaderos amigos —** sonríe al mencionar a sus amigos **.**

 **«Más tarde, Edward y Thomas nos preguntaron la razón de nuestro repentino distanciamiento con mis primas, no queríamos contarles lo sucedido, pero tanto nos insistieron que no tuvimos más remedio que explicárselo. Nuestros hermanos estaban enfurecidos y querían hacer algo al respecto, pero les exigimos que no interfirieran, ya que era nuestro problema, —** niega con la cabeza **—. Edward se sentía mal por haber caído también en la trampa de Tanya y más al haber accedido a salir con ella una vez, pero después de esto y de la horrible cita, no quería volver a tratar con ella, no pensaba humillarla u ofenderla porque ante todo es un caballero, pero la quería lo más lejos posible. Thomas decidió no volver a salir con Irina a pesar de que ella no estaba al tanto del plan de su hermana, sin embargo, tampoco mencionó nada cuando se enteró, nos prometieron que no harían nada, pero que gracias a lo sucedido habían abierto los ojos y descubierto cómo eran en verdad y lo engañados que tenían a todos.**

Suspira de nuevo antes de proseguir **—. Les pedimos que no cambiasen su forma de actuar con Alice y Rosalie, ya que esperábamos que se dieran cuenta de su error. Al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero al final accedieron a nuestra petición y se zanjó el asunto, —** bebe otro poco de su refresco de limón **—. Pasó el tiempo y las cosas seguían igual, la diferencia es que ya no nos afectaba lo que hicieran, nos eran indiferentes, pero nos dábamos cuenta de cómo trataban a la gente y de los comentarios que hacían, se creían superiores a los demás, se habían convertido en una copiade Tanya. Edward y Thomas se percataron de su actitud y les pidieron que no hiciesen esos tipos de comentarios, pero los ignoraron y se siguen comportando de igual manera, —** sonríe negando con la cabeza **.**

 **«Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que los Alpha se llevaban muy bien con nosotras, decidieron de nuevo acercarse como acabas de presenciar. Aunque su forma de ser es la misma, arrogante, engreída, se creen superiores y siguen con su falsedad, —** una pequeña lágrima se escapa de sus ojos **—. Te puedo asegurar que nos duele y nos da pena ver cómo han cambiado mis primas por culpa de la popularidad que creen tener por pertenecer a Kappa, —** termina de relatar Lizzie con pena en su voz, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

No puedo creer cómo la gente es capaz de cambiar de esa manera. Ahora entiendo perfectamente la forma de actuar de Nessie y Lizzie, yo hubiera actuado de la misma manera y también sentiría pena de que la gente que quiero no confiase en mí.

— **Gracias, chicas, por confiar en mí y contarme lo que sucedió, —** sonrío sinceramente **—. Cambiando de tema, ayer mis hermanos junto con mi primo me hicieron prometerles que les presentaría a mis compañeras de piso, ya que podían ser los amores de su vida, lo que no se imaginan es que sois vosotras. Me gustaría ver qué ocurre cuando se enteren —** digo riendo y ambas se unen a mis risas.

— **Me encantará ver sus caras, sobre todo la de Emmett, y tengo un plan para reírnos aún más de ellos, —** se frota las manos **—. Esta tarde hemos quedado con nuestras amigas para jugar fútbol americano. Te van a caer genial, son unas chicas fantásticas. Bueno, volviendo al plan, mi hermano y los demás han quedado con algunos chicos de otras fraternidades para jugar un partido y en cuanto nos vean, vendrán a saludarnos y, en cuanto Emmett, Jasper y Jake vean a Bella, tendrán cara de tontos y más cuando nos presentes. ¿Qué os parece el plan? —** nos pregunta Nessie riendo.

— **Por mí está bien, hagámoslo —** dice Lizzie sonriendo **—. ¿Qué opinas, Bella? —** sonríe maliciosa.

— **Me parece genial, estoy deseando ver cómo reaccionan —** contesto riendo y ellas se unen a mí.

Después de estar conversando un poco más, regresamos a nuestro apartamento. Colocamos la compra y nos ponemos a montar las estanterías para ordenar nuestros cds y libros, también instalamos la cadena de música, menos mal que ayer montamos la tele, el dvd y elWii, ya que solo queda ordenar en el mueble del salón las películas y los juegos, una vez ubicadas todas nuestras cosas, dejamos el salón completamente recogido y limpio de cajas.

Luego, cada una sube a su habitación para deshacer las maletas y ordenar sus pertenencias.

Mi habitación es preciosa, estaba pintada de un color verde y miel y el mobiliario consiste en una cama de matrimonio con sus dos mesitas de noche, una cómoda, un espejo grande, en el que puedo verme de cuerpo entero, y un escritorio totalmente equipado, que va a juego con el color de la pintura, aparte tengo una televisión de plasma, un dvd y una minicadena de música, la verdad que los padres de Lizzie y Nessie han decorado con gusto nuestros dormitorios.

Una vez está todo ordenado, nos cambiamos a ropa deportiva para ir a jugar el partido.

Lizzie se ha recogido el pelo en una coleta alta. Lleva un short negro con una camiseta morada de tirantes que se ciñe perfectamente a su cuerpo, encima se había puesto una chaqueta deportiva negra y unas deportivas negras y moradas.

Nessie también se ha recogido el pelo en una coleta. Su atuendo es un short negro con franjas amarillas, y una camiseta amarilla con franjas negras que se ciñe a su cuerpo, encima lleva una chaqueta deportiva negra con tonalidades amarillas y sus deportivas grises.

Yo también me he recogido el pelo en una coleta, llevo un short azul con una camiseta de tirantes negra, que se ciñe muy bien a mi cuerpo, con una chaqueta deportiva del mismo color azul que el short y mis deportivas azules.

Como todavía es temprano para irnos, nos sentamos en la barra de la cocina mientras hablamos sobre sus amigos. Me cuentan que con todos se llevan de maravilla, pero Nessie es más a fin con Jared, que estudia Educación Física, Kevin, que estudia Ingeniería Naval, Jane, que estudia Derecho, y Kate, que estudia Ciencias del Mar como Nessie, mientas que para Lizzie son: Elena que estudia Enfermería, Alec que estudia Arquitectura y Diego que estudia Criminología, al igual que Lizzie, pero todos son increíbles y muy simpáticos, que no tengo por qué estar nerviosa, ya que nos vamos a llevar fantásticamente. Al rato decidimos marcharnos aunque tenemos tiempo de sobra, por lo que decidimos dar un paseo por el campus para que lo conozca.

¿Seré bien recibida entre sus amigos o…?

* * *

 ***Nota explicativa:**

 _(_ _ **The Miami Dolphins, The Bears of Chicago, The Lions of Detroit, The Vikings of Minnesota son equipos de la NFL)**_

 _ **(Los Ángeles Lakers, Los Bulls y Los Wolves son equipos de la NBA)**_

 _ **(Los Twins y Los Dogers son equipos de béisbol)**_

* * *

 **Comunicaros que en el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.**

 **El Link del trailer lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

 **Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

 **Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	4. Nuevas y Viejas Amistades

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a los maravillosos escritores Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Beteado por mi amiga Emotica GW, que me acompañara en esta aventura. Mil gracias guapa.**

 **Hola a todas/os:**

 **Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, la cual es muy especial para mí. Espero y os guste.**

 **El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil**

 **Las canciones del capítulo:**

 **Sonrisas — El Sueño de Morfeo**

 **Gente — El Sueño de Morfeo**

* * *

 **Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

Capítulo 3 Nuevas y Viejas Amistades

 _ **Bella Pov:**_

Mientras paseamos por el campus, lo primero que me llevan a ver es la mascota de la universidad que resulta ser un oso, su nombre es Bruin Bear. Luego me enseñan dónde se encuentra la biblioteca Powell, que es la más importante de la universidad, según avanzamos me muestran dónde está el resto de las bibliotecas.

Mientras me llevan a conocer las zonas deportivas, me explican que los colores de los equipos de la universidad son el azul y dorado, el nombre son los Bruins y nuestro mayor rival es la universidad del sur de California UCD. Me enseñan dónde se encuentra el Drake Stadium, que son las famosas pistas de atletismo y los mejores corredores han salido de está universidad. Seguidamente llegamos al Pawley Pavillion, que es donde se juega campeonato de baloncesto, cerca está el estadio Jackie Robin, que es el campo de béisbol, mientras nos dirigimos hacia el Stadium Rose Bowl, el campo de fútbol americano, pasamos por las pistas de tenis y por los dos gimnasios que son enormes.

Acto seguido, nos marchamos a las zonas de ocio donde se ubican las tiendas, los bancos y la mayoría de los restaurantes, cafeterías, pub y zonas recreativas. Después, vamos a la zona donde se sitúan las facultades, pero en el camino me muestran dónde se encuentran los distintos museos: Fawler, que es de historia cultural, y Hammer, que es de arte, mientras nos ponemos rumbo a la zona de los parques y jardines que dan paso a las fraternidades y que, por lo que me cuentan Nessie y Lizzie, están cerca de nuestro apartamento, pasamos por la zona de residencias donde están los cuartos de estudiantes, los centros médicos y el edificio de seguridad del campus, el cual me está encantando, tiene árboles y jardines por todas partes, hay fuentes situadas en las plazas con bancos para sentarse, me llama mucho la atención que haya terrazas donde poder sentarse a tomar algo sin ir a la zona de ocio. Por fin llegamos a la zona de los parques y jardines que es donde están situadas las fraternidades, Nessie y Lizzie me van informando que casa pertenece a cada hermandad, debo reconocer que son magnificas, pero la que más me gusta resulta ser la casa Alpha, la fraternidad de nuestros hermanos y mi primo, dejamos atrás la hermandad y llegamos a uno de los parques donde hay suficiente espacio para jugar el partido, hay gente que está sentada o practicando algún deporte con sus amigos. Me gusta el ambiente universitario.

Como sus amigas no han llegado, nos sentamos en el césped y hablamos sobre lo que me ha parecido el campus, hasta que escuchamos cómo alguien nos grita.

— **Las mejores chicas del campus vuelven a estar unidas. —** Me giro para ver de dónde proviene esa voz y veo a una chica de ojos color miel, cabello rubio y rizado, y una cara preciosa, que viene hacia nosotras riendo. Miro a Nessie y Lizzie que contestan ha llegado la loca de Kate y comienzan a reírse, no tardo en unirme a ellas.

Cuando me doy cuenta, Kate está abrazando a Nessie como si no la hubiese visto en años y repite lo mismo con Lizzie mientras dice lo mucho que las ha extrañado, luego se fija en mí y me regala una sincera sonrisa.

— **Kate, te presentamos a nuestra amiga Isabella, que también es nuestra compañera de apartamento —** le comunica Nessie.

— **Hola, me alegra conocerte Isabella, soy Kate Hale, seguro que eres una chica encantadora, ya que tienes el valor de aguantar a estas dos, a las que por cierto quiero con locura,** —se presenta dándome un abrazo.

— **También me alegro de conocerte, Kate. Nessie y Lizzie me han hablado mucho y muy bien de ti, pero por favor dime Bella, así es como me llaman mis amigos —** respondo con una sonrisa, es una chica muy agradable.

— **Hecho, a partir de ahora te llamaré Bella. Ahora cuando vengan el resto de las chicas verás qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar, son geniales, les vas a caer muy bien, como a mí, —** me sonríe de manera cariñosa **—. S** **upongo que te unirás a nosotras para jugar un partido, no serás capaz de abandonarme recién comenzada nuestra amistad, ¿verdad? —** inquiere Kate fingiendo preocupación.

— **No tienes de que preocuparte, Kate, voy a jugar, no quiero que por mi culpa se pierda nuestra maravillosa amistad —** lecontesto a Kate simulando llorar mientras veo cómo se ríe.

— **Me gustas, Bella. Sabes seguir las bromas, no me extraña que te lleves tan bien con estas dos aquí presentes —** dice mientras señala a Nessie y Lizzie **—.** **Aunque me recuerdas mucho a un amigo nuestro que se llama Emmett, —** cuando Kate dice eso, Lizzie, Nessie y yo comenzamos a reír, haciendo que nos mire con cara de no entender, así que me decido a explicarle.

— **¿Sabes por qué te recuerdo a Emmett? —** cuestiono, ella niega con la cabeza **—. M** **i nombre es Bella Swan y mis hermanos son Emmett y Jacob y mi primo es Jasper, por eso te recuerdo a él, pero no nos parecemos en nada —** anuncio a Kate sonriendo.

— **Bella, solo te pareces en el aspecto de seguir las bromas, no sabes lo que me alegro de que no te parezcas a tu hermano. Emmett es un niño grande, pero es muy buena persona y tiene un gran corazón, eso sí, no se lo digas que luego no hay quien le baje de su nube, menos mal que está tu hermano Jacob, quien se mete con él gastándole bromas, haciendo que se enfade como un niño chiquito, y Jasper, tu primo, que le hace recapacitar antes de que vaya a hacer una locura —** me comenta Kate **—** **¿Saben Emmett, Jacob y Jasper que estás dos locas son tus compañeras de piso? —** ríe.

— **No tienen ni idea de que somos nosotras. Es más, le pidieron a Bella que nos presentase ya que podríamos ser sus almas gemelas, —** ríe **—, pero tenemos un plan para ver las caras que ponen cuando se enteren —** explica Nessie con una sonrisa.

Le contamos el plan a Kate, está demás decir que le encanta y decide participar, además de que nos asegura de que cuando el resto de las chicas lo sepan querrán unirse, nos parece una gran idea, así será mucho más divertido.

Cuando nos damos cuenta, un grupo de cuatro chicas llega donde nos encontramos y comienzan a saludar a Nessie, Kate y Lizzie con gran efusividad. Una vez que terminan con los saludos, Kate me presenta ante el resto de las chicas que son Elena, Maggie, Kim y Jane, la cuales son agradables, simpáticas y sinceras. Enseguida, hay una buena conexión y me integran en el grupo como una más, como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida.

En cuanto Kate les comenta del plan sobre mis hermanos y mi primo, todas se animan a participar. ya que por una vez será Emmett el que reciba la broma y no al revés. Por lo visto, mi hermano es bastante conocido en la universidad.

Una vez que nos repartimos en dos grupos, los equipos quedan de la siguiente manera: uno de ellos está compuesto por Nessie, Jane, Maggie, Kate y el otro por Lizzie, Elena, Kim y yo.

Comenzamos a jugar el partido, es muy gracioso ver a Kate protestar por algo que cree que es falta, la verdad es que me lo estoy pasando en grande. Al final, nuestro equipo es el vencedor, a pesar de las quejas de Jane y Kate que dicen que hemos hecho trampas. Elena, Kim, Lizzie y yo les sacamos la lengua como si fuéramos pequeñas y ellas nos gruñen en respuesta, por lo que todas acabamos en el suelo riéndonos a carcajadas.

La gente que pasa a nuestro alrededor nos mira divertida.

Una vez nos hemos tranquilizado, nos sentamos en círculo, mientras Lizzie y Elena van a comprar refrescos y unos bocadillos para todas, ya que tenemos hambre y sed después de haber hecho deporte.

Cuando me preguntan sobre mi vida, les cuento que voy a estudiar derecho y que soy de Minneapolis, también les hablo de mi familia y de mi vida allí, sobre mis amigos y Jason mi ex novio, para finalizar con algunas anécdotas de mis hermanos y mi primo. Ellas no pueden parar de reír.

Ellas también me hablan de sus vidas. Me entero que Jane y Maggie estudian Derecho como yo, aunque ellas empiezan su segundo año, en cambio, Kim estudia Educación Infantil y Elena, Enfermería, y comienzan también su segundo año. Me cuentan sobre sus novios, Kate está con un chico, Garret, que es el presidente de la fraternidad Delta y que empieza su tercer año de Psicología. Maggie está con un chico que se llama Kevin y es miembro de la fraternidad Alpha, estudia Ingeniería Naval y este es su segundo año.

Me explican que a Jane le gusta un chico que se llama Alec, el presidente de la fraternidad Omega y estudia Arquitectura como Jasper, pero él empieza su segundo año. Kim esta enamorada de un chico llamado Jared que estudia Educación Física y también comienza su segundo año, ambos pertenecen a la fraternidad Zeta, y por último está Elena que le gusta Stephan, un chico encantador y está loco por ella, aunque ambos no se han dicho nada, él pertenece a la fraternidad Delta, estudia Cine y Televisión y comienza su segundo año.

También me cuentan sobre los novios que tuvieron mis compañeras de piso el año pasado. Nessie estuvo saliendo con Mark, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Se conocieron en la fiesta de la Hoguera donde se hicieron amigos y un mes después fueron novios. Mark es un buen chico, pero no existía la chispa y magia del amor, les encantaba estar juntos, pero se trataban más como amigos que como pareja y por esa razón termino su noviazgo, el cual duro tres meses.

Lizzie estuvo saliendo con Justin, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano. Un chico realmente encantador, simpático, noble, romántico, un amor de hombre. Se conocieron en el primer partido de la temporada y a los pocos días iniciaron su noviazgo que duró algo más de seis meses, nunca han sabido la razón de su ruptura, pero que por falta de amor no ha sido, lo bueno es que siguen siendo grandes amigos y muy unidos, se cuidan mutuamente.

Hablamos también de las hermandades y me cuentan a cuales pertenecen. Kate y Jane son miembros de la fraternidad Beta, en cambio Elena y Maggie pertenecen a Gamma, y Kim como mencionó anteriormente es de Zeta, la única fraternidad mixta.

Nessie les comenta que mañana iremos a la fiesta de las Invitaciones de las fraternidades ya que este año han decidido ser parte de una. Además, yo me he animado también, pero que ya tenemos una descartada, que son las Kappa.

— **No me extraña, puesto que es una casa de muñecas llena de barbies, aunque hay chicas que se salvan y solo están ahí por compromiso —** afirma Kate con una mueca muy graciosa haciéndonos reír a todas.

Por fin vemos aparecer a Elena y a Lizzie que vienen con los refrescos y los bocadillos, no obstante, lo que nos llama la atención es que vienen riéndose a carcajadas. Todas nos miramos intrigadas esperando a que lleguen para poder interrogarlas.

— **¿Os importaría decirnos de qué os reís? —** les pregunta Jane, en cuanto se sientan y reparten las cosas que han comprado.

Lizzie les cuenta lo sucedido anoche con el repartidor de pizza y que cuando han ido a la tienda se lo han encontrado con sus amigos, ya que estudian aquí y ,que al verla con Elena, ha dado por hecho que es su novia y les ha empezado a pedir disculpas por las insinuaciones de coqueteo de ayer.

— **Y como quería divertirme un rato, he empezado a abrazar a Lizzie por la cintura mientras simulaba estar celosa y le avisaba de que a mi novia nadie la miraba ni le coqueteaba, que conmigo tenía más que suficiente —** dice entre risas Elena

— **Y, para rematar, va y me llama amor mientras me dice lo mucho que me ama. Y nos marchamos agarradas de la cintura no sin que mi querida novia les lanzara una amenaza a los pobres chicos, pero al final aceptamos sus disculpas, ya que nos dieron penita —** añade divertida Lizzie **— ¡Mira que eres celosa mi amor! —** ríe acariciando la mejilla de Elena y acto seguido todas rompemos en risas.

Seguimos charlando de cosas sin importancia, pero cuando levanto la mirada veo que las barbies de Tanya, Rose, Alice y una chica rubia con los ojos color pardo que tiene un parecido con Tanya, supongo que debe ser Irina, su hermana, de la que me hablaron las chicas cuando me contaron la historia en el almuerzo. Se acercan a nosotras, las tres primeras con movimientos exagerados de caderas, queriendo ser sexys, pero a mi parecer es lo contrario.

— **Chicas, se acercan nuestras queridas amigas, las barbies —** lescomento a las chicas con cara de asco.

— **No creo que quieran jugar un partido, pueden despeinarse sus lindas melenas y romperse las uñas —** se burla Kate logrando que todas nos riamos.

— **Parece ser que no les bastó con lo que les dijimos en el almuerzo —** dice Nessie.

— **¿Qué es lo que hicieron esta vez esas estúpidas? —** pregunta Elena con rabia.

— **Luego os lo contamos, ahora a ver qué es lo que quieren las barbies —** menciona Lizzie con desgana y todas las demás bufamos. A ninguna nos caen bien.

— **Pero, chicas, miren a quiénes tenemos aquí, el grupito de amigas que piensan que son importantes y que no se dan cuenta de que nadie les hace caso, —** suelta una risita **—. Además de que tienen a una novata como mascota. ¡Qué pena me dais! —** dice la imbécil de Tanya.

— **Oh por favor, disculpen sus altezas por no saludarlas —** dice Jane sarcástica **—,** **pero gente tan vulgar como vosotras no merecen para nada nuestra atención, —** termina burlándose Jane y las demás no podemos contener la risa.

— **Sepáis niñatas que no nos molestan vuestros comentarios porque sabemos que nos tenéis envidia por ser hermosas y tener la atención de todos los chicos de la universidad —** habla la creída de Rosalie y el resto de sus amigas sonríen ante su comentario.

— **¿Estáis seguras de eso? —** cuestiona Kate burlonamente, a lo que asienten sonriendo **—. P** **ues dejadme deciros que os equivocáis, por lo que sé, los chicos Alpha ya no os hacen el mismo caso que antes, debe ser que se han dado cuenta de cómo sois, —** hace una graciosa mueca aparentando estar apenada **—. En cambio, con nosotras se llevan muy bien, al igual que otros chicos de otras hermandades, nosotras tenemos y hemos tenido novios sin llamar la atención como vosotras, pero lo más importante, somos capaces de ser amigos con el sexo contrario, no como vosotras ¿O me equivoco? —** finaliza su discurso con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras que las demás aguantamos las ganas de reír al ver las caras de furia de Tanya, Alice y Rosalie, mientras Irina intenta ocultar la sonrisa que surca sus labios.

— **No entiendo cómo podéis ser tan mentirosas, los chicos Alpha se llevan bien con nosotras, además, te recuerdo que Edward estuvo de novio con Tanya y seguro que vuelven, e Irina estuvo saliendo con Thomas, aparte Emmett esta detrás de mí como un perrito y lo mismo le pasa a Jasper con Alice —** dice Rosalie muy confiada.

Ahí me acuerdo de lo que me contaron Emmett y Jasper de las chicas que les gustaban. ¡Cómo pueden gustarles este tipo de mujeres!

Menos mal que, por lo que sé, no son novios.

— **Os lo vuelvo a repetir, ya que parece que sois tontas y no os enteráis de nada. Mi hermano nunca fue novio de Tanya, solo salió una vez con ella nada más y pongo la mano en el fuego de que no volverá a tener nunca una cita con ella, conozco muy bien a mi hermano y todos cometemos alguna que otra locura de vez en cuando, —** nuestra amiga las mira con aburrimiento **—. Por otro lado, Thomas sí estuvo saliendo con Irina, pero nunca le pidió ser su novia. Rosalie, Alice, solo deciros que, en cuanto a Emmett y Jasper, habéis tonteado y tenido alguno que otro encuentro de una noche, pero nunca se os han declarado, —** sonríe **— ¿No es cierto todo lo que he dicho? —** argumenta Lizzie con suficiencia mirando a su prima Rosalie.

— **Pero eso nos es todo Lizzie, ¿no te acuerdas de la envidia que os tenían a Nessie y a ti cuando comenzasteis vuestra relación con Justin y Mark? Ellos nunca las hicieron caso, a pesar de pertenecer a las animadoras del equipo —** agrega Elena sonriendo, dejándolas sin saber que contestar.

— **Y ahora que está todo dicho, nos gustaría seguir disfrutando a todas de está maravillosa tarde con nuestra nueva amiga Bella, así que adiós, —** finaliza la conversación Kim con una sonrisa volviendo su rostro hacia nosotras e ignorando a las barbies.

— **Esto no se va a quedar así, que lo sepáis, y tú, novata, ten cuidado con la gente que te rodea, de seguro te arrepentirás, —** me amenaza Tanya.

— **Mira, Tanya, no me importa nada ser novata, otra cosa, a mis amigas y a mí nadie nos amenaza y te advierto que la únicas que se pueden arrepentir sois vosotras —** respondo con una sonrisa maliciosa en mis labios.

— **Nosotras no le tenemos miedo a nadie y menos a una novata que no es nadie, —** contraataca Tanya seria.

— **Dejemos las amenazas, no merecen la pena, vámonos chicas —** lepide Alice a Tanya, mientras nos da una mirada de disculpa para luego mirar con tristeza y añoranza a Lizzie y a Nessie.

— **Lamento el comportamiento de Rosalie y mi hermana. No hagáis caso a sus amenazas, solo están rabiosas por no salirse con la suya** —nos dice con una dulce y tímida sonrisa Irina antes de emprender camino con unas enfadadas Tanya y Rosalie mientras se despide con la mano, dejándonos a todas sorprendidas por su actitud. Esa chica no parecía ser mala persona, sino todo lo contrario.

En cuanto Irina desaparece de nuestra visión, Nessie les narra lo que había sucedió con ellas en el almuerzo, las chicas no entienden cómo pueden ser así, aunque comentan que parece que Alice se está dando cuenta de cómo son las cosas.

— **Ojalá sea cierto y se dé cuenta de su error, pero lo veo bastante difícil, más bien, imposible —** declara Lizzie con un suspiro.

Seguimos hablando de tonterías y no paramos de reír

— **Chicas, por ahí vienen los chicos, acaban de vernos y vienen hacia nosotras junto con Edward. Thomas, Jacob, Jasper y Emmett seguro se han reunido para echar un partido —** nos avisa Jane y disimuladamente se colocan de manera que no puedan verme.

— **Lizzie, prepárate que Diego viene hacia ti —** advierte Nessie riendo.

Enseguida escuchamos a Diego recitando un poema mientras anda hacia Lizzie y la toma de las manos mientras la mira divertido.

 _ **Si copia tu frente  
del río cercano la pura corriente  
y miras tu rostro del amor encendido,  
soy yo, que me escondo  
del agua en el fondo  
y, loco de amores, a amar te convido;  
soy yo, que, en tu pecho buscada morada,  
envío a tus ojos mi ardiente mirada,  
mi blanca divina...  
y el fuego que siento la faz te ilumina.**_

 _ **Si en medio del valle  
en tardo se trueca tu amor animado,  
vacila tu planta, se pliega tu talle...  
soy yo, dueño amado,  
que, en no vistos lazos  
de amor anhelante, te estrecho en mis brazos;  
soy yo quien te teje la alfombra florida  
que vuelve a tu cuerpo la fuerza de la vida;  
soy yo, que te sigo  
en alas del viento soñando contigo.**_

 _ **Si estando en tu lecho  
escuchas acaso celeste armonía  
que llena de goces tu cándido pecho,  
soy yo, vida mía...;  
soy yo, que levanto  
al cielo tranquilo mi férvido canto;  
soy yo, que, los aires cruzando ligero  
por un ignorado, movible sendero,  
ansioso de calma,  
sediento de amores, penetro en tu alma.**_

Diego termina de recitar y le sonríe a Lizzie **.**

— **¡** **Oh! Mi amado caballero, nunca esperé de vos tan dulces palabras, con ellas me habéis demostrado vuestro amor y por fin has conseguido llevaros mi corazón —** responde Lizzie con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara al mismo tiempo que Diego la alza en brazos y da vueltas con ella, haciendo que ambos comiencen a reírse.

Aprovechando que están todos distraídos, disimuladamente Kate y Maggie me esconden llevándome a un árbol cercano donde puedo verles y oírles, pero ellos a mí no.

— **En el momento que escuches dos veces seguidas el nombre de Kate, dará comienzo el plan, también es la señal para que Lizzie y Nessie desaparezcan de escena —** me informa sonriente Maggie antes de marcharse junto con Kate

Cuando ya se han marchado, me quedo bien escondida detrás del árbol y es entonces cuando escucho la voz más hermosa del mundo.

— **Diego. Deja de decirle esas cosas a mi pequeña Lizzie, a no ser que quieras vértelas conmigo, soy muy celoso a la hora de compartir su amor —** asevera una hermosa voz aterciopelada en plan de broma, intento ver de quien proviene, pero desde donde estoy es imposible.

— **Tranquilo, chico, no debes ponerte celoso yo la quiero, como una hermana, además sé que tú eres el que más quiere en el mundo —** contesta Diego entre risas.

— **Me gusta que tengas las cosas claras, así no me enfadaré contigo, Diego —** corrobora esa hermosa voz aterciopelada, añadiendo unas pequeñas risas al final.

Todos comienzan a reír cuando Diego hace una imitación de saludo militar y empieza a decir _**"sí, señor"**_ **.** Luego se saludan entre ellos, puesto que hace tiempo que no se ven. De pronto, escucho la voz de mi hermano, Emmett, por encima de las demás y miro hacia donde se encuentran todos.

— **Mis pequeñas, ¿cómo estáis? Os he extrañado mucho, enanas —** afirma Emmett hacia Lizzie y Nessie, mientras les da uno de sus abrazos de oso.

— **Emmett, no podemos respirar y también te hemos extrañado, osito, —** sonríe Nessie.

— **¿Seguro que me extrañasteis? ¿No me lo decís para que no me sienta mal? —** pregunta mi hermano oso haciendo un puchero.

— **De verdad que te extrañamos. Se nota bastante tu ausencia —** contesta Lizzie haciendo una mueca muy graciosa.

Siguen hablando un poco más y después escucho cómo Maggie grita el nombre de Kate y salgo de mi escondite, como si estuviera dando un paseo por el campus, paso por delante de ellos y de pronto oigo a Emmett llamarme a gritos. Me giro y le veo corriendo hacia donde me encuentro.

— **Hola, enana ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No quedaste en que nos ibas a llamar? ¿Te importaría decirme porqué no las hecho? —** me interroga Emmett cruzando los brazos por delante de su pecho esperando mis respuestas.

— **Primero que nada, respira, segundo no estoy sola, estoy con mis compañeras de piso y unas amigas, y tercero os pensaba llamar cuando llegásemos al apartamento, ya que hemos estado todo el día colocando y ordenando nuestras cosas. ¿He contestado a todas tus preguntas? —** digo sonriendo.

— **No, me falta una. ¿Qué haces así vestida? —** inquiere en plan de hermano mayor.

— **¿Qué crees que puedo hacer al llevar ropa deportiva? Mis compañeras y yo hemos estado haciendo ejercicio con sus amigas, que ahora son mías también —-** contesto sonriendo **—. A** **veces eres demasiado infantil para tu propia seguridad, —** río.

— **¿Y dónde están tus compañeras? ¿Es que acaso no quieres que las conozcamos? —** cuestiona poniendo cara de niño pequeño.

— **Claro que os las quiero presentar. ¿Por qué no vas a por Jake y Jasper mientras ellas vienen del baño? Verás qué bien os van a caer, son unas chicas hermosas, además de encantadoras y simpáticas. Vamos, ve a por ellos, te espero aquí, —** antes de que termine la frase, Emmett ha salido corriendo en busca de Jake y Jasper.

A los diez segundos de irse Emmett, aparecen Nessie y Lizzie riéndose, ya que han escuchado la conversación que he tenido con mi hermano. Quedamos en que ellas estarán de espaldas a mí haciendo que hablan por el móvil así será mayor el impacto, seguimos charlando hasta que vemos a mis hermanos y a mi primo venir donde estamos nosotras.

— **Hola, guapa ¿Qué tal tu primer día? —** pregunta Jake dándome un abrazo.

— **Muy bien, ha sido un día fantástico —** contesto con alegría.

— **Mi pequeña, extrañé tu llamada —** dice Jasper dándome un beso en la frente.

— **Lo siento, chicos, pero hemos estado muy ocupadas haciendo unas compras y recogiendo el apartamento .Después decidimos salir hacer deporte para quemar adrenalina —** explico con una sonrisa.

— **Bueno, Bells, basta de dar explicaciones y preséntanos a tus fabulosas compañeras —** declara Emmett frotando sus manos.

— **Ya va chicos, un momento —** me giro hacia mis amigas que están mordiéndose los labios para no reírse, cosa que también estoy haciendo yo.

— **Chicos, os presento a Elizabeth y a Vanessa, ellas son mis compañeras —** cuando menciono sus nombres se quedan extrañados, pero sus caras al ver quiénes son no tienen precio.

— **Hola, encantada de conoceros, soy Elizabeth —** dice Lizzie muerta de risa al ver la cara de tontos de mis hermanos y mi primo.

— **Me da mucho gusto conocer por fin a los hermanos y al primo de Bella, es un verdadero placer, soy Vanessa —** habla Nessie riéndose a más no poder, y Lizzie y yo nos unimos a ella al ver que Emmett, Jacob y Jasper no salen del trance.

— **Chicos, miradme, ¿son vuestras almas gemelas? —** pregunto y las tres nos echamos a reír a carcajadas.

— **Sois perversas. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis? —** cuestiona Jake divertido.

— **Ayer, cuando conocimos a Bella —** contesta risueña Nessie.

— **Chicas, ha sido genial, nuestro plan salio a la perfección —** digo alegre mientras las abrazo.

— **¿Qué plan?—** pregunta Emmett aún sorprendido.

— **P** **ues ver nuestras caras al saber de quiénes se trataban —** responde Jasper con una sonrisa.

— **Sí, deberíais haber visto las caras de tontos que teníais —** comenta Lizzie divertida pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Nessie y los míos.

Emmett mira a Jasper y a Jake con una sonrisa traviesa y ellos asienten divertidos, veo a las chicas y grito _**"corred",**_ antes de salir las tres disparadas en dirección donde están el resto de nuestras amigas con Emmett, Jake y Jasper detrás de nosotras, cuando llegamos nos escondemos detrás de ellas que no dejan que mis hermanos y mi primo puedan cogernos hasta que Jake atrapa a Lizzie haciendo que comience a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

— **¡Edward, ayúdame! —** grita entre risas Lizzie.

Un chico al que no puedo ver sale corriendo detrás de Jake y le quita a Lizzie de sus brazos y se la echa a la espalda, intento seguir contemplando la escena, cuando Emmett y Jasper nos atrapan a Nessie y a mí para acabar tirados en el suelo, con ellos haciéndonos cosquillas. Todos los demás nos ven divertidos hasta que Nessie y yo somos capaces de parar de reír y pedir ayuda, enseguida aparecen las chicas tirándose encima de Emmett y Jasper para que nos dejen tranquilas, y lo consiguen.

Una vez que estamos más tranquilas me presentan a los chicos, los primeros que conozco son Garret y Kevin, el primero es el novio de Kate y el segundo de Maggie, después me presentan a Diego, a Stephan y a Alec, me dicen que falta Jared que llegará en la noche, pero que le conoceré uno de estos días. Luego, Nessie me presenta a su hermano, Thomas, que por cierto es muy guapo, es de piel blanca como Nessie, tiene el pelo rubio, los ojos de color miel con tonos verdes, es alto y tiene un cuerpo atlético.

Cuando se enteran de que mis hermanos son Emmett y Jake y que mi primo es Jasper se alegran mucho, pero me compadecen por tener a Emmett de hermano, cosa que a él no le hace gracia y empieza a gruñir haciendo que los demás nos riamos. Miro para ver si encuentro a Lizzie, pero no la veo por ninguna parte, a saber dónde se ha metido, tengo la intención de preguntar por ella, pero Emmett se me adelanta.

— **Gente,¿sabéis dónde están los Masen? —** pregunta mientras observa a todos lados.

— **¿Tienes miedo de que Edward te abandone? —** inquiere Thomas sonriendo y Jake no puede contener la risa.

— **Pero qué gracioso eres, solo preguntaba porque desde que salvó a Lizzie de Jake no los he vuelto a ver —** explica el oso cruzándose de brazos.

— **Tienes toda la razón, oso, mi hermano es muy gracioso, pero es muy sincero a la hora de preguntar y todos sabemos cuánto quieres a Edward —** dice Nessie divertida mientras abraza a su hermano, en ese momento oímos a Emmett gruñir y todos nos echamos a reír.

— **E** **stán al lado de la fuente hablando con Justin y los demás chicos del equipo de fútbol. No ves que Edward lleva a Lizzie cargada a su espalda —** dice Diego señalando el lugar donde se encuentran.

— **Los Masen son demasiado conocidos en está universidad, y si están hablando con Justin, tenemos para rato, siempre hay que estar esperándolos —** comenta Emmett con tono cansado.

— **Emmett, cómo tienes el valor de quejarte, será que los Swan no sois conocidos en el campus, sobre todo tú, que llamas la atención hacia dónde vayas —** expresa Thomas de lo más divertido y el resto reímos.

— **Gente, ¿vamos a echar un partido? —** pregunta Jake.

— **Claro que sí, os vamos a dar una paliza, aunque seamos ocho contra diez, no tenemos miedo, ¿verdad, chicas? —** habla Nessie muy segura de si misma.

— **Obvio que les vamos ganar —** contesto chocando las manos con Nessie.

— **Ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír, diminuta, con nosotros no podéis —** acota Emmett divertido.

— **Lo que tu digas, osito, nosotras tenemos armas secretas —** asegura Kate sonriente.

Nos levantamos y empezamos a lanzarnos la pelota unos a otros para ir entrando un poco en calor, mientras llegan Lizzie y Edward, al que no conozco. Estoy distraída hablando con Kate cuando escucho de nuevo esa hermosa voz, pero no puedo ver al chico, ya que Emmett se coloca delante impidiéndome ver.

— **No seréis capaces de empezar sin nosotros, ¿verdad? —** habla esa terciopelada y hermosa voz.

— **No, pero deberíamos haberlo hecho, ya que los hermanos Masen se paran a hablar con todo el mundo, dejándonos plantados —** dice Emmett haciéndose el ofendido.

— **Venga, osito, no te enfades, es solo que Justin venía a dejar las invitaciones para la fiesta de la Hoguera en vuestra hermandad y hemos estado hablando con él para saber cuándo empiezan los partidos —** declara Lizzie—. **Además, Justin es alguien muy importante, no es cualquier persona,** —pone un puchero al que Emmett no se puede resistir.

Nos estamos colocando para empezar a jugar el partido, estaba hablando con Nessie que no me doy cuenta cuando Lizzie viene hacia a mí y me llama. Al girarme para verla, me encuentro con que viene acompañada del chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida.¡Es todo un dios griego!

Es alto y tiene un cuerpo esbelto, fibroso y fuerte, su piel blanca contrasta perfectamente con el brillo de sus ojos, nunca había visto unos ojos verdes esmeralda tan intensos y llenos de expresividad, su rostro es simplemente perfecto, sus facciones bien marcadas y rectas, su pelo es de un hermoso color bronce, llevándolo despeinado a propósito, lo que le da un toque sexy hasta morir y una sonrisa torcida que quita el aliento, es simplemente de ensueño. Sigo sumida en mi mundo de ese dios griego, cuando la voz de Lizzie me hace volver a la realidad.

— **Bella, te presento a mi maravilloso hermano Edward —** me dice Lizzie con dulzura.

— **Es un placer conocerte, Bella Swan, soy Edward Masen como ya te ha dicho está pequeña diablilla, —** se presenta mi dios griego con voz aterciopelada y suave mientras despeina cariñosamente a Lizzie antes de que se marche con Diego que le ha llamado.

— **Encantada, Edward, ya tenía ganas de conocerte. Lizzie no para de hablar de ti —** digo con una sonrisa y estrechamos nuestras manos.

— **Espero que lo que te haya contado sea bueno, —** sonríe haciendo que me derrita **—. Emmett, Jake y Jasper no han parado de hablar de ti, están muy emocionados con tu llegada, pero no te preocupes, todo lo que han contado es bueno —** asevera con una sonrisa torcida, que a partir de este momento será mi preferida.

— **Sí, tranquilo, todo lo que me ha contado Lizzie es bueno, ella te adora y me alegro de que mis mosqueteros hablen bien de mí —** contesto con una sonrisa.

— **Hey, Ed, vamos a jugar —** grita Emmett mientras se acerca **—. V** **eo que ya has conocido a la pequeña Swan —** le palmea en la espalda.

— **Sí, me la ha presentado mi hermana, ya que tú no te has dignado a hacerlo, —** le regaña Edward aparentando estar molesto.

— **Ed, amigo, no seas así, claro que te iba a presentar a mi hermanita, lo que pasa es que desapareciste con la tuya, —** se defiende **—. B** **ueno, ahora que ya os conocéis, vamos a jugar de una vez, —** termina de decir Emmett con su típica sonrisa.

Nos separamos y yo me voy hacia donde están las chicas para saber las tácticas a usar en contra de los chicos y poder comenzar el partido.

— **Tenemos que sacar nuestras armas de mujer y así distraerles —** asevera Kate logrando que todas nos riamos de su ocurrencia.

Nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones, ya que comienzan sacando los chicos. Kate y Maggie les ponen caritas a sus novios y consiguen distraerlos mientras que las demás corremos llevándonos la pelota, pero el orangután de Emmett nos aplaca, pero sin hacernos daño, en una de las jugadas, Edward está apunto de marcar, cuando Lizzie se tira encima de su espalda y empieza hacerle cosquillas, ocasionando que pierda la pelota, que es recogida por Elena, que se la pasa a Nessie, quien me mira para que empiece a correr y así lo hago, Nessie hace un amago de pasar la pelota a Jane y consigue así escapar de Jasper y después me lanza la pelota, la cual recibo y sigo corriendo todo lo rápido que puedo, ya que oigo que Jake viene detrás de mí, pero antes de alcanzarme consigo el touchdown, todas corren hacia mí y nos abrazamos mientras escuchamos a los chicos gruñir, alegando que somos unas tramposas, nosotras les ignoramos y seguimos con el partido, ya que vamos empatados, pero como Kate y Maggie siguen distrayendo a Garret y a Kevin, los chicos solicitan tiempo muerto para planear una estrategia en contra de nosotras y de verdad que lo logran. En cuanto se quitan las camisetas dejando al descubierto sus torsos, todas nos quedamos embobadas a excepción de Lizzie. Yo no puedo quitar mi vista del impresionante cuerpo de Edward con lo que nos hacen dos touchdowns que les da la victoria del partido, ellos nos miran divertidos mientras aseguran que nos darán la revancha encantados cuando nosotras queramos.

Como los chicos han ganado el partido, les toca ir a comprar los refrescos mientras nosotras comentamos las caras de tontas que pusimos cuando vimos a los chicos sin camisetas.

— **Para el próximo partido hay que poner reglas —** asegura Jane **—. La primera es que esta prohibido quitarse la ropa, aunque he disfrutado del espectáculo, —** se ríe mientras se abanica con la mano ante el calor del recuerdo.

Enseguida regresan los chicos con los refrescos, se sientan con nosotras y comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades, de vez en cuando Edward y yo nos miramos y no podemos evitar sonreírnos, estoy perdida en la mirada de Edward cuando un grito de Kate me hace volver a la realidad.

— **¿Qué os parece ir mañana al puerto marítimo de Santa Mónica? —** sugiere Kate.

— **Me parece una buena idea y Bella debería venir para conocerlo —** comenta Jane.

— **Por nosotras no hay problema —** dice Nessie incluyendo a Lizzie **—** **¿Te apetece ir, Bella? —** me sonríe.

— **Me encantaría —** contesto sonriendo porqué me incluyan en sus planes.

— **Está decido, cuenten con nosotras —** confirma Lizzie apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, quien deposita un beso en su cabello. Se nota lo mucho que se quieren.

— **Yo también me apunto —** dice Kim emocionada.

— **Contad con nosotras también —** apunta Elena señalando a Maggie.

— **Hey, chicas, ¿a nosotros no nos preguntáis? —** manifiesta Emmett ofendido.

— **Lo siento, oso, pero solo vamos las chicas. Es para darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva amiga Bella al grupo —** responde Kate mientras me da una sonrisa que yo devuelvo emocionada.

— **Esto no es justo, nos hacen escuchar sus planes para luego dejarnos tirados, —** refunfuña Emmett poniendo un puchero de perrito abandonado mientras se cruza de brazos.

— **D** **éjalas que vayan solas, Emmett, nosotros podemos ir por nuestra cuenta, además, debemos estar pronto en la hermandad para preparar todo para la fiesta de las Invitaciones —** le dice Edward con su maravillosa voz **—. H** **ermanita, vendréis a vernos, ¿no? —** pregunta haciendo un puchero muy lindo a Lizzie.

— **Hermanito, sabes que cuando me pones esa cara me es imposible negarte algo, así que no te preocupes, mañana estaremos las tres allí —** lecontesta Lizzie a Edward mientras nos señala.

— **Te quiero mucho, hermanita, eres la mejor —** declara Edward cariñosamente hacia Lizzie **—,** **además, los chicos tienen ganas de veros a Nessie y a ti y están deseando conocer a Bella, ya que estos tres no paran de hablar de ella, —** termina Edward señalando a mis hermanos y a mi primo y sin que nadie se dé cuenta me guiña un ojo consiguiendo que me sonroje.

Entre todos me explican cómo funciona lo de la fiesta de las Invitaciones, es la forma de que los estudiantes vean cómo funcionan las hermandades y para que se den cuenta de que es otra forma de entablar amistades, luego al día siguiente, se miran la cantidad de solicitudes de la gente que se ha captado durante la fiesta para poder seleccionar a los nuevos candidatos de la hermandad y, aunque no les guste, las pruebas de acceso y novatadas son obligatorias para continuar con la tradición de las hermandades.

— **Tranquila, Bella, que vosotras tres estáis exentas de las pruebas de acceso y novatadas —** me asegura Kate señalándonos a Nessie, aLizzie y a mí **—. Tenéis amigas en todas las hermandades y cualquiera estaría encantada de teneros, —** me guiña el ojo y mi cara de susto desaparece por una gran sonrisa de alivio.

Hablamos un poco más sobre el tema eludiendo hablar de la hermandad Kappa, ya que algunos de los chicos tienen trato con ellas.

Las chicas nos ponemos de acuerdo para quedar mañana, mientras los chicos hablan de deportes .Después, nos unimos a su conversación para seguir charlando sobre lo que hicimos en el verano hasta que Edward nota que Lizzie se está quedando dormida en su hombro.

— **Chicos, será mejor marcharnos, ya es bastante tarde y mañana hay bastante que hacer —** dice mi dios griego. Todos estamos de acuerdo y comenzamos a despedirnos.

Edward y yo nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla que hace que una corriente eléctrica pase por todo mi cuerpo.

Mientras nos dirigimos al apartamento, conversamos de todo lo que ha sucedido a lo largo del día, el cual ha resultado ser fantástico e increíble. He conocido a gente encantadora que enseguida me admitieron en su círculo de amistades, considerándome una amiga más. Nessie y Lizzie se han convertido en mis mejores amigas, tengo a mis hermanos y a mi primo conmigo y lo más importante, la aparición de Edward que ha puesto mi mundo patas arriba.

Cuando llegamos a casa, estamos demasiado cansadas que cada una se marcha a su habitación para darse una ducha y luego irse a la cama.

Solo sé una cosa, Edward me gusta mucho, demasiado para mi cordura y. pensando en él me quedo dormida.

¿Qué pensará él de mí? …

* * *

*Nota:

Poema de Gustavo Adolfo Becquer Rimas y Leyendas

* * *

 **Comunicaros que en el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.**

 **El Link del trailer tan maravilloso realizado por mi amiga Teresa lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia.**

 **A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

 **Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


	5. Mi Vida

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Beteado por mi amiga Emotica GW, que me acompañara en esta aventura. Mil gracias guapa.**

 **Hola a todas/os:**

 **Aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, la cual es muy importante para mí. Espero y os guste.**

 **El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil**

 **Las canciones del capítulo:**

These Are The Days Of Our Life — Queen

Enjoy The Silence — Depeche Mode

Its My Life — Bon Jovi

* * *

 **Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

Capítulo 4 Mi Vida

 _ **Edward Pov:**_

Es increíble lo rápido que se ha pasado el verano, aunque no es de extrañar que me lo haya pasado haciendo prácticas en el Hospital General de Los Ángeles, y Lizzie se ha dedicado a realizar cursos de huellas digitales, clasificación de pruebas y no sé que temas más en el departamento de criminología de la Ciudad de Los Ángeles debido a que quiere prepararse bien para su carrera. Además, nuestros amigos, Vanessa y Thomas, se marcharon a Detroit a visitar a su familia, y el tiempo que hemos tenido libre es dedicado a estar en familia.

Estoy emocionado de volver a la universidad, tengo ganas de ver a mis hermanos de hermandad, poder conversar sobre qué han hecho durante el verano y enterarme de cómo han estado las cosas por la fraternidad durante mi ausencia, ya que mis hermanos me eligieron como presidente el año pasado y es mi deber el estar al tanto de todo. Además, estoy muy contento porque Emmett, uno de mis mejores amigos, ha decidido, junto con su hermano Jacob y su primo Jasper, venir a vivir por fin a la hermandad con nosotros y dejar el apartamento que habían tenido en el campus, donde estuvieron viviendo estos dos últimos años.

También me encuentro feliz por mi hermanita, que ha decidido, junto con Nessie y otra compañera que todavía no conocen, rentar un apartamento en el campus. Ambas están muy emocionadas, pero también nerviosas de saber quién será su nueva compañera.

Está mañana le había pedido a Lizzie que me permitiera acompañarla a dejar sus maletas en su apartamento, ya que durante estos días atrás había estado llevando sus cosas y las de Nessie. La excusa que había puesto era que así ella podía dejar su coche en el campus y no tener que regresar a casa de nuestros padres en el bus, sino conmigo en mi coche, para poder llegar pronto a la comida familiar que tenemos en casa. Mi adorable hermanita había aceptado con la condición de que le cuente la verdad, así que no me había quedado más remedio que decirle que no me apetecía ir solo con Rose y Alice, ya que tendría que escuchar sus tonterías durante todo el camino y aguantar sus intentos con respecto a convencerme de volver con Tanya, Lizzie había aceptado de inmediato mi petición y ambos nos fuimos con nuestros coches hasta su apartamento.

Grande había sido mi sorpresa al ver que se estaban yendo a vivir al apartamento en el que estuvieron Emmett, Jacob y Jasper estos dos años atrás. Cuando se lo comento a mi hermana, se echa a reír; dejamos sus maletas y las mías, ya que tenía que traer luego a nuestras primas, las cuales como mínimo llevarían cuatro maletas y seguramente no habrá sitio en el maletero para traer las nuestras.

Mientras regresamos a casa de mis padres para celebrar la comida familiar que realizamos antes de volver a la universidad, me sumerjo en mis recuerdos sobre la historia de mi vida.

Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen y tengo veintiún años. Soy bastante alto, mido 1.90 m., tengo los ojos de color verde esmeralda, el color de mi cabello es cobrizo como el de mi padre, siempre lo llevo despeinado, ya que es bastante rebelde e imposible de peinar. Tengo la piel blanca y mi cuerpo es musculoso, pero no de manera exagerada, según mi madre y mi hermana soy muy guapo, pero qué van a decir ellas si me quieren con locura.

Como os he contado al principio, estoy estudiando Medicina y voy a comenzar el tercer año. He decidido especializarme en pediatría, ya que me encantan los niños.

Tengo la mejor familia que se puede pedir.

Mis padres son Anthony Masen y Elizabeth Cullen. Mi padre es uno de los mejores abogados de Estados Unidos y mi madre es una gran pianista y compositora reconocida a nivel mundial. De ella, heredé mi gran pasión por el piano.

Y qué decir de mi pequeño diablillo, mi hermana Elizabeth, que la llamamos Lizzie para diferenciarla de nuestra madre. No sé qué haría sin ella, es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, somos muy unidos, ella es mi mejor amiga, siempre está para escucharme, darme consejos y apoyarme en todo, aunque también me regaña cuando cree que algo está mal. Entre nosotros hay una gran confianza que nadie puede derrumbar, ya que nunca hemos tenido secretos. Pero cuando nos enfadamos, nos llamamos por nuestros nombres completos. Así que, si me escucháis llamarla Elizabeth Tiffany es porque algo ha hecho. Lo único que sé es que ambos daríamos la vida por el otro y que la amo con todo mi corazón.

Lizzie tiene veinte años, está estudiando Criminología y va empezar su segundo año de carrera. Mi hermana es una preciosidad, es delgada, pero atlética, sus ojos son azules, pero con tonos verdes. Tiene el cabello largo y liso de un color castaño oscuro como mi madre, es de piel blanca como yo y de estatura promedio, mide 1.62 m.

Mis padres siguen igual de enamorados que al principio, o incluso más, siempre se han desvivido por mi hermana y por mí, dándonos todo su cariño y amor. Son las personas más nobles y con el corazón más grande que he conocido en toda mi vida. Nos han educado para ser personas sinceras, humildes, nobles y de buen corazón.

Siempre hemos sido una familia muy unida. Nuestros padres son nuestros mejores amigos, entre nosotros hay una gran confianza y sinceridad, nunca hemos tenido secretos en la familia, odiamos la hipocresía, las mentiras y a la gente que se cree superior a los demás.

Somos una familia bastante adinerada, pero mis padres siempre nos han enseñado que en esta vida hay que ganarse las cosas por sus propios méritos y que el dinero es solo algo material, y tal como viene se va. Por eso, estoy orgulloso de poder decir que tanto mi hermana como yo hemos conseguido las cosas por nuestros propios logros. Los dos conseguimos una beca para estudiar en la universidad, gracias a que somos muy buenos estudiantes, nunca le hemos dado importancia al dinero, siempre hemos luchado por nuestros sueños tal y como nos han enseñado nuestros padres.

Solo puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de la familia que tengo y que la amo con todo mi ser.

Muy cerca de nosotros vive el hermano de mi madre, con el cual es muy unida. Su nombre es Carlisle Cullen y es un cirujano muy reconocido. Está casado con Esmerald Platt, que es una decoradora de interiores muy famosa. Mis tíos son personas cariñosas y muy buenas, transmiten una gran confianza y para nosotros son como unos segundos padres.

Tienen dos hijas, Alice y Rosalie. Ambas de un carácter completamente distinto a pesar de ser mellizas. Rose tiene un carácter demasiado fuerte, le cuesta mucho confiar en las personas. Es bastante guapa y por eso es muy vanidosa. En cambio, Alice desborda energía por todo su cuerpo. A veces es como una niña pequeña y malcriada que casi siempre se sale con la suya cuando pone sus caritas de pena. Pero en lo que las dos se parecen es que son unas locas por la moda, compradoras compulsivas y muy manipuladoras.

Hace unos cuantos años atrás, cuando éramos pequeños, aparecieron nuestros nuevos vecinos, Eleazar y Carmen Hawkins con sus hijos, Thomas y Vanessa, convirtiéndose en unos grandes amigos y muy importantes en nuestras vidas. Thomas es de mi misma edad y Nessie es de la edad de Lizzie, Rosalie y Alice. Nos hicimos grandes amigos, siempre estábamos juntos, convirtiéndonos en un grupo muy unido. Lo mismo ocurrió con nuestros padres, así que desde ese momento todo lo realizamos juntos, incluso cuando nos vamos de vacaciones.

Pero hace medio año, todo cambió cuando Lizzie, Nessie, Rosalie y Alice entraron a la universidad. A pesar de que siempre estaban juntas, mi hermana y Nessie no quisieron entrar en una fraternidad, ya que decidieron quedarse en casa a vivir, pero animaron a Rosalie y a Alice a hacerlo, ya que estaban muy emocionadas. Consiguieron entrar en la hermandad Kappa, cuando nos lo contaron a Thomas y a mí nos hizo mucha ilusión por ellas, ya que nosotros nos llevábamos bien con las chicas de esa hermandad, Lizzie y Nessie se pusieron muy felices por ellas. Tiempo después, Tanya, la líder de las Kappa, y su hermana, Irina, se hicieron amigas de mi hermana y Nessie, siempre se encontraban las seis juntas, incluso Tanya invitó a mi hermana y a Nessie a que se unieran a su hermandad, pero lo rechazaron de manera muy educada.

Poco tiempo después, Thomas y yo nos dimos cuenta de que mi hermana y Nessie estaban bastante tristes y se habían distanciado mucho de Rose, Alice, Tanya e Irina. Cuando nos sentábamos todos juntos en el almuerzo, mi hermana y Nessie las ignoraban totalmente, hablaban con todos en la mesa menos con ellas, llegando a tal punto que Nessie y Lizzie hicieron nuevas amistades y abandonaron nuestra mesa para sentarse con sus nuevos amigos, los cuales consiguieron que mi hermana y Nessie estuvieran felices de nuevo.

Me sentía dolido por la actitud de mi hermana, ya que no comprendía nada, así que un día Thomas y yo hablamos con ellas después de clases. Al principio, estaban reacias a decirnos lo que sucedía, pero las convencimos y cuando nos lo contaron me quedé helado en el sitio,¿cómo pudieron mis primas creer antes en las barbaridades de Tanya que en mi hermana y Nessie, que eran amigas desde pequeñas? En ese momento me arrepentí de haber salido una vez con Tanya y pensar que era buena chica, qué engañado me había tenido, menos mal que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de pedirla ser mi novia. Thomas estaba en la misma situación que yo y dijo que dejaría de ver a Irina, lógicamente estuve de acuerdo con él, pese a que la chica no estaba involucrada en el asunto.

Tenía tanta rabia por cómo Rose y Alice habían tratado a mi hermana y a Nessie que no deseaba volver a cruzar palabra con ellas, pero lizzie y Nessie nos pidieron que siguiéramos tratándolas igual, ya que era su problema y esperaban que se dieran cuenta de su error. Al final accedimos a su petición.

Días después de esa conversación, me fui fijando en los cambios de actitud de mis primas. Se volvieron muy engreídas, superficiales y miraban de manera altiva, parecía que solo les importara su popularidad y que los chicos la vieran hermosas, hacían comentarios despectivos e hirientes de la gente, se estaban convirtiendo en personas frías y superficiales

¿Dónde quedaron mis dulces y cariñosas primas?

Alguna vez les llamé la atención por sus comentarios, pero no me hacían caso, me decían que me fiaba de todo el mundo y que por eso no hacía esos comentarios y después se echaban a reír junto con Tanya, mis primas acabaron siendo unas personas totalmente diferentes, solo querían sobresalir y tener popularidad. Sentía lástima por ellas, pero nunca volví a decir nada más y comencé a pasar más tiempo con otras personas. Conocí a los amigos de mi hermana, que son unas personas maravillosas y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

A raíz de ese incidente, la relación fue completamente distinta, pero cuando la familia se reunía, todos actuábamos como si nada sucediera para no preocuparles, aunque creo que se daban cuenta de que algo ocurría. Lizzie se sentía mal, ya que nunca les habíamos ocultado nada a nuestros padres, así que hace una semana me dijo que no quería seguir ocultándoselo y me pidió apoyo para decírselos, naturalmente la apoyé en su decisión, acompañándola para hablar con nuestros padres; cuando finalizamos de relatar lo sucedido, mis padres estaban atónitos por la forma de actuar de sus sobrinas. Mi hermana les pidió que no interfirieran en nada, que se los había contado para que entendieran tanto la actitud de Nessie como la de ella, puesto que Thomas y yo actuábamos como si no supiéramos nada y aun así nos encontrábamos más distanciados. Nuestros padres, como siempre han hecho, nos apoyaron en nuestra decisión y afirmaron que siempre podíamos contar con ellos, pero no estaban de acuerdo en que Carlisle y Esme no se enteraran de lo que sucedía con sus hijas, mas nos prometieron no decir nada.

Sé que ha sido muy difícil para Lizzie haber aceptado acompañarme en mi coche a la universidad, dado que nuestras primas vendrían con nosotros, pero la verdad es que cada vez aguanto menos sus conversaciones porque son banales y nada interesantes, pero lo que menos soporto es cuando me cuentan lo maravillosa que es Tanya y la bonita pareja que hacemos, y eso que les he dicho mil veces que no me gusta Tanya y menos su forma de ser. Esa es la razón por la que he convencido a mi hermana de que venga conmigo, y cuando ha aceptado, me ha hecho el hermano más feliz del mundo.

Regreso a la realidad cuando Lizzie sube el volumen de la radio y comienza a cantar una canción de Depeche Mode que esta sonando. Es uno de nuestros grupos favoritos, la miro y sonrío, tomando su mano en la mía y colocándola en la palanca de cambios, me pongo a cantar con ella, haciendo que nos riamos como cuando éramos pequeños. Y cantando y riendo llegamos a casa.

Ayudamos a mamá a poner la mesa mientras llegan nuestros tíos, Carlisle y Esme, junto con nuestras primas. Al fin escuchamos cómo aparcan su coche en la entrada y cómo Alice y Rose bajan discutiendo con Carlisle sobre por qué no les había dejado traer más que cuatro maletas de ropa y dos bolsos enormes. Lizzie y yo rodamos los ojos mientras escuchamos la tonta discusión.

— **Hora de que empiece el show —** anuncia Lizzie con cansancio. Es demasiado sincera, no puede callarse nada.

— **Tranquila, hermanita, la comida pasará rápido —** menciono con una sonrisa, intentando animarla.

— **Vamos, hijos, intentemos llevar la comida en paz. Sé que para vosotros es complicado, pero háganlo por sus tíos, ellos no tienen la culpa del nuevo comportamiento de sus hijas —** habla mamá, dándonos un abrazo a ambos para tranquilizarnos.

— **Está bien, mamá, lo haremos por los tíos y por vosotros —** aseguro, abrazando a Lizzie.

— **Sí, mamá, nunca haríamos algo que os molestara a papá y a ti, —** garantiza Lizzie con una sonrisa.

— **Nuestros niños son los mejores —** declara papá mientras entra al comedor y nos sonríe.

Una vez que todos nos saludamos, pasamos al comedor, y hablando de trivialidades se pasa la comida. En la sobremesa, Carlisle me pregunta qué tal habían ido las prácticas en el hospital y en respuesta le comento que me han servido de mucho. Luego, le pregunta a Lizzie sobre los cursos que había realizado, y ella se lo explica al detalle .Mis tíos ríen afirmando que seremos un gran médico y una gran criminóloga, ya que se nota la gran pasión que tenemos por nuestras futuras profesiones.

Estamos hablando del apartamento que mi hermana y Nessie han cogido en el campus cuando suena el teléfono. Mi madre se disculpa y va a recibir la llamada. A los cinco minutos aparece con una gran sonrisa en la cara y miro a mi hermana.

— **Lizzie, cariño, acaba de llamar tu casero para decirme que os han llegado varios paquetes al apartamento —** dice mamá, sonriendo ante la cara de ingenuidad de mi hermana.

— **Mamá, eso es imposible, nosotras no hemos comprado nada —** asegura pensativa **—. M** **amá, papá, no nos habréis comprado nada, ¿verdad?** —pregunta haciéndose la ofendida.

— **Hija, la verdad es que Eleazar, Carmen y nosotros, quisimos tener unos detalles con vosotras y por lo que veo os acaban de llegar —** contesta papá, haciendo su carita de niño inocente a la cual ninguno nos podemos resistir.

— **Papá, no es justo que pongas esa cara, sabes que así no me puedo enfadar. Así que gracias por los detalles —** declara Lizzie mientras abrazaba a papá y seguido a mamá.

— **Brujita mía, ¿verdad que me invitarás a tu apartamento?** —le pregunto cariñosamente a mi hermana, mientras la abrazo y la siento en mi regazo.

— **Por supuesto, vampirito mío. Todas las veces que quieras —** menciona sonriendo.

— **Hacía tiempo que no os llamabais por vuestros apodos infantiles.¡Qué recuerdos! —** suspira mamá **—. Hay que ver cómo han crecido mis bebés —** manifiesta con añoranza.

— **Elizabeth, por mucho que crezcan siempre serán nuestros pequeños —** habla papá dándole un abrazo a mamá.

Hablamos durante un rato más hasta que mis queridas primas reciben un mensaje de su amiga Tanya y les entra prisa por irse al campus, les da igual que mi hermana y yo estemos a gusto y que no nos apetezca marcharnos todavía, pero, por no montar una pelea delante de mi familia, nos comenzamos a despedir mientras Carlisle va a su coche para coger las maletas de sus hijas y llevarlas a mi preciado Volvo.

Ya estando en el coche y tomando el camino hacia la universidad, no me puedo aguantar y tengo que soltar todo lo que me he estado callando.

— **Alice, Rose, ¿cómo podéis llevar tanto equipaje? ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera llevado el mío está mañana? —** pregunto bastante molesto.

— **Primito,** **no te quejes, necesitamos todo lo que llevamos y no es nuestra culpa que Carlisle no nos deje llevar nuestros coches .Y, como has dicho ya, llevaste tu ropa está mañana, así que no protestes —** contesta Alice indignada.

— **Si no hubieseis tenido el accidente por ir ebrias hace tres meses cuando salisteis de fiesta con vuestras hermanas de la fraternidad, Carlisle os habría dejado llevar vuestros coches, pero lo importante aquí es que no habéis pensado en Lizzie o en mí —** digo furioso, Lizzie al ver mi estado de nervios me da un apretón en la mano para tranquilizarme.

¡Menos mal que viene de copiloto conmigo!

— **Si te has levantado de mal humor, primito, no es nuestra culpa. Y no sé de qué te quejas si ya has llevado tus maletas está mañana —** dice ofendida Rose.

— **Ed, deja las cosas así, no merece la pena —** me susurra Lizzie al oído mientras me da un nuevo apretón en la mano.

El resto del viaje se realiza en un incomodo silencio, menos mal que el camino es relativamente corto. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la hermandad Kappa, ayudo a mis primas a bajar las maletas, como buen caballero se las acerco hasta la puerta y cuando me dispongo a volver al coche, Alice me llama.

— **Edward, no irás a dejar nuestras maletas ahí, ¿verdad? —** inquiere Alice.

— **Claro que sí —** contesto tranquilo—. **¿Qué soy, vuestro botones? —** cuestiono con enfado **.**

— **Al menos podrías llamar a algún novato para que nos ayude —** declara Rose con aires de superioridad.

— **Uno, no me gustan esos comentarios, y dos, si queréis ayuda la buscáis sólitas que ya estáis bastante mayorcitas. Bueno, me voy que tengo muchas cosas que hacer —** comunico con una sonrisa; dejándolas ahí plantadas y sin dar tiempo a replica ninguna, me marcho al coche.

Cuando estoy dentro del coche, le cuento a Lizzie el pequeño intercambio de frases con nuestras primas y en el momento que le digo la última parte, no aguanta y comienza a reír haciendo que me una a ella.

Ya en el apartamento de mi hermana, nos sentamos en el sofá y conversamos sobre lo que pasó en el trayecto de casa al campus. Después, hablamos de tonterías para que me relajara. Antes de marcharme, llega Nessie y nos damos un gran abrazo, ya que no nos hemos visto durante el verano puesto que se fue a Detroit. Nos quedamos charlando un rato sobre lo que hizo durante estos meses de verano y luego me despido de Nessie y de mi hermana, quedando con ella para desayunar mañana en la cafetería Roma, una de las mejores del campus, tienen los cafés más deliciosos y qué decir de los pasteles y dulces.

Al llegar a la casa Alpha y ver que todos los chicos están reunidos en el salón hablando y riendo, me siento en casa de nuevo y me doy cuenta de cómo los he extrañado.

— **¡Espero que me hayan echado de menos! —** grito para que puedan escucharme, ya que con las risas es imposible que me oigan sin levantar la voz.

— **¡** **Por fin llego nuestro líder!¡Ya te estábamos extrañando! —** exclama Emmett chocando nuestras manos y dándome un abrazo—. **¿Qué tal te ha ido, Ed? —** pregunta después de abrazarme y dejar que los demás se acerquen a saludarme.

— **Os echaba de menos y estoy contento de volver a casa. Este verano ha sido demasiado trabajoso con las prácticas en el hospital —** menciono sonriendo.

— **Al menos tú has hecho algo distinto. Yo no me he movido aquí —** declara entre risas Emmett.

— **Jacob nos estaba contando de su hermana pequeña a la que han ido a buscar al aeropuerto está tarde, puesto que empieza este año en la universidad —** explica James **—. P** **ero no nos quieren decir si es guapa y si tiene novio —** sonríe.

— **James, tú no cambiaras nunca, ¿verdad? —** declaro mientras le doy un empujón cariñoso y me siento en el sofá. Todos ríen ante mi comentario, incluso James.

— **Es superior a mí, qué le voy hacer. Además, Victoria no me da ni la hora —** suspira con derrota **—. Me tendré que buscar a otra para darle celos, de esa manera puede que me haga caso —** expresa James poniendo cara triste y después se echa a reír.

— **Pobre James, lleva un año detrás de Victoria, intentándola conquistar y ella lo ignora completamente —** dice Kevin **—. Deberías cambiar tus métodos de conquista, —** suelta una risotada.

— **Mejor cállate, tú como tienes a Maggie no tienes idea de cómo me siento —** manifiesta James tirándole el cojín, haciéndonos reír a todos **—. A** **parte, estábamos hablando de la hermana de Jacob y Emmett y primita de Jasper —** sonríe, cambiando de tema.

— **Ahora que habéis nombrado a Jasper, no lo veo por ningún lado. ¿Dónde está? —** pregunto.

— **¿No te imaginas dónde puede estar? —** dice Jake con una sonrisa y niego con la cabeza **—. E** **stá con Alice. Se la encontró en la entrada de su hermandad cuando Rosalie y ella estaban intentando entrar sus maletas, y él como buen caballero les ayudó con su equipaje y todavía no ha vuelto. A lo mejor les está ayudando a colocar la ropa en el armario —** suelta una carcajada.

— **No me puedo creer que al final Rosalie y Alice hayan engatusado a alguien para que las ayudaran, —** niego con la cabeza **—. Pues yo las dejé plantadas con sus maletas en la puerta, ya que no soy el botones de nadie y cada vez me tienen más cansado con sus estupideces, por muy populares y hermosas que sean mis primas, no les da derecho a tratar a la gente con superioridad. La verdad es que compadezco a Jasper —** comento.

— **Ja,ja,ja. No me puedo creer lo que has hecho, Ed, —** ríe Thomas **—. E** **res nuestro héroe —** dice sonriendo mientras los demás aplauden.

— **Es mejor que no vaya hoy a visitar a Rose, no debe estar de buen humor —** anuncia Emmett riendo.

— **Sí, será lo mejor. Oye si tanto te gusta Rose, ¿por qué no le pides que sea tu novia? En vez de ser amigos con derecho a roce —** pregunta Laurent con curiosidad.

— **Chicos, en verdad me gusta Rose, pero no quiero estar con nadie oficialmente hasta que esté enamorado y no solo porque alguien me guste, —** sonríe marcando sus hoyuelos **—. No me siento preparado para dejar mi soltería —** contesta Emmett con seriedad y todos estamos de acuerdo con él.

— **¡** **Qué malo es el amor! Yo estoy completamente loco por Victoria y ella solo me trata como un amigo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Nada, solo esperar a que algún día decida aceptarme —** declara James para después soltar un suspiro.

— **Volviendo al tema de la hermana de los Swan. Supongo que querrá unirse a la hermandad Kappa, como hacen la mayoría de las chicas, a excepción de las hermanitas Alpha —** dice Kevin con una sonrisa refiriéndose a Nessie y Lizzie, el año pasado se les otorgó el derecho de ser nombradas "hermanitas Alpha".Es un premio que damos los hermanos Alpha a las chicas más simpáticas del campus y es elegido a votación por todos los que formamos la hermandad. Aparte no es obligatorio que las chicas pertenezcan alguna fraternidad.

No hay que decir que Tanya y las chicas Kappa se enfadaron con nosotros por no darles el premio, y a consecuencia de ello, no nos apoyaron a la hora de solicitar patrocinadores para las hermandades, pero gracias al resto, lo conseguimos.

— **Ja,ja,ja. No conocéis a mi hermana —** declara Jake riendo **—. E** **lla nunca pertenecerá a las Kappa. Odia la moda e ir de compras, nunca la veréis maquillada y mucho menos con vestiditos como los que llevan ellas. A mi hermana le encantan los deportes y sobre todo practicarlos, aparte de que no necesita que nadie la cuide, ella solita se basta y sobra. Tiene un carácter impresionante y es preciosa, —** nos mira levantando las cejas **—. Os aseguro que se llevará genial con Lizzie y Nessie, ya que las tres son muy parecidas en forma de ser, —** finaliza sonriendo y Emmett se ríe.

— **Entonces, estoy deseando que la conozcan mi hermanita y Nessie, sería genial que se hicieran amigas. Ellas tres juntas serán un peligro, ¿no creéis? —** Una sonrisa surca mi cara ante lo que acabo de decir.

— **Estoy contigo, Ed, ese trío será un peligro, ya lo veréis —** exclama Emmett y todos los demás reímos, imaginándonos a las tres juntas aunque no conocemos a Isabella, pero solo saber que su forma de ser y su carácter son muy parecidos al de mi brujita y Nessie, es un peligro.

— **Pues, que tiemble el campus cuando se conozcan —** dice Thomas intentando poner cara de terror consiguiendo que nos soltemos a reír.

— **Hola, chicos. ¿De qué os reís? —** pregunta Jasper cuando entra al salón.

— **Nos reímos de ti, —** Jake sonríe malicioso **—** **¿Por qué has tardado tanto? No me lo digas, has estado ayudando Alice y Rosalie aguardar su ropa en el armario como el caballero que eres —** inquiere con una sonrisa.

— **No he estado ayudando a Rosalie y Alice aguardar su ropa, solo hemos estado hablando de lo que su primo les ha hecho y lo mal que se ha portado con ellas, —** se deja caer en el sofá **—.** **Edward, pensaba que eras un caballero. ¿Cómo pudiste tratar así a tus primas? Ellas son unas chicas encantadoras y te portaste fatal —** me dice Jasper bastante molesto, cosa que me enfurece. Él está ciego de amor por Alice y no se da cuenta de cómo Rose y ella han cambiado.

— **Mira, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones sobre mi comportamiento, pero te las voy a dar, —** elevo mi voz, ya que me puso de mal humor **—. N** **o tengo que ser el botones de nadie y menos por obligación, cuando mis primas no piensan en nadie, puesto que ellas trajeron todo el equipaje que quisieron ocupando todo el maletero del coche sin contar con mi hermana y conmigo, —** suspiro intentando calmarme para no mandarlo a la mierda **— ¿Qué hubiese pasado con el equipaje de Lizzie y el mío si no lo hubiésemos traído esta mañana? Ah cierto, los debimos haber dejado en casa, pobrecitas de mis primas, —** gruño **—. Me parece genial que estés enamorado de Alice, pero estás ciego de amor, ya que mis primas se han vuelto egoístas y hacen comentarios despectivos sobre los novatos porque se creen superiores, y si piensas un poco, te darás cuenta de que no son las mismas desde el segundo trimestre del año pasado. Y lo más importante, no toleraré sus malas actitudes y sus dañinos comentarios sobre mi hermana y Nessie. Todos los que me conocéis sabéis que por Lizzie soy capaz de todo—** asevero muy enojado, mirándole con furia.

Todos los chicos están en silencio y sin saber qué decir. Thomas se acerca a mí y coloca su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo, ya que él habría actuado de la misma forma que yo si alguien se atreviera a hacerle algo a Nessie. Sé que Thomas haría cualquier cosa por su hermanita.

— **Jasper, creo que le debes una disculpa a Ed por la forma en la que actuaste —** habla seriamente Emmett, rompiendo el silencio creado en la habitación.

— **Discúlpame, Edward. Debí haber escuchado tu versión antes de atacarte como lo he hecho. Espero y perdones mi actitud, —** se disculpa Jasper más calmado.

— **Estás perdonado, pero si vuelve a pasar algo parecido con otra persona o conmigo, primero escucha antes de lanzar el ataque —** reclamo enfadado.

— **No te preocupes, Edward, ya he aprendido la lección —** asegura apenado Jasper.

— **Bueno, ya que todos hemos aprendido la lección, hay que hablar de la fiesta de Las Invitaciones. ¿Qué vamos a hacer este año? ¿Lo organizaremos solos o con las Kappa? Hay que hacer algo grande, somos la mejor fraternidad de la universidad —** declara felizmente James.

— **Por mi parte, pienso que es mejor hacerlo solos, ya que el prestigio lo tiene nuestra hermandad, si nos juntamos con las Kappa y algo sale mal, conociendo a Tanya y a las demás, nos echarán la culpa —** opina Thomas.

— **Estoy con Thomas. Hay que organizar algo grande y espectacular como es nuestra hermandad, pero solo nosotros, —** concuerda Emmett— **¿Vosotros qué pensáis? Necesitamos ideas, vamos, chicos, pensad —** nos alienta.

— **A mí me parece bien organizarlo solo nosotros, así no tendré que aguantar a la pesada de Tanya. ¿Estáis de acuerdo en hacerlo solos? —** todos asienten—. **V** **ale, ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo, necesitamos ideas, que cada uno de nosotros plantee una y entre todos elegimos la mejor —** finalizo.

— **H** **abló nuestro líder que está de lo más feliz, ya que se ha quitado a su acosadora de encima, —** ríe Jake **—. A** **hora hay que pensar. ¿Edward, crees que Nessie y Lizze nos ayuden? —** pregunta.

— **Seguro que nos ayudan a organizarlo todo, pero primero necesitamos una idea y debemos tenerla está noche, puesto que mañana he quedado en desayunar con mi hermana, así podría contarle para que puedan echarnos una mano —** les respondo con una sonrisa a los chicos.

— **Es magnifico tener a Lizzie, siempre está dispuesta ayudarnos, igual que Nessie. Por eso tuvieron el honor de ser nombradas las hermanitas Alpha, ya que siempre están para los demás sin esperar nada a cambio —** comenta Laurent. James, Kevin, Emmett y Jake vitorean _**"Viva las hermanitas Alpha"**_ , bombeando los puños en el aire y haciéndonos reír.

Barajamos varias ideas, aunque la de Jake fue la mejor y la más votada. Se trata de representar la historia y tradiciones de nuestra fraternidad desde que se fundó, para que los nuevos aspirantes conozcan bien lo que es una hermandad y que, aparte de las fiestas, se hacen otro tipo de cosas, como participar con alguna ONG, y lo que es más importante de todo, fomentar la amistad e intentar ayudarnos unos a otros en todo lo posible. Al menos en lo que a nuestra hermandad se refiere.

Hablamos durante mucho tiempo sobre cómo organizarlo, pero decidimos esperar a que charlara con Lizzie para ver qué se le ocurre y después pensaríamos en cómo hacerlo, ya que mi hermana tiene muy buenas ideas a la hora de planificar eventos.

Pedimos unas pizzas y unas cervezas para cenar mientras hablamos de las cosas que hemos hechos este verano y de tonterías, pasando un rato agradable en el que no faltan las risas y las bromas. Es un reencuentro increíble, cómo he extrañado a los chicos. Es fantástico volver a estar con ellos, me siento en casa de nuevo.

Espero que este año sea increíble. ¿Será posible?

* * *

 **Comunicaros que en el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.**

 **El Link del trailer tan maravilloso realizado por mi amiga Teresa lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia.**

 **A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

 **Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores** **.**


	6. Un Extraño e Increíble Día

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Beteado por mi amiga Emotica GW, que me acompañara en esta aventura. Mil gracias guapa.**

 **Hola a todas/os:**

 **Aquí os dejo el quinto capítulo de esta historia, la cual es muy importante para mí. Espero y os guste.**

 **El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil**

 **La canciones del capítulo:**

Have a Nice Day — Bon Jovi

Godd Riddance —Green Day

* * *

 **Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

Capítulo 5 Un Extraño e Increíble Día

 _ **Edward Pov:**_

Esta mañana me he levantado temprano, ya que he quedado con mi hermanita para desayunar. Mientras termino de prepararme, no puedo evitar recordar con una sonrisa la noche pasada. Fue genial, estuvimos recordando anécdotas del año anterior y riéndonos del pobre de James, ya que Emmett no paraba de hacerle bromas sobre su enamoramiento por Victoria .Estoy feliz de estar de nuevo con mis amigos.

Lo único malo resultó ser el encontronazo que tuve con Jasper. Solo espero que mi amigo algún día se dé cuenta del cambio de Alice, sé que está completamente enamorado de ella y no quiero ver a mi amigo sufrir, al principio creí que mi prima podría sentir lo mismo por él, pero desde su cambio de actitud ya no lo tengo tan claro, la he observado varias veces tonteando con varios chicos e incluso teniendo citas con ellos. La verdad es que no sé qué pensar sobre este tema, lo mejor será que ellos lo solucionen. Solo deseo equivocarme al respecto y que Jasper no salga herido.

Mientras termino de arreglarme y me abrocho la cadena del reloj, me asusto al fijarme en la hora, rápidamente cojo el móvil junto con mi cartera y salgo corriendo de mi habitación en dirección a la puerta principal, no quiero llegar tarde, pero en mi camino me cruzo con James, que sale de la cocina con un vaso de zumo.

— **Más te vale darte prisa y no hacer esperar a mi peque** —dice divertido mientras se hace a un lado, dejándome pasar. Y antes de cerrar la puerta, escucho sus risas, pues sabe que mi hermana odia la impuntualidad.

Una vez llego a la cafetería Roma, veo cómo mi hermanita se acerca a nuestra mesa. Bueno, la mesa que elegimos siempre que venimos, ya que para nosotros es el sitio más acogedor, y se encuentra al final de la cafetería, en un pequeño rincón que da a unos ventanales desde donde puedes observar perfectamente el campus. Enseguida me acerco a ella, abrazándola por detrás.

— **Buenos días, brujita mía —** le susurro al oído al mismo tiempo que deposito un beso en su mejilla sin dejar de abrazarla.

— **Buenos días, vampirito mío, —** me saluda mientras se gira hasta quedar frente a mí con una sonrisa y besa mi mejilla.

Al poco tiempo de sentarnos, aparece la camarera para tomar nota de nuestro desayuno, y en cuanto desaparece de nuestra vista, Lizzie se comienza a reír porque, según ella, no me quitaba la mirada de encima y estaba coqueteando conmigo, sin embargo, yo no me di cuenta. Mientras llega nuestro pedido, recordamos anécdotas de cuando estábamos en el instituto hasta que la camarera trae nuestros desayunos y se marcha enfadada, puesto que no le dedico ni una mirada por el hecho de que mira de mala manera a mi hermanita.

— **T** **e noto triste, ¿qué sucede? —** pregunta preocupada.

— **No es nada, solo que anoche tuve un desacuerdo con Jasper, pero ya está solucionado —** respondo sonriendo.

— **¿Qué pasó? —** cuestiona con curiosidad.

Lizzie me escucha atentamente mientras le relato lo sucedido con Jasper la noche anterior, también le comento sobre lo que había pensado esta mañana de la relación de Jasper y Alice y de lo mal que se sentirá si sale herido.

— **Me parece genial cómo le contestaste anoche a Jasper. Y sobre lo que pensaste, concuerdo contigo, pero creo que por mucho que le digamos sobre el asunto no nos va a creer, está muy enamorado de Alice, así que debe abrir los ojos él solo. Seguramente saldrá herido, y aunque nos duela, lo único que podemos hacer estar ahí para él cuando eso ocurra, —** sonríe al terminar de hablar.

— **Tienes razón, brujita. Cambiando de tema, necesitamos tu ayuda para preparar la fiesta de las Invitaciones, ya que a ti se te da genial organizar eventos. Lo has heredado de mamá —** comento dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

— **Vampirito, sabes de sobra que colaboraré encantada, así que cuéntame de qué trata vuestra idea —** dice con entusiasmo.

Comienzo a explicarle lo que acordamos y lo que deseamos hacer. Ni bien termino de contarle todo, rápidamente saca su móvil y realiza varias llamadas. Una vez finaliza la última llamada, me comenta lo que tendremos que hacer cuando llegue el material para decorar todo, que el Dj llegará mañana a media tarde para preparar todo para la música, y que no hace falta que nos preocupemos sobre el tema de la comida y bebida, ya que ella se encargará de que esté mañana a última hora de la tarde. No obstante, nosotros tendremos que localizar a los antiguos integrantes de la fraternidad para que estén presentes, comenten sus vivencias y lo que significó para ellos ser Alpha.

Mi brujita es simplemente maravillosa, ha preparado y solucionado todo con tan solo tres llamadas. No me extraña que los chicos la aprecien y quieran tanto. ¡Es imposible no amarla!

Noto lo feliz que se encuentra mi hermana está mañana, así que supongo que tiene que ver con su nueva compañera de apartamento. Tal es mi intriga que no aguanto mis ganas de saber.

— **Brujita, ¿por qué tan feliz? —** pregunto con emoción.

— **Es por nuestra nueva compañera, enseguida congenió con nosotras. Nunca podrías imaginar de quién se trata —** contesta entusiasmada.

— **A** **cabas de despertar mi curiosidad, por favor dime,¿quién es? —** pido poniendo un gracioso puchero.

— **Vampirito, no te lo vas a creer, pero se trata de Isabella Swan, la hermana de Emmett y Jake y prima de Jasper —** responde entre risas.

— **Es increíble, anoche Emmett y Jake no pararon de hablar de ella, de lo mucho que se parecía a vosotras y que seriáis un peligro las tres juntas cuando os conocierais. ¡Van a alucinar cuando se enteren! —** Me río al imaginar sus caras cuando lo descubran.

— **Prométeme que no dirás nada. Isabella, perdón Bella, le gusta que la llamen así, prefiere decírselos ella misma, —** me amenaza en broma.

— **No te preocupes, brujita, mis labios están sellados. No le diré a nadie,—** aseguro haciendo que cierro mis labios con una cremallera imaginaria, lo que causa nuestras risas.

Después de tal noticia, hablamos de temas sin importancia hasta que mi hermana me cuenta que esta tarde han quedado con sus amigas para hablar de lo que han hecho durante el verano, y por supuesto jugar un partido de fútbol americano.

No puedo evitar reírme al enterarme y, antes de que me aniquile con la mirada y suelte improperios por su boca, le explico el porqué de mi actitud.

— **Emmett esta tarde ha preparado un partido con algunos chicos de otras hermandades, y seguro estarán varios de nuestros amigos, —** sonrío divertido **—. ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos cuando terminemos y echar un partido entre nosotros? —** propongo guiñándole un ojo.

— **Me parece un plan fantástico, se lo comentaré a las chicas cuando nos reunamos. Les va a encantar la idea y retomaremos nuestros partidos como hacíamos el año pasado —** asevera contenta, dando pequeños saltitos en el asiento **—. Además, será un buen momento para que Bella les presente a sus nuevas compañeras de piso a sus hermanos y a Jasper, —** una sonrisa maliciosa surca sus labios, pero prefiero no preguntar por lo que cambio el rumbo de la conversación hacia los regalos de nuestros padres y Carmen y Eleazar.

Lizzie no tarda en contarme que les han regalado una televisión, un DVD con home cinema incluido, una cadena de música para el salón y siete puffs muy graciosos, cuatro para el salón y uno para cada habitación, pero lo que no se esperaban de ninguna manera era que hubieran pintado y decorado las tres habitaciones. La de Nessie era de color malva, la de Bella era de color verde y la de Lizzie era de color azul cielo, además de que el mobiliario iba acorde con el color de cada habitación, el cual consistía en una cama matrimonial con sus dos respectivas mesitas de noche, una cómoda, un espejo grande de cuerpo entero, un escritorio completo con sus estanterías y todo, y armarios empotrados. Finalmente, para completar, cada habitación tenía su propia televisión, DVD y una minicadena de música.

— **Brujita, no te enfades. Sabes que ellos lo hacen con todo su amor, o no recuerdas cómo decoraron sin nuestro consentimiento la habitación de Thomas y la mía en la hermandad, —** sonrío ante aquel recuerdo.

— **Ya sé que no me sirve de nada enfadarme, pero es que los cuatro juntos son peligrosos. Menos mal que el salón y la cocina estaban amueblados, sino imagina lo que hubieran hecho —** exclama moviendo sus manos al aire para después suspirar al pensarlo.

Seguimos hablando un rato más sobre el tema hasta que mira su reloj y se da cuenta de lo tarde que es, me explica que va a ir con Nessie y Bella a comprar comida y algunas cosas que les hacen falta para el apartamento, así que pide unos cafés y donuts para llevar. Una vez que traen el pedido, saco la cartera para pagar cuando mi hermanita querida, nótese el sarcasmo, se me adelanta y, aunque pongo mala cara, ella con uno de sus pucheros me convence, pero con la condición de que mañana el desayuno correrá por mi cuenta.

La verdad es que nunca me podré enfadar con mi brujita.

Acompaño a mi hermanita hasta la puerta de su edificio y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, quedando en vernos está tarde para jugar el partido.

En cuanto llego a la hermandad, escucho las voces y risas de los chicos que se encuentran en el comedor terminando de desayunar, menos Emmett que se ha vuelto a llenar el plato de tortitas. Menos mal que tenemos una gran despensa, sino nos dejaría sin comida a causa de su enorme apetito.

— **Hola, chicos. Provecho, —** les saludo con una sonrisa.

— **Hola, Ed —** saludan todos al unísono como si estuvieran sincronizados.

— **¿De dónde vienes? —** me pregunta Emmett con la boca llena de comida.

— **Eres un cerdo, Emmett, no debes hablar con la boca llena. Es que no aprendiste los modales que nos enseñó papá, —** Jake le pega a su hermano en la nuca, cruzándose de brazos y regañándole con la mirada **—. Lo siento, hermano, por un momento olvidé que tu cabeza no da para mucho y no tiene capacidad para todo. Algunas veces creo que eres adoptado —** dice riendo.

— **Pero qué gracioso es mi hermanito, ahora entiendo la razón por la que os lleváis tan bien Bella y tú, sois igual de insoportables cuando me queréis molestar, —** Emmett le fulmina con la mirada **—, Pero no me importa, el desayuno está muy bueno como para hacerte caso —** declara volviendo a prestar atención a la comida, haciendo que todos nos riamos por su actitud de niño pequeño.

— **Edward, a juzgar por la prisa con que saliste está mañana, no hiciste esperar a nuestra peque, ¿verdad? —** me pregunta James preocupado, ya que mi hermanita odia a la gente impuntual.

— **Tranquilo, llegamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Y, por cierto, le encantó nuestra idea para la fiesta, pero lo que más le gustó es que lo hiciéramos solos —** contesto mientras tomo asiento al lado de Thomas en la mesa.

— **Eso es fantástico, Ed, pero dinos de una vez, ¿está dispuesta a ayudarnos? —** pregunta curioso Laurent y los demás están igual que él. Así que me hago un poco de rogar haciendo silencio.

— **Vamos, déjate de intrigas y dinos de una vez —** exige Kevin cruzándose de brazos.

Todos me miran expectantes a la espera de mi respuesta, pero quiero hacerles sufrir un poco más. Es bastante divertido ver sus caras al darse cuenta de que no tengo la más mínima intención de contestar en este momento.

— **Venga, Edward, no seas cabrón y contesta de una maldita vez —** exclama Jasper. Es raro oírlo hablar de esa manera, siempre está tranquilo y parece que nada altera sus nervios, así que Thomas no aguanta más la risa y estalla en carcajadas haciendo que me una a él, y no pasa ni treinta segundos para que el resto de los chicos nos acompañen con sus risas.

— **Está bien, chicos, os contaré la conversación que tuve con mi hermana respecto a la fiesta —** digo entre risas. Les explico lo que he hablado con Lizzie y cómo ha solucionado todo con unas llamadas. También les comento lo que nosotros tenemos que hacer.

— **Wow, la peque es un genio, gracias a ella lo tenemos todo controlado —** asegura James mientras el resto asiente, sonrientes.

— **T** **u hermana es la mejor, Ed. ¿Cuándo llegan las cosas para comenzar a decorar? —** pregunta Emmett emocionado, como un niño pequeño cuando le dan una chocolatina **—. Est** **oy deseando empezar, vamos hacer la mejor fiesta del campus, —** da saltitos en la silla de emoción. Mira que es infantil.

— **Lizzie me dijo que llegarían más o menos después del almuerzo y me dejó escrito en este papel cómo debemos decorar la casa y el jardín —** digo sacando el papel del bolsillo y mostrándoselo a los chicos, quienes le echan un vistazo.

— **Chicos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, así que comencemos a levantar nuestros hermosos traseros y a ponernos en marcha —** indica divertido Thomas ante sus palabras.

— **¡** **Hey, parad!¿Porqué tanta prisa? Si las cosas para la decoración no llegan hasta la tarde. ¿Qué es lo que queréis que hagamos ahora? —** protesta James, y Emmett asiente en acuerdo con él.

— **¡** **¿Que no tenemos nada que hacer?!Sois unos vagos sin remedio, —** Jake señala a James y a Emmett **—. P** **unto uno, debemos recoger y limpiar la casa, punto dos, tenemos que localizar y hablar con los antiguos integrantes de la fraternidad para que vengan a la fiesta y, una vez que acabemos con todo lo anterior, tendremos que comer para luego comenzar con la decoración —** termina su discurso con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— **Me parece bien lo de recoger la casa, sin embargo, lo de limpiar es una tontería ya que mañana es la fiesta y al día siguiente lo tendremos que hacer de nuevo.¡No tiene ningún sentido! —** replica James y Emmett lo secunda con otro asentimiento.

— **Ahora entiendo porqué os lleváis tan bien vosotros dos, —** niega con la cabeza Jasper mientras sonríe **—. Aparte de ser vagos, también sois unos guarros. Será mejor y más fácil, aparte de que nos costará menos limpiar algo que ya estaba limpio que tenerlo que hacer sobre suciedad, eso nos llevaría el doble de tiempo, y después de la fiesta no creo que tengamos muchas ganas, ¿no creéis? —** les explica a James y Emmett como si de unos niños se tratara y los demás no podemos para de reír.

— **Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, creo que deberíamos hacer lo que dicen.¿Qué piensas, oso? —** pregunta James no muy convencido.

— **No tengo ganas de hacer nada, pero estoy de acuerdo, así que comencemos de una vez. Cuanto antes empiece mi tormento, más rápido se acabará —** habla Emmett con pesar,cerrando con broche de oro su dramatización con un suspiro.

Charlamos sobre el partido que ha programado Emmett está tarde mientras acaba su desayuno. James y Laurent nos avisan que no pueden asistir porque han venido los primos de James de visita, pero que para el próximo estarán sin falta. Les comunico que después de terminar nuestro partido, he quedado con Lizzie y las chicas para echar un partido como hacíamos el curso pasado.

— **Un plan perfecto. Es genial volver a reunirnos todos de nuevo, desde el principio de verano no nos vemos —** comenta contento Kevin.

Cuando por fin termina Emmett de comer, nos distribuimos para limpiar las zonas comunes de la casa menos el jardín, ya que lo haremos entre todos. Decidimos hacer limpieza en las plantas donde se encuentran las habitaciones, a pesar de que permanecerán cerradas durante la fiesta, pero cada uno limpiará y ordenará su propia habitación.

Después de tres horas, al fin terminamos con la limpieza de toda la casa incluidas nuestras propias habitaciones. A pesar de estar cansados, nos obligamos a buscar la agenda donde están los teléfonos de todos los que fueron y son integrantes de la hermandad, seguidamente comenzamos a realizar las llamadas para localizar a los antiguos hermanos para comunicarles su invitación a la fiesta y saber si podremos contar con su ayuda sobre lo que tenemos pensado, conseguimos llegara bastantes antiguos hermanos, los cuales aceptaron gustosos la invitación a la fiesta mañana por la noche.

Nos encontramos sumamente agotados como para cocinar, así que decidimos llamar y pedir comida china. Pasada media hora llega la comida, mientras Kevin y Laurent pagan la comida y la llevan al comedor, Emmett se levanta rápidamente a poner la mesa para poder comenzar a almorzar pues tiene mucha hambre, cosa rara en él, nótese mi sarcasmo. La comida resulta ser muy divertida por los comentarios y bromas del oso que nos tiene riéndonos. Justo cuando terminamos de recoger y limpiar todo lo del almuerzo, llegan las cosas para poder organizar la decoración de la fiesta. Rápidamente nos ponemos a preparar todo tal y como Lizzie me había detallado en el papel que me entregó. Dos horas más tarde, se encuentra todo perfectamente decorado y nos sentimos muy orgullosos por la tarea que hemos realizado.

Subo a mi habitación a descansar un rato debido al cansancio que tengo y me quedo dormido, escuchando Debussy. Despierto una hora más tarde y me doy una ducha para desperezarme. Me visto con unos pantalones deportivos negros, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y mis deportivas Nike. Intento peinar mi cabello, resultándome imposible como siempre, así que dándome por vencido me dispongo a bajar al salón para reunirme con los chicos.

Al entrar, no encuentro a ninguno, entonces supongo que están en el cuarto de juegos y no me equivoco. Allí se encuentran Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Thomas y Kevin vestidos con ropa deportiva. Los tres primeros están jugando Play mientras Thomas y Kevin echan una partida de dardos. Al no ver a James y Laurent, me imagino que ya se han ido. En ningún momento se percatan de mi presencia hasta que estoy un poco más cerca y entonces se giran a verme.

— **¿Qué tal tu siesta? —** me pregunta Kevin.

— **Perfecta. Me siento como nuevo y con fuerzas renovadas para el partido —** admito.

— **Fabuloso porque tenemos que ganar.¡Somos los mejores! —** declara Emmett feliz.

— **Edward, anímate a echar una partida y haz equipo conmigo, así les damos una paliza a este par que se creen los mejores, —** me propone Jake.

— **Claro que sí. Hay que demostrarles a Emmett y a Jasper quiénes son los que mandan —** digo riendo mientras me siento junto a él, que me pasa un mando para comenzar a jugar.

Escucho cómo Thomas y Kevin apuestan sobre cuál será la pareja ganadora antes de que empecemos, me olvido de ellos en el momento que inicia la partida, está muy reñida, pero como siempre ganamos Jake y yo, por lo que Kevin le tiene quedar 20 dólares a Thomas por perder la apuesta. Como aún es temprano, echamos unas partidas todos juntos en los dardos. De las seis partidas que jugamos, dos ganó Thomas, una Kevin y tres gané yo. Emmett, como niño que es, se enfada por no haber ganado y quiere la revancha, pero no se puede dar ya que es hora de irnos para juntarnos con el resto de los chicos para el partido.

Llegamos al parque que queda al lado de las pistas de atletismo donde hemos quedado junto con el resto de los chicos, los cuales algunos pertenecen a las hermandades Omega, Delta y Zeta. Entre ellos se encuentran casi todos nuestros amigos. Después de saludarnos y hablar un rato sobre lo habíamos hecho durante estos meses de verano, decidimos comenzar a hacer los equipos para poder jugar y quemar algo de adrenalina.

Una vez que conseguimos hacer los equipos, quedan de la siguiente manera, el equipo de Demetri está compuesto por Quil, Royce, Damon, Santiago, Jasper, Garret, Jake y Felix.Y el equipo de Emmett tiene a Sam, Kevin, Stephan, Thomas, Riley, Diego, Alec y yo.

Pasamos una hora aproximadamente jugando entre risas y bromas, ocasionando que nos divirtamos mucho. Por supuesto, Emmett y Demetri como capitanes de ambos equipos se quejan de algunas jugadas mientras que el resto los ignoramos, ya que siempre sucede lo mismo, así que entre todos decidimos que el partido ha terminado en empate, consiguiendo que ambos capitanes se queden contentos y satisfechos.

Al finalizar el partido, charlamos de cosas sin importancia y un poco sobre la fiesta de las Invitaciones de mañana, también acordamos reunirnos una vez a la semana para echar un partido, ya que en los próximos se unirán algunos chicos más de la hermandad Zeta dado que en esta ocasión no nos pudieron acompañar. Gracias a estos partidos, nos conocemos mejor todos e intentamos mantener buenas relaciones entre las hermandades.

Una vez nos despedimos de los chicos, nos dirigimos al encuentro de mi hermana, Nessie y el resto de nuestras amigas. Garret, Alec, Stephan y Diego se vienen con nosotros, ya que también han quedado en reunirse con ellas.

Vamos todos hablando sobre tonterías mientras nos reímos cuando aparece mi peor pesadilla. Los chicos se dan cuenta de lo que ocurre al ver mi cara de fastidio.

— **Ed, te compadezco. Tu fiel acosadora viene hacia aquí —** dice Thomas con cara de aburrimiento.

— **Tranquilo, Edward, cuentas con nosotros para salvarte —** comenta Alec, intentando animarme.

— **¡Qué he hecho para merecer esta horrible tortura! —** exclamo y todos ríen **—. R** **íanse, me gustaría ver que haríais si estuviereis en mi lugar y tuvierais a una loca acosándoos —** digo enfadado.

— **Tienes razón, Ed, si yo estuviera en tu lugar no sé qué haría, seguramente contrataría a un guardaespaldas para que no pudiera acercarse, —** bromea Jake.

— **Eso sería de gran ayuda con cualquier chica menos con Tanya. Os aseguro que ella sería capaz de seducir y acostarse con el guardaespaldas solo para tener la oportunidad de seguir acosando a Ed —** garantiza de lo más convencido Stephan.

— **Chicos, en serio, ya no sé qué hacer para quitármela de encima. Le he dicho más de mil veces que no me interesa estar con ella, que no quiero nada, pero no se da por vencida, —** suspiro con resignación **—. Necesito ayuda por favor, ya no sé qué más hacer —** declaro hastiado.

— **T** **engo una idea y estoy más que seguro de que funcionará, —** sonríe Diego **—. Debes ignorarla, completamente, como si no existiera. Cuando intente hablarte, los demás contestaremos por ti y en el momento que intente acercarse a ti, la esquivas, pero sin dirigirle ni una mirada. Según mi madre, el mejor desprecio es no hacer aprecio, —** me aconseja.

— **Estoy de acuerdo con Diego. Esto va a funcionar, Ed, es más, lo vamos a descubrir ahora mismo, ya que Tanya viene directo hacia donde estamos con el resto de las chicas Kappa. ¿Te animas? —** cuestiona un sonriente Kevin con su mirada en mí.

— **Cuentas conmigo, Kevin. Estoy deseando ver la cara de Tanya —** declara riendo Emmett.

— **Y con nosotros también, para eso están los amigos, —** añade Garret, señalando al resto de los chicos que exclaman a coro _**"sí"**_ **.**

— **Gracias por vuestro apoyo.¡Comencemos con el plan ya! —** contesto agradecido.

— **Ed, ahí viene y estoy seguro de que se va alanzar a tu cuello después de gritar** _"Eddie"_ **, así que prepárate para esquivarla, —** advierte Jasper.

Y todo sucede como Jasper predijo. En el momento en el que se encuentra bastante cerca de nosotros, Tanya chilla _**"Eddie"**_ e intenta lanzarse a mi cuello, pero la esquivo con tranquilidad y, sino es porque Emmett se puso detrás mío, Tanya se habría estrellado la cara en el suelo en lugar de chocarse con él. Lo miro agradecido, por muy pesada e insoportable que es no me agrada ver a una mujer herida. Tanya, como el resto de sus amigas, están desconcertadas por mi actitud, y más cuando intenta mantener una conversación en plan meloso conmigo y le responden los chicos por mí, ya que mi trabajo es ignorarla y apartarme cuando pretenda acercarse. Los chicos se lo están pasando en grande y procuran esconder sus risas mientras Tanya, mis primas y el resto de sus amigas se encuentran enfurecidas, aunque entre ellas hay algunas, como Irina, Gianna, Renata y María, que intentan esconder sus risas por lo gracioso de la situación.

Tanya y mis queridísimas primas, nótese el sarcasmo, están tan furiosas que no tardan en explotar y comienzan a echarme sus típicos discursos de nosotras siempre tenemos razón. Las ignoro completamente, no tengo ganas de escuchar sus tonterías. Una vez que se percatan de que no les presto atención, me dejan tranquilo por fin y empiezan hablar con Jasper, Thomas, Kevin, Emmett y Jake sobre qué haremos para la fiesta de las Invitaciones. Detrás de nosotros, Stephan, Garret, Alec y Diego procuran controlar sus risas, pues saben que se avecina otro enfrentamiento, ya que tienen conocimiento de que lo vamos hacer en solitario.

— **¿Cuándo nos podemos juntar para coordinar lo que haremos en la fiesta de las Invitaciones? Puesto que es mañana y no hemos decidido nada —** pregunta con interés Rose.

— **No sé qué haréis vosotras, las Kappa, pero nosotros ya lo tenemos todo organizado.¡Nos va a salir una fiesta genial! —** exclama Kevin, chocando las manos con Thomas **—. Además de que contamos con la mejor ayuda, —** sonríe divertido, observando el cambio de semblante en el rostro de mi prima.

— **¡Que habéis hecho qué! ¡¿Cómo sois capaces de hacernos esto?! —** Tanya pone sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra **—. Ya habíamos decidido hacerla juntos como el año pasado. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a traicionarnos? —** grita enfurecida.

— **No grites** **que no estamos sordos y nunca quedamos en hacerla juntos, es más, se hizo una votación y absolutamente todos los hermanos concordaron en organizar la fiesta en solitario, —** dice con cansancio Thomas **—. Y no tenemos por qué daros ningún tipo de explicación, sin embargo, como somos todos unos caballeros,** **he decido aclararlo** **—** habla con total tranquilidad, haciendo que aumente el enojo de las Kappa al darse cuenta de que no entramos en su juego para tener una discusión.

— **Al menos podíais haber tenido el detalle de comunicarnos que no teníais la intención de hacerla con nosotras. Es lo mínimo que debíais hacer —** dice una rabiosa Rose mientras nos fulmina con la mirada.

— **¡Basta ya de dramatismo, Rosalie !Estoy más que harto y cansado de vuestra actitud. Si contabais y pensabais hacerla en conjunto, lo más lógico es que nos hubieran preguntado y os habríamos dicho nuestra decisión de hacerlo en solitario, pero vosotras nunca preguntáis, dais por seguro las cosas y de esa forma no funciona, —** hablo por primera vez desde que nos encontramos con ellas y suspiro con pesadez **—.** **Y** **que os entre en la cabeza de una vez que somos dos fraternidades distintas. —** Estoy aburrido de la situación.

— **T** **ampoco es para que nos hables de esa manera. Estoy de acuerdo en que dimos las cosas por sentado sin tener en consideración vuestra decisión, pero eso no te da motivo alguno para que le contestes a Rose de esa forma, —** Alice se cruza de brazos mientras golpea con su tacón en el suelo **—. Tampoco entiendo tu actitud con Tanya, siempre se ha portado bien contigo, al igual que nosotras —** declara y mi enfado ya es considerable.

— **Es** **hora de irnos, chicos, nos están esperando, y seguro que Garret y Kevin están deseando ver a sus novias —** dice Jasper intentando disipar un poco la tensión que hay en el ambiente.

— **Sí, ya es hora de irnos que se nos hace tarde. Un gusto haberlas visto de nuevo, —** hace una graciosa mueca de disgusto Jake **—. Lamentamos no poder seguir conversando con ustedes, señoritas, sin embargo, hemos quedado y no podemos faltar a dicho encuentro —** declara con hipócrita sonrisa mientras hace algo parecido a una reverencia.

— **Entiendo que habéis quedado y no es mi intención reteneros más tiempo, solamente quiero que Edward me dé una explicación por su actitud —** pide Alice con el ceño fruncido. Mira que es irritante la enana.

— **Escúchame bien, Mary Alice Cullen, ya que solo lo diré una vez. Estoy más que aburrido de vuestros discursos sobre las vidas de los demás, en especial la mía, —** paso mis manos por mi cabello, intentando calmarme para no soltar las burradas que pasan por mi cabeza **—. Pero, sin duda, lo que más me irrita es que creáis que siempre tenéis la razón. Y que te quede bien claro que solamente yo decido qué hacer con mi vida y con quién compartirla. Vosotras no tenéis ningún derecho a entrometeros en ella, diciéndome con quién debo o no debo estar sentimentalmente, —** suelto un suspiro, harto de tanta estupidez **—. Al igual que os he dicho un millón de veces tanto a Tanya como a vosotras que no me interesa tener absolutamente nada con ella. Espero que con esta explicación esté todo más que claro, pues no tengo intención ninguna de volver a tocar este tema, —** sentencio seriamente fulminando con la mirada a Alice y Rosalie.

Finalmente, nos despedimos de ellas y retomamos nuestro camino, apenas nos hemos alejado unos metros que escuchamos de nuevo a mi peor pesadilla.

— **Eddie, yo te amo y sé que tú me amas, es solo que no quieres aceptar tus sentimientos por miedo a perderme —** grita la loca de Tanya, lógicamente la ignoro y sigo mi camino. No obstante, Emmett nos hace detenernos para contestarle, ya que no aguanta más estar callado.

— **Tanya, realmente estás loca. Deja de hablar tonterías y acosar a mi amigo. Dicho esto, nos vamos que tengo muchas ganas de jugar un partido y, sobre todo, ver a mis pequeñas y queridas hermanitas Alpha —** asevera sonriendo y soltando unas risas al final cuando escucha maldecir a Tanya, consiguiendo que todos rompamos en risas.

Durante el resto del trayecto, hablamos de lo que había ocurrido y sobre la loca de Tanya, concordamos en que necesita ayuda psicológica.

— **Diego, tu plan funcionó a la perfección. Luego de los primeros rechazos de Ed y que no mantuviera ningún tipo de conversación con ella, se dio por vencida y no intentó nada más —** afirma con diversión Alec, palmeando en la espalda al susodicho. Todos asentimos ante las palabras de nuestro amigo. A partir de ahora, cada vez que me encontrara con ella, actuaría de la misma manera.

Mientras nos acercamos a nuestro destino, divisamos a las chicas sentadas en círculo y riéndose a carcajadas, quién sabe qué es lo que han hecho y lo más seguro es que mi brujita está involucrada.

Diego sale corriendo hacia mi hermana, la toma de las manos y comienza a recitarle un poema. Al terminar, Lizzie le contesta algo y ambos se abrazan y comienzan a dar vueltas mientras se ríen, haciendo que los demás nos unamos a sus risas y, como buen hermano celoso que soy, no puedo mantenerme callado.

— **Diego, deja de decirle esas cosas a mi pequeña Lizzie, a no ser que quieras vértelas conmigo. Soy muy celoso a la hora de compartir su amor —** bromeo mientras me acerco a mi brujita y la abrazo por la cintura.

— **Tranquilo, chico, no debes ponerte celoso, yo la quiero como una hermana, además, sé que a ti es al que más quiere en el mundo —** contesta Diego riendo.

— **Me gusta que tengas las cosas claras, así no me enfadaré contigo —** contesto sonriendo antes de soltar unas pequeñas risas al final.

Todos comenzamos a reír cuando Diego hace una imitación de saludo militar y empieza a decir _**"sí, señor"**_.Luego, comenzamos a saludarnos, ya que hace tiempo que no nos vemos .De pronto, escucho a Emmett gritar de alegría y noto cómo Lizzie es arrastrada de mis brazos por el oso de mi amigo que ya tiene a Nessie agarrada por la cintura.

— **Mis pequeñas,¿cómo estáis? Os extrañado mucho, enanas —** les dice Emmett a Lizzie y Nessie, mientras les da uno de sus abrazos de oso.

— **Emmett, no podemos respirar y también te hemos extrañado, osito, —** sonríe Nessie.

— **¿Seguro qué me extrañasteis? ¿No me lo decís para que no me sienta mal? —** pregunta mi mejor amigo haciendo un puchero.

— **De verdad que te extrañamos. Se nota bastante tu ausencia —** contesta mi brujita haciendo una mueca muy graciosa.

Escucho cómo Maggie grita dos veces el nombre de Kate, pero no le doy ninguna importancia y comienzo a buscar a mi hermana para contarle lo sucedido con Tanya, pero no la veo por ningún lado. De repente. Emmett empieza a gritar _**"Isabella"**_ y sale corriendo en dirección a una chica, intento ver de quién se trata, pero me resulta imposible, ya que mi amigo se coloca frente a ella, anulando mi campo de visión. Vuelvo a buscar con la mirada a Lizzie, pero no la encuentro, entonces me percato de que Nessie tampoco está y recuerdo la conversación de esta mañana con Lizzie,en la queme explicó que su nueva compañera es la hermana de Emmett y Jake y prima de Jasper, y sobre la broma que les van a gastar, así que la chica con la que se encuentra Emmett debe ser su hermana. El grandote de mi amigo viene corriendo mientras llama a Jacob y a Jasper para que lo acompañen. Observo nuevamente hacia donde se halla la chica, que supongo es Isabella, para saber cómo es, pero se encuentra de espaldas, así que regreso a la conversación que estamos teniendo.

De pronto, oigo a mi brujita gritar y reír mientras corre en nuestra dirección, al igual que Nessie e Isabella supongo, aunque no puedo verla bien, ya que vine detrás de mi hermana, perseguidas de cerca por Emmett, Jasper y Jacob.

— **¡Edward, ayúdame! —** grita mi hermana mientras corre perseguida por Jacob.

Como buen hermano que soy, salgo en su ayuda, y en el momento que la va a atrapar, acelero más mi carrera y se la arrebato de las manos antes de que la coja. La coloco al estilo novia en mis brazos y ella se aferra a mi cuello mientras ríe.

— **Eres el mejor hermano del mundo. Gracias por salvarme —** afirma risueña Lizzie, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

— **No es justo, Lizzie, debes atenerte a las consecuencias por reírte de los hombres Swan —** protesta Jake, cruzándose de brazos simulando estar enfadado, pero la sonrisa en sus labios lo delata **—. Juegas sucio, no se puede meter contigo si tienes un hermano protector que además es líder de mi hermandad, —** pone un puchero muy gracioso, haciendo que estallemos en carcajadas.

Al principio, no comprendo nada hasta que Jacob me explica sobre la broma que les han gastado, lo que hace que rompa en carcajadas a pesar de la fulminante mirada de Jake, a quien le aclaro que desde esta mañana sé que su hermana es su nueva compañera.

— **Lo siento, amigo, prometí no decir nada, —** me encojo de hombros **—. Ante todo, la lealtad entre hermanos —** declaro jovial mientras coloco a Lizzie a mi espalda **—. Debes admitir que la broma ha sido divertida, —** suelto algunas risas y a Jacob no le queda de otra que aceptarlo antes de unirse a nuestras risas mientras iniciamos el camino de vuelta a donde se encuentran los demás.

A mitad de camino, nos encontramos con Justin, capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y ex novio de mi hermana, aunque ahora son grandes amigos, los mejores diría yo. Se quieren muchísimo. La verdad es que es un gran chico, de hecho, lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos. Luego de saludar efusivamente a Justin y hablar un rato con él, Jacob se despide antes de alejarse corriendo hacia donde se encuentran los demás.

Hablamos un rato con Justin sobre cuándo es el comienzo de la temporada de los partidos y cómo le había ido en verano, ya que por lo que sé, no pudo estar mucho tiempo en su casa, pues han tenido que preparar los partidos de la pretemporada.

— **Os he dejado unas cuantas invitaciones para la fiesta de la Hoguera a tu nombre en la fraternidad —** me comunica sonriente mientras mira dulcemente a mi brujita, quien le sonríe sonrojada y le guiña el ojo.

— **Cuenta con nosotros, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado —** asegura mi brujita con un brillo especial en los ojos, aunque hay una pequeña capa de tristeza en ellos, al igual que en los de mi amigo. Se nota el amor que ambos se tienen, pero a raíz de ese maldito día, todo cambió.

— **Justin, tenemos que quedar en estos días, tengo una proposición que hacerte —** declaro con voz sugerente, consiguiendo que los tres nos echemos a reír **—. Bromas aparte, tenemos que hablar antes de que comiencen las clases —** aparento estar serio, algo totalmente imposible por las risas de Lizzie y Justin.

— **Mientras no sea nada indecente, vale, no quiero que Lizzie se enfade o se ponga celosa —** me responde entre risas mientras choca la mano con mi hermana.

No podemos seguir charlando, ya que los compañeros del equipo de Justin le reclaman; nos despedimos de él, prometiéndole acudir a la fiesta e ir a darle nuestro apoyo en todos los partidos.

Cuando llegamos a donde están los demás, les encontramos lanzándose la pelota y a Emmett molesto por algo. En ningún momento se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia, así que hablo para llamar su atención.

— **No seréis capaces de empezar sin nosotros,¿verdad? —** digo sonriendo.

— **No, pero deberíamos haberlo hecho, ya que los hermanos Masen se paran a hablar con todo el mundo, dejándonos plantados, —** se queja Emmett haciéndose el ofendido.

— **Venga, osito, no te enfades, es solo que Justin venía a dejar las invitaciones para la fiesta de la Hoguera en vuestra hermandad, —** sonríe mi brujita como hace mucho no lo hacía, algo que me sorprende **—. Y hemos estado hablando con él para saber cuándo empiezan los partidos. Además, Justin es alguien muy importante, no es cualquier persona —** explica poniendo un puchero al que Emmett no se puede resistir.

Antes de comenzar a jugar el partido, mi hermanita me toma de la mano, llevándome con ella para presentarme a Bella. Vamos hasta donde se encuentra Nessie hablando con la chica, la cual supongo que es la hermana de los Swan. No puedo verla la cara, ya que está de espaldas a nosotros, pero al gritar mi hermana su nombre, ella se gira hacia nosotros y por fin puedo verla.

Es preciosa.

Su piel es muy pálida y se ve muy suave, su cara tiene forma corazón. Sus ojos son de un color chocolate intenso, tienen una mirada expresiva y dulce, enmarcados dentro de unas cejas y unas pestañas perfectas. Su cabello castaño y precioso cae en cascada por sus hombros y espalda, suavemente ondulado. Su boca, roja y pequeñita, con unos labios gruesos que parecen ser tan suaves como su piel.

Luego del estudio al que la someto, regreso a la realidad cuando mi hermanita habla—: **Bella, este es mi maravilloso hermano Edward —** me presenta mi brujita con dulzura.

— **Es un placer conocerte, Bella Swan, soy Edward Masen, como te ha dicho ya este pequeño diablillo, —** saludo, dándole una sonrisa mientras despeino cariñosamente a mi brujita, antes de que se marche con Diego que la está llamando.

— **Encantada, Edward, ya tenía ganas de conocerte. Lizzie no para de hablar de ti —** menciona y una sonrisa preciosa aparece en su rostro. Me quedo sin respiración por un instante antes de terminar estrechando nuestras manos.

— **Espero que lo que te haya contado sea bueno** **.** **Emmett, Jake y Jasper no han parado de hablar de ti, estaban muy emocionados con tu llegada. Pero no te preocupes, todo lo que han contado es bueno —** digo sonriendo de manera torcida.

— **Sí, tranquilo, todo lo que me ha contado Lizzie es bueno. Ella te adora, y me alegro que mis mosqueteros hablen bien de mí —** me contesta con una sonrisa.

— **Hey, Ed, vamos a jugar —** dice Emmett mientras se acerca **—. V** **eo que ya has conocido a la pequeña Swan —** afirma mientras me palmea en la espalda.

— **Sí, me ha presentado mi hermana, ya que tú no te has dignado a hacerlo —** reclamo con falsa molestia.

— **Ed, amigo, no seas así. Claro que te iba a presentar a mi hermana, lo que pasa es que desapareciste con tu hermana, —** se defiende Emmett **—. Bueno, ahora que ya os conocéis, vamos a jugar el partido, —** nos dirige su típica sonrisa.

Nos separamos, sonriéndonos antes de hacerlo. Emmett me arrastra a donde se encuentran los chicos para preparar las tácticas, ya que ha escuchado a Kate decir que utilizarían sus armas de mujer contra nosotros para ganar. Decidimos que, de momento, no haremos nada y esperaremos antes de preparar nuestro ataque, ya que es mejor que ellas crean que tienen todas las de ganar y de esa manera podremos dar el golpe final. Todos nos reímos y chocamos nuestras manos.

Tomamos la pelota y nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones, sacando nosotros primero. Kate y Maggie les hacen caritas a Garret y a Kevin, consiguiendo distraerlos mientras las demás chicas corren, llevándose la pelota, pero gracias al orangután de Emmett y la ayuda de Jacob, Stephan y Diego no las dejan pasar, sino que las aplacan sin hacerles daño.

En una de las jugadas, Alec me pasa la pelota y estoy apunto de marcar cuando mi brujita se tira encima de mi espalda y comienza a hacerme cosquillas, ocasionando que pierda la pelota y no pueda hacer nada, ya que mi querida hermanita sigue encima de mí, lo único que puedo ver es a Bella, quien va corriendo perseguida de Jacob, pero antes de que la alcance, ella consigue hacer un touchdown, mi hermanita me da un beso en la mejilla mientras me dice un lo siento y me regala una sonrisa antes de irse a celebrar la jugada con sus amigas.

Me acerco a donde están los chicos, que gruñen y se quejan de que son unas tramposas y tienen mucha razón. Ellas ignoran nuestras quejas y seguimos con el partido, ya que vamos empatados. Como a Garret y a Kevin los siguen distrayendo sus novias, Thomas solicita tiempo muerto, ya que a Emmett se le ocurrió una estrategia.

Cuando nos reunimos, Emmett nos indica que nos quitemos las camisetas, todos le miramos extrañados, así que nos explica que, como ellas juegan a distraernos, nosotros haremos exactamente lo mismo. La idea nos encanta y he de admitir que funciona muy bien, pues en cuanto nos desprendemos de las camisetas y dejamos al descubierto nuestros torsos, las chicas, a excepción de mi brujita, se quedan boquiabiertas y embobadas. Me encanta ver que Bella no me quita la vista de encima .La táctica sale a la perfección, ya que conseguimos que no presten atención al juego y hacemos dos touchdowns que nos dan la victoria del partido. Rápidamente nos reunimos y chocamos nuestras manos para celebrar la victoria mientras nos acercamos a las chicas mirándolas divertidos, y Emmett junto con Alec y Jasper empiezan a molestarlas con sus típicas bromas y comentarios, diciendo que cuando quieran estaremos encantados de darles la revancha.

Al ganar el partido, nos toca ir a comprar los refrescos para todos, después de preguntarles qué quieren a las chicas, nos marchamos a la tienda. Durante el trayecto, hablamos y reímos de lo bien que había funcionado la idea de Emmett de quitarnos las camisetas. Una vez compramos los refrescos, nos encontramos con las chicas sentadas en el césped en círculo y charlando de trivialidades, repartimos los refrescos y me siento al lado de mi brujita, abrazándola por los hombros, y ella automáticamente apoya su cabeza en mi pecho como hacía siempre desde que era pequeña.

Charlamos de cosas sin importancia, de vez en cuando miro a Bella, y cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran, nos sonreímos. De pronto, Kate chilla diciendo que ya sabe lo que pueden hacer al día siguiente y propone ir a pasar el día al puerto marítimo del campus para que Bella lo conozca, mi brujita y Nessie le preguntan si le apetece ir y ella acepta feliz y contenta de formar parte del grupo de amigos. Así que todas las chicas están de acuerdo con la idea de Kate.

— **Hey, chicas, ¿a nosotros no nos preguntáis? —** dice ofendido Emmett.

— **Lo siento, Emmett, pero solo vamos las para darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva amiga, Bella, al grupo —** contesta Kate mientras le da una sonrisa a Bella.

— **No es justo, nos hacen escuchar sus planes para luego dejarnos tirados —** protesta Emmett poniendo un puchero de perrito mientras se cruza de brazos.

— **D** **éjalas que vayan solas, nosotros podemos ir por nuestra cuenta, además, debemos estar pronto en la hermandad para preparar todo para la fiesta de las Invitaciones, —** le recuerdo, ya que entiendo que quieran un día de chicas para poder conocer mejor a Bella **—. H** **ermanita, vendréis a vernos, ¿no? —** pregunto, haciendo el puchero de papá.

— **Hermanito, sabes que cuando me pones esa cara me es imposible negarte algo. Así que no te preocupes, mañana estaremos las tres allí —** contesta mientras señala a Nessie y Bella.

— **Te quiero mucho, hermanita, eres la mejor —** digo cariñosamente **—. Además, los chicos tienen ganas de veros a Nessie y a ti y están deseando conocer a Bella, dado que estos tres no paran de hablar de ella, —** finalizo señalando a Emmett, Jasper y Jake, y sin que nadie se dé cuenta, le guiño un ojo a Bella, haciendo que se ruborice. Es adorable.

Entre todos le explicamos a Bella cómo funciona lo de la fiesta de las Invitaciones, que es una forma de que los estudiantes vean cómo funciona las hermandades y se den cuenta de que es otra forma de entablar amistades, luego al día siguiente se miran la cantidad de solicitudes de la gente que se ha captado durante la fiesta para poder seleccionar a los nuevos candidatos de la hermandad y, aunque no nos gustan las pruebas de acceso o novatadas, son obligatorias para continuar con la tradición de las hermandades.

Esto último a Bella no le gusta nada, ya que pone mala cara, pero se relaja cuando Kate le asegura que Lizzie, Nessie, y ella estarán exentas de las pruebas, ya que están las demás chicas en las otras hermandades y estarán encantadas de que entren en cualquiera. No me pasa desapercibido que en ningún momento se refieren a la hermandad Kappa, directamente la excluyen, y me parece genial.

Las chicas se ponen de acuerdo para quedar mañana mientras nosotros hablamos de deportes y de las ganas que tenemos de que empiecen las temporadas de la NFL, NBA y la liga de Béisbol. Conversamos un poco más sobre lo que hemos hecho en el verano hasta que noto que mi brujita se está quedando dormida en mi hombro y decido que es hora de retirarse, todos están de acuerdo y comenzamos a despedirnos. Cuando me acerco a Bella no puedo evitar despedirme con un beso en la mejilla que hace que una corriente eléctrica recorra todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la hermandad, nos encontramos con James y Laurent y nos sentamos todos a charlar en las escaleras, ya que hace una buena noche.

— **¿Qué tal estuvo el partido? —** pregunta James mientras enciende un cigarro.

— **Divertido y con las típicas quejas de Emmett y Demetri, como siempre —** comenta entre risas Jasper.

— **¿Qué tal os fue con tus primos? Seguro que os aburristeis muchísimo, solo hay que ver las caras que traéis —** le pregunta divertido Emmett a James.

— **Si ya sabes la respuesta para qué preguntas, osito —** protesta James **— ¿** **Habéis estado al final con las hermanitas Alpha? —** sonríe al pensar en sus niñas.

— **Sí y no os podéis imaginar lo que ha sucedido con estos tres, —** ríe Thomas mientras señala a Emmett, Jasper y Jake para después comenzar a narrarles la broma que les han hecho Bella, Lizzie y Nessie, consiguiendo que todos nos riamos.

— **Ja,ja,ja. Qué graciosos sois —** dice sarcástico Emmett, aunque no consigue que las risas paren.

— **Míralo por el lado bueno, Emm, mejores compañeras que Lizzie y Nessie nunca iba a encontrar. Aparte, gracias a ellas consiguió rápidamente tener un grupo de amigos. Eso es genial —** comenta Thomas.

— **Estoy muy feliz por Bells, aunque me dan miedo esas tres juntas. Son capaces de todo —** declara sonriendo Jasper.

— **Solo hay que recordar la cantidad de trampas que nos hicieron en el partido —** ríe Jake.

— **Nos dais envidia, os habéis divertido mucho mientras nosotros estuvimos muy aburridos. No vuelvo a salir con la familia de mi padre, son todos unos estirados y superficiales, lo único que les interesa es su estatus social, —** bufa James, haciéndonos reír.

— **¿** **Qué os parece si saco unas cervezas y nos las tomamos aquí mientras nos echamos unas risas? —** propone Kevin.

— **Es una idea excelente. Necesito divertirme después de la tarde que hemos pasado, —** gruñe Laurent mientras saca el paquete de tabaco.

Kevin sale con unas cervezas y comenzamos a relatares a James y Laurent todo lo ocurrido en la tarde, se ríen mucho cuando Thomas les cuenta mi comportamiento con Tanya.

— **Me habría encantado ver su cara, —** ríe James **—. P** **rométeme que lo harás de nuevo, Ed —** suplica poniendo sus manos juntas.

— **Tranquilo, James, ahora mismo lo vas a comprobar —** susurra riendo Jake, ya que Tanya se acerca con Rose, Alice e Irina, la cual viene con cara de resignación.

— **Genial, nos vamos a reír —** declara James sonriendo y frotándose las manos.

— **¿** **Cómo podéis ser tan perversos? ¿Acaso mi sufrimiento no cuenta? —** me quejo.

— **Vamos, Edward, no te pongas así, reconoce que es divertido —** añade Jasper.

— **Sí, Ed, es muy divertido y el show debe empezar ya —** dice Emmet, porque Tanya está casi a nuestro lado.

— **Kevin, pásame una cerveza —** pido e inmediatamente mi amigo me la entrega con una sonrisa en señal de apoyo.

— **Hola, chicos, ¿qué hacéis? —** pregunta Rose.

— **Pues, como ves, bebiendo unas cervecitas y charlando tranquilamente, —** sonríe James **—** **¿Os apetece una? —** pregunta amablemente.

— **No, gracias —** responden las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

— **¿Os importa que nos quedemos un rato con vosotros? —** pregunta Alice.

— **No hay problema —** dice Jasper haciendo un sitio para que Alice se siente, al mismo tiempo que recibe miradas asesinas por nuestra parte.

Rose se sienta al lado de Tanya e Irina, quienes están sentadas a lado de Laurent, ya que es el único sitio libre para mi suerte.

Seguimos charlando entre nosotros sobre lo que hemos hecho durante la tarde y de lo bien que nos la hemos pasado. Nos reímos bastante y Emmett comienza a hacer sus típicas bromas con James, ignorando completamente a las chicas, ya que no pueden participar en nuestra conversación.

— **Antes de que se me olvide, Justin trajo esta tarde las invitaciones para la fiesta de la Hoguera. Le prometí que iríamos —** les digo solo a los chicos.

— **Cuenta conmigo, necesito diversión. Además, espero poder ver a mi Victoria allí —** menciona sonriendo James.

— **Yo no me pierdo por nada la fiesta y estoy seguro de que estos tampoco —** agrega Kevin, señalando a Emmett, Jasper, Thomas, Jake y Laurent, los cuales asienten con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

— **Vamos, no me pierdo la fiesta en la playa ni de broma, con lo bien que me lo pasé el año pasado con Lizzie y Nessie que terminamos todos en el agua, —** nos recuerda Jake haciéndonos reír.

— **Fue muy divertido, no me quiero imaginar este año —** añado con una sonrisa.

— **Nosotras también vamos a ir, podíamos ir juntos —** sugiere Tanya.

— **Gracias por la sugerencia, Tanya, pero es mejor ir cada uno por su cuenta —** contesta secamente Jake.

— **Ed, ¿vendrán Nessie y mi peque mañana a la fiesta? Tengo muchas ganas de verlas —** pregunta James.

— **Por supuesto que vienen. Solo que llegarán más tarde, ya que este año han decido entrar a una fraternidad, además, traerán a Bella, de ese modo Laurent y tú la conoceréis —** contesto con una sonrisa al pensar en la chica Swan.

— **Estupendo, por fin conoceremos a Bella y ya es hora de que entren a una hermandad—** menciona sonriendo maliciosamente James en dirección a mis primas y Tanya.

— **Sería maravilloso que entren a nuestra fraternidad —** dice Tanya con una falsa sonrisa.

— **Tanya, siento desilusionarte, pero conozco a mi hermana, Lizzie y Bella y no están para nada interesadas en pertenecer a las Kappa —** aclara de manera cortante, pero educada Thomas.

— **A cualquier chica le gustaría entrar a Kappa —** garantiza altiva Rosalie.

— **Tú las ha dicho Rose, a cualquiera chica, pero Nessie, Bella y mi hermana, no son cualquier chica. Decidirán entre Beta, Gama o Zeta, que es donde se encuentran sus amigos y me parece bien —** le contesto sonriente a Rose, ocasionando que suelte un bufido.

— **Ed, ¿vas a participar este año en las pruebas de acceso? —** me pregunta Emmett, logrando cambiar de tema, lo cual agradezco.

— **No, sabes que no me gusta participar .Eso es trabajo de Jake, Laurent, James y tuyo. Después de que nos mostréis cuáles son las pruebas, veremos entre todos los miembros cuáles son elegidas y después decidiré si desechar o incluir alguna, —** sonrío al ver sus caras de disgusto por lo último que he dicho.

— **No es justo —** protesta Emmett como niño pequeño.

— **Edward lo debe hacer como líder, sois un peligro con las pruebas —** dice Jasper sonriendo, haciendo que estallemos en carcajadas.

— **Ha sido un placer, chicos, pero nosotras ya nos vamos, tenemos que terminar lo de la fiesta de mañana —** declara Alice, despidiéndose con la mano de todos menos Jasper, al cual le da un beso en la mejilla.

— **Wow, Jasper, has caído en las redes del amor, —** ríe Emmett al ver a su primo sonrojarse por el beso de Alice **—, Q** **ué malo es el amor, ¿eh? —** inquiere logrando que todos nos soltemos a reír de nuevo.

— **Vamos, Alice, dale una oportunidad a Jasper de demostrarte su amor, así serías parte de la familia Swan —** señala Jake entre risas.

— **¡Cállense, idiotas! Sois peores que niños —** chilla Alice mientras se aleja con las chicas y nos saca la lengua para luego darle una gran sonrisa a Jasper, haciendo que todos rompamos en carcajadas.

— **Jazz, tal vez este año lo consigas —** alega divertido Thomas.

— **Meteros en vuestros asuntos, cotillas —** contesta Jazz gracioso.

— **Alice, por favor, hazle más caso al chico —** grita Thomas **—. D** **esde que te vio, le tienes de cabeza y apenas se acuerda de sus hermanos, —** sonríe, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Alice mientras los demás no podemos para de reír.

Alice se gira en nuestra dirección y le manda un beso volado a Jasper, logrando que todos empecemos a chiflar, mi prima se avergüenza y nos dedica su dedo corazón como despedida haciendo que todos volvamos a soltar grandes carcajadas.

Nos tomamos una cerveza, escuchando las pruebas que se les ocurren a Emmett y James, no podemos parar de reír por sus ocurrencias. Luego, entramos a la hermandad y cada uno se marcha a su habitación. Me doy una ducha que me deja muy relajado, me tumbo en la cama y me duermo pensando en Bella Swan.

Esa chica me gusta mucho. Es especial.

* * *

 **Comunicaros que en el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.**

 **El Link del trailer tan maravilloso realizado por mi amiga Teresa lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia.**

 **A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

 **Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores** **.**


	7. Puerto Marítimo y Fiesta de Las Invitaci

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Beteado por mi amiga Emotica GW, que me acompañara en esta aventura. Mil gracias guapa.**

 **Hola a todas/os:**

 **Aquí os dejo el sexto capítulo de esta historia, la cual es muy importante para mí. Espero y os guste.**

 **El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil**

 **La canciones del capítulo:**

Girls Just Want to Have Fun — Cyndi Lauper

Hey Now — Hilary Duff

* * *

 **Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

Capítulo 6 Puerto Marítimo y Fiesta de Las Invitaciones parte I

 _ **Bella Pov:**_

Me despierto con los brillantes rayos de luz que entran por la ventana, estoy bañada en sudor y completamente excitada.¿La razón? He tenido el mejor sueño erótico de mi vida, con Edward, el hermano sexy de mi mejor amiga. Desde hace mucho tiempo que mi apetito sexual es inexistente, pero Edward consigue alterarme de una forma inexplicable para mí y eso que solo le he visto una vez, como cuando anoche se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla, sentí una corriente eléctrica viajar por todo mi cuerpo que despertó y revolucionó todas mis hormonas. Una vez que me tranquilizo y mi respiración regresa a la normalidad, me levanto y voy directamente al baño a darme una ducha que me deja bastante relajada y logra alejar las sensaciones y los pensamientos con los que me he despertado, haciéndome regresar a la realidad. Me pongo unos pantalones piratas ajustados de color blanco que me llegan por encima de las rodillas, una camiseta morada de tirantes ceñida junto con mis inseparables bailarinas blancas y decido dejar mi cabello suelto.

Una vez arreglada, bajo directamente a la cocina, pensando encontrarme con Lizzie y Nessie, pero no están, por lo que me imagino que aún estarán durmiendo y me pongo a preparar el desayuno.

Estoy apunto de terminar el desayuno, cuando Nessie entra completamente arreglada en la cocina, va con unos pantalones piratas vaqueros con una camiseta roja que se anudaba en el cuello y unas sandalias sin tacón de color azul oscuro, y su cabello está recogido en una trenza. Está muy guapa.

— **Buenos días. Veo que has madrugado y eso es que has dormido bien, —** me saluda **—** **¿Qué estas haciendo para desayunar? Huele muy bien, —** sonríe.

— **Buenos días, tienes razón, he dormido realmente bien y por lo que veo no soy la única, —** sonrío **—. E** **stoy preparando tortitas para desayunar, espero que te gusten. ¿Sabes si Lizzie ya se ha levantado? —** pregunto mientras sirvo el café y las tortitas para las dos.

— **Lizzie se ha ido temprano, ha quedado con Edward para desayunar y ayudarle con los preparativos para la fiesta de esta noche, supongo que no tardará en venir —** me explica antes de darle un trago a su café.

— **¿Ayudarles con la fiesta? Pensaba que ya lo tenían todo organizado —** digo un poco sorprendida.

— **Siempre que la hermandad Alpha quiere preparar algún tipo de fiesta o evento, los chicos nos piden ayuda a Lizzie y a mí. La excusa que nos dan es porque tenemos buenas ideas y se nos da muy bien organizar ese tipo de cosas, y la verdad nosotras encantadas de echarles un mano, ya que nos divertimos bastante —** me aclara mientras se sirve un poco más de café.

— **Me encantaría verlo alguna vez, tiene que ser divertido. Seguro que mi hermano oso no para de quejarse —** declaro sonriendo mientras me lo imaginaba y Nessie ríe por mi comentario.

— **No te preocupes, vas a tenerla oportunidad de verlo, y respecto a las quejas de Emmett, estás en lo cierto. Tanto él como James protestan por todo como si fueran niños pequeños, es muy cómico verlos —** dice divertida y ambas nos echamos a reír.

El resto del desayuno lo pasamos entre risas, ya que Nessie me cuenta algunas anécdotas sobre las rabietas de Emmett y James cuando tenían que preparar las fiestas, pero una vez que dejaban todo terminado y perfecto, decían que era gracias a ellos y esa era la excusa para luego hacer el tonto en la fiesta. Son niños pequeños en cuerpos de hombre.

Estamos terminando de recoger la cocina cuando suena el móvil de Nessie, la cual sonríe al ver la pantalla mientras me informa que se trata de Lizzie para luego contestar, mientras habla por teléfono aprovecho para terminar de secar los platos.

— **Lizzie dice que se reunirá con nosotras en la fuente del Royce Hall, que es donde quedamos ayer con las chicas, y que por favor le llevemos la mochila que dejó preparada en su habitación —** me avisa intentando imitar a Lizzie, ocasionando que ambas volvamos a reír.

Cuando por fin estamos listas, nos dirigimos donde quedamos ayer con nuestras amigas.

En cuanto llegamos, nuestras amigas ya están ahí, esperándonos sentadas en el bordillo de la fuente, charlando animadamente. Al vernos llegar, se acercan a saludarnos, me giro buscando a Lizzie, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado, por lo que supongo que todavía no ha llegado. Estoy apunto de preguntar por ella cuando la veo corriendo hacia nosotras. Va vestida con un peto de pantalón corto de color azul cielo con unas sandalias planas del mismo color y su cabello lo lleva suelto con una diadema de color azul, parece una muñeca. Está preciosa.

— **Hola chicas, lamento mi tardanza, —** se disculpa Lizzie.

— **No te preocupes, no hace mucho que llegamos, ahora pongámonos en marcha para disfrutar del día —** dice una sonriente Jane.

— **A** **ndando chicas, que la diversión nos espera —** exclama con entusiasmo Kate y todas nos reímos.

El trayecto en el bus se me hace corto, lo pasamos entre conversaciones y risas, aparte de que el paisaje es precioso. En cuanto llegamos al puerto marítimo de Santa Mónica, me quedo asombrada por lo bonito que es. Decidimos primero ir a patinar, así que nos dirigimos a la tienda para alquilar los patines.

— **Elena, ten cuidado, no queremos que vuelvas atropellar alguien como la última vez —** advierte riendo Kim.

— **Kim, te recuerdo que no fue culpa mía. El chico se puso delante apropósito, o no te acuerdas que luego me pidió el teléfono, —** se excusa Elena, poniendo un gracioso puchero y el resto nos reímos por la situación.

— **Kim, deja a Elena tranquila, no vaya a ser que te suceda a ti lo mismo —** dice riendo Maggie.

— **Dejemos el tema tranquilo y vamos a patinar —** declara divertida Nessie mientras termina de colocarse los patines.

La hora y media que estamos patinando nos divertimos mucho, sobre todo al final, que hacemos carreras entre nosotras. Después de entregar los patines, nos dirigimos al restaurante Summer que está situado al lado de una pequeña calita, es la preferida de los estudiantes y tiene una vista impresionante al mar.

Solicitamos una mesa en la terraza para poder ver el mar y disfrutar del magnifico sol. Para beber, pedimos unas cervezas y de comer, pedimos una mariscada para todas.

La comida resulta de lo más entretenida ya que conversamos de nuestras vidas y de esa manera puedo conocer más a mis nuevas amigas y viceversa.

Cuando estamos disfrutando de la tarta de chocolate que hemos pedido de postre, se acerca Erick, nuestro camarero, con una botella de champán.

— **Disculpen señoritas, los chicos del fondo les invitan está botella de champán —** nos anuncia Erick.

Giramos la vista hacia la mesa de los chicos, los cuales nos sonríen y nosotras en agradecimiento se las devolvemos antes de regresar a nuestras conversaciones, mientras Erick abre la botella y nos sirve el champán en las copas.

— **Gracias, Erick, eres un encanto —** dice con una sonrisa Nessie.

— **U** **n brindis por nosotras que somos las mejores, —** propone Lizzie, levantando su copa.

Todas nos levantamos de nuestros asientos alzando nuestras copas y brindamos gritando _**"somos las mejores"**_ , la gente que se encuentra en el restaurante nos mira divertida.

— **¿Les gustaría que hagamos esto una vez a la semana? Tener un día exclusivo para nosotras —** cuestiona Jane, y todas gritamos _**"si"**_ al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasiona que estallemos en carcajadas.

— **¿Qué os parece si nos juntamos todas al final de la noche en la fraternidad Alpha para terminar la fiesta de las invitaciones? —** sugiere Nessie.

— **Eso sería genial. Después, llamamos a los chicos para que se reúnan allí con nosotras y hacer el fin de fiesta increíble —** comenta Kate dando saltitos en la silla.

— **Estoy deseando ver a mi hermano oso en acción —** digo sonriendo al imaginar al grandote haciendo de las suyas.

— **Tranquila, que cuando lo veas no vas a parar de reír. Es algo digno de ver —** declara entre risas Lizzie.

— **¿Os acordáis de la frase que dice Emmett cuando va a una fiesta? —** pregunta Maggie, intentando recordar.

— **Por supuesto, lo que siempre dice es** _"La fiesta puede comenzar, llegó el mejor e increíble Emmett Swan"_ **para después hacer su bailecito de la victoria —** contesta divertida Elena.

— **No puedo creer que siga haciendo su bailecito de la victoria. Por Dios, lo inventó cuando tenía ocho años. Creo que mi hermano oso nunca madurará —** digo intentando parecer apenada y seguidamente todas rompemos a reír.

— **Es realmente divertido ver al oso hacer su baile, con lo grandote que es —** asegura una risueña Jane.

— **La primera vez que lo vi casi me muero de la risa —** comenta Kim.

— **¿Habéis visto todas su bailecito de la victoria? —** pregunto sonriente y todas asienten.

— **Bella, el baile de la victoria de Emmett es conocido por todo el campus —** explica divertida Kate.

— **Emmett no sabe lo que es la vergüenza, en su vida la ha conocido —** declaro divertida.

— **Es lo bueno del oso, siempre te consigue sacar una sonrisa —** habla Nessie.

— **Sí, es un osito adorable. Aunque demasiado sobreprotector —** afirma Lizzie.

— **Estoy de acuerdo con vosotras, chicas, pero no se lo digáis a mi hermano, sino aumentará su ego, y ya tiene suficiente —** comento entre risas.

— **Chicas, terminemos el champán para poder ir a darnos un baño, —** nos anima Maggie.

Comenzamos a brindar por tonterías y entre risas acabamos con la botella de champán. Le pedimos a Erick la cuenta y, una vez que pagamos, ponemos rumbo a la playa.

En cuanto encontramos un buen sitio, colocamos las toallas y nos desprendemos de nuestras ropas para quedarnos en bikini, nos sentamos en las toallas y empezamos a charlar sobre la fiesta de las Invitaciones de esta noche.

— **Hey, chicas, ¿jugamos un partido de voleibol? —** propone Elena.

— **Sí, hagamos los equipos, —** alienta Kim.

— **Nessie y Lizzie, capitanas de los equipos, así que ellas tienen que elegir —** comunica Kate.

— **¿Por qué tenemos que ser nosotras las capitanas? —** pregunta Lizzie con el ceño fruncido.

— **Porque si vais juntas, de seguro ganáis y no es justo —** asevera Maggie y todas reímos.

Así que, al final, los equipos quedaron de la siguiente manera, el equipo de Nessie esta compuesto por Kate, Maggie y yo, y el equipo de Lizzie tiene a Jane, Elena y Kim.

Jugamos tres sets de 15 puntos y el equipo ganador es el de Lizzie, nos ganan dos sets a uno, pero el juego resulta de lo más entretenido y divertido, ya que no parábamos de reír, y cuando terminábamos un set nos íbamos a dar un baño antes de comenzar el siguiente.

Al rato, mientras nos sentamos y comemos unos sándwiches para merendar, un grupo de chicos se nos acerca y entre ellos se encuentran los chicos que nos habían invitado a la botella de champán en el restaurante. Durante un rato, intentaron llamar nuestra atención con sus poco acertados métodos de ligar.

— **Siento desilusionaros, chicos, pero los hombres no nos interesan y nuestras parejas son demasiado celosas —** les dice Kate con una dulce sonrisa mientras abraza posesivamente a Maggie de la cintura.

Captando rápidamente cuál es el juego de nuestra amiga, todas nos emparejamos con nuestras supuestas novias, Elena con Lizzie, Kate y Maggie, Jane con Kim y Nessie conmigo.

En ese instante, las caras de los chicos muestran asombro y vergüenza, rápidamente se disculpan y se marchan corriendo como si algo horrible les hubiera sucedido.

— **Mira que eres mala, Kate, pobre chicos, se han ido asustados, —** se ríe Maggie, todavía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de nuestra amiga.

— **Si no lo hubiera hecho, tendríamos que haber aguantado sus intentos de ligue el resto de la tarde y no me apetecía lo más mínimo, estoy segura que a vosotras tampoco —** argumenta Kate con un gracioso puchero.

— **Muchas gracias, Kate. ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? —** dice Nessie sonriendo.

— **Nada, soy imprescindible en el grupo —** afirma con una sonrisa Kate, logrando que todas rompamos en risas de nuevo.

— **Gracias, Kate, estaríamos perdidas sin tus conocimientos y consejos —** declara una sonriente Lizzie.

— **Suficiente, no me agradezcáis más.¡Sé que soy estupenda! —** clama Kate sonriendo y todas bufamos por su tonto comentario para luego estallar en carcajadas.

Hablamos sobre trivialidades mientras terminamos de secarnos para ir a nuestro último destino, los Kars.

Nos divertimos mucho en los Kars, aunque algunas veces tenemos algún que otro pequeño choque, pero conseguimos dar las quince vueltas completas al circuito, por lo que nos obsequian un diploma a cada una y nos damos por satisfechas con nuestra gran actuación. Luego, para finalizar nuestro día de chicas, vamos a tomar un helado en el muelle.

El regreso al campus universitario lo hacemos cantando a voces, la gente nos queda mirando, pensando que estamos locas, pero nosotras solo ignoramos sus miradas y comentarios. Nos despedimos en cuanto llegamos a la zona de las fraternidades, quedando en vernos en la noche.

En el trayecto hacia el apartamento, nos encontramos con Jared, el chico al cual no pude conocer ayer ya que no había llegado, saluda efusivamente a Nessie y Lizzie, dado que nos se ven desde el curso pasado, luego me presentan, y he de decir que es un chico realmente simpático además de agradable y guapo, no es de extrañar que a Kim le guste.

Conversamos durante un rato, donde le contamos que nos queremos apuntar a una fraternidad y Jared nos propone que nos unamos a los Zeta, más ahora que nadie quiere ser presidente/a ni vicepresidente/a y sería estupendo que Lizzie y Nessie lo sean, dado que tienen el carácter de líderes, además de que los únicos que quieren esos puestos son los de primer año y por desgracia ellos no pueden optar a esos puestos.

— **Vamos, chicas, sería genial teneros, —** les anima Jared sonriendo como un niño en navidad.

— **No nos sonrías así, lo tenemos que pensar —** habla seria Nessie.

— **Bella, sé que te conozco solo de hoy, pero por favor ayúdame a convencerlas, —** me suplica Jared juntando sus manos.

— **Te prometo que lo intentaré, aunque no te garantizo que me hagan caso —** contesto poniendo una graciosa mueca.

— **Gracias, Bella, al menos harás el intento con estas dos cabezotas —** dice sonriendo Jared mientras les revuelve el cabello a Lizzie y Nessie.

— **¡Jared, estate quieto! —** gritan Lizzie y Nessie al mismo tiempo haciéndonos reír.

Jared intenta convencerlas un rato más, al darse cuenta de que de ese modo no lograra nada, se despide de nosotras con una sonrisa, quedando en vernos esta noche y diciendo que le ha encantado conocerme, antes de girarse nos manda unos besos volados y nos guiña el ojo, consiguiendo que estallemos en risas.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro apartamento, lo primero que hacemos es ponernos ropa cómoda para seguidamente tirarnos en el sofá. Decidimos pedir comida china con helado de limón de postre, ya que estamos demasiado cansadas como para ponernos a cocinar, preferimos descansar para aguantar en la fiesta de esta noche.

A los veinte minutos llaman al timbre, lo que significa que nuestra cena ha llegado, Nessie va hasta la puerta y le paga al repartidor que trae nuestra cena y la coloca en la mesita del salón, tomamos nuestros palillos y empezamos a cenar, es entonces cuando me propongo a darle una ayudita a Jared con lo de la fraternidad.

— **¿Por qué los de primer año no pueden ser presidentes ni vicepresidentes de las hermandades? —** pregunto aparentando curiosidad, de alguna manera tengo que empezar.

— **Es fácil, como sabes, para entrar en una fraternidad tienes que hacer las pruebas de acceso y para eso es necesario al presidente y al vicepresidente, ninguno de primer año puede optar por los puestos ya que no han pasado dichas pruebas —** explica Nessie, dándome una cálida sonrisa.

— **Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón por la que no aceptáis? Vosotras estáis en segundo año y tenéis el carácter suficiente para poder con ello —** argumento mientras me miran sorprendidas.

— **Siendo sincera, no me apetece tener que pelearme con los líderes de otras hermandades en las reuniones, ya que es complicado estar todos de acuerdo y más a principios de año, que es cuando se entrega el dinero correspondiente a cada hermandad —** me responde Lizzie.

— **P** **ero si lo piensas bien, Lizzie, es una forma de molestar a Tanya, ¿no crees? —** expone feliz Nessie mientras se forma una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

— **¡Sí! Solo imagina la cara de estúpida que tendría a Tanya al enterarse de que sois la presidenta y vicepresidenta de la hermandad Zeta. No tendrá precio, —** río ante mi ocurrencia.

— **No sé qué hacer, por una parte, es genial molestar a Tanya , pero por otro lado, es una gran responsabilidad, y no sé si podré con ello —** susurra Lizzie intentando buscar alguna excusa para no aceptar.

— **N** **osotras estaremos contigo, apoyándote, y también cuentas con Jared y Kim —** añado intentando convencerla.

— **¿Qué opinas, Nessie? —** pregunta Lizzie.

— **Pienso que debemos aceptar este nuevo reto, eso sí, la presidenta eres tú —** asevera sonriente Nessie.

— **Entonces… ¿Tenemos presidenta y vicepresidenta? —** pregunto con alegría en la voz.

— **¡** **Tenemos! —** gritan ambas.

— **Está decidido. ¡Bienvenidas a la fraternidad Zeta! —** exclama Lizzie divertida, abrazándonos a Nessie y a mí mientras nos reímos.

— **Tenemos que llamar a Jared y comunicarle nuestra decisión —** dice Nessie mientras marca el número en su móvil.

Lizzie y yo escuchamos atentamente la conversación entre ambos. Jared grita de felicidad y planifica que esta noche hará la presentación de las nuevas líderes y la nueva hermana ante el resto de los miembros de la fraternidad, las tres nos reímos ante su entusiasmo antes de que se despida rápidamente, alegando que nos vemos está noche y que le tiene que contar a Kim la maravillosa noticia.

— **Gracias por convencerlas, Bella. Eres genial, —** me agradece entre gritos antes de colgar.

Después de hablar con Jared, nos relajamos viendo una película y optamos por ver una comedia, "Locos por el oro".No paramos de reír durante toda la película y cuando nos damos cuenta, vemos que se nos ha hecho bastante tarde y aunque nos sentimos bastantes perezosas, nos obligamos a levantarnos y tomar rumbo a las habitaciones para arreglarnos para la fiesta de las Invitaciones.

Mientras me doy una relajante ducha, recuerdo lo feliz que me encuentro, he pasado un día genial con mis amigas y ya pertenezco a una fraternidad donde mis dos mejores amigas, que son como hermanas para mí, al igual que yo para ellas, van a ser las líderes. Estoy más que alegre de esta nueva etapa en mi vida.

Media hora más tarde ya me encuentro completamente arreglada, me pongo unos jeans ajustados con una camiseta de tirantes azul añil y encima una blusa larga de color blanco que dejo abierta hasta el comienzo de la camiseta, de calzado llevo unas sandalias blancas y mi cabello lo dejo suelto. Me observo en el espejo y me veo realmente guapa, luego de echarme un último vistazo, bajo al salón y allí ya están Lizzie y Nessie esperándome.

Lizzie lleva una falda larga estilo hippie de color blanco con pequeñas flores negras, una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco y encima una chaqueta de lino negra que le llega hasta la cadera, de calzado tiene unas sandalias blancas y negras y su cabello lo lleva suelto, pero sujeto por una pequeña cinta negra en forma de diadema. Por otro lado, Nessie se ha puesto unos jeans negros ajustados junto con una camiseta anudada en el cuello de color morado y encima una cazadora del mismo color que el pantalón, de calzado lleva unas bailarinas de color morado y el cabello lo tiene suelto como nosotras.

Ambas están guapísimas.

Sin embargo, lo que mas me gusta, emociona y llama la atención es que ninguna está maquillada, llevamos la cara limpia, no nos hace falta para nada pintarrajearnos.

— **Bella, estás muy guapa. ¿Te sucede algo? —** pregunta divertida Nessie al verme perdida en mis pensamientos.

— **Nada, solo que os veis espectaculares, —** sonrío un poco avergonzada por estar perdida en mi mundo.

— **¿Sabéis por qué estamos tan guapas las tres? —** pregunta Lizzie y nosotras negamos **—. Porque** **vamos sin gota de maquillaje, somos naturales y no tenemos nada que esconder, —** ríe y nosotras la acompañamos.

— **Andando, vamos a llegar tarde y a Jared le va dar algo por la espera, —** sonríe Nessie al pensar en su amigo.

Nos ponemos rumbo a la fraternidad Zeta y, entre comentarios sobre la decisión que han tomado Lizzie y Nessie, llegamos a la fraternidad. En la puerta nos espera un ansioso Jared y una sorprendida Kim, por lo que deducimos que nuestro amigo le ha dado la noticia.

— **Ya era hora, creía que no iba a poder hacer la presentación de nuestras nuevas líderes y de la nueva hermana, —** chilla emocionado Jared.

— **Tranquilo, chico, tus chicas ya están aquí —** exclama animada Nessie mientras sonríe.

— **Se supone que somos amigas. ¿Cómo es que no me habéis dicho nada? Me he tenido que enterar por Jared, me debéis una explicación —** exige con falso enojo Kim.

Lizzie le explica cómo ha sucedido todo a Kim, desde el encuentro que hemos tenido con Jared hasta nuestra conversación en el apartamento y cómo le comunicamos por teléfono nuestra decisión

— **Esto es maravilloso, no os podéis hacer idea de la alegría que medio cuando Jared me comunicó la noticia. Es emocionante tener a mis amigas conmigo —** dice divertida Kim, dando saltitos en su sitio para después abrazarnos mientras un divertido Jared se ríe.

— **¿Qué os parece si entramos a divertimos? —** pregunta jovial Jared.

— **Perfecto, estoy deseando conocer nuestra fraternidad. Vamos, —** animo, siguiendo a mi nuevo amigo.

— **Primero nos divertiremos un rato y luego hacemos la presentación, ¿está bien? —** nos propone Kim.

— **Buena idea.¡A divertirse! —** grita Jared al mismo tiempo que nos empuja a todas dentro de la fraternidad, dejando el hermoso porche atrás.

Dentro, hay una gran cantidad de gente que habla y ríe entre ellos, no me da tiempo para seguir observando, ya que Jared y Kim deciden mostrarnos la hermandad. En el segundo, tercer y cuarto piso están los dormitorios, algunos son para una sola persona mientras que otros son para dos, todos los cuartos tienen su baño propio y están muy bien amueblados, aunque la mayoría cambia los muebles y los decora a su manera.

En el primer piso se encuentran la sala de juegos; la zona comunitaria de estudios, con una pequeña biblioteca con libros que han ido dejando los antiguos hermano; una gran sala para ver películas, en ella hay una gran televisión que abarca la mayoría de la pared, en la parte de abajo hay un pequeño mueble donde se halla el DVD y una gran cantidad de películas, distribuidos por la sala están los altavoces del Home Cinema, tienen varios sofás y sillones aparte de varios puff distribuidos por toda la sala, también hay un pequeña nevera donde guardan los refrescos y cervezas. Al final del primer piso, se encuentra una habitación, la cual es una especie de despacho donde se guardan todos los papeles respectivos de la hermandad, es utilizado solo por los líderes para tener todo al día.

En la planta baja, se sitúan la cocina, un gran comedor, el salón, que es bastante amplio ya que es el lugar donde se hacen las reuniones, hay varios sofás y un par de sillones para leer a gusto .Al final del salón, en la parte izquierda, están situadas las escaleras por donde se sube al resto de las plantas, todo está decorado con muy buen gusto, nada ostentoso, más bien lo contrario. Es muy acogedor. Luego, salimos al jardín de la casa, en la misma planta también y se puede acceder a él por el salón y el comedor, por último, bajamos al sótano que es donde se halla la lavandería.

La casa es fantástica, me encanta mi fraternidad.

— **¿Qué os parece vuestra fraternidad? —** pregunta ansiosa y emocionada Kim.

— **Es magnífica.¡Me encanta! —** exclamo contenta y Lizzie y Nessie opinan igual.

Vamos a la barra que han colocado en el comedor ya que en el jardín hay otra, y le pedimos al chico que está atendiendo unas cervezas, pero antes de que el muchacho nos las sirva, Jared le hace un comentario.

— **Por favor, danos cinco cervezas y trata muy bien a estas cuatro chicas, ya que son la presidenta, vicepresidenta y dos hermanas con honores —** le advierte con diversión Jared al camarero.

— **Claro que trataré bien a estas bellezas —** responde con una sonrisa antes de marcharse a por nuestras bebidas **—.** **Aquí tienen, —** nos sonríe, en especial a Kim, a quien le guiña un ojo y ella le sonríe dulcemente, lo cual no le gusta para nada a Jared.

— **Vamos a bailar, hay que mover el esqueleto, lo dice así la presidenta, —** ríe Lizzie, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín donde está la música y comienza a bailar.

— **Hay que hacerle caso a la presidenta, no hacerla enfadar, que menudo carácter se gasta —** asevera Jared, quien se va donde Lizzie y comienza a bailar con ella.

Nos acercamos a donde se encuentran y nos unimos a su baile, no paramos de reír mientras bailamos porque Jared no para de presumir ante los demás chicos que solo él puede bailar con cuatro bellezas como nosotras. Hace mucho que no bailo de esta manera, sintiéndome tan libre y sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones. Nos estamos divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Decidimos dejar de bailar durante un rato e ir a por otras cervezas, comenzamos hablar entre nosotras, dado que Jared se marcha en busca de sus compañeros de hermandad para que les conozcamos antes de que se haga la presentación de Lizzie y Nessie como las nuevas líderes.

Al rato, vemos que Jared viene hacia nosotras acompañado por tres chicos y dos chicas. Cuando llegan a nuestro lado, Jared hace las presentaciones como buen anfitrión que está demostrando ser.

— **Quil, Embry, Sam, Rachel, Emily, os presento a Elizabeth, Vanessa e Isabella, —** nos presenta de lo más sonriente.

— **Es un placer, soy Vanessa Hawkings, pero me gusta que me llamen Nessie, —** saluda ella a todos con una sonrisa.

— **Hola soy Isabella Swan y es un gusto conoceros, pero llamadme Bella —** me presento mientras les sonrío tímidamente.

— **Encantada de conoceros, soy Elizabeth Masen, pero díganme Lizzie por favor,—** sonríe y saluda a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla, y cómo no, todos caen rendidos ante los encantos de Lizzie, ya que es un amor de niña.

Uno a uno se presentan todos, son muy buena gente.

Sam y Emily nos cuentan que son pareja desde el instituto y empezaron a salir en el último año de Sam. Sam comienza su tercer año de Telecomunicaciones mientras que Emily empieza su primer año de Turismo, me alegra no ser la única de primer año. Quil estudia Ciencias Políticas y este es su segundo año, es un chico muy bromista, en algunos aspectos me recuerda a Emmett.

Embry y Rachel son pareja desde el curso pasado, Embry estudia Arqueología, al igual que Jacob, de hecho, conoce a mi hermano, ya que empieza su segundo año, y se llevan muy bien; Rachel estudia Geología para poder tomar la rama de Sismología, estudia los tornados, terremotos huracanes, etc., y este es su segundo año. Después hablamos un poco de nosotras y así nos vamos conociendo.

— **¿Cómo ha conseguido Jared que aceptéis ser presidenta y vicepresidenta? —** pregunta curioso Quil mientras pasa su brazo por los hombros de nuestro amigo.

— **Sinceramente no lo sé, aunque todavía nos podemos retractar —** comenta con diversión Nessie.

— **No permitiré que cambiéis de idea. Necesitamos gente con vuestro carácter para llevar esta hermandad —** alega inquieto Jared por las palabras de nuestra amiga.

— **No sé qué hacer, es una gran responsabilidad —** dice Lizzie aparentando seriedad y ocultando la sonrisa que asoma de sus labios, poniendo aún más nervioso a nuestro amigo.

— **No me hagáis esto, somos amigos desde hace mucho y sois las mejores —** suplica Jared y todos intentamos aguantar la risa.

— **Tranquilo, Jared, te están gastando una broma, ya sabes cómo son —** le dice entre risas Kim y todos la acompañamos ante la cara de sorpresa de nuestro amigo.

— **Vamos a ser una de las fraternidades más importantes. Ya que en nuestras filas tenemos a una Masen, una Hawkings y una Swan, los apellidos más populares del campus, —** alaba Embry.

— **Aunque lo mejor de todo será ver las caras de las Kappa cuando se enteren de quiénes son las líderes de nuestra hermandad, —** celebra risueña Kim y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

— **Solo una cosa, no quiero participar en las pruebas de acceso, respecto a las novatadas os ocupareis vosotros que lleváis más tiempo en la hermandad, y por supuesto Bella y Emily están excluidas de hacer las pruebas, —** ordena Lizzie mirando a Sam y al resto de sus compañeros, que rápidamente asienten ante su voz demando.

— **Nuestra líder se sabe imponer. ¡Me gusta! —** exclama un sonriente chico mientras toma a Lizzie en brazos, haciéndola girar en el aire.

— **Y eso que no la has visto de mal humor, Paul, ahí no solo se impone, da miedo —** dice Jared, escondiéndose detrás de Kim al ver la mirada de Lizzie, haciendo que todos rompamos en risas.

— **Eres un cobarde, Jared. Lizzie es un encanto de niña —** dice divertido Paul, besando la mejilla de Lizzie.

Después de que Lizzie nos presentara a Paul y a su novia, Rebecca, nos comentan cómo funciona la hermandad y cuáles son las asociaciones y ONG en las que participan como voluntarios, también comentamos algunas ideas nuevas para llevar acabo **.**

El momento de la presentación de Lizzie y Nessie como presidenta y vicepresidenta de la fraternidad es muy simpático y amigable. Solo ellas son capaces de transmitir ese ambiente, lo único que se les pide a los futuros hermanos y hermanas es que sean ellos mismos. Luego anuncia que Sam, Quil, Jared y Embry serán los encargados de realizar las pruebas de acceso para pertenecer a la hermandad. Ellos toman la palabra y entre bromas y risas están consiguiendo que bastante gente vaya a inscribirse para poder formar parte de nuestra fraternidad.

Nos quedamos un rato más en la fraternidad bailando y charlando con mucha gente que quiere información. Debo decir que tanto Lizzie como Nessie se desenvuelven perfectamente en sus nuevos cargos, lo hacen con una naturalidad y seguridad impresionantes.

Nos despedimos de nuestros compañeros, quedando al día siguiente para revisar las solicitudes y ponernos al día.

Decidimos que primero iremos a la fraternidad Beta, a la cual pertenecen Kate y Jane. En cuanto Kate nos ve, comienza a chillar de alegría como si no nos hubiera visto en años, hablamos un rato con ella hasta que aparece Jane y se une a nosotras, les damos la noticia y se ponen muy contentas. Mientras bailamos, se nos acerca una hermosa chica con una sonrisa en la cara, tiene cuerpo de modelo, su cabello es largo y rizado, de un color rojizo oscuro casi pelirrojo, y sus ojos son de un color azul grisáceo.

— **Hola, chicas, me alegro de veros después de tanto tiempo, —** saluda con entusiasmo y un beso en la mejilla a Lizzie y aNessie, quienes le corresponden de igual manera, y luego se dirige a mí.

— **Encanta de conocerte, soy Victoria Twosend, —** me saluda sonriente.

— **El gusto es mío, soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella, —** digo con una sonrisa.

— **Ya hechas las presentaciones, vamos a beber y a bailar un poco —** aconseja Victoria.

Hablamos un buen rato con Victoria o Vicky, como ella prefiere que le digan, es una gran anfitriona además de ser una chica muy agradable. Después, Jane y Kate nos dan un tour por la casa, es muy bonita y está muy bien decorada. Luego de charlar y bailar un rato con Jane y Kate, nos despedimos quedando en vernos en la fraternidad Alpha si terminan pronto.

Cuando estamos apunto de entrar en la casa Gamma, oímos cómo gritan nuestros nombres, nos giramos en dirección a las voces y vemos a Garret y a Stephan que se acercan a nosotras, hablamos un rato con ellos, quienes insisten en que entremos a tomar algo a su fraternidad y no nos queda de otra que aceptar, dado lo pesados que se ponen, menos mal que la fraternidad Gamma esta justo enfrente de la suya, Delta. La casa es grande, al igual que todas, pero se nota que solo viven chicos, ya que la decoración es bastante masculina. Nos presentan a varios de sus compañeros, charlamos un rato con ellos, pero nos despedimos pronto, ya que tenemos que ir a ver a Elena y a Maggie.

Cruzamos la calle y entramos a la fraternidad Gamma, he de decir que la casa me impresiona, la decoración es muy moderna, con espacios bastante amplios. Pedimos unas cervezas a una de las barras que está instalada en el jardín, cuando tenemos nuestras bebidas nos sentamos en unos bancos que hay en el jardín, no pasan ni cinco minutos cuando Elena y Maggie se nos unen y, como hemos hecho anteriormente con Kate y Jane, les damos la noticia de que nos unimos a los Zeta y que Lizzie y Nessie son las líderes, ambas se ponen a gritar y a dar saltitos de emoción. Elena se marcha para buscar a su hermana, la cual tiene muchas ganas de conocerme y de volver a ver a Lizzie y Nessie. Enseguida, regresa acompañada de su hermana, es preciosa. Al igual que Elena, su cabello es largo, sin embargo, el de ella es ondulado de color castaño oscuro y sus ojos son de color verde, a diferencia de Elena que tiene el cabello liso de color castaño claro y sus ojos son de un marrón muy claro tirando para pardo.

— **Hola, loquitas, cuánto tiempo, —** saluda feliz con un abrazo a Lizzie y Nessie,el cual regresan **—.** **Tú debes ser la famosa Bella, un gusto conocerte, soy Katherine, —** sonríe y me abraza, gesto que regreso y agradezco con una sonrisa.

— **Sí, soy Bella, un placer, Katherine —** digo sonriente cuando deshacemos el abrazo.

— **Elena me ha dado la noticia, es genial, a partir de ahora nos veremos en las reuniones. Serán de lo más interesantes —** comenta divertida Katherine.

— **Prometedme que grabareis la primera reunión, ansió ver las caras de las líderes Kappa —** pido poniendo carita de pena por no poder asistir.

— **Cuenta con ello, asimismo, podríamos subirlo a YouTube —** sugiere divertida Elena y todas reímos por su ocurrencia.

— **¡Excelente idea! Ansió hacerlo —** exclama Katherine.

— **Ya que anhelan más popularidad, pues la tendrán —** dice divertida Maggie y estallamos en carcajadas al imaginarnos la escena.

Al rato, Katherine se despide de nosotras, puesto que es conveniente relacionarse con las futuras integrantes, nos hallamos conversando con Elena y Maggie cuando comienza a sonar el móvil de Lizzie, al mirar de quién es la llamada, contesta enseguida, poniendo el altavoz para que escuchemos, pero nos pide que guardemos silencio e intentemos no reírnos.

— **Hola, Emmett. ¿Qué se te ofrece? —** le pregunta divertida Lizzie.

— **¿** **Sabes lo tarde que es? ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Cuándo pensáis venir? —** reclama sin apenas respirar.

— **Osito, tranquilo, estamos en la hermandad Gamma y en un rato iremos para allá —** le aclara Lizzie para que pare con su interrogatorio.

— **Bien, os esperamos, por cierto, no le digas a Edward que llamé, me lo ha prohibido —** suplica Emm con voz de niño que sabe que ha hecho alguna trastada.

— **Lo pensaré, pero no puedo prometerlo. Edward y yo no tenemos secretos, —** le advierte sonriente Lizzie y sin poder aguantar más todas, rompemos en risas.

— **Has puesto el altavoz y además os reís de mí. No me vuelvo a preocupar por vosotras —** dice ofendido, luego suelta un bufido.

— **No te enfades, osito, enseguida estamos ahí —** le diceLizzie dando por finalizada la llamada.

Conversamos un poco más con las chicas mientras terminamos nuestras bebidas, nos despedimos quedando en llamarnos mañana, ya que no acabarán pronto está noche y no creen poder ir a la casa Alpha.

Cuando estamos al lado de la fraternidad Alpha, Lizzie y Nessie me señalan la casa Kappa, parece de muñecas, con flores en las ventanas y es de color blanco con rosa pálido, por lo que me contaron Lizzie y Nessie por dentro es todo tonos pasteles y demasiado femenino y ostentoso, demostrando que son todas unas princesitas. Vemos a Tanya y Alice en la entrada, charlando con varias chicas, están vestidas demasiado elegantes, pero es normal, ya que les gusta llamar la atención y ser admiradas por todos. Pensamos que nos podríamos escapar sin ser vistas, pero para nuestra mala suerte nos equivocamos, ya que cuando Tanya posa su mirada en nosotras no pierde el tiempo en acercarse y comenzar con su verborrea.

— **Alice, mira a quiénes tenemos aquí. Seguro han venido para ingresar en las Kappa, al parecer ya se han dado cuenta dónde están las mejores —** comenta altanera Tanya.

— **Hola, chicas —** saluda tímida Alice.

— **Hola, Alice, —** la saludamos nosotras educadamente.

— **Siento deciros que por mucho que deseéis pertenecer a nuestra fraternidad, no sois bienvenidas —** argumenta la idiota de Tanya.

— **Tanya, no digas eso, no solo decides tú, además, si ellas quieren pertenecer a la hermandad serán bienvenidas —** contraataca seria Alice.

— **Gracias, prima, —** a Alice le brillan los ojos cuando Lizzie la llama de ese modo **—. P** **ero no estamos interesadas en pertenecer a las Kappa, de hecho, ya tenemos fraternidad. Solo pasamos por aquí para ir a la fraternidad Alpha donde nos están esperando mi hermano y los demás —** explica Lizzie, sonriéndole a su prima.

— **Si nos permiten, debemos irnos. Chao, Alice, —** se despide con una dulce sonrisa Nessie.

— **Adiós, Alice, —** me despido, ignorando a Tanya y su cara de asombro ante las palabras dichas por Lizzie.

— **Nos vemos, prima, por cierto, estás muy guapa y me alegra verte dar un paso correcto, —** sonríe Lizzie, despidiéndose de Alice.

— **Gracias, prima. Adiós, —** sonríe feliz Alice.

Y nos marchamos de ahí, ignorando completamente la mirada de furia de Tanya.

— **Ojalá que Alice siga así y vuelva a ser la de antes —** menciona pensativa Nessie.

— **Al menos hoy dio un primer paso al enfrentarse a Tanya —** comento al meditar lo sucedido.

— **Deseo que sea así y recuperar a mi prima, —** suspira Lizzie con nostalgia en su voz.

Nos situamos en la entrada de la casa Alpha y observo que es la más grande de todas las fraternidades, hay muchos chicos afuera y supongo que adentro habrá muchos más, por lo que me cuenta Nessie, es la mejor y más popular fraternidad masculina del campus, y todos los chicos desean pertenecer a ella.

De repente, me empiezo a poner muy nerviosa y la razón es que tengo unas ganas enormes de volver a encontrarme con Edward, no hallo explicación alguna a ese hormigueo en la tripa, como si tuviera mil mariposas dentro. ¿Será amor? No puede ser posible, ¿o tal vez sí?

Quién sabe, tal vez pronto lo descubriré.

— **Hola, las estamos esperando.**

* * *

 **Comunicaros que en el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.**

 **El Link del trailer tan maravilloso realizado por mi amiga Teresa lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia.**

 **A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

 **Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores** **.**


	8. Fiesta de Las Invitaciones Parte II

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Beteado por mi amiga Emotica GW, que me acompañara en esta aventura. Mil gracias guapa.**

 **Hola a todas/os:**

 **Aquí os dejo el séptimo capítulo de esta historia, la cual es muy importante para mí. Espero y os guste.**

 **El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil**

 **La canciones del capítulo:**

I Gotta Feeling — Black Eyed Peace

Holiday — Green Day

* * *

 **Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

Capítulo 7 Fiesta de Las Invitaciones parte II

 _ **Edward Pov:**_

Me despierto con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y la razón de que me encuentre tan descansado y de buen humor no es otra que Bella Swan, desde que la vi, me tiene hipnotizado, no he dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo minuto hasta en mis sueños se aparece, me tiene completamente enloquecido. Nunca en mi vida he experimentado está clase de sentimientos y deseos hacia ninguna mujer, pero Bella ha revolucionado mi mundo. Aparte de ser increíblemente hermosa, es divertida, inteligente, cariñosa y, de seguro tiene más cualidades que estoy dispuesto averiguar. Isabella me gusta y mucho. Hablare con mi brujita sobre lo que siento por Bella y espero que me ayude a conquistar el corazón de mi muñequita. ¿Será que me he enamorado? No lo sé, pero seguro que hablar con Lizzie me ayuda a aclarar estos sentimientos.

Cuando dejo mis pensamientos atrás me levanto y me ducho rápidamente, me visto con unos pantalones vaqueros azules desgastados, una camiseta color gris y mis inseparables deportivas nike.

Al colocarme el reloj, me fijo que de nuevo voy con el tiempo justo para llegar a la cafetería donde me reuniré con mi brujita a desayunar. Cuando bajo me encuentro con los chicos que están en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

— **Ed, ¿te quedas a desayunar? —** me pregunta Kevin que esta colocando el zumo encima de la mesa.

— **Os lo agradezco, pero he quedado con Lizzie. En un rato vendremos para dejar más o menos todo preparado para la fiesta —** respondo sonriente mientras me despido de los chicos con la mano antes de salir por la puerta y poner rumbo a la cafetería Roma.

Cuando llego me percato de que Lizzie aún no ha llegado, me siento en nuestra mesa a esperarla, no pasan ni dos minutos cuando aparece por la puerta. Nada más verme, sonríe y corre hacia mí, me levanto y abro mis brazos para recibirla, deposito un beso en su frente y nos sentamos. Llamamos al camarero y pedimos dos capuchinos junto con dos bollos de arándanos, cuando traen nuestro pedido, decido explicarle a mi hermanita sobre mis sentimientos hacia Bella.

— **Brujita, necesito de tus consejos y ayuda —** digo nervioso tamborilando los dedos en la mesa.

— **¿Qué sucede vampirito? —** me pregunta curiosa tomando mi mano.

Comienzo a explicarle sobre mis sentimientos y dudas respecto a una chica. En ningún momento nombro a Bella ya que no sé como reaccionará Lizzie, pero como siempre me sorprende, puesto que me conoce mejor que nadie.

— **V** **oy a ser directa y clara, estás enamorado —** sonríe **—** **¿Puedo saber de quién? —** me pregunta con una picara sonrisa en sus labios.

— **N** **o me hagas decirlo, de sobra sabes de quien se trata —** respondo nervioso al darme cuenta de la intensidad de mis sentimientos con Bella.

— **Está bien vampirito, no te obligare a decirme que te has enamorado de Bella —** ríe **—. Só** **lo decirte que ella siente lo mismo que tú. Bella no me ha dicho nada todavía pero no hace falta, porque las miradas intensas que os disteis ayer lo decían todo. ¡Amor a primera vista! —** grita emocionada lo último dando por finalizado su pequeño discurso.

— **Brujita, ¿de verdad crees qué Bella siente lo mismo? —** pregunto con entusiasmo y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo.

— **E** **s la última vez que lo repetiré, Bella está loquita por ti. Me di cuenta al momento de presentaros. En cuanto vuestras miradas se encontraron os sumergisteis en una burbuja y os olvidasteis del mundo, pero quédate tranquilo, que la única que se dio cuenta fui yo, y de sobras sabes que no diré nada —** meexplica con total tranquilidad. Es muy observadora y me conoce demasiado bien.

— **S** **é que no dirás nada, y quiero pedirte ayuda para decirle a Bella sobre mis sentimientos. Es la primera vez que me enamoro y no tengo idea de cómo actuar —** digo ansioso pasando mis manos por mi cabello.

— **¡** **Qué emoción, mi vampirito enamorado! —** exclama feliz mientras da pequeños saltitos en el asiento.

— **No te burles brujita —** intento sonar amenazante señalándola con mi dedo, a lo que se ríe y me saca la lengua como una niña pequeña.

— **No seas tonto vampirito, no me burlo de ti. Sólo estoy emocionada de que te hayas enamorado y más de una chica estupenda como es Bella. En el poco tiempo que Nessie y yo la conocemos, la hemos cogido tanto cariño, que la queremos como si fuera una hermana —** habla con ternura.

— **Entonces cuento contigo para poder sorprender a Bella —** afirmo sonriente mientras mi hermana asiente con la cabeza.

— **Claro que cuentas conmigo, pero pienso que es mejor que no planifiques cuándo decírselo, seguro que el momento surge cuando menos te lo esperes y de forma natural, y no premeditado ¿no crees? —** me aconseja feliz mientras tomaba mis manos.

— **Eres la mejor brujita, no sé que haría sin ti —** sonrío tomando su mano entre las mías.

— **Gracias Vampirito, yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin ti. Somos maravillosos, increíbles, los mejores, por eso tenemos los genes Masen —** comenta divertida provocando que ambos nos echemos a reír.

— **Papá estaría feliz por tu comentario, creo que deberemos decirlo delante de él, sólo para ver lo orgulloso que se pondrá —** digo logrando que volvamos a reír, al imaginarnos a nuestro padre en dicha situación.

Nos quedamos un rato más en la cafetería y hablamos de nuestras travesuras y anécdotas de cuando éramos niños, no paramos de reír al recordarlas, me encanta pasar tiempo con mi hermanita, es mi mejor amiga; por ello tenemos confianza plena el uno en el otro, nos conocemos y entendemos a la perfección, y nunca habido ni habrá secretos entre nosotros.

Una vez finalizamos nuestro desayuno, nos marchamos a dejar todo bien organizado para la fiesta. Primero nos dirigimos al establecimiento del catering para fijar la hora en la que llegará la comida, después nos vamos a comprar la bebida, mientras la pago quedamos con el encargado en que la llevarán en una hora a la fraternidad. Nada más salir pienso que ya hemos terminado de hacer todo, pero no, mi brujita me informa que falta algo importante que hacer y nos dirigimos al polígono industrial donde está situada la oficina de una organización de eventos. En el momento que entramos me di cuenta que es la empresa que contrata tanto mamá como tía Esme cuando tiene que planificar una fiesta o un acto benéfico. Lizzie se acerca a la chica que hay en la recepción y se saludan con un abrazo — supongo que ya se conocen— después de saludarse, mi brujita hace las presentaciones y me explica que estamos aquí, porqué nos van hacer el favor de instalarnos dos barras para la bebida, una, la más grande en el jardín y la otra, la pondrán entre el comedor y la cocina. Nos comunican que en una hora y media las llevarán y nos la dejarán montadas para que no tengamos ningún problema. Como siempre mi brujita me sorprende ya que esta en todo y a nosotros se nos había olvidado por completo; agradecemos el detalle y nos marchamos directo al campus ya que mi brujita ha quedado con las chicas y mi muñequita para pasar el día.

Nada más llegar campus, estaciono mi volvo cerca de mi hermandad y me despido con un abrazo y un beso en la frente de mi hermanita prometiendo vernos en la noche. Me dirijo hacia la hermandad, al entrar lo primero que escucho es a Emmett que se esta quejando porque le han hecho levantarse pronto y no ha podido desayunar lo que él quiere.

— **Hola chicos ¿Qué sucede? —** alzo la voz consiguiendo que me presten atención.

— **Hey Ed, ¿Dónde estabas? Estos idiotas me han despertado temprano con la excusa de que hay mucho que hacer, pero es una tontería ya que lo hicimos todo ayer —** se queja Emmett cruzándose d brazos.

— **Siento desilusionarte Emm, pero hay bastante que hacer. He ido con Lizzie a comprar las bebidas y a ultimar los detalles de la comida y, ambas cosas llegaran en una media hora, así que vete a vestir y deja de actuar como un niño chico, que hay bastante que hacer —** explico mientras el susodicho suelta un par de bufidos.

— **El presidente habló, lo siento oso, pero tienes trabajo que hacer —** grita Thomas haciendo que los demás riamos al ver la cara de enfado del grandote.

— **Venga oso, no te pongas así, piensa que está noche te divertirás en la fiesta —** le anima James palmeando su espalda.

— **Vamos Emmett, todos los años haces lo mismo deja de una vez de protestar y vete a vestir. No nos apetece seguir viendo tus calzoncillos de superman —** leordena Jasper ocasionado que todos estallamos en carcajadas.

— **No os da vergüenza reíros de mí. Yo siempre os he apoyado en todo —** dice Emmett poniendo cara de pena.

— **Pobre Emmett ¡Qué pena nos das! —** clama Jake con sarcasmo mientras roda los ojos.

— **Eddie defiéndeme, soy uno de tus mejores amigos —** mepide Emmett juntando sus manos.

— **Lo siento Emmy, en está ocasión no tienes defensa alguna —** contesto con una sonrisa situándome del lado de los chicos.

— **Con amigos como vosotros no me hace falta tener enemigos —** nos reclama Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

— **Basta ya de tonterías oso, y ve a vestirte de una vez —** ordena Kevin con voz de mando.

— **Por pesados ya no me cambio, y tendréis que soportar verme lo que resta de mañana y tarde con mis calzoncillos de superman, hasta unas hora antes de que empieza la fiesta, que será cuando vaya a cambiarme —** nos informa Emmett mientras se sienta en el sofá.

— **¿Estas seguro Emm? —** pregunta Laurent colocándose a su lado mientras mira a James, Kevin y Jacob, los cuales rápidamente se acercan dónde se encuentra el oso.

— **Muy seguro. De aquí, no me muevo —** afirma Emmett cruzando los brazos.

— **Está bien, tú lo has querido —** amenaza Laurent con una perversa sonrisa.

Y todo ocurre demasiado rápido, Emmett es levantado del sofá por Laurent, James, Kevin y Jacob, que lo llevan en volandas hacia su habitación. Nuestro amigo no para de soltar maldiciones mientras intenta soltarse de ellos pero no puede, ya que le tienen bien cogido. Subimos detrás de ellos y observamos como entran en su habitación. Seguidamente entramos nosotros, Jasper va a coger ropa del oso al armario, y Thomas y yo, nos acercamos para ayudar a los chicos a sujetarle. Entre todos conseguimos vestir a Emmett, aunque tenemos que soportar sus berrinches e intentos de fuga. Después lo sacamos a la fuerza de su habitación ya que nuestro amigo es capaz de encerrarse en ella y no salir hasta la fiesta.

Una vez que terminamos de hacer espacio en la cocina y terminar de acomodar las mesas donde colocaremos la comida, nos vamos al jardín a beber unas cervezas mientras esperamos a que lleguen con las barras, la comida y bebida. Emmett no nos ha hablado desde que ha salido de la habitación, sigue enfadado como un niño chiquito.

— **Emmett, ¿piensas seguir sin hablarnos? —** le pregunta Jasper mientras abre su cerveza.

— **¡Olvidadme! —** gruñeEmmett dándonos la espalda.

— **Chicos, dejad al niño pequeño en paz, ya se le pasará el berrinche —** se burla Kevin.

— **Kevin tiene razón, a los niños hay que darles su tiempo, para que se den cuenta de que no siempre pueden hacer lo que quieran —** declara sonriente Thomas chocando su mano con Kevin logrando que todos rompamos en risas.

— **Os creéis muy chistosos, ¿verdad? —** refunfuña Emmett.

— **¡Madre mía! ¡Emmett ha hablado! —** exclama Jacob alzando las manos al aire.

— **Parad con las tonterías, hace rato que se me pasó el enfado —** declara Emmett sentándose a nuestro lado.

— **Me alegro Emm de qué hayas recapacitado —** asevero sonriente palmeando el hombro de mi amigo, el cual me sonríe mostrando sus hoyuelos.

— **Ahora que el oso no está enfadado podemos hablar de las pruebas de acceso que podemos realizar —** propone James con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— **Ese tema me gusta mucho —** afirma Emmett chocando la mano con James.

— **Antes de que hablemos de las pruebas de acceso. El otro día Rosalie y Tanya me comentaron que una de las pruebas que les pondrían a sus chicas, sería limpiar los baños de nuestra hermandad —** noscomunica Laurent.

— **Muy típico de Rosalie y Tanya, les encanta humillar a la gente —** murmuro de mal humor y el resto asiente.

— **Con nosotros que no cuenten para esa prueba, además nunca nos preguntaron si lo podían hacer —** dice disgustado Jake; no le gusta que se humille a la gente, al igual que a nosotros.

— **Y de hecho aquí, no lo harán. No podemos consentir una cosa así —** asevero serio antes de dar un trago a mi cerveza.

— **Estoy con Ed, nosotros nunca hemos humillado a ningún futuro integrante como para dejar que las Kappa lo hagan en nuestra hermandad —** comenta Thomas un tanto molesto por la actitud de Mi prima y Tanya.

Charlamos de las posibles pruebas de acceso que podemos hacer, algunas proposiciones de James y Emmett son descartadas inmediatamente, ya que son bastante locas; ambos se quejan de que desechamos la mayoría de sus ideas, pero es que son una gran locura. Al final ambos aceptan que tenemos razón; dejamos el tema aparcado ya que llaman al timbre y como supongo primero llega la comida, quince minutos después la bebida, y como a la media hora llegaron los chicos de la empresa de eventos y montaron las barras.

Los chicos me miraran extrañados y agradecidos ya que nos habíamos olvidado de ello; les miro y menciono Lizzie; ellos asienten con una sonrisa entendiendo a la perfección.

Una media hora después llega el Disc-Jockey que comienza a preparar todo, cuando termina nos avisa que vendrá en unas tres horas para tenerlo todo listo antes de la fiesta; nos despedimos de él quedando en vernos más tarde.

Cuando por fin terminamos todo pedimos unas pizzas para almorzar puesto que Emmett no aguanta sus ganas de comer; de hecho se come una pizza familiar el solo y luego coge un trozo de cada una de las nuestras que son medianas. El oso tiene un insaciable apetito.

Como todavía es temprano para irnos a preparar decidimos ir un rato a la sala de juegos y echamos unas partidas al billar, al futbolin y a los dardos. Nos divertimos mucho, aunque Emmett y Jasper se quejan de vez en cuando, por eso les ignoramos completamente.

— **Gente, voy a salir a comprar tabaco —** nos dice James levantándose del sillón.

— **Espera, que voy contigo. Necesito que me de el aire —** me ofrezco a acompañarle, ya que me estoy agobiando de estar todo el día metido en casa y el salir me va a venir bien.

Cuando estamos apunto de salir de la tienda me percato de la presencia de mis primas y Tanya.

— **Ed, mira quienes están ahí —** indica James señalándolas **—** **¿Qué te parece si nos acercamos a saludarlas y de paso darles la negativa para lo que quieren hacer en la hermandad? —** sugiere.

— **Me parece bien, pero hablas tú, porque yo pienso seguir actuando de la misma forma con la hueca de Tanya —** le advierto sacando las risas de mi amigo.

— **Te entiendo, Tanya es insufrible, todo lo que tiene de guapa lo tiene de estúpida —** comenta James con cara de asco.

Nos estamos acercando dónde ellas se encuentran, cuando empiezo a escuchar su conversación, y atónito me quedo cuando escucho de lo que hablan. Tomo a James del brazo para escondernos de ellas, pero estando cerca para terminar de oír su conversación.

James me mira extrañado, así que le susurro que están hablando de planear algo en contra de Lizzie y Nessie, y quiero escucharlo; James se tensa al oír mis palabras, y mira con furia en la dirección donde Rosalie, Alice y Tanya se hallan; ya que para James Lizzie y Nessie son sus hermanas y las quiere mucho, como él dice son sus niñas. Nos ponemos de espaldas a ellas como si estuviesemos ojeando algunas revistas y comenzamos a escuchar su conversación.

— **Chicas, ya tengo el plan para hacer que Lizzie y Nessie lo pasen mal —** anuncia Rosalie, mi querida prima — nótese mi sarcasmo—.

— **¿Cuál es el plan? —** pregunta feliz Tanya mientras miraba sus uñas.

— **El plan trata de hacer creer a Lizzie y Nessie que Alice está arrepentida de su actitud y quiere volver a ser su amiga. De esa forma se gana su confianza y nosotras nos enteramos de todo, y cuando sepamos cuales son sus puntos débiles, les damos la puñalada y las humillamos —** explica Rose pagada de si misma.

— **Eres increíble Rose, es perfecto y una vez que sean humilladas, Edward volverá conmigo, y Alice y tú, tendréis a Jasper y Emmett a vuestros pies mientras que conseguís a vuestros verdaderos chicos. Aparte de que los chicos Alpha no las querrán volver a ver porque inventaremos algunas cosas para que se enfaden con ellas —** añade la arpía de Tanya.

— **¿Crees qué podrás hacerlo Alice? —** inquiere Rosalie mirando fijamente a su hermana.

— **¡** **Claro qué puedo hacerlo! Se merecen lo que las va a pasar por decirnos mentiras sobre Tanya el año pasado, y hacer que Edward y el resto de los Alpha se hayan distanciado. Además de hacernos sufrir por quitarnos a nuestros amores —** declara la duende con veneno en su voz ¿Quiénes serían sus amores?

— **¿Cuándo comenzamos con el plan? —** cuestiona divertida Tanya.

— **¿Qué os parece está noche? —** propone Alice con malicia.

— **¿Qué tienes en mente hermanita? —** pregunta sonriente Rosalie .

— **Veréis, hoy en la noche irán a la casa Alpha para ver a sus hermanos y los chicos, pues nosotras estaremos fuera hablando con las futuras integrantes y por supuesto divinamente vestidas —** sonríe **—. En el momento que las veamos nos acercamos a ellas para saludarlas, que de seguro las acompañara la novata esa —** hace una mueca de disgusto **—. Entonces Tanya con su malicia las dirá algo y yo saldré en su defensa haciendo quedar mal a Tanya y luego miraré con arrepentimiento y nostalgia a Lizzie y Nessie, para que piensen que las echo de menos y las quiero de vuelta ¿Qué os parece? Es una buena idea —** explica orgullosa Alice.

— **Tienes una mente perversa hermanita, me encanta —** lefelicita una sonriente Rose.

— **Me gusta mucho Alice ¡Está noche comienza la actuación! —** comenta con optimismo Tanya.

— **Chicas hay que contarle a Irina nuestro plan —** anuncia Alice.

— **Mejor no decirle nada a Irina, mi hermana ha cambiado en estos meses ya no es la misma, y no está de acuerdo con la manera que actuamos y tratamos a la gente, dice que nos creemos superiores. Esa es la razón por la que no confió en ella y, es mejor que no sepa nada —** declara Tanya sorprendiendo a Alice y Rosalie e incluso a nosotros.

— **Menudo cambio el de nuestra Irina, qué pena que haya sido para peor. En ese caso mejor no contarle nada, y a partir de ahora mantengámosla apartada de nosotras. No nos podemos fiar de ella, es capaz de descubrirnos delante de los chicos o de Lizzie y Nessie —** menciona enojada Rosalie.

— **Estoy con mi hermana, cuanto menos contacto tengamos con ella mejor. No podemos confiar como hacíamos antes, lo siento Tanya —** agrega Alice aparentando estar apenada.

— **No te disculpes Alice, mi hermana me ha defraudado y se merece quedarse sola. No me da pena ninguna —** declara malhumorada Tanya.

— **Chicas vamonos que se hace tarde y nos tenemos que poner hermosas, y comenzar con el plan —** lesanima Rosalie.

Una vez las veo salir me doy cuenta de que tengo los puños cerrados y que me están doliendo, pero es tal la rabia que tengo en estos momentos, que me dan ganas de matar a esas tres ¿Cuándo cambiaron tanto mis primas? ¿Cómo pueden tener tanta maldad? Han conseguido que las odie con todo mi corazón, pero que ni piensen que las dejare dañar a Lizzie y Nessie.

Salimos de la tienda como alma lleva el diablo, me fijo en James, que está muy tenso, su mirada sólo refleja ira y furia, al igual que la mía; la única diferencia es que mis queridas primas han conseguido que para mí, estén muertas.

No sé cómo contarle a Thomas lo que hemos escuchado, porque si a mí, me ha costado horrores no ir dónde ellas están y matarlas, sé que a Thomas también le costará bastante, no solo porqué Nessie fuera su hermana y la quiera con todo su alma, sino que también es por el amor que siente por mi hermanita; aunque Thomas no me ha contado nada, se nota lo enamorado que está de Lizzie.

Es como mi hermano. Siempre hemos estado el uno para el otro.

No me doy cuenta de lo metido que me encuentro en mis pensamientos hasta que James me hace volver a la realidad.

— **Ed, vamos a tomar algo al bar y de paso hablamos y nos tranquilizamos. No podemos llegar así a la casa, todos se darán cuenta de que algo nos pasa por lo alterados que estamos —** suspira **—, además debes informar a Thomas y es mejor que estés relajado para poder tranquilizarlo, aunque yo estaré a tu lado cuándo hables con él —** expresa James, que todavía esta enojado.

— **Sí vamos, necesito tomar algo y calmarme —** comunico intentando apaciguar poco a poco la ira que corre por mi cuerpo.

— **Entonces vamos —** palmea mi espalda **—. Espero que no te moleste que hablemos de la conversación que escuchamos, ya que necesito desahogarme, de lo contrario voy por ellas y las mato —** gruñe James.

Entramos en una de las cervecerías que hay en el campus y nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada, ya que no queremos que nadie nos moleste y de ese modo poder hablar libremente. Pedimos dos cervezas negras que enseguida nos trae el camarero, se las pagamos y en cuanto lo vemos suficientemente lejos de nosotros, comenzamos a charlar de lo sucedido un rato atrás.

— **T** **e juró que he estado tentado en pegar a tus primas y a Tanya, no entiendo ese odio y envidia que sienten hacia Lizzie y Nessie. Si mis niñas son encantadoras, tiernas y dulces —** declara sonriendo al nombrar a sus pequeñas, como el las llama.

— **T** **odo viene a raíz de algo que sucedió antes de acabar el primer trimestre del curso anterior —** me mira confuso **—. Recuerdas cuándo mi hermana y Nessie, abandonaron nuestra mesas para sentarse con los que hoy son nuestros amigos —** asiente con la cabeza **—.La razón es que no querían estar con Tanya, Alice y Rosalie, al principio no entendía porqué no hablaban entre ellas puesto que antes eran muy amigas; y tanto Thomas como yo, nos sentimos dolidos, pero luego nos enteramos de lo que ocurrió y comprendimos su actitud —** explico debatiéndome en contarle o no lo sucedido.

— **M** **e gustaría saber que sucedió, aunque entiendo si no me quieres contar—** dice dándome la posibilidad de decírselo o no.

— **Te voy a contar lo que ocurrió, pero James, prométeme que no le dirás que lo sabes ni a mi hermana ni a Nessie, ya que ellas no querían decirnos nada a Thomas y a mí, las obligamos a que lo hicieran —** le anuncio y este asiente ante mi pedido.

Comienzo a contarle la historia de lo que sucedió el año anterior y según voy avanzando en la narración, noto como James se enfada al saber lo que ha hecho Tanya y cómo actuaron mis primas. En cuanto finalizo de contarle todo, James no aguanta más y salta malhumorado.

— **Menudas zorras, no tiene nombre lo que hicieron esas tres —** en su voz se percibe lo enfurecido que se encuentra en ese momento **—. Esto no puede quedar así, debemos hacer algo para que ese trío de arpías no les hagan daño a mis niñas —** declara James.

— **Claro qué vamos hacer algo. No voy a consentir que las dañen, pero primero debemos contárselo a Thomas y, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar y no me refiero sólo por Nessie —** comento algo preocupado.

— **Yo tampoco sabría de que modo reaccionaría si se tratase de mi hermana y de la mujer que amo —** le mirosorprendido **—** **¿Crees qué no me había dado cuenta? Sólo hay que ver como Thomas mira a Lizzie, es demasiado obvio —** me explica tranquilamente.

— **Creí que nadie más lo sabía, ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado —** declaro con una pequeña sonrisa.

— **Tranqui, que los únicos que lo sabemos somos tú y yo. Espero que Thomas se de prisa en declararse, Lizzie es una chica maravillosa y como no se de prisa se la quitaran de nuevo. Sólo espero que mi peke sienta lo mismo, porque algo me dice que no es así —** dice dejándome sorprendido e intrigado por sus últimas palabras.

— **Sí, más le vale, mi hermanita es un tesoro. Acuérdate cuando empezó a salir con Justin el año pasado, lo celoso que se puso cuando se enteró de su relación —** añado y ambos reímos al recordarlo.

Charlamos durante un rato más mientras terminamos nuestras bebidas ya que James pide otras dos cervezas cuando nos encontramos a mitad de la conversación.

Una vez llegamos a la hermandad vemos que Jared acaba de salir, en cuanto nos ve se acerca hacia nosotros, nos saluda y después me pregunta donde puede localizar a mi hermana, ya que la ha intentado localizar en su móvil y en el de Nessie pero que están apagados y necesita urgentemente hablar con ella; le explico que esta con las chicas en el puerto marítimo y que no sé a que hora llegara, resopla y nos dice que quiere ofrecerle el puesto de presidenta de su hermandad, ya que Ian y Steve se graduaron el año pasado y se han quedado sin líderes; y que mi hermanita y Nessie con el carácter que tienen serían unas líderes geniales. James y yo estamos de acuerdo con él y le animo a que hablara con ellas ya que nos han comentado que quieren entrar en una fraternidad, y

— **Si necesitas ayuda para convencerlas, cuenta con nosotros para echarte una mano —** añade divertido James.

Nos despedimos, ya que se hace tarde y tenemos que ultimar los detalles antes de que comience la fiesta.

En el momento que entramos en la casa vemos a Emmett corriendo como loco de un lado para otro, llevando puesto sólo una toalla agarrada en la cintura. Miramos al resto de los chicos, quienes no paran de reír al observarlo. En cuanto nos ven, Jasper nos explica entre risas que Emmett no encuentra sus calzoncillos de la suerte, y nosotros no podemos evitar reírnos como locos.

— **Emmett ¿Qué te ocurre? —** Inquiere burlónJames.

— **James compañero ¿No habrás visto mis calzoncillos de la suerte? —** pregunta angustiado.

— **¿Tus calzoncillos de la suerte? ¿Cómo son? —** sigue bromeando James.

— **Mis calzoncillos de Bob Esponja —** grita desesperado Emmett.

— **Ah, pues los tienes colgados de la toalla que tienes anudada en la cintura —** contesta James señalando donde está la prenda haciendo que todos estallemos en carcajadas, ya que lo sabemos desde el principio.

— **¡Por qué no me lo habéis dicho! —** exclama enfadado Emmett.

— **No preguntaste brother —** se burla Jacob.

— **Idiotas —** bufa Emmett antes de marcharse a su habitación dejándonos en salón muertos de risa.

Cuando paran las risas, me doy cuenta que ha llegado el momento en el que tengo que hablar con Thomas; miro a James pidiéndole con la mirada que me acompañe.

— **Thomas hermano, necesitamos hablar contigo —** declaro serio.

— **¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Le ha sucedido algo Nessie? —** pregunta preocupado al ver nuestras caras.

— **No tranquilo, Nessie está bien. Sólo queremos contarte algo que hemos descubierto por casualidad y debes saberlo —** le informa James intentando calmarle.

— **Vamos a la cocina, allí hablaremos sin que nadie nos interrumpa —** ordeno mientras me dirijo a la cocina seguido por ellos.

Una vez estamos sentados en la cocina, empiezo a relatarle la conversación que escuchamos entre mis primas y Tanya, como me imagino Thomas esta más que furioso, quiere ir a por ellas y pegarlas. Thomas dice que por muy caballerosos que somos, esas zorras se merecen una paliza y él se la daría; entre James y yo lo calmamos y conseguimos que no haga una estupidez.

— **Ahora que sabemos lo que pretenden, debemos contarselo esta noche a las chicas para que estén preparadas —** asevera James **—. Aparte nosotros estaremos a su lado para que Tanya, Rosalie y Alice no logren hacer nada —** una maliciosa sonrisa surca sus labios **—. Hay que idear un plan para que el trío de arpías reciban su merecido —** se frota las manos en plan villano **—, no obstante no debemos cambiar nuestra forma de ser con ellas, menos Ed, que debe seguir en su plan de ignorar a Tanya, así no desconfiarán de nosotros —** nos habla como todo un estratega.

En cuanto damos por finalizada la conversación nos marchamos cada uno a nuestra habitación para prepararnos.

Una vez en mi cuarto lo primero que hago es poner a Debuzzy para relajarme mientras me ducho. Me arreglo como me aconseja mi brujita, elegante pero informal; me pongo unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca ajustada marcando mi torso y encima una camisa de manga larga color gris abierta: me enrollo las mangas de la camisa a la altura de los codos y de calzado me pongo unos náuticos color negro; una vez que termino de afeitarme intento hacer algo con mi cabello, como me es imposible, sigo el consejo de mi hermanita, me peino con los dedos mi húmedo y rebelde cabello. Me miro en el espejo y me veo realmente guapo. Espero que a mi muñequita Bella le guste.

Cuando bajo los chicos ya están en el salón recibiendo a los antiguos integrantes Alpha. Me uno a ellos, saludando a muchos que conozco, cuando veo a David me alegro mucho, ya que es el antiguo líder. Él es quien me seleccionó para que fuese el nuevo presidente, hablamos durante largo tiempo recordando anécdotas y contándome su nueva etapa como arquitecto. Me entero que trabaja en New-mon, uno de los estudios más famosos de arquitectura. También me anuncia que se va a casar, antes de poder felicitarle me entrega dos invitaciones, una es para Lizzie y la otra para mí, y que al igual que le ha dicho al resto de los chicos espera que yo estuviese allí, ya que le hará mucha ilusión; le felicito por su compromiso con Claudia, su novia de toda la vida, una chica encantadora, y le prometo que Lizzie y yo estaremos allí.

Me reuno con los chicos y empezamos hablar con la gente para que nos conozcan y se sientan cómodos, observo que hay bastantes inscripciones, me alegra que todo esté saliendo bien. La comida le encanta a la gente, bebida hay más que suficiente y los chicos que están de camareros son muy simpáticos. Los chicos de la hermandad están haciendo genial su trabajo de anfitriones con la gente haciéndome sentir muy orgulloso. La música que el Disc-Jockey pone es muy buena, pues pincha música de todos los estilos y a la gente le encanta, puesto que se están divirtiendo mucho.

Noto que mi móvil comienza a sonar, miro el número y no lo conozco pero aun así contesto; resulta ser Jared que me llama para anunciarme que Lizzie y Nessie han aceptado, y que ya han hecho su presentación y lo habían hecho genial, me alegro mucho ante la noticia y felicito a Jared antes de colgar y guardar su número entre mis contactos.

Me acerco donde se encuentran James y Thomas charlando animadamente y les comunico la noticia, ellos se alegran mucho y alegan que ahora las reuniones serán más divertidas.

Observo que Emmett esta hablando por el móvil y me acerco silenciosamente hacia donde se encuentra, y escucho que esta hablando con Lizzie; mira que le había advertido que no la llamase y que las dejará disfrutar, pero como siempre no me hace ningún caso. Cuando veo que acaba la llamada aviso a los chicos para que se acerquen, una vez están a mi lado les cuento lo que ha hecho Emmett y decidimos arrinconarlo.

— **¿Emmett con quién hablabas? —** interroga James pasando su brazo por el hombro de nuestro amigo.

— **Yo, con nadie —** intenta disimular regalándonos una sonrisa mientras se aparta de James.

— **¿Entonces qué hacías con el móvil? —** cuestiona burlón Thomas.

— **Está bien, hablaba con una chica. Mira que sois chismosos —** contesta ansioso llevando su mirada al salón.

— **¿La conocemos? —** vuelve a preguntar James haciendo que se ponga aún más nervioso.

— **No pienso deciros quién es, no me preguntéis más —responde** Emmett enfadado intentado que dejemos de interrogarle.

— **N** **o habrás llamado a mi hermana ¿verdad? —** inquiero amenazante.

— **Qué tonterías dices Ed. Me hiciste prometer que no las molestase que ellas vendrían cuando quisieran —** contesta intentando disimular.

— **Entonces a que se deben tus nervios —** declara Thomas haciendo que los nervios de Emmett aumenten.

— **Yo no estoy nervioso. Vosotros alucináis —** declara esquivando nuestras miradas.

— **¿Qué nos ocultas Emmett? —** interroga James con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— **Qué cosas decís, sabéis que nunca os ocultaría nada —** manifiesta cada vez más nervioso.

— **¿Sabes Emmett? Mejor deja de mentirnos —** amenazo poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

— **Emm no sabes mentir, así que dinos de una vez a quien has llamado —** habla Thomas aparentando estar serio.

— **Ya os lo dije antes, con una chica, no seáis pesados —** repite intentando irse pero James lo toma del brazo y da la última estocada.

— **Tú de aquí no te mueves hasta que nos diga la verdad —** Emmett mira sorprendido a James, esta a punto de contestar cuando este vuelve hablar **—. N** **o te exigió Edward que no molestases a Lizzie, que están con sus amigas y que vendrán cuando terminen, pero no le has hecho caso —** declara James con su sonrisa maliciosa, que deja a nuestro amigo al descubierto.

— **Lo siento Edward, pero quiero que vengan a ver mi bailecito, aparte tengo ganas de estar con la pequeña Swan —** se disculpa con voz de niño pequeño.

— **¿De qué te disculpas Emm? —** pregunta sonriente Kevin que viene acompañado de Jacob, Laurent y Jasper.

— **Emmett ha incumplido una promesa que le hizo a Ed —** responde divertido James.

— **Has llamado a Lizzie y las has preguntado donde están. ¿Verdad? —** regaña con guasa Jasper.

— **Emmett, nuestras hermanas son mayores y saben cuidarse solas, deja de molestarlas, parece que el pequeño eres tú y necesitas atención —** ataca divertido Jacob mientras los demás intentamos aguantar la risa al ver la cara de culpabilidad del oso.

— **D** **ejen de regañarle chicos, creo que nuestro Emmy ya ha aprendido la lección —** comenta con tono burlón Laurent haciéndonos más difícil el trabajo de no intentar reírnos.

— **Eddie perdóname, sólo quería saber cuanto iban a tardar —** sedisculpa de nuevo con voz de niño poniendo un puchero.

— **Estas perdonado Emmy, pero para la próxima te dejo fuera de las pruebas de acceso —** amenazo ocultando mi sonrisa con la mano porque la cara de nuestro amigo era un poema.

— **Te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer, pero por favor no me dejes fuera de las pruebas, por favor, por favor —** suplica con angustia en su voz.

— **Joder Emm, parece como si te amenazasen con quitarte el sexo —** bromea James y todos reímos.

— **¡Idiotas! Me largo a bailar y a buscar un ligue —** exclama Emmett antes de irse hacia la pista de baile y nosotros estallamos en carcajadas, no aguantamos más.

— **Siempre le hacéis lo mismo y él sigue cayendo todas las veces —** afirma divertido Kevin.

Seguimos riendo durante un rato y, seguidamente comentamos que la fiesta esta saliendo estupendamente, pues hay bastantes chicos inscribiéndose. Nos estamos riendo de un comentario de Laurent sobre las Kappa cuando un grito de James nos hace callar.

— **Vaya trío de Bellezas acaban de entrar —** grita James y todos miramos donde tiene enfocada su mirada.

Y no le quito la razón a mi amigo, ya que situadas en la puerta están tres ángeles bellísimos. Mi brujita va preciosa, Nessie esta muy guapa y mi muñequita esta realmente hermosa. Son las chicas más guapas de todo el campus, y creo que los chicos opinan igual porque no les quitan la vista de encima.

Me fijo donde mira James y me doy cuenta de que observa a Thomas que contempla a Lizzie embobado, sólo espero que mi amigo no sufra si mi brujita no corresponde a sus sentimientos.

— **¡Madre mía, están preciosas! —** alaba Kevin y el resto asentimos.

— **Bella esta preciosa, joder con mi hermanita, y que decir de lo hermosas que están Lizzie y Nessie —** asevera Jake que observa mucho a Nessie, vamos que se la come con la mirada.

— **Las tres están preciosas. Voy a tener que quitarle a los babosos de encima a mi prima —** comenta Jasper con una sonrisa mientras las admira.

— **Jake, la chica que está junto a mis niñas ¿Es tu hermana? —** pregunta James y Jake asiente.

— **Déjame decirte que es una hermosura —** declara Laurent con admiración sacándome un bufido, lo que hace que James me mire sonriente.

— **Lo siento Laurent, pero esa chica ya tiene a su chico —** susurra James sonriente para que sólo le escucháramos Laurent y yo. Luego me da una palmada en el hombro.

— **Gracias por la ayuda —** susurro sonriente a James.

— **De nada, para eso son los amigos, pero me vendrá bien una ayudita con Victoria —** añade sonriente.

— **Cuentas conmigo para conquistar a Victoria —** le aseguro a James palmeando su espalda.

James me devuelve la sonrisa antes de salir corriendo en dirección a mi brujita, y los demás le seguimos para saludarlas. Veo como James se coloca detrás de Lizzie para sorprenderla.

— **Hola, las estamos esperando —** exclama divertido James alzando la voz mientras toma de la cintura a mi sorprendida hermanita, la cual pega un grito haciéndonos reír.

Cuando mi hermana se da cuenta de que es James, se lanza a sus brazos, este la toma de la cintura y empieza a dar vueltas con ella, parecen niños. Les dejamos solos y nos vamos junto con Nessie y Bella.

* * *

 **Comunicaros que en el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.**

 **El Link del trailer tan maravilloso realizado por mi amiga Teresa lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia.**

 **A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.** **  
**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

 **Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores** **.**


	9. Bromas, Confesiones y ¿Amor?

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Beteado por mi amiga Emotica GW, que me acompañara en esta aventura. Mil gracias guapa.**

 **Hola a todas/os:**

 **Aquí os dejo el octavo capítulo de esta historia, la cual es muy importante para mí. Espero y os guste.**

 **El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil**

 **La cancione del capítulo:**

Basket Case — Green Day

Rihanna — S.O.S Recause Me

Crazy in Love — Beyoncé

* * *

 **Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

Capítulo 8 Bromas, Confesiones y ¿Amor?

 _ **Edward Pov:**_

Una vez que dejamos a Lizzie y a James con su cariñoso reencuentro, nos acercamos donde se encuentran situadas Bella y Nessie, quienes observan el encuentro entre Lizzie y James con una sonrisa en los labios; las saludamos con un beso en la mejilla, con Bella lo hago un poco más largo, cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

— **Estás preciosa —** susurro en su oído, haciendo que aparezca ese adorable rubor en sus mejillas. Es aún más hermosa cuando se sonroja.

Después le presentamos a Laurent, quien no intenta ningún tipo de coqueteo por el comentario que anteriormente hizo, quizás solo fue un halago y mis celos interpretaron otra cosa.

― **Hola, hermosas, ya era hora de que llegaran ¿Cuántos pretendientes os han salido? ―** interroga Jake con una traviesa sonrisa en su cara.

― **Gracias por lo de hermosas, con respecto a los pretendientes, no os diremos nada. Lo sentimos mucho, chicos, pero es** _ **top secret**_ **―** comenta divertida Nessie mientras choca las manos con Bella y se miran con una cómplice sonrisa.

― **N** **os lo tenéis que decir, debemos proteger a nuestras niñas Alpha de los babosos y moscones del campus. Es nuestro deber ―** declara solemne Jasper.

— **L** **legáis un poco tarde, chicos, porque nos hemos tenido que deshacer de una mosca bastante grande, pero del sexo contrario —** habla divertida Bella.

― **Joder, lo que faltaba, ya no solo tenéis locos a los chicos del campus, sino que ahora también a las chicas. ¡Vaya trío! —** Bromea Jake, consiguiendo que todos nos riamos.

― **G** **racias por tus piropos, Jake, pero te puedo asegurar que esa chica lo que menos siente por nosotras tres es atracción —** declara Nessie y Bella asiente con una sonrisa.

― **¿Quién ha osado a molestar a las chicas más hermosas del campus? ―** pregunta amenazante y divertido Thomas.

― **Tranquilo, hermanito sobreprotector, no ha sido ningún chico. Ha sido la zorra más grande del campus, pero la hemos puesto en su sitio ―** anuncia con una sonrisa traviesa Nessie.

― **¿Qué tontería ha dicho la hueca de Tanya esta vez? ―** gruño molesto. Tanya ya me tiene muy harto; oigo como Bella y Nessie se ríen por llamarle hueca a Tanya, desvió mi mirada hacia Bella y se sonroja de nuevo.

— **R** **elájate, Edward, como siempre Lizzie puso en su lugar a esa descerebrada, —** ríe Nessie.

― **No tienes de qué preocuparte, Ed, tu hermanita sabe defenderse sola. Menudo carácter tiene, es de temer, ―** bromea Kevin, logrando que todos rompamos en risas, puesto que tiene toda la razón.

― **Kevin tiene razón, Edward. Aunque lo que nos impresionó fue que Alice nos defendió ―** diceBella con una sonrisa, hipnotizándome por un momento.

Me quedo pensativo por lo dicho, Alice ha comenzado su plan de venganza hacia mi brujita y Nessie, y creo que también incluirán a Bella. Miro a Thomas, que tiene sus manos cerradas en puños fuertemente, debemos hablar con mi brujita, Nessie y Bella rápidamente para que esas tres arpías no consigan su cometido.

― **Hey, Edward, Thomas, vuelvan a la realidad que os estamos hablando ―** nos grita Laurent.

― **Lo siento, me quedé pensando ―** decimos ambos a la vez, haciendo que estallen en carcajadas.

― **Chicos, ¿nos invitáis a tomar algo? ¿O vamos a quedarnos en la puerta toda la noche? ―** inquiere divertida Nessie.

― **Claro, vamos, ―** afirmo **―** **¿Nos acompañan, bellas damas? ―** Sonrío mientras le doy mi mano a Bella para que la tome, la cual acepta gustosa brindándome una tímida sonrisa. Jake no tarda en copiar mi gesto con Nessie, quien acepta divertida.

― **Hey, hay que esperar a Lizzie y a James ―** nos avisa Jasper mientras los busca con la mirada.

― **Jasper, eres muy despistado, hace diez minutos que James y Lizzie nos hicieron señas diciendo que se iban a la barra, ¿Dónde está tu cabeza? Ah, ya sé, en Alice Cullen, ―** se burla Kevin.

― **Mira quién habla, el que tiene a Maggie todo el día en la cabeza, ―** se defiende Jasper.

― **Ya, pero lo mío no tiene remedio. Estoy hechizado, qué le voy hacer. Tú todavía tienes una oportunidad ―** declara entre risas Kevin.

― **Kevin tiene razón, Jazz, si de por sí eres un poco tonto, imagina cómo serías si te hechizaran. Por favor, que eso no ocurra, ―** se burla Jake de su primo, haciendo que estallemos en carcajadas de nuevo.

En lo que dura el trayecto de la puerta a la barra de bebidas que hay en el jardín, Bella y yo vamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas y siento que una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo. Cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran, nos perdemos en ellas y es como si todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor desapareciera. Sin embargo, los gritos de los chicos haciendo bromas entre sí nos traen de regreso a la realidad.

Una vez que llegamos, busco con la mirada dónde se encuentran James y mi brujita, están situados al final de la barra, riendo sin parar. Me encanta ver a Lizzie tan feliz. Aviso al resto y vamos a su encuentro.

― **Hey, pequeña, entiendo que quieras mucho a James, pero los demás estamos celosos. ¿No piensas saludar? ―** lehabla sonriente Laurent a mi brujita.

― **No estéis celosos, chicos, os quiero a todos con locura ―** declara mi brujita sonriente antes de comenzar a saludar a los chicos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

― **Eso no es verdad, ya que a Edward le quieres mucho más ―** expresa divertido Thomas, mientras saluda a Lizzie.

― **Mi hermanito es especial, nadie puede competir con él. Lo siento ―** asevera feliz mi brujita mientras se lanza a mis brazos. La atrapo con el brazo libre que tengo y beso su frente. Al separarnos, se fija en que Bella y yo tenemos aún nuestras manos entrelazadas, lo que hace que nos sonría feliz.

― **Bella, él es James, un gran amigo. Es como un hermano para mí ―** anuncia con cariño Lizzie.

― **Encantado, Bella, es un gusto conocerte al fin. Me han hablado mucho y muy bien de ti, ―** se presenta James depositando un beso en su mejilla.

― **El gusto es mío, tanto Lizzie como Nessie hablan con mucho cariño de ti ―** contesta con una hermosa sonrisa mi muñequita.

― **Hechas las presentaciones, vamos a tomar algo, ―** propone Jasper antes de llamar al camarero.

― **Chicas, ¿qué queréis beber? ―** pregunto sonriente.

― **Cerveza ―** responden las tres a la vez y seguido se echan a reír.

― **Cerveza para todos, Jasper ―** grita Jake.

― **Jacob, no hace falta que grites, estoy a tu lado ―** declara entre molesto y divertido Jazz.

Una vez que tenemos las cervezas, los chicos le preguntan a Bella sobre la carrera que estudiará, ella les comunica que se ha decidido por Derecho. Luego le piden que cuente cómo consiguió vivir con sus hermanos y primo, provocando que Jasper y Jake la miraran con cara de _ni se te ocurra_ , pero rueda los ojos, ignorándoles y comienza a contar anécdotas sobre ellos tres, haciéndonos reír a todos.

Al rato, suena el móvil de mi brujita, ella toma su teléfono y, al ver quién es, se echa a reír mientras les enseña a las chicas, consiguiendo que rueden los ojos y se unan a sus risas. Seguido, nos muestra también a nosotros, logrando que todos sonriamos.

James sonríe malicioso y le pide el móvil a Lizzie para contestar. Mi brujita se lo entrega divertida, pidiéndole que lo ponga en altavoz para poder escuchar todos, y nuestro amigo asiente con aire travieso antes de descolgar.

― **Teléfono de Elizabeth Masen, ¿con quién hablo? ―** interroga divertido James, cambiado su voz.

― **¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Lizzie? ―** pregunta extrañado Emmett.

― **Disculpa, pero no te daré esa información hasta no saber quién eres, ―** dice James con falsa seriedad con intención de provocarlo.

― **No te incumbe quién soy, ahora mismo comunícame con Lizzie ―** ordena molesto Emmett.

― **Primero, no me hables así, y segundo, no te pasaré con Lizzie hasta no saber quién eres, ―** advierte divertido nuestro amigo mientras los demás intentamos aguantar nuestras risas. James le hace una seña a Lizzie para que hable, ella asiente para continuar con el show.

― **Amor, cuelga el teléfono y volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo ―** dice mi brujita con voz seductora, intentando no reír.

― **¡** **Mal nacido!¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Lizzie o te mato! —** amenaza Emmett con voz contenida.

— **Amor, vuelve ya, cuelga a quien sea. Bastante ha interrumpido —** ordena Lizzie pareciendo molesta, siguiéndole el juego a James. Los demás estamos apunto de estallar a carcajadas, pero intentamos aguantar hasta que terminen con la actuación.

— **Adiós, desconocido. Mi chica me llama y no vuelvas a molestar, o bajo y se lo digo a mi cuñado, que no creo que le agrade, ―** se despide con falso enojo nuestro amigo, dando por finalizada la llamada, y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

Seguimos riendo de la broma que James le acaba de hacer a Emmett con la ayuda de mi brujita cuando el móvil de Nessie comienza a sonar, y cuando ve de quién se trata, nos mira antes de soltar que es Emmett. Mira a su hermano Thomas con una maliciosa sonrisa y éste asiente, anunciándonos que seguimos con el show, consiguiendo que volvamos a reír.

Nessie contesta el teléfono, pero no habla, sino que comienza a gemir y a decir obscenidades, al segundo, Thomas también empieza a gemir y hablar sucio mientras Emmett grita el nombre de nuestra amiga histérico, seguidamente, añade unos cuantos insultos y amenazas al supuesto chico que está con Nessie. Se puede percibir lo enfadado que se encuentra por el tono de voz con el que grita, antes de que Emmett pueda volver a chillar como un loco, Nessie decide finalizar la llamada y apagar el móvil.

— **Somos unos actores increíbles, hermanito —** declara Nessie, mirando sonriente a Thomas **—. Si en el futuro no conseguimos trabajo en lo nuestro, siempre nos podemos dedicar a la actuación junto con James y Lizzie, —** se abraza a su hermano, poniendo un gracioso puchero y provocando que todos rompamos en risas.

― **Os apuesto lo que queráis que Emmett aparecerá como un loco en menos de cinco minutos, ―** dice entre risas Laurent.

― **Eso seguro, lo que tengo ganas de ver es cómo va explicarnos cómo se ha enterado, ―** asevera Jake con una sonrisa pícara.

― **Conociendo a mi hermano oso, estará pensando alguna manera de explicaros la situación sin revelar la verdad ―** comenta divertida Bella.

― **Sí, pero todos sabemos que las excusas de Emmett son nefastas. No sabe mentir y siempre es descubierto ―** declara Jasper con burla, pues siempre le pillamos por mucho que lo intente.

― **Esa es una de las razones por las que le gastamos tantas bromas ―** dice divertido Kevin.

― **Sí, la otra es devolverle de alguna manera sus travesuras y comentarios ―** concluye Thomas.

― **Hay que preparar la estrategia, Emmett no tardará en llegar, ―** medita en voz alta James.

— **Ya sé lo que vamos hacer, —** sonríe maliciosa mi brujita. A veces mucho miedo me da **—. Nosotras nos vamos a por unas cervezas cuando veamos venir a Emmett y regresaremos en el momento justo cuando os confiese la verdad ―** dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

― **Eres un diablillo. Me encanta, ―** le afirmo cariñoso a mi hermana.

― **Chicos, vosotros debéis hacernos una señal en el momento que mi hermano empiece a confesar y entonces aparecemos nosotras con las bebidas ―** propone Bella con una traviesa sonrisa.

― **Y la señal será que Ed pase las manos por su cabello, y como es un gesto muy común en él, de esa forma Emmett no se dará cuenta ―** habla Nessie emocionada por el plan.

― **Chicas, dais miedo.** **¡V** **aya tres os habéis juntado! ―** Bromea Kevin.

― **Amigo, tienes toda la razón, si Nessie y Lizzie ya eran un peligro, ahora con Bella van a ser mortales ―** declara divertido Jacob.

― **Qué podemos decir, ¡somos estupendas! ―** asevera mi brujita.

―¡ **Encantadoras! ―** exclama Nessie.

― **¡** **Maravillosas! ―** añade Bella.

― **¡** **Las mejores! ―** gritan alegres las tres mientras se abrazan.

― **Chicos, os presento a los Ángeles de Charlie ―** bromea Jasper señalándolas.

― **Seguro que papá estaría de lo más feliz, ―** ríe Jacob.

― **Sinceramente os queda bien el nombre ―** aseguro dándoles mi sonrisa torcida.

A lo lejos, divisamos a Emmett que se dirige a nuestro encuentro. Su cara denota molestia y al mismo tiempo indecisión, seguro por la explicación que nos dará. Mi brujita, Nessie y Bella se marchan en busca de las bebidas.

En el momento que Bella separa su mano de la mía siento un gran vacío, la necesito a mi lado, y de esta noche no pasa que Bella sabrá cuales son mis sentimientos, posteriormente pediré el favor a mi brujita para poder quedarme a solas con mi muñequita.

Dejo mis pensamientos aun lado, primero debemos desenmascarar a Emmett. Esto va a resultar muy divertido, sobre todo cuando se entere de que todo ha sido una broma por no cumplir sus promesas.

― **Chicos, menos mal os encuentro, me urge vuestra ayuda ―** nos comunica Emmett con angustia.

― **¿Qué sucede? Se te nota perturbado ―** interroga Thomas.

― **Me han contado que vuestras hermanas están teniendo sexo con unos chicos ―** murmura el oso nervioso.

― **No debes alterarte, seguro es un rumor ―** expreso tranquilo, restándole importancia, sé que eso le pondrá de los nervios.

― **No es un rumor, es la verdad. La persona que me avisó es de confianza ―** intenta convencernos, pero denota inquietud.

― **Me alegro por ellas, seguro están disfrutando ―** habla sonriente Thomas, logrando que Emmett se quede perplejo.

― **¡Vosotros estáis locos! ―** nos señala exaltado **—. Si las dañan, os pesará la culpa, ―** advierte cruzándose de brazos.

― **Emmett, deja la histeria, sabes de sobra que Lizzie y Nessie pueden defenderse solas, no precisan de nosotros ―** asegura James mientras le pasa un brazo por sus hombros.

― **Por favor, chicos, vamos a buscarlas, solo para saber que están bien, ―** suplica Emmett, haciendo un puchero.

― **Hermano, si hacemos eso, solo vamos a importunar y conseguir que se enfaden con nosotros ―** asevera Jake con una sonrisa que no dura mucho, ya que de pronto su expresión pierde toda diversión. **―** **¿Qué nos estás ocultando? ―** le mira serio, esperando su contestación.

― **Yo...yo... nada ―** tartamudea inquieto, desviando la mirada de Jake.

― **Maldita sea, Emmett, nos estas mintiendo, dinos la verdad de una vez ―** exclama enfurecido Jasper. Rápidamente paso mis manos por mi cabello, avisando a las chicas para que se acerquen, ya tenemos al oso donde le queríamos.

― **Estamos esperando ―** exige Laurent molesto. Somos grandes actores.

― **Solo os pido que no os enfadéis, pero llamé nuevamente a Lizzie y contestó un chico, luego telefoneé a Nessie y oí como tenía sexo con alguien, ―** nos dice arrepentido, bajando la mirada al suelo.

― **Ya lo sabíamos, queríamos darte un escarmiento, todo fue una broma, ―** ríe Kevin y Emmett nos mira sorprendido.

― **Sí, eres demasiado sobreprotector y pesado, oso ―** habla seria Bella, saliendo detrás de mí junto con mi brujita y Nessie, que traen cara de enfado hacia nuestro amigo.

― **Emmett, sabías que estábamos con nuestras amigas, mi hermano te lo dijo, es más, te exigió que no nos molestaras y no solo nos llamaste una vez, sino que a la media hora lo vuelves hacer. Somos mayorcitas, no necesitamos guardaespaldas ―** dice con rabia mi brujita, su mirada es aterradora, si no supiera que está actuando, me muero de miedo.

― **Esperamos que hayas aprendido la lección, pues la próxima vez será peor, ―** amenaza Nessie mirándolo furiosa.

― **Oso, no sabes lo decepcionadas que nos tienes, si no hubieras estado ligando, te habrías dado cuenta de que llevábamos aquí bastante tiempo ―** dice Bella entre dientes con una violenta mirada. Nuestro amigo no sabe qué decir, en su mirada se nota lo asustado que está y lo culpable que se siente, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de las chicas. Dios, qué grandes actrices son.

― **Chicos, aquí están las cervezas ―** sonríe Nessie mientras nos entrega la bebida **―. L** **o siento, osito, no te trajimos nada, ―** se burla, consiguiendo que rompamos en risotadas. Nos es imposible contenernos más ante la mirada de desconcierto de Emmett.

― **Me habéis asustado, imbéciles, ha sido una broma de mal gusto, ―** bufa, haciendo que rodemos los ojos y continuemos tronchándonos de risa.

― **Osito, no estamos molestas, solo deja de ser tan sobreprotector y vamos a divertirnos, ―** anima Nessie, haciendo que nuestro amigo sonría, dejándonos ver sus hoyuelos.

― **Hermanita** **, ¿te decidiste por alguna fraternidad? ―** pregunta con interés Jacob y me acuerdo de la buena noticia que Jared me había dado unas horas atrás.

— **Sí, Jake, ya tengo fraternidad y mis lideres son geniales, además las quiero muchísimo, ―** ríe Bella mirando con complicidad a mi brujita y a Nessie.

― **¿Cuál es la fraternidad que tendrá el honor de contar contigo? ―** interroga con curiosidad Jasper.

― **No solo contarán conmigo, sino también con Lizzie y Nessie, y gracias a ellas, me libro de las pruebas de acceso ―** comenta feliz Bella, abrazando a Lizzie y Nessie.

― **Genial, pero dinos de una vez qué fraternidad es. Lo único que tenemos claro es que no es la fraternidad Kappa ―** dice entre risas Thomas.

― **Lógicamente las Kappa no son, sabéis que no aguantamos a las barbies ―** contesta Nessie con cara de asco, que hace que sonría.

― **Vamos, brujita, dales la noticia de una vez. Estoy feliz por vosotras, ―** sonrío, ganándome una sorprendida mirada de mi hermana. Antes de que tenga tiempo de hablar, la abrazo mientras susurro en su oído, _ **"Jared"**_ **.**

― **Está bien, prestad atención, porque solo lo diré una vez. Pertenecemos a la fraternidad Zeta y delante de vosotros tenéis a la vicepresidenta y presidenta de la hermandad ―** nos anuncia sonriente mi brujita, señalando primero a Nessie y seguidamente a ella.

― **¡** **Felicidades, chicas!¡Esto va a ser la bomba! ―** exclama emocionado Kevin que las abrazaba. Cuando termina su abrazo, nos acercamos los demás a felicitarlas.

― **Ed, Emmett, la próxima reunión de hermandades la tenéis que grabar, hay que ver las caras de Tanya y Rosalie al enterarse, ―** se burla James, haciendo que todos nos riamos de nuevo.

― **No va a hacer falta que lo graben, Victoria y Katherine dijeron que se encargarían de grabarlo y subirlo a YouTube ―** nos dice entre risas Nessie.

― **¡** **Esa es mi chica! Ahora entendéis porqué Victoria me tiene loco ―** exclama con efusividad James, mi brujita se acerca a él y le susurra, _ **"cuenta con mi ayuda"**_ , mi amigo le sonríe mientras la abraza fuertemente.

Mientras tomamos otras cervezas, las chicas nos cuentan cómo resultó todo para que aceptaran y cómo fue la presentación. También James y yo les relatamos cómo nos habíamos encontrado con Jared y nos había comunicado lo que pretendía hacer, y que hace un par de horas más o menos me había llamado para darme la noticia.

― **Chicos, vamos a bailar, hay que mover el esqueleto, ―** nos anima Nessie, tomando a Bella de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia donde la gente está bailando.

― **Vamos a bailar, hermanito ―** sonríe mi brujita, tomando mi mano y alejándome de los chicos, que segundos después acompañan a Bella y Nessie.

― **Vampirito, escúchame con atención, en diez minutos Nessie y yo, con ayuda de James, distraeremos a los chicos para que puedas bailar con Bella y llevarla a algún lugar donde podáis hablar a solas. Te recomiendo nuestra calita en la playa, ese lugar solo lo conocemos nosotros ―** me explica feliz y sonriente mi brujita mientras bailamos.

― **Gracias, preciosa, estaba por pedirte ayuda, te me has adelantado ―** digo envolviéndola en mis brazos y besando su frente.

― **Se nota que necesitáis estar a solas, lleváis mirándoos toda la noche y cada vez que podéis os tocáis. Por dios, habéis estado tomados de la mano buena parte de la noche ―** comenta divertida mientras baila.

― **Hey, par de dos, venid aquí ―** nos ordena sonriente James.

Mi brujita jala mi brazo y nos acercamos hacia donde están el resto bailando, James se sitúa a mi lado y en un movimiento que nadie percibe, me entrega las llaves de su moto, le miro sin entender.

— **Si tu volvo desaparece, se notaría mucho. Suerte** _ **—**_ me dice antes de marcharse a bailar con mi brujita, dejándome solo apropósito, ya que Bella se encuentra también sola a mi lado.

— **¿Me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo? —** le pregunto, regalándole mi sonrisa torcida y mi muñequita asiente con una tímida sonrisa.

Puede ser casualidad o tal vez no, ya que estando mi brujita y James de por medio me da mucho que pensar, pero en el instante en que Bella acepta bailar conmigo, comienzan a sonar canciones lentas y sexys. Miro hacia donde se encuentran mi brujita y James, los cuales me sonríen, ahí comprendo que las casualidades no existen con ese par involucrado, articulo un gracias con los labios y ellos en respuesta levantan su pulgar, volviendo a bailar.

Tomo la mano de la hermosa mujer que se encuentra a mi lado para poder mezclarnos entre la gente y bailar. Acerco a Bella a mi cuerpo, rodeándola con mis brazos por la cintura, automáticamente ella pasa sus brazos por mi cuello, pegándose más a mí, una sensación de electricidad y necesidad recorre mi cuerpo y el suyo también, ya que noto cómo se estremece.

Comenzamos a movernos lentamente, en ningún momento dejamos de mirarnos, sin poder detener los impulsos de mi cuerpo, me inclino y beso con ternura esos deliciosos labios que desde la primera vez que los vi deseo probarlos, no me separa de inmediato, sino todo lo contrario, responde mi beso y toma mi rostro entre sus manos, apretándose más a mi cuerpo, instintivamente mis brazos se ciñen más a su cintura, no dejando ningún espacio entre nosotros. Con mi lengua, pido permiso para poder profundizar el beso, Bella abre sus labios, dándome acceso a internarme en su boca, que invado como loco, explorando cada rincón de ella y robándome su sabor. Comenzamos una hermosa lucha, entrelazando nuestras lenguas y saboreándonos, es increíblemente delicioso.

El beso pasa a ser más lento y tierno, acabando en unos cariñosos roces de labios. Nos separamos y nuestras miradas lo dicen todo, no hacen falta palabras. Seguimos bailando al ritmo de la música, no sé en qué momento ni de qué modo comenzó, pero nos encontramos acariciándonos lentamente y besándonos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello.

Dios, sus labios son dulces, carnosos y embriagadores .Nuestras lenguas batallan para ver quién maneja la situación, cuando nos separamos por necesidad de aire, rápidamente volvemos a besarnos, nos necesitamos desesperadamente.

El ritmo de la música hace que la gente comience a vitorear alegres ante la canción "Rescue me" de Rihanna, separándonos, pero no por mucho tiempo. Giro a Bella, dejándola de espaldas a mí y pego mi cuerpo al suyo, perdiendo mi cara entre su cabello y colocando mis manos en sus caderas, ella lleva sus brazos hacia mi cuello mientras mueve sus caderas contra mi cuerpo, moviéndonos sensualmente.

Ambos estamos muy excitados y mi amigo comienza a reaccionar en el momento que Bella empieza a restregarse contra mí, subiendo y bajando su cuerpo por el mío, mientras mis manos acarician sus costados, rozando el lateral de sus pechos y terminando de posarlas en sus caderas, estrechándola más hacia mí, para que sienta lo excitado que me tiene. Al notar mi miembro contra su espalda, gime, volviéndome más loco de lo que ya me encuentro, doy pequeños besos en su cuello, ella ladea su cabeza para darme más espacio, subo hasta su oído y muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja, consiguiendo que vuelva a gemir, estremeciéndose en mis brazos, la giro, colocándola frente a mí, e introduzco una de mis piernas entre las suyas, pegando su torso al mío, coloco sus manos en mi cuello y las mías las pongo de nuevo en sus caderas, bailando con la música.

Bella comienza a pasar sus manos por mi torso, acariciándolo, llevo mis manos a su trasero, pegándola más a mí y gime y se frota contra mi amigo cuando lo siente presionado contra ella, bajo una de mis manos, acariciando su pierna hasta posarla en su muslo, donde le doy un apretón para luego tomar su pierna y apoyarla en mi cintura, donde sigo acariciándola, ella comienza a besarme el torso a la vez que sigue su fricción sobre mi miembro, que está apunto de explotar en mi pantalón, llevo mis labios a su cuello, depositando pequeños besos, echa su cabeza hacia atrás y aprovecho para dejar un rastro de besos hasta donde empieza su escote, consiguiendo que emita pequeños gemidos, subo mi mirada y me encuentro con la suya, que está igual de oscurecida que la mía por el deseo y la pasión que sentimos en estos instantes.

Una de sus manos va hacia mi cuello, acariciando mi cabello, y la otra baja hasta mi trasero, apretando para que no haya espacio entre nosotros. Se muerde el labio para evitar que se escape un gemido, volviéndome loco, y ataco su boca de una forma voraz, respondiendo ella con igual intensidad, finalizamos el beso al mismo tiempo que la canción llega a su fin, consiguiendo que poco a poco y con reticencia nos separemos.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor para ver si alguien se ha dado cuenta de lo sucedido, pero por lo visto nadie se ha percatado.

Llevo de nuevo mi mirada a Bella, quien me sonríe y comienza a acercarse lentamente, mordiéndose el labio de una manera muy sexy que me vuelve loco. Cuando pega su cuerpo al mío, automáticamente mis brazos la rodean, haciendo que se estremezca, levanto su rostro para besar sus labios, mi nueva adicción.

― **Edward, ―** gime sin poder evitarlo sobre mis labios.

― **Bella, ―** jadeo, a causa de la fricción de nuestros cuerpos **―. D** **ebemos parar, este no es el mejor lugar ―** susurro entrecortadamente.

― **Mmm... ―** No puedo decir más, ya que cuando empieza a moverse al son de la música, nota mi miembro en su vientre y se restriega, gimiendo. Estoy caliente, demasiado caliente y la proximidad del cuerpo de Bella no ayuda en lo más mínimo.

― **Me tienes loco. Si...sigues así, no voy a poder parar ―** afirmo, mirándola con deseo. Está mujer es mi perdición.

― **No quiero que pares. Llévame a otro lugar ―** declara sensual, entrelazando sus manos en mi cabello, acercándome a ella y rozando nuestros labios.

― **Vámonos de aquí, necesito hacerte mía, mi cuerpo anhela sentirte ―** susurro, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, ganándome un gemido de su parte.

― **No puedo esperar más, llévame a un lugar donde puedas estar dentro de mí ―** ronronea jadeante, besando mi cuello.

― **Larguémonos de aquí. Necesito hacerte gritar de placer ―** sentencio, besando sus labios antes de separarnos.

No espero más, tomo su mano, arrastrándola hacia la salida, escucho cómo suelta pequeñas risitas. Una vez fuera de la casa, vemos a lo lejos a James y a mi hermana, los cuales al vernos sonríen.

― **Disfrutad y cuidadme la moto ―** nos grita entre risas James antes de encender un cigarro.

― **Hermanito, cuñadita, no os preocupéis por nada, tenéis cuartada. Divertiros ―** nos asegura alzando la voz y con una hermosa sonrisa Lizzie, que está sentada al lado de James.

― **Gracias ―** contestamos Bella y yo al unísono, lo que hace que nos riamos.

En cuanto llegamos a la moto de James, ayudo a Bella a subir antes de subir yo, ella enrolla fuertemente sus brazos en mi cintura y arranco, feliz al sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, con rumbo a la cala en la playa.

Cuando llegamos al tramo final de la playa, aparco la moto, ya que para acceder a la cala tenemos que pasar por las rocas y debemos ir andando. Una vez me bajo de la moto y me acerco a Bella para ayudarla a bajar, me fijo que va hacia la playa, así que agarro su mano con delicadeza, avisándole que esa no es la dirección que vamos a tomar.

― **¿No íbamos a la playa? ―** pregunta sorprendida por mi reacción.

― **Claro que venimos a la playa, solo que aquí no es. Acompáñame ―** le explico sonriendo y cogiendo su mano para que me siga.

Cuando terminamos de pasar las rocas, aparece ante nosotros una pequeña e íntima calita, rodeada de árboles que impiden que alguien pueda verte y así poder bañarte sin peligro.

― **¡** **Este lugar es hermoso! ―** exclama sorprendida, observando a su alrededor.

― **Vamos a sentarnos cerca de la orilla ―** digo, cogiendo su mano y llevándola conmigo. Nos sentamos y la abrazo por la cintura, acercándola más a mí, y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro.

― **¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? ―** me pregunta con una maravillosa sonrisa, mirando hacia el mar.

― **Fue hace seis años, Lizzie tenía catorce y yo quince. Vinimos a pasar el día en familia, no recuerdo qué sucedió, pero Rosalie gritó a mi hermana y ésta salió corriendo enfadada para no darle un tortazo, —** sonrío **—. Yo la seguí y comenzamos hablar mientras paseábamos, llegando hasta donde se encuentran las rocas, entonces a Lizzie se le ocurrió subir por ellas para apreciar la vista y divisamos una gran arbolada. Nos animamos y bajamos a ver cómo era, encontrándonos con este lugar, —** beso sus cabellos **—. Desde ese día, se convirtió en nuestro lugar secreto, aquí es donde venimos cuando queremos evadirnos del mundo, ya que nadie más conoce de su existencia ―** explico sonriente por el recuerdo **―.** **¿Te apetece dar un paseo por la orilla? ―** propongo alegre por tenerla junto a mí.

― **Me encantaría, vamos, ―** sonríe con ternura.

Nos descalzamos y me incorporo, tendiéndole mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Nos acercamos a la orilla y comenzamos a pasear mientras el agua moja nuestros pies, empezamos hablar sobre varias cosas, entre ellas nuestra infancia, familia, amigos y antiguas relaciones.

Bella lanza una patada al agua, salpicándome sin querer, lo cual aprovecho para salpicarla y entre risas empezamos a jugar, terminando empapados por completo. En el instante que nuestras miradas se encuentran, tomo a Bella de la cintura, pegándola a mí y acaricio su mejilla con ternura, consiguiendo que me sonría mientras muerde su labio .Me vuelvo loco cada vez que hace eso, lo encuentro condenadamente sexy.

― **La próxima vez que hagas eso, te voy a besar ―** aviso con una sonrisa, acariciando sus labios con mis dedos y consiguiendo que deje de morderlos.

Bella se separa lo justo para poder acariciarme con ternura la mejilla y lleva su dedo a mis labios para rozarlos, no puedo contenerme y muerdo su dedo, da un pequeño salto por mi reacción, consiguiendo que nos tropecemos y caigamos en la arena, al tenerla agarrada de la cintura, queda encima de mí, no podemos evitar reírnos por la situación. Al mirarnos de nuevo, me fijo que Bella se está mordiendo el labio de nuevo y como le avisé anteriormente, me acerco a sus labios, besándolos con delicadeza y ternura. Cuando finalizamos el beso, junto nuestras frentes sin dejar de mirarnos, Bella me toma del cuello de la camisa, acercándose a mis labios lentamente, estoy intentando contenerme ya que quiero expresarle mis sentimientos, pero me lo esta poniendo muy complicado.

― **Bella...yo... ―** intento hablar, pero no me salen las palabras, me siento nervioso y tímido por primera vez en mi vida.

― **Shhh... No hables por favor. ―** me silencia, posando suavemente uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, muerde su labio inferior nerviosa **―. T** **e necesito ―** murmura, inclinando su cabeza y acortando el pequeño espacio que separa nuestros labios.

Sus labios se amoldan perfectamente a los míos, primero suaves y tiernos, como pequeñas caricias, mis manos se aferran a su cintura, apretándola más a mí, haciendo que note cómo mi miembro reacciona ante sus caricias, gime al sentir a mi amigo y devora mis labios de manera voraz.

Apenas nos separamos unos segundos, lo justo para respirar, no damos tregua alguna al fuego que nuestros cuerpos transmiten, cada parte del cuerpo del otro que acariciamos, cada beso que nos damos, cada roce de nuestra piel, hace que sienta mágicas sensaciones que nunca en mi vida habían existido para mí.

Nuestras manos se mueven frenéticas por nuestros cuerpos, agarro su trasero, pegándola más a mí, evitando cualquier minúsculo espacio entre nosotros, comienza a moverse encima de mí, haciendo que mi miembro se endurezca más, la incorporo para quedarnos sentados y poder quitarnos la estorbosa ropa que separa nuestras pieles, mi Bella me mira sin comprender.

― **Ed...Edward...No pares por favor. ―** Consigue decirme entre besos.

― **No pienso parar. No sabes cuánto te deseo... No puedes hacerte una idea de lo mucho que te necesito ―** digo contra la piel de su cuello ala vez que lo beso.

Regreso a su boca, esta vez besándola sin tregua alguna y demostrándole toda la pasión y deseo que tengo, mi lengua explora cada rincón de su boca, sin dejar un solo recoveco libre. Se cuelga de mi cuello, sin dejar de besarme, nuestros besos cada vez son más apasionados y demandantes, la alzo y la siento ahorcajadas sobre mí, me rodea con sus piernas, aprisionando mi cintura, sintiendo el placentero roce de nuestra intimidad, haciéndonos soltar gemidos de placer, una de mis manos recorre su columna y la otra su pierna, acariciándola.

Sin dejar de besarnos, lleva sus manos hasta el cuello de mi camisa para deslizarla por mis hombros, termino de quitármela mientras ella agarra el extremo de mi camiseta, sacándomela a trompicones, comienza a bajar lentamente sus manos por mi pecho, acariciando mis abdominales, excitándome cada vez más.

Beso y muerdo cada centímetro de su cuello tiernamente como una caricia, mi aliento en su cuello le produce cosquillas, mis labios vuelven a los suyos mientras mis manos están en el borde de su blusa, haciéndola desaparecer junto con su camiseta. Dios, es hermosa, piel suave y pechos redondos y perfectos, mis manos suben y bajan acariciando sus costados, mientras Bella deja un reguero de besos en mi cuello y sus manos acarician mis cabellos, llevo mis labios al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual muerdo, ganándome un gemido de su parte, mientras que mis manos rápidas y concisas se desprenden de su sujetador, dejándome una maravillosa vista de sus deliciosos pechos, mis manos los acarician, y sus sensibles pezones enseguida se endurecen ante el roce de mis dedos, su espalda se arquea en un movimiento involuntario y tengo que agarrarla fuertemente de la cintura, ante tal imagen, no dudo un instante en besarla y morder sus labios, haciéndola jadear.

Necesito acariciar y besar todo su cuerpo, por lo que lentamente la tumbo sobre la arena, miro su cuerpo detenidamente y antes de tumbarme encima de ella, susurro en su oído lo hermosa que es. Acaricio con mi lengua su cuello, bajando por su cuerpo, deteniéndome en sus pechos donde comienzo a jugar con ellos, mientras acaricio y pellizco uno con mis manos, mi boca está ocupada con el otro, lamiéndolo, chupándolo y dándole pequeños mordiscos, consiguiendo que sus pezones se endurezcan más. Introduzco en mi boca el otro pecho mientras mi mano acaricia y pellizcaba el pezón del pecho anteriormente atendido. Me encanta oírla gemir y jadear por mis caricias y mis labios en sus pechos, son perfectos para mí y caben maravillosamente en mis manos, no puedo dejar de morderlos, lameros y masajearlos, Bella me aprieta contra sus pechos para que no me detenga.

― **Ed...ward... Ahhh... ―** Jadea Bella ante mis caricias mientras desliza sus manos por mi espalda, dejándolas en mi trasero, donde me aprieta contra ella.

Respondo mordiendo uno de sus pezones, tirando suavemente de él, causando un cosquilleo de placer en ella, me incorporo lo suficiente para acercarme a su boca que no tardo en morder suavemente, delineo con mi lengua su labio inferior y tiro de él.

Nuestras miradas reflejaban el deseo y la necesidad que tenemos el uno del otro, me incorporo lentamente, ganándome un gruñido por parte de Bella que silencio con mis labios, bajo lentamente una de mis manos por su cuerpo, llegando a su cintura que recorro con un dedo para terminar desabrochando el pantalón y quitándoselo de su cuerpo, dejándola solo con una diminuta tanga negra, la recorro de arriba abajo con la mirada, inclinándome sobre su cuerpo y dejando suaves besos en su vientre y ombligo.

― **Ed...Edward... No me tortures. Te necesito, ―** suplica entre jadeos, acariciando mis cabellos.

― **¿Ansiosa? ―** Sonrío ante el gruñido de Bella **―. T** **e dije que te iba a hacer gritar de placer, esto solo es el principio ―** susurro y beso su cuello **―. A** **quí puedes gritar lo que quieras, nadie va a escuchar nada ―** murmuro mientras acaricio sus piernas, acercándome a su intimidad, y levanto una de sus piernas, colocándola en mi trasero.

Junto nuestras bocas, besándonos con una potente carga sexual que exige intimidad, comienzo a bajar, dejando besos por todo su cuerpo, noto cómo se estremece ante mis besos y caricias, cuando llego a su vientre, abro sus piernas y una de mis manos empieza a masajear su clítoris por encima de la ropa mientras la otra acaricia codiciosa sus pechos.

― **¿Te gusta mucho esta tanga? ―** pregunto, antes de romperla con mis dedos para seguir masajeando su intimidad.

― **No...era...de mis...preferidas ―** me responde acalorada y sonrojada, haciéndola verse aún más sexy.

No digo nada más, abro sus piernas y soplo sobre su intimidad, haciendo que Bella se remueva buscando contacto y gima, me separo para poder recorrer con la mirada su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, finalizando en su intimidad, donde no dilato más la situación, ya que estoy ansioso por saborearla y probar su delicioso manjar, e introduzco mi lengua y comienzo a moverla lentamente sobre los pliegues de sus labios, me separo brevemente para poder apreciar su cara de placer, pero ante el bufido de Bella vuelvo al ataque, pero esta vez lamo y chupo con mayor rapidez, haciendo que su cuerpo no deje de retorcerse de placer.

Sus jadeos aumentan al mismo tiempo que la intensidad de mis lamidas, muerdo su clítoris, haciendo que su espalda se encorve, sonrío en su sexo y se estremece, está cerca y aumento mis embestidas con mi lengua, notando cómo me aprisiona con sus piernas ante la llegada de su orgasmo, que absorbo entero hasta la última gota.

Sin darle tiempo a descansar, introduzco dos dedos y comienzo a retorcerlos en su interior, bombeando con rapidez, notando la suavidad de su interior, conduzco mi lengua a su clítoris, que lamo al mismo tiempo que la penetro con mis dedos, enrolla sus dedos en mi cabello, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Me excita muchísimo que quiera más y gustoso se lo doy, introduzco un dedo más mientras sigo embistiéndola con mis dedos, me separo para ver su cara de puro placer, glorioso y salvaje, y sigo con el vaivén de mis dedos mientras con mi otra mano masajeo sus pechos y mi lengua los chupa.

― **Edward...Ahhh...Mmm... Estoy cerca ―** grita entre gemidos.

― **Vente para mi preciosa... Córrete. Necesito volver aprobarte ―** susurro sobre su pezón, incrementando el ritmo de mis dedos. La beso, mordiendo su labio y bajo rápidamente a su entrepierna donde coloco mi lengua y trago todo el placer del segundo orgasmo de mi muñequita.

― **Eres exquisita, sabes delicioso, tu sabor es increíble, ―** ronroneo.

Bella se queda inmóvil, sus ojos cerrados, dejando caer sus piernas temblorosas debido al placer que le he propinado, me tumbo de costado junto a ella y empiezo a darle pequeños besos por su cuerpo, acabando con suave beso en sus labios.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, se coloca encima de mí, dejándome tumbado en la arena, me besa apasionadamente haciendo que mi amigo le de la bienvenida, sigue con mi cuello, la barbilla, cuando llega a mi pecho empieza acariciarlo al mismo tiempo deja besos por donde antes sus manos acariciaron, se detiene en mis pezones donde los lame y muerde, haciéndome gemir y volviéndome completamente loco.

Dolorosamente lento comienza a descender a la parte baja de mi vientre, se detiene ahí unos segundos, dejando pequeños besos que me hacen respirar con dificultad, levanta su vista y me sonríe traviesa antes de desabrochar mis pantalones. Masajea mi miembro por encima de mis boxers, haciendo que gima deseando más, velozmente me despoja de mis pantalones y mis boxers, dejándome desnudo ante ella, recorre mi cuerpo con su mirada mordiéndose el labio, cuando su vista se fija en mi gran amigo, se lame los labios de una manera sensual y comienza acariciar mi miembro de arriba abajo.

― **Eres una niña muy traviesa ―** digo con voz ronca antes de estrellar mis labios con los suyos, chupándolos y mordiéndolos, pero sin hacerle daño.

― **No soy traviesa, solo quiero hacerte disfrutar ―** susurra contra mis labios, sonriendo pícara.

De manera veloz, desliza su mano hasta mi duro y palpitante miembro que comienza acariciarlo, y sin dejar de sonreírme agacha su cabeza y mete en su boca toda mi erección, dejándome sin aire. Retuerzo mis dedos entre su melena, apretando su cabeza para llenarla por completo, en el momento que empieza a succionar, mis caderas comienzan a moverse haciendo que el cuerpo de mi muñequita se mueva. Sujeto aun lado su cabello con mis manos, quedando fascinado al admirar a mi gran amigo embistiendo en su boca, entrando y saliendo totalmente húmedo, sus labios aprisionándolo, rodeándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo y chupándolo. Estoy a punto de correrme y no quiero hacerlo en su boca, necesito explotar dentro de ella.

― **No puedo más...Bella. ―** Me incorporo lo justo para tomarla de las caderas, girándola para que quede tumbada sobre la arena, sus piernas abiertas, situándome entre ellas, ubico sus piernas en mis hombros y rozo su entrada con mi miembro, haciendo que me pida entrar en ella.

― **Edward... Hazlo ya. Ahhh... ―** Gime mientras se apretuja más a mi.

― **¿Qué quieres que haga? ―** Ronroneo con voz llena de deseo, pero quiero que me implore para entrar en ella.

― **¡Hazme tuya ya! Entra en mí... ―** ordena con desesperación por mi tortura.

― **A tus órdenes, soy tu esclavo ―** susurro entrando en ella de una estocada .Dios, es una sensación increíble estar dentro de ella, es un paraíso.

― **Eres tan estrecha... Me vuelves loco. ―** digo, embistiéndola fuerte y duro.

― **Edward...más... Mmm ―** pide entre jadeos.

― **¿Más qué? ―** pregunto con picardía.

― **Más rápido... Ahhh... ―** suplica entre gemidos y yo como buena persona que soy comienzo a embestirla con más rapidez, entrando y saliendo de ella con fuerza, haciendo que sienta mi miembro en su totalidad dentro de ella. Esta mujer me hace perder mi autocontrol.

― **Estoy cerca... Me voy a correr... ―** grita de placer.

― **¡Mírame! Quiero ver tu cara de placer al correrte ―** exijo con voz ronca de placer, consiguiendo que abra sus ojos, uniendo nuestras miradas. Entrelazo nuestras manos, situándolas encima de su cabeza **―.** **Eres mía. Dilo ―** ordeno firme, haciendo más lentas mis embestidas.

― **No...pares Ed... Por...favor... ―** suplica, buscando la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, moviendo sus caderas, estoy apunto de correrme. Esta mujer me tiene a sus pies.

― **¿De quién eres? ―** pregunto con voz ronca por la excitación **―. D** **ímelo ―** exijo, quedándome quieto dentro de ella.

― **Soy tuya, tuya Ed. Ahora hazme terminar, no me tortures ―** implora sensualmente.

― **Mía, ―** sonrío y estrello mis labios con los suyos, besándonos con pasión y dureza, chupando y mordiendo nuestros labios al mismo tiempo que embisto dentro de ella duro, fuerte y con rapidez. Mirándonos a los ojos, llegamos juntos al clímax, gritando ambos nuestros nombres. Explotar dentro de ella es lo más glorioso de mi vida y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que nada ni nadie jamás me separará de Bella, la amo.

Muy a mi pesar salgo de ella, tumbándome a su lado, la abrazo rodeándola con mis brazos y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, cuando levanto la vista, nuestras miradas se juntan y una sonrisa se dibuja en nuestros rostros, no son necesarias las palabras.

Al rato, se levanta una pequeña brisa que hace que nos vistamos y nos sentemos a mirar el mar, Bella esta sentada entre mis piernas, su espalda contra mi pecho, la tengo abrazada por la cintura y mi cabeza descansa en su hombro, de vez en cuando beso su cabello o su cuello, haciendo que suelte pequeñas risas.

Me siento completo y feliz teniendo a Bella entre mis brazos, aunque me encuentro sumamente nervioso para hablarle de mis sentimientos, este es el momento preciso para sacarlos a flote.

― **Bella, necesito contarte algo, es importante para mí ―** susurro cerca de su oído, se tensa en mis brazos y se gira hasta quedarse de medio lado entre mis piernas de forma que nuestras miradas están conectadas.

― **Por favor, no me digas que esto es un error o que hay alguien en tu vida ―** implora con una triste sonrisa.

― **Cómo se te ocurre algo así. Lo que ha sucedido fue maravilloso y por supuesto hay una chica muy importante en mi vida, ―** noto tristeza en sus ojos, así que me apresuro a hablar antes de que me interrumpa **―. E** **sa chica llegó un día a mi vida, poniéndola patas arriba solo con mirarme con sus hermosos y expresivos ojos chocolates, en los que puedes perderte viendo su alma. No solo es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, durante el tiempo que disfruté con ella, descubrí también que es inteligente, divertida, tierna, cariñosa, simpática, bondadosa, siempre dispuesta ayudar a los demás e incluso tímida, adorable cuando se sonroja y nada superficial. Es la mujer perfecta para mí, un ángel del cual estoy enamorado desde que nuestras miradas se unieron, ―** sonrío, depositando un beso en su cabello, antes de proseguir **―. E** **stoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti, Isabella Marie Swan ―** anuncio con voz suave, mirando sus hermosos ojos chocolate que expresan sorpresa y felicidad por mis palabras. Acaricio su mejilla mientras recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho, y después levanta su mirada, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para mirarnos fijamente.

― **Edward, te amo desde el momento en que Lizzie te presentó, pero tenía miedo de expresar mis sentimientos. Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista hasta que te conocí y me asustaba sentir lo que provocas en mí, ―** sonríe dulcemente **―. E** **stoy loca y completamente enamorada de ti, Edward Anthony Masen ―** musita cerca de mis labios, demostrándome la veracidad de sus palabras a través de su mirada. Acorto la distancia entre nosotros y la beso con dulzura, transmitiendo todo el amor que siento en ese beso, el cual finalizo con un suave roce de labios antes de unir nuestras frentes y mirarnos a los ojos.

― **Solo una cosa más. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia? ―** pregunto feliz, mirando sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

― **Obvio que sí, mi atractivo novio ―** afirma antes de juntar nuestros labios de manera suave y tierna.

Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, Bella Swan es oficialmente mi novia, solo mía.

― **¿Cómo crees que se tomarán la noticia nuestros hermanos? ―** pregunta mientras nos dirigimos hacia la moto, abrazados por la cintura.

― **Respecto a mi brujita, estará feliz, ya sabe lo que siento por ti, de hecho, fue idea suya el que te trajera aquí para expresarte mis sentimientos, y en cuanto a tus tres mosqueteros seguro que se alegrarán ―** declaro con mi sonrisa torcida, acercándola a mí para juntar nuestros labios.

― **Recuérdame hacerle un buen regalo a Lizzie ―** me dice feliz cuando la ayudo a subir a la moto.

― **Cuenta con ello, aunque también debemos incluir a James. Ahora agárrate, amor ―** le aseguro antes de arrancar la moto. Se aprieta fuerte, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda.

En el momento que acelero, escucho su risa y que grita, _ **"te quiero"**_ , sonrío y chillo, _ **"te amo"**_ , consiguiendo que me bese en el cuello.

Sin duda está noche estará entre las mejores de mi vida.

* * *

 **Comunicaros que en el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.**

 **El Link del trailer tan maravilloso realizado por mi amiga Teresa lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia.**

 **A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

 **Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores** **.**


	10. Reencueentro, Conversaciones y Nuevas

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Beteado por mi amiga Emotica GW, que me acompañara en esta aventura. Mil gracias guapa.**

 **Hola a todas/os:**

 **Aquí os dejo el noveno capítulo de esta historia, la cual es muy importante para mí. Espero y os guste.**

 **El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil**

 **La canciones del capítulo:**

Is Place Of Earth — Belinda Carlisle

Man, I Fell Like A Woman — Shania Twain

Everybody´s Fool — Evanescence

* * *

 **Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

Capítulo 9 Reencuentro, Conversaciones y Nuevas Noticias

 _ **Lizzie Pov:**_

― **Hola, las estábamos esperando ―** dice alguien detrás de mí al mismo tiempo que sus manos me cogen de la cintura, pego un pequeño grito y al girarme para enfrentar a esa persona me encuentro con uno de mis grandes amigos, James, al cual quiero como un hermano desde que le conocí.

Salto a los brazos de James emocionada, que me recibe feliz, abrazándome fuerte y comienza a dar vueltas en el aire conmigo, consiguiendo que ambos nos riamos.

Aún abrazados, miramos hacia donde se encuentran los demás y les hacemos una señal indicándoles que les esperamos en la barra.

― **Pequeña, te extrañe este verano, ―** sonríe **―** **¿Qué hiciste estos meses? ¿Ligaste mucho? ―** me pregunta James travieso, levantando sus cejas.

― **Yo también te extrañe. Eché de menos nuestras conversaciones, pero estuve muy ocupada, ya que me inscribí en algunos cursos sobre criminología. Y con respecto a los ligues, siento decepcionarte, pero no hubo ninguno ―** respondo sonriente **―. Y** **dime ¿cuántas chicas cayeron en tus redes durante el verano? ―** interrogo poniendo mis manos en la cadera.

― **Ya sabes que soy irresistible, pero ninguna llamó mi atención, debido a que mi corazón pertenece a Victoria y no hay sitio para ninguna otra mujer ―** me explica James con cara de bobo enamorado.

― **Sabía que te gustaba Victoria, lo que nunca me imaginé es que mi mejor amigo, "el casanova", se volviera a enamorar locamente. Estoy muy feliz por ti y cuenta conmigo para conquistarla ―** comento alegre mientras le abrazo y salto con él como si fuéramos niños.

James sufrió mucho en el pasado por culpa de su primer amor, Chelsea, una zorra que le rompió el corazón, engañándolo con su primo y, desde entonces, mi amigo se convirtió en un mujeriego y de ese modo poder proteger su corazón, para que nadie volviera hacerle daño.

― **Y dime, peque, ¿cuándo volverás abrir tu corazón? ―** pregunta preocupado.

Mi hermano y James son los únicos que saben la razón por la que le puse fin a mi relación con Justin. No fue porque no hubiera química, ya que la había y la hay de sobra, fue una mentira para ocultar la verdadera causa, en la que mi querido Justin no tuvo nada que ver.

― **James, todavía no estoy preparada para tener ligues y menos una relación ―** manifiesto triste **―. S** **abes que con Justin era muy feliz y lo amaba, es más, lo sigo amando con todo mi corazón. Pero, para mi desgracia, tengo muy presente aquella noche… No la consigo olvidar ―** expreso con ojos vidriosos, intentando retener mis lagrimas, lo cual no consigo cuando siento cómo mi gran amigo me abraza firmemente.

― **Peque, debiste contarme cómo te sentías, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño ―** me asegura, teniéndome aún abrazada, asiento contra su pecho ya que tengo mi cara escondida en él **―. H** **ay algo que me tiene intranquilo y es no saber quién fue tu atacante esa noche, ―** se nota la preocupación en su voz mientras acaricia mi espalda, me separo lo justo para encontrar su mirada.

― **A mí también me preocupa, me gustaría saber quién es y la razón por la que intentó abusar de mí ―** comento, volviendo a apoyarme en su pecho.

― **Peque, Edward y yo te prometimos descubrir quiénes fueron esos cobardes, mal nacidos y lo vamos a cumplir. Entonces conseguirás tus respuestas ―** asevera seriamente, clavando sus ojos azules en los míos y demostrándome la sinceridad de sus palabras.

― **Gracias por estar ahí siempre, te quiero mucho ―** susurro, abrazándolo más fuerte.

― **Te quiero pequeña, siempre me tendrás, jamás lo olvides. Eres mi hermanita ―** dice con cariño, revolviendo mi cabello y ganándose un quejido de mi parte que le hace sonreír.

― **Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, además de ser muy apuesto ―** afirmo sonriente, dándole un beso en la mejilla. James me da su típica sonrisa traviesa y seguidamente comienza a hacerme cosquillas.

― **Ja...mes...James...Para...para...Por favor...por…favor... ―** Suplico entre risas y gracias al cielo para de hacerme cosquillas, regalándome una sonrisa. Tengo un amigo excepcional al que quiero como un hermano.

― **He parado porque conseguí mi cometido, hacerte reír, tomatito ―** explica divertido al ver lo roja que me encuentro a causa de las risas provocadas por las cosquillas.

Conversamos de todo lo que hemos hecho durante el verano y no paramos de reír en un buen rato debido a las anécdotas que James me cuenta de los pijos de sus primos y de las bromas que les había hecho en estos meses. Mi amigo nunca cambiaría y eso es lo mejor.

Siento una mirada penetrante sobre mí, me giro disimuladamente y me encuentro con la mirada de Thomas, le sonrío y me devuelve una encantadora sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me hace un guiño y susurra un silencioso hermosa que consigue agrandar más mi sonrisa. Le quiero mucho, es un gran amigo, creí estar enamorada de él en el último año de instituto, sin embargo, más adelante descubrí con Justin el amor verdadero y no tiene nada que ver con lo que pensé sentí alguna vez por Thomas en el instituto.

Pero, cómo no, mi querido amigo James se percata de nuestras miradas y me trae de nuevo a la realidad fingiendo un mal ataque de tos para que le preste atención. Cuando regreso la mirada a James, tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y eso quiere decir que se aproxima su interrogatorio. Me hago la desentendida, pero a James no le puedo engañar, me tiene atrapada, así que suspiro y espero el dichoso interrogatorio.

― **Lizzie, creo que deberías darle una nueva oportunidad al amor, y Thomas sería un buen candidato, —** aconseja mi amigo querido, nótese mi sarcasmo.

― **Mira que eres cotilla ―** contesto, intentando evadir su pregunta, mi corazón pertenece solo a una persona.

― **Soy un cotilla, pero contéstame, no te hagas la loca ―** me dice divertido, apuntándome con el dedo.

― **Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil, pero me cuesta olvidar esa noche. Y no sé qué siente Thomas por mí. Pero lo más importante es que mi corazón ya tiene dueño y nunca nadie podrá ocupar el lugar de Justin ―** le explico totalmente segura de mis palabras.

― **Peque, Thomas está loco por ti. Solo hay quedarse cuenta de la manera en que te mira ―** declara sonriente.

― **N** **o te hagas líos, chiquitín, me mira con ojos de hermano, siempre ha sido así ―** afirmo intentando zanjar la conversación.

― **Ja, ja, ja. No me hagas reír, yo no te miro de esa forma y para mí eres como una hermana, ―** sonríe **―. Él te mira con ojos de enamorado, lo sé porque es la misma manera en que yo veo a Victoria ―** dice satisfecho con su explicación, estoy apunto de contestar, pero me silencia con la mirada **―. Mejor dejemos el tema por ahora, peque, los demás se acercan hacia nosotros. Pero que te quede claro que tengo toda la razón y no hay replicas posibles, ―** termina la conversación, señalando en la dirección por donde vienen los demás.

Cuando van llegando a nuestro encuentro, me fijo que mi vampirito y Bella tienen sus manos entrelazadas, miro a mi hermano y le sonrío, ya que le veo bastante feliz. En cuanto se da cuenta de la razón de mi pícara sonrisa, me regala su sonrisa torcida, la cual vuelve loca a cualquier chica.

Saludo al resto de los chicos cariñosamente, escuchando las quejas de Laurent. Al saludar a Thomas con un beso en la mejilla, noto que su actitud es más cariñosa conmigo, lo cual me extraña, pero rápidamente me obligo a no escuchar ni hacer caso, seguro son imaginaciones mías y sino es así, prefiero que lo sean, pues no quiero perder a uno gran amigo y hermano.

Le presento a Bella a James y observo que en ningún momento mi vampirito y Bella sueltan sus manos entrelazadas. En ese instante, un plan comienza a formarse en mi cabeza. Tengo que darles un empujoncito para que estén juntos y quién mejor que James para ayudarme. Luego hablaré con él, ya que le encanta formar parte de todos mis planes.

Hablamos de varias cosas, pero lo mejor es cuando le gastamos la broma a Emmett, y luego él solito se descubrió, nos divertimos y reímos mucho con ello, además de que Emmett parece que ha aprendido la lección de no ser tan sobreprotector con nosotras.

Los chicos se ponen muy contentos cuando les informamos que pertenecemos a la fraternidad Zeta y los nuevos cargos de Nessie y mío, además de la manera en la que ha ocurrido todo y de cómo ha resultado la presentación.

Los chicos no paran de reírse mientras dicen que la próxima reunión de hermandades será interesante y que por favor la grabáramos, les comentamos que Victoria se ha ofrecido a grabar el video y James sonríe orgulloso exclamando, _ **"Esa es mi chica"**_ , haciéndonos reír.

Nessie y Bella junto con los chicos se marchan a por unas cervezas, antes de que James vaya tras ellos, le agarro de la mano para que se quede conmigo y de ese modo poder hablar sobre mi plan.

― **¡Quieto aquí! ―** exclamo **―. T** **engo que poner un plan en marcha y necesito tu ayuda, ―** sonrío traviesa.

― **¿Qué planea esa loca cabecita tuya? ―** pregunta divertido e interesado James.

― **¿Te has fijado en las miradas que mi hermano y Bella han estado dándose toda la noche? ―** cuestiono con picardía y mi chiquitín ríe al saber la razón del plan.

― **Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta, además, no se han separado en toda la noche, y en cuanto pueden se cogen de la mano. Hay que ser tonto o Emmett para no verlo ―** contesta sonriente mientras echa un vistazo en su dirección.

― **Entonces… ¿Les damos un empujoncito? ―** vuelvo a preguntar divertida al ver que James hace como que lo piensa.

― **Cuenta conmigo, me encanta hacer de cupido, ―** sonríe **―.** **Edward y Bella necesitan tener tiempo a solas, se nota la atracción y deseo que hay entre ellos. En cualquier momento van a estallar como un volcán en erupción, ―** bromea entre risas, haciéndome estallar en carcajadas. Menudas ocurrencias las de mi chiquitín.

― **Tenemos que conseguir alejar a todos, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, para que Bella y mi hermano puedan tener intimidad ―** explico sonriente.

― **¡** **Tengo una idea! ¡Vamos! ―** exclama muy animado por su ocurrencia, toma mi mano y me arrastra hacia donde está situado el DJ.

― **Daniel, amigo, —** chocan sus manos a modo de saludo **—. Necesitamos urgentemente tu ayuda, ―** sonríe James **―. Mira ella es** **Lizzie, mi mejor amiga y hermana de Edward, él es Daniel ―** nos presenta y ambos nos sonreímos, diciendo hola.

― **Claro que sí. ¿Qué debo hacer? ―** pregunta con entusiasmo Daniel.

― **Necesito que pongas una canción con un ritmo provocativo y sensual, pero debes hacerlo cuando te haga una señal. Es para ayudar a Edward con una chica ―** le explica animado James.

― **No hay problema, contad con ello. Estaré pendiente de vuestra señal para poner la canción ―** nos asegura Daniel regalándonos una sonrisa que le correspondemos.

Le agradecemos y nos despedimos de él para regresara donde se encuentran los demás. Estamos tan enfrascados hablando sobre el dichoso plan que en ningún momento nos percatamos de que Nessie se encuentra a nuestro lado y en sus manos trae nuestras cervezas.

― **¿Qué tramáis vosotros dos? ―** nos interroga Nessie. Mierda, nos conoce demasiado bien y sabe perfectamente cuando urdimos algo.

― **¿** **Nosotros? Nada. No entiendo qué te hace pensar eso ―** contesta James, haciéndose el desentendido.

― **Será que conozco demasiado bien esas caras de conspiración, ―** ríe Nessie **―** **¿Qué pensáis hacer? ¿Puedo ayudar? ―** pregunta, haciendo un puchero de corderito que nos impide negarnos. Odio cuando hace eso, maldita la hora en que se lo enseñé.

― **Está bien, te contaremos ―** dice derrotado James **―. V** **amos a juntar a Bella y Edward, y para eso necesitamos que se queden solos. Por cierto, odio con toda mi alma ese puchero, ―** finaliza con una graciosa mueca.

― **Ya lo tengo ―** nos comunica risueña Nessie **―. P** **rimero, yo misma propongo que vayamos a bailar y arrastro a Bella conmigo, segundo, Lizzie debe llevarse a Ed a bailar al lado contrario de donde estemos todos y explicarle lo que vamos hacer, —** sonríe **—, y tercero, James se queda al lado de Bella haciéndole conversación y, de algún modo separándola un poco del grupo. Después, llamas a los hermanitos para que se reúnan con vosotros y disimuladamente te llevas a Lizzie a bailar. De ese modo dejamos solos a Bella y Edward ―** nos explica satisfecha Nessie, haciendo que James y yo aplaudamos con fuerza.

― **Es perfecto, Nessie, ya veremos después cómo distraemos a Emmett, y si resulta que se van juntos ya pensaremos alguna excusa ―** comento divertida, dando saltitos en mi sitio que hacen reír a Nessie y a James.

― **Ahí llegan los demás. ¡Qué comience el plan! ―** declara James, chocando nuestras manos **―. E** **speremos que la parejita aproveche el tiempo, ―** sonríe pícaro, levantando sus cejas antes de echarse a reír, consiguiendo que nos unamos a él.

― **¿Qué es tan divertido? ―** pregunta sonriente Thomas, agarrando a su hermana por la cintura y haciéndonos sobresaltar a James y a mí.

― **Hermano, solo les estaba contando lo bien que me lo pasé ayer con mi querida familia, ―** miente tranquilamente James, haciendo comillas en la parte de su familia para que notemos su sarcasmo.

― **No te creo, James, te conozco desde hace muchos años, no se teda bien mentir ―** sonríe **―,** **pero me haré el loco está vez ―** afirma riendo Thomas mientras palmea a nuestro amigo en el hombro.

― **¡** **Mierda! ¡Qué bien me conoce! ―** clama bajito James, pero todos le oímos, haciéndonos saltar en carcajadas, mientras él se cruza de brazos, mirándonos enfurruñado.

― **Estoy seguro de que su plan funcionará, sea cual sea ―** nos garantiza Thomas, dejándonos asombrados.

― **Hay, hermanito, estás muy equivocado ―** alega Nessie, poniendo carita inocente.

― **Lo que vosotros digáis. Lleváis todo el rato secreteando y maquinando, además, vuestras caras sorprendidas de antes me terminaron de confirmar ―** nos explica orgulloso Thomas al habernos pillado.

― **Lo admitimos y... —** comienza a decir Nessie, pero Thomas la silencia, colocando sus dedos en la boca mientras nos señala con la mirada que los demás se encuentran cerca y nos pueden escuchar.

― **Gracias hermanito, te quiero ―** grita Nessie abrazando a Thomas, mientras éste ríe ante el gesto efusivo de su hermana.

Cuando por fin nos reunimos todos, Nessie decide que es el momento de poner el plan en marcha.

― **Chicos, vamos a bailar, hay que mover el esqueleto, ―** nos anima Nessie tomando a Bella de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia donde la gente esta bailando.

― **Vamos a bailar, hermanito, ―** sonrío tomando su mano y alejándome de los chicos, que segundos después acompañan a Bella y Nessie.

― **Vampirito, escúchame con atención. En diez minutos, Nessie y yo con ayuda de James distraeremos a los chicos para que tú puedas bailar con Bella y llevarla algún lugar donde puedas hablar con ella a solas. Te recomiendo nuestra calita en la playa, ese lugar solo lo conocemos nosotros ―** le explico feliz y sonriente mientras bailamos.

― **Gracias, preciosa. Estaba apunto de pedirte ayuda, pero como siempre te me has adelantado ―** dice mi vampirito, envolviéndome en sus brazos y besando mi frente.

― **Se nota que necesitáis estar a solas, lleváis mirándoos toda la noche y cada vez que podéis os tocáis. Por Dios, habéis estado tomados de la mano buena parte de la noche ―** comento divertida.

― **Hey, par de dos.¡Venid aquí! ―** nos ordena sonriente James.

Jalo a mi vampirito del brazo y nos acercamos hacia donde está el resto bailando, James se sitúa al lado de mi hermano y en un movimiento que nadie percibe le entrega las llaves de su moto, mi vampirito le mira sin entender y James le susurra bajito, _**"S**_ _ **i tu volvo desaparece se notaría mucho, suerte"**_ , y tomando mi mano nos marchamos a bailar, dejándolos solos apropósito. Espero que esos dos por fin se declaren.

― **Bien, primera parte hecha a la perfección, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que se decida a sacar a Bella a bailar para poner en marcha la segunda parte ―** murmura James divertido en mi oído mientras bailamos.

De reojo miramos hacia donde se encuentra mi vampirito y Bella para saber en qué momento se animarán a bailar, poder darle la señal a Daniel, y que realice el cambio de música.

― **James, el momento ha llegado, mi hermano le está tendiendo su mano a Bella para bailar, y la llevará a la pista en este momento ―** aviso con entusiasmo, girando la cara de James para que vea a la parejita.

― **Bien, manos a la obra ―** apunta burlonamente mi amigo haciéndole una seña a Daniel, quien se percata enseguida y hace rápido el cambio de música.

Ambos miramos en dirección a mi vampirito, quien nos observa con una sonrisa. James y yo levantamos nuestros pulgares, dándole a entender que hemos sido nosotros, y nos articula un _**"gracias"**_ silencioso, al que nosotros asentimos sonrientes y volvemos a bailar.

― **Tenemos que felicitar a Daniel, la canción es genial ―** menciono contenta.

— **Sí, es una canción demasiado** _ **hot**_ **, solo míralos, ―** sonríe **―. C** **omo sigan así, nos van a dar un buen espectáculo ―** afirma mientras señala en dirección a mi hermano y Bella.

¡Madre mía! Si siguen así, lo van a hacer aquí mismo. Se están comiendo el uno al otro literalmente, se nota el deseo y la lujuria que desprenden. Espero que la canción termine rápido y se marchen de aquí, antes de que los demás se percaten de la situación, sobre todo Emmett, que con lo sobreprotector que es puede armar una gorda.

― **Peque, te has quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión, ―** James se ríe de mi cara **―. E** **speremos que Ed lleve preservativos, la cosa se está poniendo muy caliente, ―** bromea.

― **Ni con una ducha fría se les baja el calentón. Menos mal que Bella se cuida, sino me harían tía esta noche, ―** sonrío sorprendida por la forma de actuar de ambos **―** **¿Dónde está Emmett? ―** pregunto preocupada, si busca a su hermana y la encuentra en dicha situación, mi vampirito es hombre muerto.

― **Tranquila, Emmett está ocupado bailando con una chica, ―** señala a Emmett, quien esta muy entretenido **―. Y** **el resto están de lo más divertidos, animando a Emmett y riéndose, ―** observa James, haciéndome dirigir mi mirada hacia donde se encuentran los chicos y Nessie, y no podemos resistir nuestras carcajadas al contemplar la escena.

― **Emmett nunca cambiará, chica nueva que ve, al ataque que va, ―** río **―,** **Y se atreve a decir que tú eres el mujeriego. Creo que él no se ha mirado en un espejo ―** murmuro y mi chiquitín sonríe por mis palabras.

― **Peque, vamos afuera, me apetece fumar ―** dice James sacándome de la casa.

― **¿Qué? ¿No me invitas a uno? ―** pregunto, al ver que saca solo un cigarro de la cajetilla.

― **¿Desde cuándo fumas? ―** inquiere sorprendido.

― **Desde la noche en cuestión, aunque no suelo fumar mucho ―** contesto tranquila, mientras nos sentamos en un banco, sé que James me entiende.

― **Te comprendo perfectamente. Aquí tienes, pequeña, ―** me entrega un cigarro y me da fuego para encenderlo **―. Hay que pensar alguna excusa por si los tortolitos deciden escaparse ―** reflexiona divertido.

― **Tienes razón, había pensado en decir que Kim y Emily vinieron un momento para vernos y Bella se quedó charlando con ellas. Pero para mi hermano no se me ocurre nada, ―** sonrío **―.** **Aunque estoy segura de que mi chiquitín me ayudará con eso, ―** finalizo con un pucherito, que le hace reír.

― **No tienes de que preocuparte, tengo la excusa perfecta para Ed, como buen presidente estará haciendo de anfitrión para los posibles nuevos aspirantes ―** comunica sonriente **―. N** **o sé qué sería de ti sin mí ―** ríe.

― **Mira que eres engreído a veces, aun así, te quiero ―** digo abrazándolo fuertemente y él rueda sus ojos, pero responde a mi abrazo y susurra _**"T**_ _ **e quiero, pequeña"**_.

Una vez que finalizamos nuestro abrazo, divisamos a mi vampirito y a Bella saliendo de la casa, nuestras miradas se cruzan con las suyas y les sonreímos.

― **Disfrutad y cuidadme la moto, ―** dice James entre gritos y después enciende un cigarro.

― **Hermanito, cuñadita, no os preocupéis, tenéis cuartada, divertiros ―** les aseguro sonriente.

― **Gracias―** contestan Bella y mi vampirito al unísono, lo cual nos hace reír.

― **Está noche Edward deja de estar soltero, ―** ríe James **―,** **y tú, mi pequeña, has conseguido una cuñada ―** agrega sonriente.

― **Esperemos que así suceda, me encantaría tener a Bella de cuñada ―** comento feliz.

― **Yo estoy deseando dejar la soltería, pero solamente con Victoria, ―** suspira James.

― **El amor se nota en el aire, ya verás como Victoria y tú acabáis juntos. Como que me llamo Elizabeth Tiffany Masen, ―** le prometo sonriente, y mi mente comienza a pensar en algún modo de unir a James y Victoria. Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Jane y Kate.

― **S** **i consigues que Victoria sea mi novia, estaré en deuda contigo toda mi vida ―** declara sonriente.

― **Estoy segura de que Victoria pronto será tu novia y no tendrás ninguna deuda conmigo, con verte feliz me sobra. Siempre estas ahí, cuando lo necesito ―** comento feliz, ya que sé que a Victoria le gusta James, pero la razón por la cual no se atreve a estar con él, es por la fama de playboy que tiene.

― **¿** **Sabes? Me arrepiento de mi comportamiento de casanova estos años. No te imaginas cómo me gustaría volver atrás en el tiempo y enmendar mi forma de actuar ―** confiesa con tristeza.

― **Hey, no consiento que te pongas melodramático y menos que te culpes. Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por lo que tú se habría comportado de la misma manera, —** acaricio con ternura su mejilla **—. Además, nunca les prometiste nada a esas chicas, siempre fuiste sincero al decirles que solo sería sexo por una noche, que no te interesaba tener ninguna relación ―** expreso con enfado, ya que no permito que mi amigo se culpe.

― **Vale de dramatismo y tristezas por hoy, ¿te parece? ―** sugiere sonriente mientras pasa su brazo por mis hombros.

― **Sí, está noche toca divertirse, bailemos ―** declaro tomando sus manos, haciéndonos subir encima del banco y empezando a bailar, ya que la música se oye perfectamente.

Nos lo estamos pasando en grande, mientras bailamos y cantamos a todo pulmón. La gente no para de vernos con una sonrisa, además nos silban, animan y felicitan para que sigamos con el show, cada vez que termina una canción, hacemos una reverencia a nuestro público y ellos nos aplauden deseosos de que comience una nueva.

― **Menudo espectáculo tenéis montado, espero que tengáis sed―** nos grita sonriente Thomas, acercándose a nosotros con un par de cervezas, Kevin lo acompaña mientras no para de reír.

― **Gracias, Thomas, estamos muertos de sed ―** digo besando su mejilla. Es un encanto de chico.

― **Peque, vamos a despedirnos de nuestro público ―** me susurra James al oído **―.** **Muchas gracias a todos por disfrutar y divertiros con nosotros, ―** sonríe con diversión tomando mi mano y hacemos una reverencia hacia la gente que se encuentra ahí, consiguiendo aplausos y vítores antes de que comiencen a dispersarse.

― **Menudo numerito habéis montado, tendríais que dedicaros al negocio del espectáculo ―** comenta entre risas Kevin.

― **Con cuerdo con él, vuestro futuro sería prometedor ―** afirma Thomas con una hermosa sonrisa.

― **Nos sentimos verdaderamente halagados, ―** ríe James **―, pero lamentamos comunicaros que únicamente lo hacemos por diversión ―** agrega sonriente y todos nos reímos.

― **¿Dónde habéis dejado a los demás? ―** pregunto con curiosidad.

― **Los dejamos en la pista del baile, riéndose de la manera de ligar de Emmett con una castaña ―** explica divertido Kevin, y estallamos en carcajadas al imaginar la situación **―. A** **rpías a la vista y con dirección hacia nosotros ―** murmura con enojo y todos soltamos un bufido.

― **¿Cuándo** **entenderán que no las soportamos? ―** inquiere Thomas, sacándome una sonrisa.

― **Al parecer nunca, son demasiado huecas para eso ―** añade James, logrando que volvamos a reír.

― **Hola, chicos, ―** saludan sonrientes Tanya y Rosalie **―. A** **h, hola, Lizzie, no te había visto, ―** me mira con desprecio Tanya.

― **Hola, ―** las saludan de manera seca los chicos, James y Thomas las miran con odio e ira, hecho que me sorprende, sin embargo, ellas no se percatan de dichas miradas.

― **Tanya, Rosalie, para mí tampoco es ningún placer veros, y para vosotras soy Elizabeth, Lizzie solo me llaman mis amigos y, gracias al cielo no estáis incluidas en esa categoría ―** declaro mirándolas con indiferencia y dándole un trago a mi cerveza.

― **No tenemos ningún interés en estar en esa categoría, además, no he venido a perder mi tiempo contigo, vengo en busca de mi Eddie que me debe estar esperando ―** dice de forma altiva la estúpida de Tanya, sonrío maliciosamente. Cómo me voy a divertir contestándole. Les doy una mirada a los chicos avisándoles de que seré yo quien responda.

― **¿** **Tu Eddie? —** La miro levantando una ceja **—. Creo que debes enterarte de un par de cositas, ―** vuelvo a sonreír **—. Primero, mi hermano odia que lo llamen de esa forma, su nombre es Edward. Y segundo, lamento decirte que no te está esperando, ―** estoy apunto de continuar cuando la idiota me interrumpe.

― **Desde luego que me está esperando. ¡Qué sabrás tú! Me llamó para decirme que me extrañaba y que estaba deseoso de que venga está noche ―** dice sonriendo de manera victoriosa. Ruedo mis ojos ante tal estupidez.

¡Cómo puede ser tan tonta!

― **¿** **Dices que te llamó mi hermano? Permíteme que me ría ―** exclamo sarcástica y al contemplar su rostro los chicos no soportan más y estallan en carcajadas, ocasionando que Rosalie y Tanya nos miren furiosas.

― **No sé qué es tan gracioso, todos sabemos que a Edward le gusta Tanya, solo se hace el interesante ―** declara muy segura Rosalie, ya calmada, vuelvo a tomar la palabra para ponerle fin a la estúpida conversación.

― **Escuchadme, no quiero seguir mofándome más de vosotras. Mi hermano nunca te ha llamado, Tanya, y mucho menos le gustas, —** suspiro con cansancio **—. Os informo que mi hermano no se encuentra en la fiesta, ya que se fue a dar un paseo con su novia ―** suelto la noticia con una complacida sonrisa, de reojo observo cómo los chicos se tapan la boca para no reírse de nuevo.

― **Menuda mentirosa eres, me asquea ser tu prima ―** sisea con desprecio Rosalie **.**

― **Rose, creo que se te ha olvidado lo envidiosa y zorra que es ―** escupe Tanya al mismo tiempo que alza su mano para darme una bofetada, la cual nunca llega, ya que Thomas sujeta su muñeca con tal fuerza que le hace daño, puesto que suelta un quejido de dolor.

― **En vuestra vida volváis a hablarle de esa manera a Lizzie, no lo pienso consentir y si escucho algo, ateneros a las consecuencias, ―** amenaza Thomas, soltando bruscamente la muñeca de Tanya.

― **Y eso no es todo, los calificativos de mentirosa, envidiosa y zorra os describen estupendamente a vosotras. Nunca intentéis volver a ponerle una mano encima a Lizzie o me olvidaré de que sois mujeres ―** advierte lleno de rabia James, dejando sin habla a unas turbadas Tanya y Rosalie.

― **En esta casa ya no sois bienvenidas. No queremos juntarnos con basuras como vosotras. Fuera de aquí ya si no queréis ser sacadas a patadas ―** grita enojado Kevin, haciendo que Rosalie y Tanya den un pequeño salto en su sitio.

― **No os tenemos miedo, más tarde volveremos para hablar con Edward sobre la manera en la que hemos sido tratadas.¡Esto no se queda así! ―** brama rabiosa Rosalie.

― **Estaremos esperándolas, deseosos de ver la reacción de Edward. Pobre de vosotras, no me gustaría estar en vuestro pellejo ―** habla más tranquilo Kevin.

― **Rose,vámonos, no merece la pena perder nuestro valioso tiempo con esta gentuza ―** manifiesta Tanya cogiendo el brazo de mi prima, quien nos mira con odio mientras se marchan en dirección a su fraternidad.

― **¿Te encuentras bien, Lizzie? ―** pregunta preocupado Thomas.

― **Sí, estoy bien, chicos. ¡Sois fantásticos! ―** les agradezco feliz y los tres sonríen mientras se miran.

― **Te queremos, Lizzie ―** dicen los tres al unísono mientras me atrapan en un gran abrazo.

― **¡** **Hey! ¿Desde cuándo Ed tiene novia? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ―** pregunta con curiosidad Kevin.

― **Nos saliste cotilla, ¿eh? —** Ríe James, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Kevin **—. No obstante, saciaremos algo tu curiosidad. Ed desde esta noche tiene novia y sí la conoces, sin embargo, no te diremos quién es. Te enterarás junto con los demás ―** le responde divertido.

― **Vamos, decidme de quién se trata, ―** pone un gracioso puchero **―** **¿Tú lo sabias? —** inquiere Kevin mirando a Thomas.

― **Kevin, por mucho que lo intentes no te dirán quién es y a mí no me han dicho nada, pero después de haber visto actuar a Edward está noche, estoy seguro de saber de quién se trata ―** garantiza con suficiencia Thomas.

― **Kevin, no vas a tardar mucho en enterarte, pronto lo sabrás ―** le digo con dulzura.

― **Vale, no insisto más, esperaré hasta que nos la presente ―** declara derrotado Kevin.

― **¡** **Aquí estáis! ¡Por fin os encontramos! ―** exclama sonriente Jacob, quien viene tomado de la mano con Nessie y detrás de ellos vienen los demás.

― **Creo que de algo nos perdimos, ―** río **―** **Jacob, Nessie, ¿hay algo que nos queráis contar? —** pregunto sonriendo con picardía.

― **Ehh…Pudieron haber avisado que estabais aquí, llevamos un buen rato buscándoos, ―** sonríe Jake, evadiendo sutilmente mi pregunta.

― **Jacob, no esquives la pregunta de Lizzie, estamos esperando una respuesta, ―** se burla James.

― **Jake, ¿por qué venís mi hermana y tú agarrados de la mano? ―** inquiere con voz amenazante Thomas. Está fingiendo por supuesto, pero ellos no lo saben y Jacob traga en seco mientras Nessie se ruboriza tímidamente.

― **Aquí hay tema ―** susurra Kevin para que solo nosotros escuchemos.

― **Thomas…Verás…Es que…Nessie y yo...nos gustamos...y hemos decidido...comenzar una relación ―** responde nervioso Jacob.

― **Así que son novios, —** dice serio Thomas, mirando amenazante a Jake **—. Más te vale no hacer sufrir a mi hermana o te las verás conmigo, ―** advierte con una voz dura que es capaz de intimidar al más valiente.

― **Cuenta con ello. Nunca haré nada que haga sufrir a Nessie ―** asegura Jacob.

― **Siendo así, me alegro por vosotros ―** asevera sonriente Thomas, estrechando la mano de Jake.

― **Gracias, hermanito, te quiero ―** dice Nessie saltando a los brazos de Thomas.

― **También te quiero, enana, estoy feliz por ti ―** afirma abrazando cariñosamente a su hermanita.

― **Jacob, ya puedes dejar de temblar. Thomas no te va a comer, ―** bromea Laurent y todos reímos. Es muy raro ver a Jake nervioso.

Todos felicitamos a la nueva pareja, estamos alegres por ellos, por fin decidieron declararse sus sentimientos después de tanto tiempo, ya que desde el año pasado se gustan. Esa fue la verdadera razón por la que Nessie puso fina su relación con Mark.

Regresamos de nuevo a la fiesta y vamos directamente a la barra del jardín a por unas bebidas para celebrar por la nueva pareja, encontrándonos con Emmett que esta acompañado y muy acaramelado con una castaña.

― **Por lo que veo, ya os dieron la noticia ―** comenta alegre Emmett **―. C** **hicos, chicas, dejadme presentaros a Marta. Es nueva en la universidad y se ha trasladado desde New York, ―** nos presenta con una boba sonrisa nuestro amigo.

Todos la saludamos y empezamos a charlar con ella. Es una chica encantadora, simpática y muy agradable, nada que ver con los ligues anteriores de Emmett, que eran chicas plásticas y superficiales. Marta nos cuenta que va a comenzar su segundo año de arquitectura y que se han trasladado por el trabajo de sus padres. Luego de un pequeño interrogatorio por parte de todos, las bromas y los comentarios pícaros recaen de nuevo en Nessie y Jake, los cuales no saben donde meterse.

― **Jake, no te relajes, todavía te falta la aprobación de Edward, ―** ríe Emmett volviendo a poner nervioso a su hermano.

― **Uff... ¡La que te espera, Jake! Edward es muy sobreprotector con Nessie ―** exagera Jasper poniendo cara de horror y estallamos todos en carcajadas, menos Jacob que su semblante es de susto.

― **Hablando de Edward, ¿dónde está? Hace rato que no lo veo ―** pregunta Laurent.

― **Lo dejamos hablando con David ―** responde tranquilo James, no se nota para nada su mentira.

― **Jasper, ¿sabes dónde está Bella? Me gustaría presentarle a Marta ―** habla Emmett, mirándola dulcemente. Vaya, parece que el oso ha encontrado a una chica que le gusta de verdad.

― **Hace rato vino Kim y se fue con ella a nuestra hermandad a tomar algo. No creo que tarde ―** respondo rápido, pero muy convincente.

Los chicos vuelven hacerle bromas a Jacob, logrando que no paremos de reír. Nos estamos divirtiendo de lo lindo hasta que sale el tema de lo sucedido con Tanya y Rosalie en la entrada, claro está que excluimos lo de la novia de mi hermano, más tarde se enterarán.

Los chicos están bastante enfadados, pero la cara de Nessie da miedo, está furiosa, menos mal que Jake la tiene cogida de la cintura, sino ya habría salido corriendo hacia la casa Kappa a pegarles.

― **Tranquila, fierecilla, Lizzie las puso en su sitio y nosotros las rematamos ―** le asegura divertido James ante la actitud protectora de Nessie.

― **Me quedo más tranquila sabiendo eso y que mi Lizzie no se encontraba sola. ¡Agg, las odio! ―** manifiesta Nessie que se encuentra en los brazos de Jacob.

― **Ya verás cuando Edward se entere. ¡Las va a matar!―** acota Laurent bastante molesto por lo sucedido.

― **Espero nunca encontrarme con esas chicas. ¡Qué horror! ―** comenta Marta y nosotras le sonreímos. Es una chica genial.

― **Cuando las conozcas solo ignóralas, son muy superficiales y huecas ―** le aconseja James con cara de asco.

― **Mejor dejemos de hablar de ellas. Miren quién viene ahí ―** declara Jasper señalando en la dirección donde viene una muy feliz Bella. Ya tengo nueva cuñada.

― **Hola, gente ―** nos saluda muy sonriente Bella cuando llega a nuestro lado.

― **Vaya, por fin llegó uno de los desaparecidos ―** dice divertido Jasper.

― **Lo siento, os compensaré por mi desaparición ―** afirma risueña Bella.

― **Se nota que te divertiste mucho con Kim, solo hay que ver la cara de felicidad que traes ―** comenta Emmett y Bella sonríe nerviosa.

― **No hagas caso a sus berrinches, Bella, estuvieron demasiado ocupados para notar tu ausencia ―** añade divertido James, zanjando de esa manera el tema sobre la desaparición de mi nueva cuñada.

― **¿Quiénes estuvieron bastante ocupados? ―** pregunta mi vampirito apareciendo detrás de mí, haciéndonos saltar a todos, ya que ninguno nos percatamos de su presencia.

― **Joder, menudo susto nos has dado, Ed, ―** ríe Laurent, palmeando su hombro.

― **Por fin te soltó David, creí que no te veríamos en toda la noche ―** declara sonriente Thomas, guiñándoles uno ojo a mi hermano y a Bella.

― **Ya estoy aquí, —** sonríe **―,** **ahora, decidme, ¿de qué me he perdido? —** vuelve a preguntar mi vampirito.

― **Será mejor que os lo cuenten Jacob, Emmett y Nessie, ―** propone Kevin, sonriendo maliciosamente, poniendo nervioso a Jake.

― **¡** **Empezad ya! ―** demanda curiosa Bella.

― **Edward, Bella…Veréis... Este...Nessie y yo...comenzamos una relación. Somos novios —** habla con nerviosismo Jake ante la mirada inquietante de Edward.

― **Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Bienvenida a la familia cuñada ―** felicita Bella a la parejita abrazándolos.

― **Ed, nunca le haría daño a Nessie. Se lo prometí a Thomas y ahora a ti ―** alega Jacob nervioso, ya que mi hermano no dice nada solo le mira serio, pero se nota que intenta ocultar su sonrisa.

― **Ja,ja,ja. Ya era hora, después de un año pensé que no pasaría ―** dice mi hermano entre risas, dejando bastante asombrado a Jake por su actitud.

― **Me toca. Edward, Bella, os presento a Marta, una amiga y espero que pronto algo más ―** anuncia Emmett sonriente mientras les presenta a nuestra nueva amiga.

― **Encantada de conoceros ―** saluda Marta, sonriéndoles tímidamente.

― **Igualmente. Por cierto, cuando el oso de mi hermano se ponga pesado, cuenta conmigo para ponerle en su lugar ―** agrega Bella cariñosamente.

― **Es un placer. Ah y ten cuidado, el grandote a veces es muy molesto ―** dice mi hermano divertido con una sonrisa que deja a Marta sin aliento por unos segundos.

― **Ja,ja,ja, muy chistosos ―** murmura entre dientes Emmett, consiguiendo que nos riamos.

― **Todavía falta algo más. Tanya se presentó junto con Rosalie buscándote y tuvieron un encontronazo con tu hermana, menos mal que estaban James, Kevin y mi hermano con ella ―** expresa Nessie, ganándose una mirada furiosa de mi parte, la cual ignora completamente.

― **¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te hicieron algo? ―** me pregunta preocupado mi hermano, obligándome a mirarle.

― **Ed, tranquilo, te cuento ―** responde Kevin antes de comenzar a narrarle a mi vampirito lo sucedido. Según va avanzando el relato, noto cómo mi hermano se va enfadando cada vez más y tiene sus puños apretados fuertemente. Una vez terminó de informarle, mi hermano está completamente furioso y colérico.

― **Juro que voy a matarlas ―** exclama violento **―. N** **adie le levanta la mano a mi hermana y se queda como si nada. No saben lo que les espera ―** sentencia enfurecido mi hermano.

― **Relájate, Ed, James, Kevin y yo, las pusimos en su lugar ―** apunta Thomas consiguiendo tranquilizar un poco, pero solo un poco, a mi vampirito que se acerca a abrazarme.

― **Gracias por estar con mi brujita, chicos, y por no dejar que nada le ocurra, no soportaría que le pasara algo, es una parte de mí ―** agradece mi hermano manteniéndome abrazada y dándome un beso en el cabello.

― **Te quiero, vampirito** ―le susurro a mi hermano y beso su mejilla.

― **Yo también te quiero, brujita ―** me dice mi hermano al oído, abrazándome más fuerte.

― **Vamos a bailar, hay que mover nuestros esplendidos cuerpos —** declara animado Emmett mientras baila en el sitio, todos reímos por sus palabras, pero asentimos.

Cuando vamos a seguir a Emmett y los demás, la voz de Thomas nos detiene.

― **Nessie, Lizzie, necesitamos hablar a solas con vosotras. Bella, sería bueno que también te quedaras ―** nos dice serio.

― **Id yendo, enseguida estamos con vosotros ―** les avisa mi hermano sonriendo a Jasper, Kevin, Laurent, Jacob, Emmett y Marta, quienes asienten sonrientes y se marchan a bailar, pero no sin antes gritar, _**"N**_ _ **o tardéis"**_.

― **Deduzco que debe ser algo importante ―** digo neutral **―,** **os escuchamos —** declaro intrigada por las caras serias de mi hermano, James y Thomas.

― **Hablad ya .Dejad el suspenso ―** exige Nessie.

― **Se trata de Alice, Rosalie y Tanya. Escuchamos su conversación por casualidad esta tarde y merecen saber lo que planean. Solo os pido que no interrumpáis a Edward ―** habla James mirándome fijamente.

― **Prometido ―** decimos las tres al unísono.

Mi hermano empieza a narrarnos toda la conversación entre mis primas y Tanya, y después nos cuenta sobre el plan que piensan utilizar para vengarse de nosotras. Cada vez me siento más triste, decepcionada y dolida por mis primas, nunca habría pensado que serían capaces de hacer algo así, ya que fue idea de ellas, y con respecto a Tanya, solo siento desprecio. No me entero de que mi hermano terminó de hablar hasta que oigo gritar enfurecida a Nessie.

― **Serán zorras, las odio ―** chilla, presa de la ira.

― **Lizzie, pequeña, estás pálida. ¿Te sientes bien? ―** pregunta preocupado mi hermano.

― **No lo entiendo. ¿Qué les he hecho para que se comporten así? ¿Tan mala persona soy? ―** susurro con tristeza, mis ojos están vidriosos por tratar de contener las lágrimas.

― **Lizzie, no digas tonterías, eres una persona maravillosa ―** declara con ternura Thomas, acariciando mi espalda.

― **Peque, las malas personas son ellas. Son envidiosas, soberbias, engreídas y otros apelativos que prefiero no mencionar, puesto que soy un caballero ―** me asegura James, consiguiendo que sonría.

― **Brujita, sé como te sientes, yo me sentí igual de decepcionado y triste. Ellas no merecen nada de nosotros, ni siquiera desprecio, así que no estés mal por esas víboras y respecto a la arpía de Tanya, sé que solo sientes asco al igual que yo. Eres magnifica, nunca dudes de ello, te quiero ―** expresa mi hermano con voz tierna y cariñosa, mientras me abraza fuertemente transmitiéndome todo su amor, dejando pequeños besos en mi cabello y en mi frente, haciéndome sentir protegida entre sus brazos.

― **Lizzie, eres mi mejor amiga, como una hermana, eres una mujer fuerte, así que no voy a permitir verte hundida por esas basuras, ―** sonríe **― ¡A** **rriba ese ánimo! ―** exclama alegre mi querida Nessie.

― **Chicas, os habéis convertido en mis mejores amigas y no quiero veros tristes ―** declara Bella, y Nessie y yo vamos a abrazarla.

― **¡** **Qué tierno! Nosotros también queremos un abrazo ―** dice divertido James.

― **Os invitamos a uniros ―** propone feliz Nessie y rápidamente estamos envueltas en los brazos de Thomas, James y mi hermano.

Una vez que finalizamos el abrazo, charlamos sobre qué hacer al respecto con mis primas y Tanya, llegando a la conclusión de no vengarnos. La venganza no es buena. Lo único es que no vamos a permitir que Alice se acerque a nosotras, de ese modo su plan no se llevará acabo. Mi hermano, junto a James y Thomas, deciden no volver a hablarles, pero las mantendrán vigiladas por si acaso se les ocurre algo de nuevo.

Llegamos donde se encuentra el resto del grupo y nos dedicamos a pasarlo bien, bailando y cantando. Me fijo que James se acerca a Daniel, el dj, y le pide una canción, viene sonriendo maliciosamente. Voy en su dirección para enterarme, pero niega con la cabeza, consiguiendo que suelte un bufido que le hace reír. Se acerca a mí y me apresa entre sus brazos, susurrándome en el oído que es una sorpresa y que me va a encantar, y empiezo a moverme al ritmo de la música. Una vez que termina la canción, James me gira para que quede frente a él.

— **Disfruta de la canción, peque. Te quiero, hermanita —** me dice sonriente mientras deposita un beso en mi cabello y justo en ese instante comienza la nueva canción, en cuanto escucho los primeros acordes chillo de alegría y me lanzo a los brazos de mi chiquitín, dándole gracias.

Nessie viene corriendo, tomándome de la mano y se pone a bailar y a cantar conmigo la canción "Everybody´s Fool" de Evanescence, uno de mis grupos favoritos. No me doy cuenta de que tengo a mi hermano a mi lado, bailando conmigo y cantando a todo pulmón, estoy disfrutando como una niña.

Una vez finaliza la canción y después de seguir bailando un rato más, decido ir a por unas cervezas, pero comienza a sonar "la Macarena", Emmett nos obliga a todos a bailarla con él. Damos un buen espectáculo, ya que la gente forma un círculo mientras bailamos.

Luego de bailar tres canciones más y disfrutar del bailecito de la victoria de Emmett, conseguimos ir a la barra y pedir unas cervezas para todos. Es en ese momento cuando mi hermano se aclara la garganta, haciendo que le prestemos atención. Van a dar la noticia.

― **Chicos, Chicas, tengo una noticia que daros ―** informa sonriente mi vampirito, tomando a Bella de la cintura y acercándola más a él **―. A** **ntes que nada, queremos agradecer a mi brujita y a James por darnos el empujón que necesitábamos, —** nos sonríe, guiñándonos el ojo **—. Y la noticia es… ¡Bella y yo somos novios! ―** exclama alegre, abrazando lleno de felicidad a Bella, quien se sonroja.

— **¿Que son qué? ¿Desde cuándo? —** interroga sorprendido Emmett.

― **Emmett, Jasper, Jake, os respondo. Nos hicimos novios esta noche y el rato que estuvimos desaparecidos fue para hablar de nuestros sentimientos, Lizzie junto con James nos ayudaron inventando nuestras cuartadas .Ahora, estamos esperando las felicitaciones ―** responde alegre Bella, sonriéndoles a sus hermanos, que rápidamente se acercan a abrazarla y felicitarla.

― **Me alegro mucho por vosotros. No podías haber conseguido nadie mejor que Edward, cuñadita, es un chico maravilloso. Cuídalo, ya que para mí es un hermano, ―** felicita Nessie a Bella abrazándola.

― **Ed, cuida de nuestra diminuta y ten paciencia, cuando se enfada es de armas tomar ―** aprueba divertido Emmett.

― **Más te vale que la cuides, Edward. Me alegro de que estéis juntos ―** dice Jasper, dándole un abrazo a mi hermano.

― **Ahora entiendo por qué no me amenazaste cuando te conté sobre mi relación con Nessie, ―** ríe Jacob **―. T** **e compadezco, no sabes dónde te has metido, mi hermana es muy terca y orgullosa. Cuenta conmigo cuando necesites desahogarte ―** manifiesta, sonriéndole a mi hermano y ganándose una mala mirada de Bella.

― **Hacéis una linda pareja, felicidades ―** elogia Marta, sonriéndole sinceramente a la parejita.

― **Ahora entiendo el comentario de James. Enhorabuena, Edward ―** declara sonriente Laurent.

― **Me alegro, Edward, hacía tiempo que no se te veía tan feliz ―** felicita Thomas a mi hermano, abrazándolo, y después le da un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

― **Estoy feliz por vosotros, chicos, quedáis bien juntos ―** dice jovial Kevin mientras palmea a mi hermano en la espalda y abraza a Bella.

― **¿Es nuestro turno ya? ―** Bromea James **―. M** **e alegra que dejéis la soltería juntos, felicidades ―** añade divertido, abrazándolos a ambos.

― **Estoy feliz por ti, hermanito, te mereces lo mejor, ―** sonrío abrazándolo fuertemente **―.** **Me encanta tener a una de mis mejores amigas de cuñada, me alegra que hagas feliz a mi hermano. Bienvenida a la familia Masen ―** le afirmo sumamente feliz a Bella mientras la abrazo.

Cuando terminan las felicitaciones y los brindis por la nueva pareja, James explica cómo ayudamos a Bella y a mi hermano para que se quedaran a solas.

― **Así que lo de las cuartadas era mentira —** suspira negando con la cabeza Jasper **—. Vaya imaginación tiene este par ―** afirma con una sonrisa.

― **Hay que reconocer que son grandes actores, se merecen unos aplausos ―** declara Thomas haciendo que los demás aplaudan.

― **Gracias, gracias por alabarnos. Edward, Bella, mañana os pasaremos nuestra minuta, ―** bromea James, consiguiendo que todos estallemos en carcajadas.

Seguimos bromeando sobre lo ocurrido hasta que oímos a Nessie gruñir.

― **Cielo, ¿qué sucede? ―** le pregunta cariñoso Jake a Nessie.

― **Tenemos compañía, y para nada agradable ―** explica con desprecio Nessie, señalando hacia la entrada del jardín donde se encuentran Tanya, Rosalie y Alice.

― **Dejadlas que se acerquen, tengo cuentas que ajustar con ese trío ―** dice molesto mi hermano, y volvemos a nuestra antigua conversación hasta que las arpías hacen su aparición.

― **Buenas noches, ―** nos saluda Alice. Qué bien interpreta su papel. Todos la saludamos con un hola, incluso Marta, ante todo la educación, no debe faltar.

― **Hola ―** dice con voz fría Rosalie y movemos nuestras cabezas a modo de saludo.

― **Buenas noches, Eddie, necesitamos hablar contigo a solas ―** habla con voz melosa Tanya.

― **Eran buenas hasta que habéis llegado y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de escucharos ―** declara con voz seria y fría mi vampirito.

― **Me doy cuenta, querido primo, que te han contado la historia a su conveniencia ―** escupe furiosa Rosalie.

― **Rosalie, creo que os han dicho que no sois bienvenidas en esta casa, ―** dice con voz seria mi vampirito **―. So** **lo deciros que espero que sea la única vez que osáis a levantarle la mano a mi hermana o juro que me olvidaré de mi caballerosidad y eso no es nada bueno, creedme ―** advierte con voz siniestra.

― **Eddie, eso es mentira, ella quiso pegarnos y nosotras solo nos defendimos ―** intenta excusarse Tanya, pero lo único que consigue es enfurecer más a mi hermano.

― **Tanya, deja de mentir y entiende que no te soporto, nunca me fijaría en alguien tan superficial, mentirosa, envidiosa y hueca como tú, —** suspira cansado mi hermano **—. Ahora, si no os importa, os invito a salir de mi hermandad para poder seguir disfrutando de la fiesta en compañía de mi hermana, mis amigos, y de mi hermosa novia, Bella ―** le aclara sonriente para luego besar con ternura a Bella, dejando sin habla a Tanya, la cual se pone a chillar como loca.

― **O se van con la loca a otra parte o llamamos a la seguridad del campus para que la saquen, ―** se burla Jake.

― **No crean que esto se quedará así ―** sentencia Rosalie, dándose la vuelta y llevándose a una llorosa Tanya consigo.

― **Lamento su comportamiento, adiós, ―** se despide Alice y todos nos despedimos educadamente de ella.

― **Eso ha estado genial, Ed, ―** felicita Thomas, chocando su mano con mi hermano.

La noche sigue entre bromas, bailes y risas, cuando quiero darme cuenta son las seis de la mañana y decido marcharme al apartamento. Me despido primero de Bella y Nessie, que se quedan a dormir con mi hermano y Jake, luego me voy a despedir de los chicos, que se empeñan en que no me vaya sola. Les tengo que recordar que Marta viene conmigo, ya que vive en el mismo edificio que nosotras, casualidades de la vida. Cuando por fin logro llegar a mi hermano para despedirme, me promete que mañana me llevarán el desayuno.

El trayecto a casa es tranquilo y agradable en compañía de Marta. Nada mas entro al apartamento, me marcho directo a mi habitación, me deshago de mi ropa como puedo y me tiro en la cama, cayendo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, los cuales me envuelven en unos sueños bastantes reales y extraños…

¿Tendrán algún significado?

* * *

 **Comunicaros que en el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.**

 **El Link del trailer tan maravilloso realizado por mi amiga Teresa lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia.**

 **A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.** **  
**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

 **Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores** **.**


	11. Un Buen Día Finalizado con Una Nefasta S

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Beteado por mi amiga Emotica GW, que me acompañara en esta aventura. Mil gracias guapa.**

 **Hola a todas/os:**

 **Aquí os dejo el décimo capítulo de esta historia, la cual es muy importante para mi. Espero y os guste.**

 **El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil**

 **La canciones del capítulo:**

Have a Nice Day — Bon Jovi

Yesterday — The Beatles

Every Breath you take — Police

* * *

 **Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

Capítulo 10 Un Buen Día Finalizado con Una Nefasta Sorpresa

 _ **Edward Pov:**_

Esta noche está siendo una de las mejores de mi vida, cuento con la mejor hermana del mundo, tengo unos amigos estupendos y he conseguido a la mujer más hermosa, inteligente e increíble del mundo como mi novia. También estoy feliz por mi amigo, ahora cuñado, Jacob, quien por fin se le ha declarado a Nessie y ha salido todo bien; lo único malo es que mi brujita había sufrido un encontronazo con las estúpidas de mis primas y con la insoportable de Tanya, pero les he dejado bien claro a las tres que no se acerquen y que como la vuelvan a molestar se las verán conmigo porque dejaré de ser un caballero. A mi hermanita nadie la daña.

A eso de las seis de la mañana, la fiesta está llegando a su fin y no quiero que mi novia se marche, por lo que le propongo que se quede a dormir conmigo, al principio se encuentra un poco indecisa, pero logro convencerla con unos pequeños mimos; observo cómo Jacob usa la misma táctica con Nessie logrando su objetivo.

Estoy hablando con David cuando mi brujita se acerca hacia nosotros para despedirse, le prometo que mañana, bueno mejor dicho en unas horas, desayunaremos juntos en su apartamento y que corre por mi cuenta, y acepta gustosa besando mi mejilla. Luego se acerca donde los muchachos y se despide de ellos diciéndoles que no se preocupen y asegurándoles que Marta la acompaña, ya que viven en el mismo edificio.

Media hora más tarde, la gente se ha marchado y nos reunimos todos en el salón, donde no tardamos en tirarnos encima de los sofás y, entre todos, comenzamos a hacerle un interrogatorio a Emmett sobre su nueva chica.

― **Emmett, por una vez escogiste bien. Marta es una buena chica ―** comenta Kevin.

― **Una chica muy guapa** **y para nada superficial, todo lo contrario. Felicidades, hermano oso, al fin utilizaste la cabeza ―** añade mi Bella que se encuentra entre mis brazos.

― **Tenéis razón, es una chica increíble, mañana le pediré una cita ―** declara Emmett sonriente.

― **A Rosalie le salió competencia ―** alega divertido Jacob.

― **¿Competencia? No me hagas reír. Marta le da mil vueltas, Rosalie no tiene nada que hacer ―** asegura Nessie.

― **Estoy con Nessie. Hermano, serías muy tonto si dejas escapar a Marta ―** agrega Laurent.

― **¡Basta de echarle piropos a mi futura novia! ―** exclama Emmett, que rápidamente se tapa la boca al darse cuenta de que habló de más.

― **Te pillamos. Marta te gusta y mucho ―** dice sonriente Thomas.

― **Hay que celebrar que el oso va a sentar cabeza, ―** se cachondea James, ocasionando que todos estallemos en carcajadas.

― **Haremos una fiesta cuando anuncien oficialmente su relación, hay que festejar que nuestro amigo deja la caza ―** bromeo haciendo que volvamos a reír.

Después de gastarle unas cuentas bromas más a Emmett, decidimos que es hora de irnos a dormir.

― **Qué descanséis, chicos, nos vemos en unas horas ―** digo levantándome para ayudar a Bella a incorporarse.

― **A dormir, no quiero oír ruidos extraños, ―** bromea Jasper, sonriendo malicioso.

― **¿Tienes envidia, primito? ―** pregunta divertida mi novia, que bien suena.

― **Tocado y hundido, Jasper, ―** se burla James.

― **Vamos a dormir, mal pensados, he quedado con mi hermana para desayunar en su apartamento en unas horas ―** hablo con sueño, sosteniendo a Bella por la cintura.

― **¿A qué hora hay que levantarse para ir a desayunar? ―** me pregunta James, auto invitándose.

― **Sí, desayuno con Lizzie, una gran idea ―** grita feliz Emmett.

― **No estáis invitados ―** declaro para hacerles enfadar, ya que estoy más que seguro que vendrán con nosotros.

― **No necesitamos invitación, Lizzie estará encanta de tenernos allí ―** afirma sonriente Thomas, que conoce a la perfección a mi brujita.

― **A lo mejor, si molestamos, quizás tenga compañía ―** añade Nessie, mirándome divertida al ver cómo frunzo el ceño.

― **No digas tonterías, ―** gruño **―** **¿Os parece bien a las diez de la mañana? ―** pregunto derrotado al saber que vendrán.

― **Es muy temprano, ―** se queja Emmett.

― **Primero debemos comprar el desayuno, así que a las diez en pie ―** finalizo tomando a Bella de la cintura antes de marcharnos rumbo a mi habitación.

― **Usad protección, no quiero ser tío pronto ―** chilla entre risas Jasper.

― **Sean silenciosos, los demás de verdad vamos a dormir ―** grita Laurent siguiendo la broma.

― **¡Déjenlos en paz! ―** exclama mi amigo **―. Bú** **rlense un poco de mi hermanita y Jake ―** ríe divertido Thomas, logrando que comiencen los ataques hacia ellos; mañana agradeceré a mi amigo por su comentario.

Una vez estamos en la tercera planta, dirijo a Bella hasta mi habitación que está situada al final del pasillo.

― **Bienvenida a mi habitación ―** anuncio abriendo la puerta con la llave y dejando a mi novia entrar primero.

Se queda observando la habitación ya que no espera que sea medio abuhardillada. Tengo un sofá de tres piezas, junto a él, una mesita con una lámpara, y justo enfrente, una pequeña mesa de madera color negra que también queda delante de un mueble con una cajonera abierta del mismo color, donde está la televisión, el dvd y el equipo de música, Hay varias estanterías separadas en distintas alturas por la paredes donde tengo mi enorme colección cds y bastantes libros, ya que soy un apasionado de la lectura. Mi hermosa novia se queda observando los cds con detenimiento y una hermosa sonrisa se forma en sus labios al ver la enorme cantidad de música clásica que tengo, su sonrisa aumenta cuando pasea su vista por mis libros. Luego, dirige su mirada hacia la ventana dónde esta situado mi escritorio, en donde descansa mi ordenador portátil y mis objetos de estudio, y al final del escritorio, aprovechando el hueco que hay en la esquina, tengo una columna de estanterías donde están todos mis libros de medicina. La habitación está pintada de distintas tonalidades, la zona del mini salón de ladrillo rojo, la zona de mi escritorio es de un gris plateado, diferenciando los dos lugares.

Después, lleva su vista a la parte donde se encuentra mi cama, que tiene un vinilo lleno de fotos en blanco y negro como cabecero y la pared del lateral es de color gris rayado, dejando unas siluetas de personas en negro con las letras del nombre de uno de mis grupos favoritos, The Beatles. Mi cama matrimonial es de color gris, a su lado está la mesita de noche, y enfrente se encuentra un armario de color blanco de cuatro puertas correderas, al lado izquierdo del sofá hay una puerta que conduce al baño, el cual tiene azulejos pizarra color marrón rojizo estilo tierra y una bañera separada por una columna de cristales blancos donde está situado el bater y el vide, al frente de la bañera se encuentran dos lavabos incrustados en un mueble de madera color roble, con una cajonera blanca en medio, y justo encima un gran espejo que era igual de largo que el mueble, al lado izquierdo de los lavabos se halla un pequeño armario donde guardo las toallas y demás cosas de higiene personal.

― **Me encanta tu habitación, es hermosa ―** dice sonriente.

― **Mi madre, junto con Carmen, la mamá de Nessie y Thomas, decoraron nuestras habitaciones, así como lo hicieron con vuestro apartamento. Les encanta, es su** _ **hobbie**_ **―** explico mientras la atraigo hacia mí para besarla con ternura.

― **Tengo que agradecerles por mi habitación cuando las conozca. Ha sido un bonito detalle que arreglaran un cuarto para mí sin conocerme ―** asevera con voz alegre por el detalle.

― **Las conocerás pronto, aunque no serás presentada como la compañera de cuarto de Nessie y mi hermana, sino como mi hermosa novia ―** le aseguro juntando nuestros labios de nuevo.

― **Me encanta escuchar eso, novio mío ―** sonríe **―.** **¿Qué te parece si estrenamos esa maravillosa cama? ―** susurra en mi oído de manera seductora antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que mi amigo, Ed junior, se despierte ante su tacto en mi cuerpo.

Cuando Bella comienza a dejar un reguero de besos por mi cuello pierdo todo mi auto control.

La beso con fuerza y pasión pegándola en la pared y atrapándola con mi cuerpo, mis manos se adentran por debajo de su camiseta rozando su suave piel, ella rodea con sus brazos mi cuello acercándome más si es posible y me besa con ferocidad, bajo mis manos hasta su trasero, lo aprieto con fuerza y empiezo a manosearlo al mismo tiempo que separo mis labios de los suyos por la maldita necesidad de respirar, pero beso su cuello hasta subir al lóbulo de su oreja, lo muerdo, haciendo que suelte un gemido y restriegue su cuerpo contra el mío, vuelvo a sus labios y los devoro mientras subo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para quitarle su estorbosa blusa, llevo mis labios por su cuello, donde doy un pequeño mordisco, sigo besándole el hombro hasta que llego al nacimiento de sus pechos, donde llevo una de las manos que anteriormente estaban aprisionando sus brazos y empiezo a masajearlo, manteniendo sujetos con mi otra mano ambos brazos, inmovilizándola.

No para de gemir e intenta soltarse para poder acariciarme, pero al no conseguirlo, mueve sus caderas, consiguiendo una deliciosa fricción de nuestros sexos, con mi mano libre la quito el sujetador, dejando sus hermosos pechos al desnudo, la miro con lujuria y me llevo uno de sus pechos a la boca, lamo, chupo, y le doy pequeños mordiscos a su pezón, no para de gemir y gritar mi nombre, hago lo mismo con su otro pecho al tiempo que lleva mi mano a su centro, lo acaricio por encima de su ropa, volviéndola loca de placer, sin poder esperar más, llevo mi mano al botón del pantalón, lo desabrocho e introduzco mi mano, acariciando su centro por encima de su tanga, está muy mojada.

Separo con mis dedos la tanga, dándome el espacio justo para acariciar su clítoris, suelta un gemido al notar como dos de mis dedos entraron en su húmeda vagina, y comienzo a bombear con fuerza al mismo tiempo que mi cara se encuentra entre sus hermosos pechos que no he dejado de lamer, mordisquear y chupar, sigo bombeando enérgicamente en su vagina mientras que con otro de mis dedos masajeo su clítoris, noto cómo sus paredes aprietan fuertemente mis dedos dando paso a un grito de placer al llegar a su orgasmo, saco mis dedos y los llevo a mi boca, los chupo para disfrutar de su sabor, y la beso apasionadamente haciendo que pruebe el sabor de su orgasmo en mis labios. Libero sus brazos y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la levanto, tomándola por el trasero, haciendo que enrolle sus piernas en mi cintura.

La llevo hasta la cama donde sigo besándola, me despojo de mi camisa para luego tomar sus manos y atarlas con mi camisa al cabecero, dejándola completamente expuesta e inmovilizada, no paro ni un momento de besarla, me separo de sus labios y empiezo a bajar por su cuerpo, dejando un camino de besos mientras mis manos le quitan sus pantalones y la tanga, continúo dándole besos por su cuerpo hasta que llego a su húmeda vagina, la cual soplo haciendo que se mueva nerviosa por la excitación, sin esperar más, guío mi lengua a su intimidad donde comienzo a penetrarla, mordisqueando su clítoris mientras que mis manos acarician avariciosas cada parte de su cuerpo.

De su boca salen solo suplicas de necesidad detenerme dentro de ella, entre sus jadeos y gemidos no para de susurrar mi nombre, junto con palabras ininteligibles debido a las olas de placer, sigo embistiéndola con la lengua mientras mi manos rozan sus pechos; sus piernas apresan mi espalda, dándome a entender que está apunto de correrse, así que mordisqueo su clítoris y vuelvo a embestir mi lengua con fuerza en su vagina dando paso a su liberación, tragando todo, sin dejar escapar nada. Beso de nuevo su centro y subo mi cabeza para encontrarme con la maravillosa imagen de mi novia, tiene los ojos cerrados, junto con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Me incorporo lo justo para deshacerme de mi estorbosa ropa, una vez estoy desnudo, me tumbo al lado de mi Bella, beso suavemente sus labios mientras suelto sus manos. Me mira con sus hermosos ojos chocolates mientras me sonríe.

― **Me encanta ver tu cara de placer, estás radiante ―** susurro, acercando nuestros labios.

― **Cariño, todavía no hemos terminado —** menciona seductora, estampando sus labios y besándome con pasión.

Me tumba boca arriba, colocándose encima, haciendo que mi miembro se ponga duro de nuevo ante el roce con su húmeda vagina, nos miramos llenos de lujuria y nos besamos con desesperación, llevo mis manos a su espalda atrayéndola más hacia mí, separo nuestros labios y con voz llena de pasión me susurra, _ **"Ahora es mi turno de diversión"**_ ,mordiendo mi cuello al mismo tiempo que mueve sus caderas, bajo mis manos a su culo, lo aprieto y manoseo como loco, me sonríe traviesa antes de bajar, acariciando y dejando besos por mi torso, continúa hasta llegar a mi miembro, y se lo mete de golpe en la boca, un gutural gemido sale de mis labios al notar su maravillosa lengua lamiendo toda mi dureza.

― **Bella... sigue... así...** ―digo entre jadeos, llevando mis manos a su cabeza, marcando el ritmo de mis embestidas en su boca.

Sigue moviendo su lengua y chupando mi miembro, pero me lleva a la locura notar sus manos acariciando mis testículos, muevo mis caderas con ansias y embisto con fuerza en su boca.

― **Bella, amor, me voy a correr, ―** gimo.

Intento apartarla para no venirme en su boca sin conseguirlo, se aferra a mis caderas con fuerza para chupar y lamer con ansias todo mi falo, embisto dos veces más en su preciosa boca y me corro, mi Bella se traga todo mi semen y lame todo mi miembro para no desperdiciar nada, me sonríe mientras se muerde el labio y restriega nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a mi altura, tomo su cara con mis manos y junto nuestros labios con pasión, al mismo tiempo que giro nuestros cuerpos, colocándome encima de ella, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, separo sus piernas y de una estocada entro en ella.

― **Hummmm... ahhh... Edward, ―** jadea, llevando sus manos a mi trasero, el cual aprieta, juntando nuestros cuerpos **―.** **Amor...házmelo duro y rápido, ―** suplica cuando bajo mis movimientos, quiero volverla loca de placer.

Sin sacar mi miembro, tomo sus piernas, colocándolas en mis hombros y embisto con fuerza en ella, haciendo que mi falo entre por completo, mis estocadas son rápidas, entrando y saliendo con fuerza, llevo mi mano a su clítoris, lo acaricio, llevándola a un hermoso orgasmo gritando mi nombre, doy un par de estocadas más, alcanzando mi liberación, derramando mi semilla en ella mientras grito su nombre. Nos miramos con amor, tranquilizando nuestras respiraciones, y separo nuestros cuerpos tumbándome a su lado, la atraigo hacia mí, quedando con nuestras frentes unidas.

― **Wow, ha sido maravilloso ―** afirma con la voz entrecortada, acariciando mi mejilla.

― **Magnifico, eres increíble, amor, te quiero ―** agrego feliz, besando sus labios con ternura.

― **Te quiero ―** dice con una maravillosa sonrisa, acurrucándose en mi pecho.

― **Buenas noches, amor, eres mi vida ―** asevero, acariciando su espalda.

― **Y tu la mía, buenas noches ―** susurra adormilada, beso su frente y, acariciando su espalda, me quedo dormido.

Me despierto con el sonido de la alarma de mi móvil, me da pena tener que despertar a mi preciosa novia que duerme en mis brazos, lamentablemente nos tenemos que levantar, así que con pequeñas caricias y besos mi Bella se va espabilando, abriendo sus hermosos ojos; en el momento en que nuestras miradas se conectan, ambos sonreímos como tontos.

― **Buenos días, preciosa, hay que levantarse ―** declaro, acariciando su rostro.

― **Buenos días, guapo, ―** sonríe **―.** **¿Qué hora es? —** pregunta con voz adormilada.

― **Son las nueve y media, —** acaricio su cabello **—. Debemos ducharnos, hemos quedado con los chicos a las diez, ―** beso sus labios **― .** **Adelántate, amor, mientras busco algo de ropa de Lizzie, siempre deja algo aquí por si lo necesita cuando viene a ayudarnos ―** le explico depositando un beso en su frente antes de levantarme de la cama.

Escucho a Bella levantarse de la cama y no puedo evitar mirar en su dirección, lleva la sabana enrollada en su cuerpo y, al percatarse de que mis ojos están puestos en ella, suelta la sabana que se desliza por su hermosa figura hasta llegar al suelo y desnuda retoma su camino hacia el baño, no tengo palabras, mi novia me lleva a la locura, voy corriendo en su dirección y la abrazo por detrás, acercando mi miembro erecto a su culo.

― **Eres una niña muy traviesa, ―** ronroneo en su oído, subiendo mis manos a sus pechos y acariciándolos.

― **Ed...te necesito ya, sin juegos ―** exige con voz ronca por el deseo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y restregando su trasero en mi erecto miembro.

― **A tus órdenes ―** digo con voz ronca, separando sus piernas lo justo para adentrarme de una solo estocada en su interior.

Ambos gritamos de placer al juntarnos en un solo, mis manos manosean avariciosamente sus pechos mientras embisto con fuerza en ella.

― **Apóyate en lavabo, amor, voy a hacerte sentir lo duro que me tienes** ―digo sugestivamente, una vez que está arriba salgo de su interior para entrar de una sola estocada en ella, haciéndola gritar **―.** **Amor...siente...cómo...me...tienes, ―** jadeo, viendo nuestros rostros de placer a través del espejo.

― **Más...rápido...dame...duro ―** implora entre jadeos, restregándose contra mí.

Cumplo su petición, embistiendo con fuerza, haciendo mis movimientos más rápidos, mi mano baja a su clítoris, acariciándolo y dando pequeños pellizcos, al mismo tiempo que mi otra mano acaricia sus pechos, no paro de besar su cuello, sus hombros, en ningún momento dejo de penetrarla con rapidez y fuerza, nuestros gemidos inundan el ambiente.

― **Ed... sigue... ahhh... me... ahh...voy...a correr, ―** gime enloquecida.

― **Córrete... amor...quiero... sentir tus jugos envolviendo mi polla ―** exijo entrecortadamente a causa del placer y noto cómo sus paredes aprietan mi polla antes de correrse.

― **Edward... ahhhhh ―** grita al llegar su orgasmo, doy unas embestidas más llegando al clímax.

― **Mmm... Bella... Bella ―** chillo al momento de correrme dentro de ella, dejándome caer en su espalda, pero sin que soporte mi peso, ya que apoyo mis manos en el lavabo.

Una vez nuestras respiraciones se calman, la incorporo, abrazándola, y beso sus labios antes de salir de su cuerpo.

― **Ahora sí son buenos ―** dice sonriente.

― **Muy buenos, ―** sonrío **―,** **ahora a la ducha, pequeña ―** ordeno palmeando su trasero, da un pequeño salto y ríe, adentrándose en la ducha.

Salgo del baño para no caer en la tentación de ducharme con ella, tardaríamos bastante.

Con una sonrisa boba en mi cara, abro mi armario para coger algo de ropa de mi brujita, saco una minifalda vaquera junto con una camiseta ceñida de color rojo, me fijo que tiene ropa interior sin estrenar así que la tomo para Bella, sé que a mi hermana no le molestará. Dejo la ropa encima del pequeño banco de madera que tengo en mi habitación y decido hacer la cama mientras Bella termina en la ducha, justo cuando termino sale mi novia del baño, le muestro dónde está la ropa y, dejando un beso en sus labios, voy a darme una ducha.

Me ducho rápidamente ya que nos hemos retrasado bastante, intento peinar mi pelo, pero finalmente desisto, luego de lavarme los dientes regreso a la habitación con la toalla anudada en la cintura, me dirijo al armario del que saco un bóxer negro y dejo caer mi toalla para poder vestirme, miro a mi novia, quien se está mordiendo los labios al ver mi cuerpo. Me encanta su reacción, pero antes de que volvamos a retrasarnos me visto con unas bermudas grises, una camiseta sin mangas azul celeste y de calzado me pongo mis deportivas blancas. Me giro hacia mi novia que se encuentra hermosa con la minifalda y la camiseta roja, le quedan estupendamente con sus sandalias.

― **Estás preciosa ―** digo acercándome a sus labios.

― **Tú estás muy guapo, no debería dejarte salir ―** asegura, mordiéndose el labio.

― **Vamos, nos deben estar esperando ―** declaro tomando su mano para salir de la habitación y alejarnos de la tentación de encerrarnos todo el día.

Cuando llegamos al salón, solo nos encontramos a James, Thomas y Kevin.

― **Buenos días, parejita ―** saluda James, que es el que nos ve primero, ya que Thomas y Kevin están charlando animadamente.

― **Buenos días, ―** nos saludan Thomas y Kevin.

― **Buenas, chicos, ―** regresa el saludo Bella.

― **Hola, chicos, ―** sonrío **―.** **¿Dónde están los demás? ―** pregunto, temiendo que sigan durmiendo.

― **Estaban dormidos. Tranquilo, ya nos encargamos de despertarlos, ―** me avisa divertido Kevin.

― **Estarán aquí en cinco minutos ―** asegura sonriente Thomas.

― **Más les vale, nos costó bastante levantarles, pero mereció la pena, ―** se cachondea James.

― **No quiero saber que hicisteis, seguro que no fue muy agradable ―** digo sonriente, tomando asiento en el sofá y sentando a Bella en mis piernas.

― **¿Qué hicisteis? ―** pregunta curiosa mi novia.

― **A Jasper, Emmett y Laurent los despertamos con el sonido de la trompeta que llevamos a los partidos, mientras que a Nessie y Jacob los asustó Thomas gritando que sus padres estaban aquí de visita ―** explica James entre risas.

― **Fue divertidisímo ver cómo Jake saltó asustado de la cama, ―** se cachondea Thomas.

― **Y qué me dices de cómo se cayeron de la cama Emmett, Jasper y Laurent ―** añade entre risas Kevin.

― **Me hubiese encantado verlo ―** dice mi novia con una sonrisa.

― **Podéis verlo, lo hemos grabado ―** nos comunica travieso James, entregándonos el móvil para que lo veamos. Cuando vemos la grabación no podemos parar de reír.

― **Os habéis lucido, chicos, nos tenéis que pasar la grabación, ―** les felicita Bella y los chicos asienten.

No pasan ni cinco minutos cuando los demás aparecen en el salón, no podemos evitar reírnos al ver sus caras de enojo.

― **Sí, reíros, como a vosotros no os han despertado, ―** se queja Emmett, cruzándose de brazos.

― **Eso os pasa por no estar a la hora acordada ―** argumenta gracioso James.

― **Déjenlo ya. Vamos a buscar el desayuno para ir con Lizzie ―** manifiesta Nessie, abrazándose a Jacob.

― **Vámonos, este cuerpazo necesita alimentarse ―** ordena ahora sonriente Emmett al saber que va a comer dentro de poco. Nos levantamos y ponemos rumbo a la pastelería.

Tardamos bastante en la pastelería por culpa de Emmett que quiso llevarse de todo, al final lo convencimos de llevar donuts, croissants y napolitanas de chocolate, ya que el café lo prepararemos en el apartamento.

― **Creo que debíamos a ver comprado el bizcocho de chocolate ―** protesta Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

― **Oso, llevamos comida de sobra, deja de quejarte, ―** le regaña Bella.

Cuando por fin llegamos al edificio, nos encontramos con un sonriente Diego que vine a visitar a mi brujita, al vernos a Bella y a mí abrazados al igual que a Jacob con Nessie se queda sorprendido, así que le contamos que nos hicimos novios ayer por la noche, nos felicita y asegura que habrá que celebrarlo. Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento, escuchamos a Bon Jovi y a mi brujita cantando, llamamos al timbre y mi hermanita nos abre sonriente.

Tiene su cabello mojado y lleva un vestido corto, estilo hippie, de tirantes y botones, es ceñido hasta la cintura y luego suelto, de color azul en distintas tonalidades. Está preciosa.

― **Hola, chicos, pasad, ―** nos saluda sonriente y beso su frente antes de entrar.

Luego de saludarnos, nos encaminamos a la cocina donde mi hermanita ya tiene preparado el café. Entre conversaciones, bromas y risas pasamos el desayuno, resultando ser muy agradable. Luego Bella, junto con Nessie, nos enseñan el apartamento mientras que Diego se queda en la cocina charlando con Lizzie.

Estamos regresando a la cocina cuando oímos gritar de felicidad a Lizzie, corremos hasta donde están y nos encontramos a Diego y Lizzie abrazados mientras dan saltos en el sitio.

Es tan graciosa la escena que no aguantamos nuestras risas, la cuales son completamente ignoradas por Diego y mi hermana que siguen saltando.

― **¿Qué os ocurre? ―** pregunta intrigado Emmett.

― **No seas curioso, oso ―** responde mi brujita, sacando la lengua.

― **Va, contadnos, ―** sonríe Emmett **―.** **¿Por qué tan felices? ―** interroga de nuevo, su curiosidad aumenta y la de los demás también.

― **Si queréis saber, tenéis que preguntarle a Diego ―** dice feliz Lizzie abrazada a él.

― **No me digáis que sois novios. Otra pareja no, por favor, ―** bromea James, en cambio Thomas frunce el ceño molesto.

― **No somos pareja, tonto, ―** niega Lizzie divertida, golpeando en el hombro a James.

― **Vale, no hace falta que me pegues ―** afirma James agarrando a Lizzie para que no huya.

― **Diego, dinos de una vez ―** exige Nessie con carita de niña buena convenciéndolo.

― **Sucede que anoche conocí al amor de vida ―** responde risueño nuestro amigo.

― **Felicidades, bienvenido al club ―** dice Jasper palmeando su espalda.

― **¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos? ¿Es nueva? ―** le interroga con curiosidad Nessie.

― **No la conocéis. Se llama Bree, es de Boston, va a estudiar veterinaria. Es simpática, inteligente y preciosa ―** nos cuenta entusiasmado.

― **Tenemos que conocerla para ver si pasa el examen ―** asevera divertida Nessie, haciendo que todos nos riamos.

Conversamos un rato más sobre las posibles novias de Emmett y Diego, les damos consejos de cómo declarase, y por supuesto las bromas no faltan. Un rato después, decidimos que es hora de ir a limpiar y recoger el desorden de la fiesta. Mi brujita, junto con Bella y Nessie, se ofrecen ayudarnos con la condición de que por la tarde nos vayamos todos a la playa y cenemos allí, aceptamos gustosos ante la idea y mi brujita le pide a Diego que le avise al resto para reunirnos en la tarde, nos despedimos de él y nos marchamos a la hermandad.

El resto de los compañeros de la fraternidad se habían acabado de levantar cuando llegamos, nos saludamos y como líder de la hermandad les informo, más bien ordeno, que es hora de limpiar y recoger; ninguno me lleva la contraria y todos comenzamos a trabajar. Cuatro horas después, todas las zonas comunes, junto con las escaleras y el jardín están perfectamente limpias y recogidas.

Mi brujita, junto con mi Bella y Nessie, se marchan a su apartamento para cambiarse, quedando en vernos en media hora en la puerta de su edificio.

― **Chicos, os hace una cerveza fresquita ―** sugiere Laurent y todos asentimos.

― **Vamos afuera, me apetece echarme un cigarro tranquilo ―** dice James saliendo por la puerta y sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada, mientras que Emmett y Laurent se dirigen a la cocina a por las bebidas.

― **Estoy machacado, menos mal que las chicas nos ayudaron ―** comenta Jasper, sonríe al llevar su mirada hacia la casa Kappa y observar salir a Alice, la cual al vernos se acerca.

― **Hola, chicos, parecéis cansados, ―** saluda de lo más tranquila, como si ayer no hubiera ocurrido nada, decido ignorarla y me doy cuenta de que Thomas, James, Kevin y Jacob también la ignoran, les sonrío en agradecimiento.

Mi prima se da cuenta de nuestra actitud y se pone a conversar con Jasper tranquilamente. En eso salen Emmett y Laurent con las cervezas, Emmett saluda a Alice de lo más normal, en cambio Laurent la mira con desprecio antes de pasar por su lado para entregarnos las cervezas y sentarse junto a nosotros.

― **Estoy cansadísimo, esto de limpiar no es lo mío ―** asevera James, haciéndonos reír.

― **Relájate y disfruta de tu cerveza antes de marcharnos a la playa ―** le dice sonriente Jake.

― **Hay que disfrutar a tope estos días que en cinco días comienzan de nuevo las clases ―** declara Laurent poniendo cara de pena, no le apetece nada regresar a la rutina estudiantil.

― **Ed, ¿cuándo es la reunión de las fraternidades? —** pregunta malicioso James, que se ha percatado de que Alice está pendiente de nuestra conversación.

― **El jueves de la próxima semana. Sin embargo, antes tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo todas las fraternidades con el comité de eventos para preparar la Barbacoa de bienvenida, espero que no haya problemas este año ―** comento con fastidio.

El año anterior fue horrible, Tanya y sus chicas no estaban de acuerdo con nada.

― **Sí, recuerdo que el año pasado las Kappa no estaban a gusto con nada. La reunión duró más de tres horas. Pero este año será más fácil, casi todos los lideres de las fraternidades os lleváis genial ―** declara divertido Thomas, consiguiendo que volvamos a reír.

― **Me gustaría estar este año en la reunión. Tengo que empachar a Emmett de comida para poder ir en su lugar ―** alega travieso James.

― **Eso te va a costar mucho dinero, ―** se mofa Kevin y Emmett gruñe, haciéndonos estallar en carcajadas.

― **Creo que es hora de prepararnos, hemos quedado dentro de quince minutos y no es de caballeros hacer esperar a las chicas ―** nos avisa sonriente Jacob, incorporándose.

― **Vamos, que algunos están locos por ver a sus novias, ―** se burla Laurent.

― **No seas malo, están enamorados, ―** sigue cachondeándose Emmett y recuerdo lo que me dijo mi brujita, así que decido que es un buen momento de regresársela a mi amigo y más estando Alice presente, que correrá a contarle el chisme a Rose.

― **Emmett, se me olvidaba decirte que Marta también va. No querrás hacerla esperar, ¿verdad? ―** inquiero sonriendo malicioso, dejando a mi amigo sin palabras mientras Alice nos mira con curiosidad.

― **Le comió la lengua el gato, ―** se burla Thomas antes de echarse a reír y nosotros con él.

― **Dejaos de tonterías que llegaremos tarde ―** exige Emmett, poniéndose en pie y entrando deprisa en la casa dejándonos aún riendo.

― **Jasper, te esperamos adentro para irnos ―** le avisa Laurent antes de adentrarse en la casa seguido por nosotros, escucho cómo Alice le pregunta sobre Marta a Jasper antes de entrar, sonrío, es demasiado obvia.

― **Te salió bien la jugada, la curiosidad pudo con ella, ―** me felicita sonriente Thomas, palmeando mi espalda.

― **En cinco minutos aquí, no es necesario más tiempo para ponerse el bañador, tomar la toalla, un recambio de ropa y una sudadera, ―** nos chilla Emmett desde la puerta de su dormitorio, y todos reímos mientras nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos para prepararnos.

Pasados cinco minutos, nos encontramos saliendo de la casa y para nuestra desgracia en la puerta están Tanya, Rosalie, Alice e Irina.

― **Hola, chicos, veníamos a hablar sobre la reunión ―** dice Tanya sonriendo de forma seductora —o eso piensa—, ya que a mí me da asco.

― **No hay nada de qué hablar, para eso está la reunión, ahora quitaos de en medio, tenemos prisa ―** les contesta de manera cortante y seca Kevin.

― **Necesitamos saber si contamos con vuestro apoyo para quedarnos parte del dinero de la fraternidades minoritarias, dado que no llegan al mínimo de los integrantes estipulados, como los Zeta por ejemplo ―** inquiere Rosalie, haciendo que la ira en mi cuerpo aumente.

― **Creo que estáis mal informadas. La fraternidad Zeta ha aumentado enormemente y nos llevamos de maravilla con sus líderes. Así que olvidaros de contar con nosotros ―** responde furioso Thomas, mirándolas con odio.

― **Pero nos debéis el voto. Nosotras os apoyamos cuando quisisteis hacer el mercadillo benéfico ―** clama Alice molesta.

― **No necesitábamos vuestro apoyo, ya que el resto de las fraternidades estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerlo para ayudar a la gente de Japón por el Tsunami ―** aclara irritado James.

― **¡** **No es justo, nos debéis el voto! ―** grita como loca Tanya.

― **Nadie os debe nada, ―** gruño **―. C** **hicos, marchémonos, tengo ganas de ver a mi novia ―** declaro de lo más feliz.

― **Chicas, tienen razón, nosotras dimos nuestro voto porque quisimos, no nos deben nada, además, se ve que tienen prisa, ―** nos sonríe Irina **―. N** **os vemos más tarde, pasadlo bien ―** nos dice, asombrándonos a todos.

― **Escuchadla bien, lleva toda la razón, adiós ―** agrega Laurent antes de acercarse a Irina y dejar un beso en su mejilla para luego marcharse seguido por nosotros, que ni nos molestamos en despedirnos.

Cuando llegamos al edificio, vemos a mi brujita, Nessie, Marta y a mi hermosa novia en la calle hablando entretenidamente, a su alrededor hay varias bolsas, supongo que es la comida y bebidas. En ningún momento notan nuestra presencia ya que están muy enfrascadas en su conversación que parece ser de lo más divertida, ya que no paran de reírse.

― **Están de lo más entretenidas ―** dice divertido Kevin mientras nos acercamos a ellas.

En el momento que llegamos a su lado, estallan en carcajadas por algo que cuenta Nessie y luego se percatan de nuestra presencia para saludarnos, beso a mi brujita en la frente y luego me acerco a mi Bella.

― **Hola, hermosa, te extrañé, ―** saludo, abrazándola de la cintura y depositando un beso en sus labios.

― **Hola, guapo, te añoré ―** susurra sonriente, besando mis labios de nuevo.

― **Dejen eso para cuando estén a solas ―** grita Emmett consiguiendo que separemos nuestros labios.

― **Mira que sois empalagosos ―** declara Jasper señalándonos.

― **No molestéis más a mi hermano y a mi cuñada, y coged las bolsas ―** nos defiende mi brujita, golpeando a Jasper.

Los chicos cogemos las bolsas y nos encaminamos hacia la playa, durante el trayecto les contamos nuestra conversación con Tanya y mis primas y el comentario de Irina al final, que consiguió un beso de Laurent en su mejilla.

― **Wow, me alegro de que Irina se revelara, ―** sonríe **―** **. Me hubiera gustado ver las caras de las arpías ―** dice divertida Nessie.

― **Fue genial, cielo, las dejó sin palabras, ―** ríe Jake abrazándola.

― **Mirad, ahí están los demás ―** nos avisa Kevin, señalando donde se encuentra el resto del grupo antes de salir corriendo hacia Maggie, su novia, para besarla. Nos reímos de su efusividad mientras nos acercamos.

La velada está siendo genial, jugamos voleibol, nos bañamos y hacemos una guerra en parejas en el agua, los ganadores resultan mi brujita y Diego, también tengo mi precioso tiempo a solas con Bella paseando por la playa.

Al anochecer, a la hora del crepúsculo, hacemos una hoguera y nos ponemos a cenar alrededor, conversando alegremente.

― **Emmett te hemos traído un regalo, pero tienes que compartir ―** anuncia mi brujita, entregándole una enorme bolsa, que en el momento que la abre se pone a saltar como un niño.

― **Malvaviscos, os quiero ―** chilla emocionado y empieza a colocarlos en los palitos mientras nos lo va pasando.

― **Marta, te compadecemos, es un niño ―** asevera sonriente Kate, y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

Seguimos charlando de todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta de ayer. Cuando se enteran de lo que le hicieron mis primas y Tanya a mi brujita se ponen furiosos, pero se tranquilizaron al enterarse de cómo acabó la historia. Luego, la conversación se basa en otros temas, como en lo enamorado que está Diego. Emmett no para de burlarse y bromear, las chicas le miran mal y comienzan a atacarle, sacándole los colores, no podemos parar de reír. Estamos todos tirados por la arena, sujetándonos la tripa de la risa, ver al oso muerto de vergüenza es algo impensable. Al rato conseguimos componernos y Jared, junto a Jacob, comienzan a contar historias de hombres lobo y vampiros que a mi brujita le encantan.

― **Me gustan los hombres lobo. Son musculosos, guapos y tienen un cuerpazo que está siempre caliente ―** asevera Kim suspirando.

― **Estoy contigo, Kim, son calientes y muy sexys ―** agrega Nessie, abanicándose con la mano como si estuviera acalorada, haciéndonos reír.

― **Prefiero a los vampiros. Son atractivos, fuertes, misteriosos, seductores, rápidos…Sus cuerpos son sexys y fríos, además, te muerden y seguro que es muy placentero ―** dice sonriente mi brujita, abriendo debate.

― **Qué tiene de placentero que te muerdan y te chupen la sangre, nada, es asqueroso ―** declara negando con la cabeza Jacob, poniendo mala cara.

― **De lo más placentero, ya que te muerden cuando estas más excitada. Traducido…Te dan el mejor sexo, —** sonríe pícara **—. Y yo encantada les dejo beber mi sangre, no tengo ningún problema ―** contraataca divertida mi brujita.

― **Me quedo con los vampiros, eso de los mordiscos es de lo más excitante ―** asevera sonriente Bella, la cual está entre mis brazos. Me acerco a su oído y susurro bajo, _ **"más tarde te morderé"**_ , en su cuello y deposito un beso, haciéndola estremecer.

El debate sigue durante un buen rato y finaliza con los vampiros como ganadores, gracias a las exposiciones de mi brujita, Bella, Elena y Jane, que convencen a la mayoría de las chicas, exceptuando a Nessie y a Kim. Es divertidísimo ver como Jake y Jared intentan animarlas.

Estamos tan inmersos en el debate que ninguno nos percatamos de la ausencia de Stephan hasta que lo vemos regresar con una guitarra en sus manos, sentándose al lado de mi brujita, sonriéndole.

― **Llegó la hora de cantar, me pido el primero ―** dice alegre Emmett, haciéndonos estremecer del susto, ya que canta fatal.

― **Oso, sabes que te queremos, pero te ruego que no cantes, lo haces horrible, ―** suplica Kate, juntando sus manos. Nuestro amigo se enfurruña y murmura entre dientes, _ **"no sabéis apreciar el talento"**_ ,mientras se cruza de brazos y estallamos en carcajadas.

― **¿Me acompañas, Lizzie? ―** pregunta Stephan, dando unos pequeños acordes en la guitarra.

― **Claro, comienza a tocar ―** afirma sonriente.

Stephan empieza a tocar y suenan los primeros acordes, mi brujita lo acompaña cantando la canción _Yesterday_ de los Beattles, todos se quedan maravillados al escuchar su hermosa voz, exceptuándonos a Thomas, Nessie, James, Diego, Stephan y yo que la habíamos escuchado antes. En el momento en que termina de cantar todos aplaudimos.

― **Wow, tienes una voz increíble ―** elogia sorprendido Alec, pasando su brazo por los hombros de mi hermana.

― **¿Dónde has aprendido a cantar así? Para poder ir a tomar clases ―** pregunta sonriente Emmett.

― **Es un don heredado, mi mamá tiene una voz espectacular, igual que mi hermano ―** explica sonriente mi brujita.

― **Escuchemos a los Masen cantar, ―** anima sonriente James.

― **Con una condición, que después nos acompañen Nessie y Thomas para recordar viejos tiempos ―** sentencio sonriente al recordar nuestra banda.

Una vez aceptan nuestra petición, Stephan me pasa la guitarra y comienzo a tocar la canción _Every breath you take_ de The Police, pasados unos segundos nuestras voces empiezan a cantar al unísono, finalizada la canción, nos felicitan. Después de regresarle la guitarra a Stephan para que toque, coloco de nuevo a Bella entre mis piernas para rodearla con mis brazos al mismo tiempo que canto junto con Thomas, Nessie y mi brujita.

Luego de un par de canciones se unen los demás y acabamos cantando los temas de nuestras series preferidas de dibujos animados.

Una hora más tarde, se levanta una brisa bastante fresca y decidimos marcharnos. Cuando estamos frente al edificio de las chicas, me cuesta horrores despedirme de mi hermosa novia. Después de varios besos, los chicos consiguen separarme y llevarme con ellos a la hermandad.

― **Ha sido un día genial, quitando la limpieza ―** dice Emmett, tirándose en el sofá y golpeando a Jasper de paso.

― **Mira que eres bruto, vas a romper el sofá, ―** gruñe Jasper separándose.

― **Ni que estuviese gordo para romperlo ―** le contesta sonriente Emmett a su primo.

― **Siento decepcionarte, pero has engordado, hermano, ―** bromea Jacob, haciéndonos reír.

― **No estoy gordo, es todo músculo ―** aclara enseñando sus abdominales.

― **Mirad, Emmett tiene michelines, ―** se cachondea Thomas, haciendo que nuestro amigo se mire el abdomen y consiguiendo que estallemos en carcajadas.

― **Idiotas, lo que tenéis es envidia de mi cuerpazo ―** declara Emmett señalándose.

Seguimos burlándonos de nuestro amigo cuando el sonido de mi móvil irrumpe, miro a los chicos pidiendo silencio y contesto de inmediato al ver que se trata de Nessie.

― **Hola, Nessie, ―** saludo extrañado.

― **Ed, tienes que venir corriendo, algo le ocurre a Lizzie ―** me responde preocupada, alzando la voz a causa de sus nervios.

― **¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué tiene mi hermana? ―** chillo nervioso, llamando la atención de mis amigos, los cuales me obligan a poner el altavoz.

― **Al entrar, nos encontramos un sobre en el suelo dirigido a Lizzie, al terminar de leerlo estaba pálida, con lagrimas en los ojos y bastante asustada. Nos miró y salió corriendo a su habitación donde se ha encerrado. No contesta a nuestras llamadas, ni habla ―** relata alarmada.

― **¿Sabéis qué decía la nota? ―** interrogo impaciente.

― **Sí, pone que más pronto de lo que se imagina podrán retomar lo que dejaron sin concluir aquella noche. ―** Furioso y afligido, me incorporo del sillón, ganándome las miradas confusas y ansiosas de mis amigos, observo a James que está colérico. Somos los únicos que entendemos lo que ocurre.

― **Salgo para vuestra casa, en cinco minutos estoy allí ―** aviso inquieto, finalizando la llamada y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

― **Ed, ¿qué sucede? ―** me pregunta ansioso Thomas.

― **James les explicará, adiós ―** grito antes de salir del salón.

* * *

 **Comunicaros que en el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.**

 **El Link del trailer tan maravilloso realizado por mi amiga Teresa lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia.**

 **A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras silenciosas y anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

 **Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores** **.**


	12. Pasado, Revelaciones y Decisiones

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora Stephanie Meyer; la trama de la historia, los lugares y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Beteado por mi amiga Emotica GW, que me acompañara en esta aventura. Mil gracias guapa.**

 **Hola a todas/os:**

 **Aquí os dejo el undécimo capítulo. Espero y os guste.**

 **El link de las canciones lo tenéis en mi perfil**

 **La canciones del capítulo:**

 **Bring me to life — Evanescence.**

 **Please Remember — Leann Rimes**

* * *

 **Sensación de Vidas Universitarias.**

Capítulo 11 Pasado, Revelaciones y Decisiones

 _ **Lizzie Pov:**_

Cuando por fin conseguimos separar a mi vampirito y a Bella subimos a nuestro apartamento, tengo unas ganas inmensas de darme una ducha y tirarme en el sofá a ver la televisión, pero mis planes se van a la basura al abrir la puerta y encontrarnos un sobre en el suelo con mi nombre. Lo tomo extrañada, puesto que no tiene ningún remitente, así que me decido a abrirlo para enterarme de que contiene, y nada más leer las primeras frases, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar por los recuerdos de esa maldita noche. Una vez termino de leer la dichosa nota, estoy paralizada por el miedo que siento, no me entero de que me hablan hasta que Nessie me golpea, consiguiendo que se me resbale el papel de las manos.

— **Lizzie, ¿qué te ocurre? Estás muy pálida y temblando —** me pregunta preocupada Nessie, no puedo mirarlas porque noto cómo pequeñas lágrimas quieren escapar de mis ojos. Salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación, necesito estar sola para poder derrumbarme, que es lo que hago nada más traspasar y cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto, donde me apoyo, deslizándome hasta quedar en el suelo, temblando y llorando por el pánico que recorre mi cuerpo al recordar lo escrito en ese papel:

" _ **Mi querida Elizabeth, más pronto de lo que te imaginas retomaremos lo que no pudimos concluir esa noche".**_

― **Lizzie, ábrenos, por favor. Cuéntanos qué pasa, ―** me ruega Nessie.

― **H** **áblanos, dinos algo, estamos muy preocupadas ―** me pide Bella.

Me es imposible contestar, ninguna palabra sale de mi boca, por mucho que quiero mi cuerpo no responde, estoy como en trance y después de mucho tiempo mi mente vuela a aquella fatídica noche donde casi me violan y, por más que trato de reconocer la maldita voz del hombre que me atacó, no consigo acordarme, solamente recuerdo sus asquerosas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo al igual que sus horrorosos besos en mi piel. No dejo de preguntarme una y otra vez, _¿por qué a mí?_ , pero no hallo respuesta alguna.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado y tampoco me interesa, solo noto mi cuerpo agarrotado, dolorido y entumecido. No recuerdo de qué manera he llegado hasta la cama, donde me he acurrucado, aunque en el estado zombi en el que me encuentro no es de extrañar. De mis ojos no paran de salir lágrimas, cada vez son más abundantes y el dolor en mi pecho aumenta a cada momento. En ningún momento consigo que el miedo abandone mi cuerpo que no para de temblar, las horribles imagines de lo ocurrido reviven en mi mente una y otra vez, como si todo estuviera pasando de nuevo, haciéndome imposible volver a la realidad.

Cómo me voy a dar una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien cuando me siento tan sucia y humillada. Nadie querrá nunca a una chica que no pueda abrirse cien por ciento a una relación, es por esa razón que puse fin a mi noviazgo con Justin, no es justo para él, es un chico maravilloso.

Y ahora que creía poder darme una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz a causa de los sentimientos que Justin sigue despertando en mi corazón, va y regresa el pasado a mi vida, demostrándome lo equivocada que estoy al pensar que lo había superado y puedo ser feliz de nuevo. No sé cuándo ni en qué momento el agotamiento hace mella en mí, pero me dejo caer en profundo sueño.

 _ **Edward Pov:**_

Salgo corriendo despavorido al apartamento de mi brujita, no sin tomar antes el juego de llaves que tengo guardado en uno de mis cajones en caso de emergencias, aquel que mi querida Lizzie no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que poseo, pero me es inevitable, tengo la necesidad de protegerla por encima de todas las cosas, sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido unos cuantos meses atrás.

Mientras corro, pienso cómo la vida pude ser tan cruel con mi hermana, una chica alegre, optimista, risueña, buena, dulce y fuerte, capaz de sobreponerse al más vil de los ataques. Y ahora me pregunto porqué diablos ese asqueroso monstruo ha regresado a su vida para destrozarla, después de todo lo que ha luchado para reconstruirla.

Cuando al fin llego, abro la puerta y como un bólido paso por el lado de Nessie y Bella sin detenerme a saludar, espero que ellas me entiendan.

Cuando subo las escaleras, un grito desgarrador me recibe.

― **¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡No, déjame! ―** chilla suplicante.

Con los nervios destrozados, tomo las llaves esperando que sea la primera que elijo la de la habitación de mi Lizzie.

― **¡Maldición! ―** mascullo al no ser la llave.

Una, dos y, bingo, a la tercera va la vencida. Abro la puerta y apenas mis ojos contemplan esa triste imagen, el aire se atasca en mi garganta. Ahí está mi adorada hermanita tirada en la cama como una indefensa niña pequeña, sus delgados bracitos abrazan sus piernas, se encuentra más pálida de lo normal, tiene sus parpados hinchados de tanto llorar y por su dulce rostro de ángel atraviesala más profunda de las amarguras. Observándola en ese estado, me prometo en ese mismo instante que no descansaré hasta encontrar al maldito desgraciado junto con sus sucios amigos, que han destruido las ilusiones de mi dulce brujita en mil pedazos.

Al ver cómo empieza a moverse agitadamente en la cama, me acerco rápidamente para tumbarme a su lado y rodearla entre mis brazos. Percatándome de que su inquietud no para, decido tararearle la melodía que mamá nos compuso cuando éramos pequeños, consiguiendo que su cuerpo se relaje, aunque no por completo, ya que en algunos momentos su cuerpo da pequeñas sacudidas.

Es horrible ver a mi Lizzie en ese estado, todo por culpa de ese asqueroso bastardo, al que haré pagar de la peor manera por todo el sufrimiento causado, por mucho que me cueste lo voy a buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero lo encontraré y esta vez no permitiré que se me escape.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta me sobresaltan, ya que estoy sumergido en mis pensamientos.

― **Edward, ¿podemos pasar? ―** pregunta angustiada Nessie.

― **Adelante, pasad. Solo no hagáis ruido, está dormida ―** afirmo en voz baja.

― **Sólo queremos saber cómo se encuentra, nos dio un buen susto ―** asevera mi novia mirando con ternura a mi hermanita.

― **Está más tranquila, ya no está tan inquieta ―** contesto besando la frente de mi brujita.

― **¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué se puso así? ―** me pregunta ansiosa Nessie, acariciando la mejilla de Lizzie.

― **Este no es el mejor momento, pero prometo contaros más tarde ―** respondo triste y ambas asienten.

― **Hace diez minutos llamó James, quería saber cómo se encontraba. Todos están bastante preocupados ―** susurra mi Bella, mirándome dulcemente.

― **En cuanto se calme por completo bajo y los llamo ―** comento sin dejar de contemplar a mi hermana.

― **Nos vamos, no queremos despertarla. Estamos en el salón por si nos necesitas ―** habla bajito Nessie, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Lizzie para después desaparecer con mi Bella de la habitación.

Una vez las escucho bajando las escaleras, abrazo más fuerte a mi hermanita al notar de nuevo su inquietud, beso repetidas veces su cabello y su frente hasta que percibo cómo se relaja de nuevo.

No paro de pensar en cómo explicarles a las chicas lo que le sucedió a mi brujita, sé que va a ser bastante difícil de asumir para Nessie, ya que desde que se conocieron de pequeñas conectaron de inmediato creando un gran lazo de amor de hermanas, a tal grado que cuando una sufre la otra padece su dolor, y sé que lo pasara fatal, pero merece saber la verdad.

Estoy seguro de que, para mi brujita, será bueno contar con el amor de su mejor amiga para salir adelante, además ahora también puede contar con Bella, que se ha convertido en una gran amiga, y más adelante cuando esté preparada para que el resto de los amigos se entere, todos le brindarán su ayuda y apoyo incondicional, puesto que todos la quieren mucho por ser una buena amiga.

Una hora más tarde, se encuentra completamente tranquila, así que decido que es un buen momento para charlar con las chicas. Me separo lentamente, cuidando que no se despierte y salgo lo más silenciosamente posible del dormitorio, dejando la puerta entornada para poder escucharla por si regresan las malditas pesadillas.

Nada más bajar las escaleras que dan al salón, me acerco a las chicas que están viendo la televisión.

― **Voy a la cocina a por algo de beber y llamar a los chicos ―** les aviso, sonriendo dulcemente.

― **Enseguida te acompañamos ―** me asegura mi novia, acariciando mi mano.

En cuanto entro a la cocina, voy a la nevera donde cojo un refresco de limón, lo abro tomando un buen trago y saco mi teléfono para marcar a James.

― **Ed, por fin llamas. ¿Cómo está mi peque? ―** me pregunta nervioso.

― **En este momento duerme tranquila ―** suspiro **―,** **pero la manera en la que la encontré al llegar fue horrible, ―** rememoro, intentando detener el llanto que amenaza con salir.

― **Hermano, cuéntamelo todo, necesitas desahogarte, ―** me sugiere y le relato absolutamente todo para luego soltarme a llorar como un niño pequeño.

― **Lo siento, no quería derrumbarme, ―** me disculpo entre sollozos.

― **Necesitas sacarlo todo, no te disculpes, para eso estamos los amigos, así que llora, te urge hacerlo ―** declara, y sin poder y ni querer contenerme más, exploto de nuevo en llanto, desahogándome con mi amigo.

― **Gracias, lo necesitaba en verdad. Está noche me quedaré a dormir con mi hermana ―** asevero más calmado.

― **Me alegro, cualquier cosa que pase o necesites, nos llamas, da igual la hora que sea. ¿Entendido? ―** ordena James, acepto despidiéndome antes de colgar la llamada.

Al levantar la mirada, luego de secar mis lágrimas, me encuentro con las caras asustadas de Nessie y Bella, que me observan preocupadas al ver el estado en el que me hallo.

― **Amor, ¿qué ocurre? ―** me pregunta Bella abrazándome.

― **Ed, sé que algo malo le sucede a Lizzie, por eso has estado llorando.¡Dime de una maldita vez qué le ocurre! ―** me exige Nessie con su mirada llena de dolor .Me separo de mi novia y me acerco a Nessie para abrazarla fuertemente.

― **Es mejor que nos sentemos, me resulta muy doloroso y difícil hablar de ello ―** les aconsejo, sentándome en la mesa donde no tardan en acompañarme sentándose una cada lado dejándome en medio y, sin dilatar más el asunto, les cuento toda la historia desde el principio hasta lo ocurrido esta noche.

― **¡No, eso no puede ser!¡Dime que es mentira! ―** Suplica llorando Nessie.

― **Desgraciadamente es verdad, pequeña ―** declaro triste al ver el rostro de Nessie lleno de dolor y sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, cojo su mano con delicadeza y la siento en mi regazo, acunándola. Sabía que esto pasaría. Me destroza ver a Nessie sufriendo, ya que la quiero como una hermana.

― **Nessie, sé que es muy duro, pero tenemos que ser fuertes para animarla y ayudarla a salir adelante ―** dice mi Bella con voz aguda por aguantar el llanto, acariciando la espalda y el cabello de nuestra amiga.

― **Bella tiene razón, no podemos hundirnos, debemos ser fuertes por Lizzie ―** afirmo, con mi mano obligo a Nessie a que levante su mirada y asienta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez más calmados, estamos charlando sobre lo ocurrido hace unos seis meses y de cómo había superado el ataque, pero ahora nos preocupa que después de tanto tiempo no sabemos de qué manera y a qué grado afectará a mi Lizzie.

Seguimos conversando y pensando en qué manera será la mejor para animarla cuando de repente escuchamos unos siniestros gritos provenientes del cuarto de mi brujita.

― **Mierda, las pesadillas reaparecieron, ―** maldigo furioso, corriendo a la habitación seguido por Nessie y mi novia.

Nada más traspasar la puerta, contemplo a mi hermanita temblar mientras chilla, _ **"déjame, no me toques"**_ , para luego suplicar llorando, _**"por favor, suéltame, no me hagas daño".**_ Me acerco, pero al abrazarla, se pone a golpearme mientras grita, _ **"no, suéltame, no me toques, no".**_ La acuno entre mis brazos.

— **Despierta, es una pesadilla, estoy aquí, mi brujita. Tranquila, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño —** le susurro en su oído haciendo que se despierte y abra sus llorosos ojitos, aferrándose fuertemente a mí.

― **No me dejes, va a volver, tengo miedo, ―** me suplica entre sollozos, escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

― **No voy a marcharme a ningún lado sin ti, ―** le aseguro, atrayéndola más a mí.

― **Volverá por mí, volverá por mí, ―** repite una y otra vez, aumentando su estado de nerviosismo, el cual me es imposible controlar; su respiración se vuelve entrecortada, llegando a hiperventilar descontroladamente para luego desmayarse en mis brazos.

― **Lizzie, pequeña, despierta ―** sollozo zarandeándola.

― **No responde. ¿Qué hacemos? ―** me pregunta nerviosa Nessie.

― **Traed una gasa mojada en alcohol, rápido ―** digo desesperado, al mismo tiempo que Bella sale corriendo para traerlo.

― **Ten, lo he rociado bastante ―** me dice, dándome la gasa bañada en alcohol.

― **Vamos, Lizzie, reacciona, por favor ―** suplico, pero no reacciona y eso me asusta.

― **¡** **Mierda, Lizzie, despierta!¡No puedes hacernos esto! ―** Solloza Nessie, sujetando la gasa debajo de su nariz mientras yo tomo su pulso, el cual es bastante bajo.

― **Bella, llama urgentemente a una ambulancia ―** ordeno alterado por el estado de mi brujita.

― **Ya vienen hacia aquí ―** nos dice mi novia nada más finalizar la llamada.

Efectivamente, no pasan ni dos minutos cuando llegan. Les informo todo lo que ocurrió y que su pulso es muy débil, la atienden con la mayor brevedad antes de llevarla hasta la ambulancia.

― **Nessie, coged las llaves del coche de Lizzie e id al Hospital General. Nos vemos allí ―** les digo antes de subir en la ambulancia, donde ya está mi hermanita.

Durante lo que dura el trayecto, no suelto su mano mientras no paro de hablarle, diciéndole que estoy a su lado, que nada va a pasar y que todo va a salir bien.

En cuanto llegamos, la meten por las puertas de emergencia, donde no me dejan pasar por mucho que suplico, asegurando que soy estudiante de medicina y que había estado realizando prácticas en el hospital, así que resignado, me marcho a la sala de espera, donde no tardo en llamar a James.

― **Edward. ¿Qué pasa? ―** me pregunta nada más contestar.

― **Lizzie está en el hospital, ―** suelto entre sollozos.

― **Respira, dime en qué hospital están ―** dice intentando no alarmarse más de lo que ya se encuentra.

― **En el Hospital General, tomad mi coche, Thomas tiene un juego de llaves, por favor, no tardéis ―** le explico bastante nervioso.

― **Vamos saliendo, no tardamos. Tranquilo, enseguida nos vemos ―** me responde intentando calmarme.

― **Aquí os espero ―** digo dando por terminada la llamada mientras veo cómo Nessie y Bella entran por la puerta, buscándome. Me acerco a ellas y antes de que me pregunten, les comunico que no sé nada y que los chicos vienen hacia el hospital.

No pasan más de diez minutos cuando Thomas, James, Emmett, Jacob y Kevin se reúnen con nosotros en la sala de espera.

― **Ed, ¿qué le pasó a Lizzie? ―** me pregunta alterado Thomas, que al percatarse de mi estado me abraza fuerte, dándome la fuerza que necesito para contarles lo que ha pasado.

Luego de narrarles lo acontecido, sus rostros denotan rabia, ira y preocupación. Jake tiene abrazada a Nessie, quien no puede parar de llorar. Emmett acompaña a mi novia, que ha estado y está a mi lado todo el tiempo dando ánimos, mientras que Kevin, James y Thomas intentan calmarme al ver que nadie sale a darnos noticias.

― **Juró que mataré a ese maldito con mis propias manos cuando lo encuentre ―** declara colérico James.

― **Cuenta con nuestra ayuda ―** contesta rabioso Kevin.

― **¿Dónde están Jasper y Laurent? ―** pregunto, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

― **Llegarán en seguida, como no entrábamos en el coche, tuvieron que llamar un taxi ―** me responde Thomas.

― **Gracias por estar aquí, chicos, de verdad os necesitaba ―** aseguro triste y nervioso por no saber nada de mi brujita.

― **Estamos aquí porque somos tus amigos y queremos mucho a Lizzie ―** declara Laurent llegando junto a Jasper a nuestro lado.

― **¿Por qué nunca nos lo contaron? ―** pregunta Thomas.

― **Mi peque no quería que nadie lo supiera. Nos hizo prometer no decir nada ―** le contesta James.

― **¡Es una maldita terca! ―** Bufa **―. S** **iempre preocupándose por los demás menos por ella, me va a escuchar ―** murmura enfadada Nessie, quien conoce perfectamente a mi hermanita.

― **Relájate, hermanita, ―** sonríe **―,** **va a estar bien y entonces podrás echarle la bronca,―** le anima Thomas, acariciando su espalda.

― **Más le vale recuperarse pronto, tenemos una charla pendiente las tres ―** dice mi novia mientras es abrazada por su hermano Emmett.

Necesito despejarme, así que les aviso que saldré un rato, James me acompaña con la excusa, aunque cierta, de que necesita fumarse un cigarro para relajar los nervios.

— **T** **ranquilízate, Lizzie va a ponerse bien, te necesita fuerte a su lado ―** me asegura James, palmeando mi espalda.

— **Lo sé, pero no sé cómo calmarme. Tenías que haberla visto, estaba muerta de miedo, temblando y fui incapaz de tranquilizarla ―** le aclaro, llorando de nuevo, sintiéndome culpable porno poder ayudarla.

― **Hey, has hecho lo que has podido y más. El único culpable es el maldito bastardo al que vamos a dar caza ―** me asegura James pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

― **Edward, el doctor pregunta por ti ―** nos avisa Thomas, sobresaltándonos.

― **Vamos, es hora de saber de mi peque ―** asevera James antes de girarse para entrar de nuevo.

Respiro varias veces, intentando calmar mis nervios antes de hablar con el doctor. Noto que Thomas está a mi lado, me pasa un brazo por los hombros, mostrándome su apoyo como ha hecho desde que nos conocimos muchos años atrás y nos adentramos en el hospital, dirigiéndonos a la sala de espera donde nos espera el médico junto con el resto de mis amigos y novia.

― **Buenas noches,doctor, soy el hermano de Elizabeth, Edward Masen, ―** me presento.

― **Encantando, soy el doctor Patrick Shepherd y traigo buenas noticias. Su hermana sufrió un fuerte ataque de ansiedad, el cual la llevó a perder el conocimiento durante un largo periodo de tiempo, pero ahora está consciente y estable, la mantendremos está noche en observación ―** nos informa, dejándome un poco más tranquilo.

― **¿Cuándo podré verla? ―** pregunto ansioso.

― **En unos minutos la subirán a una habitación y podrán estar con ella .Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, me acompaña por favor. ―** Asiento con la cabeza para seguirlo, no sin antes avisar a los demás para que me esperen.

― **Señor Masen, necesito realizarle algunas preguntas sobre su hermana. El ataque de ansiedad que sufrió fue bastante severo, no obstante, gracias a la rapidez de sus actos, no pasó a mayores. Sé que puede ser incómodo responder, pero es por el bien de la salud de la paciente, ―** suspira antes proseguir. **―** **¿La señorita Masen ha tenido anteriormente algún ataque de este tipo? ―** pregunta con interés.

― **Nunca, ni siquiera cuando ha estado sumamente nerviosa ―** respondo completamente seguro, ya que entre nosotros no tenemos secretos.

― **Por lo que he leído en el historial clínico, hace casi un año su hermana sufrió un aborto. Estaba embarazada de once semanas, ¿estaba usted al corriente? ―** me interroga de nuevo.

― **Sí, estaba enterado, fui yo quien la trajo al hospital. Ella no sabía del embarazo ―** le contesto mientras recuerdo que por culpa de ese monstruo mi Lizzie perdió a su hijo.

Nunca nadie más lo supo, ya que no había nada que se pudiera hacer y mi hermana no quería que Justin sufriera, así que ambos lloramos la pérdida de mi sobrino.

― **¿Pudo ser ese el origen del ataque sufrido esta noche? Es importante saberlo para poder prevenir un próximo ataque, si reaparece de nuevo ―** me explica el doctor Shepherd.

― **Tiene algo que ver, aunque no exactamente, —** suspiro, me cuesta horrores hablar de este tema **—. Lo que pasó es que hace unos seis meses, intentaron abusar de mi hermana y fue esa noche cuando la traje al hospital, ya que se puso muy nerviosa y tenía dolores, que nos enteramos del embarazo y el aborto que sufrió, —** paso mis manos por mi cabello en un intento por calmar mis nervios **—. Luego de que consiguió recuperarse física y emocionalmente, hoy su pasado regresó. Recibió una nota, donde el mal nacido que intentó abusar de ella le comunicaba que pronto se encontrarían para finalizar la noche interrumpida yeso hizo que se pusiera sumamente nerviosa, —** tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de proseguir **—. Sus amigas me llamaron y fui corriendo, pero al llegar la encontré dormida y temblando, sin embargo, conseguí tranquilizarla hasta que se quedó dormida. No obstante, unas horas más tarde, regresaron las pesadillas y no pude calmarla. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente para luego hiperventilar y perder el conocimiento. Al ver que no reaccionaba con el olor del alcohol, tomé su pulso dándome cuenta de lo débil que era, por lo tanto llamé a la ambulancia y el resto ya lo sabe, ―** narro notando mis ojos vidriosos por querer retener mis lágrimas.

― **Lo lamento, pero era importante saber qué fue lo que ocasionó el ataque .Le daré unos tranquilizantes suaves para cuando se ponga muy alterada, porque otro ataque como el de hoy podría ocasionar un foco epiléptico —** me explica con voz calmada y seria **—. Hablaré con la doctora Arizona Robbins, la psicóloga, para que vaya a conversar con su hermana. Creo que llevar terapia le vendrá bien. Sería bueno que sus padres estén informados, solo si ustedes están de acuerdo, ―** me da una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

― **Me parece buena idea lo de la psicóloga, es necesario que saque todos sus miedos. Con respecto a mis padres, prefiero hablarlo primero con mi hermana ―** le digo algo más calmado.

― **Es una buena idea, conversen y espero tomen la decisión correcta. Puede quedarse a pasar la noche con la paciente, ―** añade con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

― **Gracias por todo, doctor Shepherd, ―** me despido, estrechando las manos para salir del despacho e ir a reunirme con los demás.

Nada más entrar a la sala de espera, me abruman con preguntas sobre la conversación que he mantenido con el doctor, en cuanto me dejan hablar, les explico lo que hemos conversado, sin incluir obviamente lo del embarazo y el posterior aborto .Eso esa algo que mi hermana debe decidir si contar o no. Además creo que si alguien merece saberlo primero es… Justin.

Luego de darles toda la información, se van relajando al saber que Lizzie está mejor y mañana le darán el alta, y que en el momento que la suban a planta, ubicándola en una habitación, nos llamarán para verla unos minutos, ya que solo dejan quedarse a una persona y ese seré yo.

No pasan ni cinco minutos cuando una enfermera nos avisa que podemos subir a verla, informándonos que se encuentra en la segunda planta, en el cuarto 211, e inmediatamente salimos corriendo como locos hacia los ascensores.

Una vez estamos en la segunda planta, enseguida hallamos la habitación.

— **Chicos, es mejor que entre solo primero para no abrumarla —** aconsejo, no quiero que mi brujita se vuelva alterar o a sentir mal **—. Os prometo que no tardaréis en entrar. —** Todos acceden sin problema, sentándose en las sillas situadas en el pasillo y, sin pensar más, me adentro en la habitación, encontrándome a mi hermanita tumbada en la cama con una vía por donde se filtran los calmantes.

Tiene mucho mejor aspecto, su rostro ha recuperado color y aunque está medio adormilada, me regala una hermosa sonrisa al verme, la cual correspondo llegando a su lado, y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo.

― **Siento mucho haberte asustado y más encima acabar en el hospital ―** susurra avergonzada, aún con su cabeza escondida en mi pecho.

― **Shh. Todo pasó. No le des más vueltas al asunto, estás bien y eso es lo único que importa ―** le digo besando su cabecita.

― **No sé qué haría sin ti a mi lado ―** me dice aferrándose más fuerte a mí.

― **Siempre estaré contigo. Te quiero, mi brujita, ―** garantizo, separándonos lo necesario para unir nuestras miradas.

― **¿Hablaste con el doctor? ―** me pregunta tímida, bajando su mirada.

― **Sí, pero más tarde hablaremos, ―** sonrío **―.** **Nessie y Bella están afuera con los chicos y están deseando verte ―** le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla.

― **¿Saben todo lo que paso? ―** me pregunta triste y entiendo a qué se refiere.

― **No, solo saben que intentaron abusar de ti y lo de la nota que recibiste esta noche ―** aclaro y suspira aliviada.

― **Voy a contárselo a Justin y a nuestros padres, merecen saberlo,** —dice totalmente convencida **—. Necesito que estés conmigo para infundirme la fuerza necesaria, ―** sonríe tristemente.

― **No pensaba dejarte pasar ese mal trago sola. Siempre juntos, ¿recuerdas? ―** añado sonriente por su decisión.

― **Ve a decirles que puedan entrar, sino acabaran tirando la puerta abajo ―** asevera con una pequeña sonrisa. Revuelvo juguetón su cabello antes de salir a llamar a nuestros amigos, que se adentran rápidamente y no tardan en abrazar a Lizzie, quien los recibe gustosa.

― **Chicos, siento haberos alarmado, espero me perdonéis ―** dice azorada mi brujita, tapando su cara con las manos.

― **Basta de disculpas, solo no vuelvas a ocultarnos nada. Sabes que me duele verte sufrir y no saber la razón para poder ayudarte. Te quiero mucho, hermanita ―** declara una llorosa Nessie mientras la abraza.

― **Prometo no volver a esconderos nada ―** asegura, mirándonos sonriente.

― **Nada de secretos entre nosotras ―** demanda Bella mientras señala a mi hermana, Nessie y a ella en último lugar para culminar abrazándose las tres.

― **¡** **Hey!Nosotros también queremos un abrazo, ―** gimotea Emmett, haciéndonos reír.

― **Estáis tardando en uniros ―** dice divertida Nessie y acto seguido nos fundimos en un abrazo grupal, que es interrumpido por la enfermera avisando que es hora de marcharse, uno a uno se van despidiendo para luego ir desapareciendo por la puerta.

― **Peque, cuídate, mañana vendré a verte, cuentas conmigo para todo. Te quiero mucho, ―** se despide James, besando su frente.

Me fijo que Thomas todavía no se ha despedido y me acerco hasta la puerta para brindarle algo de intimidad, pues sé de los sentimientos que tiene hacia mi hermana.

― **Joder, Lizzie, menudo susto, creí perderte y no podría vivir sin ti. No olvides que te quiero, enana ―** habla dulcemente Thomas, acariciando su mejilla y depositando un tierno beso en ella antes de marcharse por la puerta, dejando a mi brujita sorprendida por su forma de actuar.

En cuanto nos miramos, me sonríe con la sorpresa aún marcada en su rostro, prefiero dejar para más adelante la charla sobre lo que creo siente Thomas por ella, pero sé de sobra que aún no es el momento, más cuando el corazón de Lizzie tiene dueño. Además, mi brujita todavía no se encuentra preparada para iniciar de nuevo una relación, primero debe dejar todos sus miedos atrás para poder cerrar esa nefasta etapa de su vida.

― **Vampirito, ven a dormir conmigo, me siento segura a tu lado y el sofá es demasiado incómodo ―** me pide, poniendo un dulce puchero al que es imposible negarse.

― **Hazme sitio para que pueda acostarme ―** le ordeno sonriente mientras me quito las zapatillas para tumbarme, no tarda en abrazarme, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, la rodeo entre mis brazos como cuando éramos pequeños y estábamos temerosos por algo.

Al encontrarse tan exhausta enseguida se duerme, mientras la contemplo, no dejo de pensar que mañana será un día bastante difícil, mis padres y Justin sabrán la verdad, pero antes vendrá la psicóloga para conversar con ella sobre todo lo ocurrido desde hace unos seis largos meses. Sé que va a ser muy doloroso, pero merece ser feliz y estas terapias son por su bien, además, estaré a su lado como se lo prometí, no pienso dejar que mi Lizzie pase este mal trago sola y, con este último pensamiento, soy vencido por el cansancio hasta quedarme profundamente dormido.

Me despierto con los rayos del sol que entran por las rendijas de la persiana, observo que mi hermana sigue durmiendo plácidamente entre mis brazos, muy despacio y con sumo cuidado me separo para levantarme sin despertarla, entro en el baño y me adecento todo lo que puedo; al salir del cuarto de baño, me encuentro con la enfermera que trae el desayuno para ambos, le agradezco por el detalle de que pensaran en mí; antes de marchase, mi brujita comienza a despertarse, poco a poco va abriendo sus hermosos ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz del día, después me busca con la mirada y me sonríe dulcemente antes de incorporarse.

― **Buenos días, vampirito, ―** me saluda, besando mi mejilla cuando me siento a su lado en la cama.

― **Buenos días, brujita. ¿Cómo dormiste? ―** le pregunto tiernamente, acariciando su cabello.

― **Bien porque estabas conmigo ―** contesta un poco adormilada, apoyándose en mi hombro.

― **Vamos a desayunar ―** digo mientras acerco nuestras bandejas.

La comida pasa entre anécdotas sobre nuestra niñez, aparcando el dichoso tema hasta la llegada de nuestros padres y Justin, a los que avisaré más tarde, no quiero causarle más sufrimiento.

En el momento en que se marcha al baño a ducharse y vestirse con la ropa que le trajeron ayer mi novia y Nessie, aprovecho para realizar ambas llamadas.

― **Residencia Masen, dígame ―** responde mamá al teléfono.

― **Hola, mamá ―** la saludo lo más tranquilo que puedo.

― **Hijo, ¿cómo estás? ―** me pregunta con alegría.

― **Mamá, ¿papá está contigo? Necesito hablar con los dos de algo importante ―** inquiero nervioso, no sé cómo darles la noticia.

― **Sí, está a mí lado, espera que te pongo en altavoz. Hijo, estás muy raro ―** habla intranquila por mis palabras.

― **Hijo, te escuchamos. ¿Qué ocurre? ―** me pregunta papá nervioso.

― **Me urge que vengáis al Hospital General, Lizzie fue ingresada ayer por un ataque de ansiedad, ―** suelto de golpe, aparentando estar calmado.

― **Mi nenita, mi pequeña. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien? ―** me interroga papá angustiado y escucho de fondo los sollozos de mamá.

― **Tranquilos, está bien, hoy le dan el alta. Pero necesitamos que vengan, hay algo que deben saber, ―** suspiro―. **¿Pueden estar aquí en un hora? ―** les pido, intentando transmitirles algo de tranquilidad a través de mis palabras.

― **Por supuesto, nos vemos allí en un rato. Te queremos, hijo ―** me responde papá, que se encuentra mejor que mamá.

― **Mamá, papá, nuestra brujita está perfectamente, así que relajaos. Os quiero, nos vemos en un rato, ―** me despido dejándolos mas calmados, no quiero que se alteren.

Seguidamente le marco a Justin, en cuanto le aviso de lo ocurrido y de que es necesaria su presencia, se preocupa bastante, pero al asegurarle que Lizzie está bien, se relaja y me garantiza que no tarda en llegar.

Al rato, sale mi hermana del baño y charlamos de trivialidades hasta que el doctor Shepherd aparece por la puerta acompañado de una mujer rubia bastante guapa, que nos sonríe dulcemente, supongo que es la psicóloga.

― **Buenos días, chicos, ―** sonríe. **―** **¿Cómo amaneció mi paciente favorita? ―** pregunta animado el doctor Shepherd.

― **Estupendamente, gracias ―** contesta Lizzie sonrojada.

― **Me alegro. Disculpad mi falta de consideración por no hacer antes las presentaciones, —** sonríe de nuevo, pero esta vez con disculpa a su compañera—. **Ella es mi colega, la doctora Arizona Robbins, nuestra psicóloga, y ellos son los hermanos Masen. Edward, —** me señala **—, y nuestra linda paciente, Elizabeth —** nos presenta muy educadamente.

― **Ahora vamos a chequear que todo esté correcto para darte el alta―** dice mientras realiza las típicas pruebas de reflejos y orientación.

― **Todo está en orden, te irás hoy a casa. Acuérdate de tomar Orfidal, un tranquilizante, dos veces al día, una pastilla al levantarte y otra al acostarte, durante una semana, una vez acabes con el tratamiento, si te sientes en algún momento muy alterada no dudes en tomarte media pastilla, no quiero tenerte de vuelta —** le explica sonriente mientras la señala con el dedo **—. Solamente queremos que vuelvas para saludarnos y decirnos que estás de maravilla, ―** ríe **―. Ahora me marcho dejándoos en buena compañía con la doctora Arizona. Vendré a verte antes de que te marches a casa .Hasta luego, chicos ―** se despide el doctor Shepherd.

― **Antes que nada, solo llámenme Arizona, no me gustan los formalismos ―** nos dice, regalándonos una cálida sonrisa.

― **De acuerdo, con la condición de que me llames Lizzie en vez de Elizabeth ―** contesta divertida, me alegra el corazón verla sonreír de nuevo.

― **Acepto, ―** ríe―. **¿Quieres hablar a solas o prefieres que estemos los tres? ―** cuestiona seria Arizona.

― **Prefiero que estemos los tres, me siento más cómoda ―** responde mi hermana, cogiendo mi mano.

― **Me parece bien. ¿Has decidido contárselo a tus padres? ―** vuelve a preguntar la doctora.

― **Sí, es lo mejor, también voy a hablar con Justin, era mi novio cuando me enteré de mi embarazo, el cual no se pudo llevar acabo. Llegarán en un rato ―** explica nerviosa, acaricio su mano proporcionándole todo mi apoyo.

En ningún momento participo de la conversación que mantienen. Enseguida me percato del bien que esta charla le está haciendo a mi brujita, cada vez estoy más seguro de que la terapia es lo mejor para superar el maldito trauma. Nunca llegué a imaginar lo mal que se encontraba y la baja autoestima que tiene desde el ataque, pensar que no merece ser feliz ya que se siente sucia…Pero va a luchar para salir adelante y dejar atrás ese episodio de su vida. No me doy cuenta de lo rápido que pasa la hora hasta que Arizona da por finalizada la sesión, para ser el primer día es suficiente y ha ido mucho mejor de lo que creía en un principio, en el tiempo que han estado hablando, mi hermanita no ha parado de llorar, aunque su estado de animo es bueno.

― **Lizzie, ¿qué tal te sientes? ―** indaga Arizona, entregándole un vaso de agua.

― **Bien, me encuentro mucho mejor. Me hizo bien hablar ―** dice sonriente, apoyándose en mí y automáticamente mis brazos la rodean.

― **Me alegro. Comenzaremos la terapia con dos visitas a la semana, nuestra primera cita será el lunes a las cinco y media de la tarde ―** le comunica Arizona.

― **Sin problema, ahí estaré, ―** sonríe **―** **¿Edward puede venir conmigo? ―** pregunta nerviosa mi brujita.

― **Claro, es bueno para ti, ―** suspira―. **Debo ir a ver a otro paciente, nos vemos antes de irte, te traeré los papeles con las citas coordinadas que serán los Lunes y Miércoles a las cinco y media de la tarde, —** nos sonríe mientras se levanta de la silla **—. Ahora, debes relajarte para hablar con tus padres y Justin, no te alteres por favor. Hasta luego, chicos ―** nos explica antes de despedirse cariñosamente de nosotros.

Nada más irse la psicóloga, hablamos sobre cómo se ha sentido durante la sesión hasta que mis padres hacen acto de presencia en la habitación, abrazándonos fuertemente como si algo nos hubiera pasado mientras nos echan una buena reprimenda por no haberles avisado antes, nos perdonan cuando les explicamos que ha sido de madrugada y que por esa razón les hemos llamado esta mañana a primera hora.

No pasan ni diez minutos cuando Justin, con rostro preocupado, entra en la habitación. Nada más ver a Lizzie, corre a abrazarla fuertemente y deposita varios besos en su cabello y frente mientras le pregunta si se encuentra bien. Se nota lo mucho que ambos se quieren.

 _ **Lizzie pov:**_

— **Papá, mamá, Edward…os ruego por favor que salgáis un momento, hay algo importante que quiero y debo hablar con Justin, luego os contaré a vosotros, pero Justin debe saberlo primero, por favor —** les pido con una sonrisa e intento parecer calmada para que se vayan tranquilos.

— **Por supuesto, hija, aquí afuera estaremos esperando, no tengáis prisa, hablad tranquilos —** asegura mi padre, dándole un apretón en los hombros a Justin, siempre le ha parecido un gran chico y perfecto para mí, mientras que mi madre y mi hermano nos sonríen dulcemente antes de salir de la habitación, seguidos de mi padre, que cierra la puerta silenciosamente.

En cuanto nos quedamos solos en la habitación, me preparo para tener con Justin la conversación más importante de nuestras vidas o al menos una de ellas. Lo que tengo que contarle es muy duro y probablemente salga por la puerta para no volver jamás y no querer verme nunca más, pero debo hacerlo y lo haré. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente para poder sacar todo el dolor. Se acabaron las mentiras, los secretos, hoy va a ser el primer día de mi nueva vida.

— **Justin, —** empiezo a hablar al tiempo que él se sienta en la cama a mi lado, tomándome la mano y dándome ánimos para seguir, intuyendo que va a ser una conversación importante **—. Lo primero que quiero es pedirte perdón por no habértelo contado antes, pero me sentía completamente perdida, y es la razón por la que puse fin a nuestra relación. No quería dejarte, te amaba, pero era seguro que si no lo hubiese hecho, al final lo habrías hecho tú, te mereces algo mejor que yo, —** sus hermosos ojos me miran expectantes mientras sus manos acarician con ternura las mías, logrando apaciguar mis nervios.

— **Iba caminando sola hacia casa cuando alguien me cogió por detrás de la cintura, por un instante pensé que eras tú, o Edward, o alguno de los chicos, pero enseguida me percaté de mi error. Forcejeé con él todo lo que pude, luché con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue inútil, él era más fuerte que yo. Por cada uno de mis empujones, él me daba dos golpes más, y de repente me vi tumbada en el suelo, indefensa; gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, pidiendo ayuda, pero el desgraciado me tapaba la mano con la boca para que me callara. En un momento dado, pude morderle la mano y aproveché su reacción para seguir gritando con más fuerza. No te puedo decir de dónde salieron porque no lo recuerdo, pero de repente escuché las voces de James y Edward maldiciendo al individuo e intentando retenerlo. Edward estaba como loco, pero de nada les sirvió. Escapó, el muy maldito consiguió escapar gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos en el instante en que un tremendo alarido salió de mi boca. Dolía, Justin, no te puedes imaginar el dolor tan grande que sentía, que me partía en dos, y seguido comencé a sentirme muy débil, debajo de mi cuerpo se estaba formando un pequeño charco de sangre. James y mi hermano se asustaron tanto que se olvidaron de seguir al desgraciado y a sus compinches, la prioridad era yo. Me llevaron al hospital y a allí…allí…**

No puedo articular palabra, me siento de nuevo rota y desgarrada por dentro, cierro los ojos brevemente mientras respiro profundamente intentando calmarme, abro los ojos al sentir una delicada y dulce caricia en mi mejilla, Justin me dirige una mirada llena de ternura y…¿amor?, lo que me da la fuerza necesaria para seguir **—. En el hospital me dieron la peor noticia de toda mi vida. Debido a los golpes recibidos, había perdido al bebé. Nuestro bebé, Justin. Me enteré en aquel momento. Y ese monstruo mato a nuestro bebé. Me sentí sucia, desolada, una mala persona, no había sido capaz de cuidar al fruto de nuestro amor, —** conforme voy hablando, noté cómo Justin me aprieta la mano en un gesto cariñoso de amor. La expresión en sus ojos es indescifrable, pero de ellos caen gruesas lágrimas **—. Por eso te dejé ir, no merecía estar a tu lado, ni a un hombre como tú. —** Cuando termino de hablar, Justin no me ha soltado de su abrazo, y me besa el cabello y la cara.

Ambos lloramos abrazados mientras echamos juntos todo el dolor que sentimos.

― **Pudimos haber sido padres y por culpa de ese bastardo no pasó ―** clama con voz dolida **―.** **Lizzie, cómo me hubiera gustado saberlo para estar a tu lado y entender la razón de nuestra ruptura, —** acaricia dulcemente mi mejilla **—. Siempre creí que hice algo mal. Tendría que haber estado contigo. Encontraremos a ese monstruo y pagará por todo el daño que ha hecho, lo prometo ―** declara con tristeza mientras me abraza y escondo mi rostro en su cuello.

— **¿No te importa que por mi culpa nuestro…? —** No puedo terminar la frase, pues uno de sus dedos se ha posado en mis labios.

— **Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, ¿me oyes? De .Nada. Estoy aquí contigo, Lizzie, —** besa mis manos **—. Siempre estaré aquí. Siempre. Para ti —** me susurra y me besa en la frente con suma dulzura para luego fundirnos en un abrazo lleno de amor.

Unos pequeños toques en la puerta nos recuerdan que mis padres y mi hermano se encuentran afuera en el pasillo, esperando para entrar. Justin se levanta y va hacia la puerta, la abre y con una triste sonrisa les invita a pasar, Edward palmea amistosamente su espalda en signo de apoyo.

 _ **Edward pov**_ _:_

― **Ahora que estáis los tres aquí, hay algo importante que debo contaros, papás, os pido que no me interrumpáis hasta que termine, por favor ―** advierte nerviosa mi Lizzie.

― **De acuerdo, esperaremos hasta el final de tu relato ―** asegura mamá y mi papá asiente con la cabeza.

Y sin pensarlo más, les cuenta todo lo ocurrido desde el principio, solo llora en el momento que relata sobre el aborto, pero luego se recompone y sigue explicando, hasta la charla que ha mantenido con la psicóloga momentos antes, en ningún momento del relato suelta mi mano ni se separa de Justin, todo lo contrario, se aferra más a él. Una vez finaliza, sube su mirada del suelo y la enfoca primero en nuestros padres y seguidamente en Justin, se puede apreciar el dolor en sus rostros y sus ojos vidriosos, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que pujan por salir.

Nadie habla, los minutos parecen más largos y tortuosos hasta que por fin mis padres rompen el incómodo silencio.

― **Mi nenita, debió ser muy duro para ti, si nos hubieras contado, te habríamos ayudado y no habrías tenido que pasarlo sola ―** asegura angustiada mamá, regalándonos una cálida sonrisa.

― **Pequeña, saldremos adelante todos juntos y esto será solo un mal sueño, nada más ―** asevera papá, acariciando el cabello de mi brujita, la cual sigue abrazada a Justin desde que ha llegado.

― **Me alegro que tuvieras a Edward a tu lado. Él te cuidó y animó para que siguieras con tu vida, dándote su apoyo, y ahora también estamos nosotros ―** agrega Justin sin dejar de abrazarla.

Una vez zanjado el tema, conversamos de trivialidades consiguiendo que mi brujita sonría e incluso se ría. Se nota lo relajada que se encuentra después de haberles dicho la verdad, es como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de los hombros. Pasa un buen rato hasta que aparecen los doctores para darle las instrucciones pertinentes, entregarle los horarios con las sesiones de terapia y el alta médica y seguido despedirse amistosamente de nosotros.

Una vez salimos del hospital, es medio día y papá nos invita a comer en "Mi Piace", el restaurante italiano favorito de mi brujita, la cual no tarda en saltar de emoción, colgándose del cuello de nuestro padre mientras deposita besos en sus mejillas, diciéndole que es el mejor, haciendo que nos riamos ante tanta efusividad.

Después de una agradable comida, nos marchamos a casa de nuestros padres, donde pasaremos dos días con ellos, de ese modo Lizzie se desconectará de todo lo que no le hace falta. Ya al finalizar la tarde, Justin se marcha y aprovecho para llamar a los chicos para informarles que nos encontramos con nuestros padres, que en dos días volveremos al campus y que mi brujita se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, dejándoles tranquilos.

Dos días más tarde, regresamos con fuerzas renovadas gracias a los consejos y mimos de nuestros padres. En el momento que abrimos la puerta del apartamento de las chicas, nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que todos nuestros amigos están ahí para darnos la bienvenida; luego de saludarnos y hacernos un interrogatorio, charlamos animadamente, me fijo que mi hermana se levanta pensativa hacia la cocina y la sigo para saber lo que ocurre.

― **¡** **Hey! ¿Qué sucede? ―** pregunto, abrazándola por la cintura.

― **Estaba pensando en que voy a contarles lo sucedido a todos ―** responde aún meditando.

― **¿Todo? ¿Estás segura? ―** interrogo ansioso, no quiero que se precipite.

― **No todo, solo lo fundamental ―** me contesta sonriente, acariciando mi mejilla.

― **Si eso te hace sentir mejor, cuenta conmigo ―** digo alegre por su decisión, une nuestras manos y volvemos al salón con los demás.

En cuanto todos se enteran de lo que sucedió, primero nos recriminan por no contarles nada, aunque comprenden la postura de Lizzie, y tal como me imagino, le brindan todo su apoyo y ayuda. Una vez cerrado el tema, pedimos unas pizzas para hacer una tarde-noche de películas y juegos. Mientras llegan las pizzas, preparamos la mesa y llevamos los refrescos junto con aceitunas y pepinillos para Emmett, es un caprichoso.

La noche es de los más divertida, primero vemos dos películas de humor "Esto es Guerra" e "Infiltrados en Clase", después jugamos en parejas al Twister, Las películas y Tabú, no paramos de reír. Cuando nos queremos dar cuenta, son las dos de la madrugada, así que nos marchamos a dormir; como hace tiempo que no paso tiempo a solas con mi hermosa novia, me quedo a pasar la noche con ella, donde nos amamos hasta el amanecer. Nos hemos extrañado muchísimo, cada día amo más a Bella, es una maravillosa persona.

Los días pasan, volviendo de nuevo a la normalidad. Me hace feliz ver sonreír, bromear y reír nuevamente a mi brujita, desde que ha compartido parte de su secreto con nuestros amigos se la ve más relajada y animada, aunque a veces las pesadillas regresan, pero eso lo trabajaremos con Arizona en las sesiones.

Hoy es viernes y nos hemos reunido todo el grupo de amigos en uno de los bares más conocidos del campus, "Sepi´s", para hablar sobre la barbacoa de mañana, es una tradición anual de la universidad para dar la bienvenida al nuevo curso y a los nuevos estudiantes. Además, hoy conoceremos a Bree, la novia de Diego desde hace dos días, las chicas están deseando verla. Pobrecita, no sabe dónde se mete.

Busco a mi hermana con la mirada y no la encuentro por ningún lado, lo que me tiene preocupado. Sí, me he vuelto mucho más protector con ella desde su estancia en el hospital.

― **¿Sabéis donde está Lizzie? ―** pregunto intrigado.

― **Se ha encontrado con Victoria y se han quedado charlando ―** me responde Elena, sonriendo con malicia y mirando a James.

― **Sí, tenían que hablar de algo de suma importancia ―** añade divertida Kim, quien también mira a nuestro amigo.

― **No debe tardar en llegar ―** agrega Jane, sonriéndole cómplice a las chicas. Algo están tramando, me da que tiene que ver con James, aunque él no tenga ni la menor idea.

― **¿No estaréis haciendo de cupido?** ―le susurro en el oído a Bella, que está sentada en mi regazo.

― **No conseguirás que diga nada. Mis labios están sellados ―** contesta sonriendo y antes de que pueda objetar algo, besa mis labios, haciéndome callar.

Estoy en mi burbuja, besando a mi novia, cuando un carraspeo, seguido de un grito de Emmett diciendo que nos busquemos una habitación y las risas de nuestros amigos nos hacen separarnos, no obstante, siguen con sus comentarios sobre lo empalagosos que somos.

Una vez pedimos algunos snacks, charlamos sobre la próxima reunión de las fraternidades que se realizará el jueves a las siete de la tarde, donde debatiremos sobre el dinero correspondiente a cada hermandad, cuándo serán las pruebas de acceso, las fiestas temáticas que debemos preparar y otros temas pertinentes.

No pasan ni quince minutos cuando mi brujita aparece acompañada de un sonriente Diego, que viene agarrado de la cintura de una chica que imaginamos es Bree.

Una vez se acercan, Diego hace las presentaciones antes de sentarse. Bree es una chica tímida, pero muy agradable, todos le damos la bienvenida al grupo, ya que nos alegra ver a nuestro amigo feliz. Después de que los tres pidan sus bebidas y se las traigan, comenzamos a hablar sobre las actividades que habrá en la barbacoa y en cuáles participaremos. Media hora más tarde, por fin nos ponemos de acuerdo en las actividades en las que participaremos, las cuales resultan ser karaoke, gincanas, limbo y alguna más que ahora no recuerdo. Por supuesto, Emmett se apunta al concurso de pulsos.

― **¿Sabéis quién va a dar la clase de zumba? ―** pregunta traviesa Nessie, todos negamos, aunque me percato de la mirada fulminante de mi brujita a su amiga del alma.

― **Da igual quién lo haga, vamos a participar todos ―** ordena Kate, sonriéndonos de manera amenazante y logrando que aceptemos.

 **―** **¿Os apetece otra ronda? ―** pregunta Kevin, señalando las bebidas vacías sobre la mesa.

― **Eso sería genial, hace demasiado calor ―** contesta Lizzie apoyada sobre el hombro de Thomas, quien acaricia cariñosamente el cabello de mi brujita.

Me gusta ver lo unidos que sonde nuevo, solo espero que Thomas le diga algún día lo que siente, pues se nota lo mucho que mi amigo, mejor dicho hermano, la ama. Otra historia es Lizzie, que tiene su corazón ocupado, y ahora mismo no creo que quiera algún tipo de relación.

Con nuestras nuevas bebidas servidas, seguimos con nuestra amena charla, la cual deriva en conocer más a Bree. No pasa mucho tiempo para que Emmett comience con sus comentarios bromistas avergonzando a Diego, pero rápidamente las chicas salen en ayuda de su amigo, haciendo que sea Emmett el avergonzado.

Al fijarnos que ya ha oscurecido y es hora de cenar, decidimos pedir algo de picotear, ya que nos hallamos muy a gusto conversando en la terraza del bar y hace una noche esplendida.

― **Entonces, quedamos a las once para desayunar todos juntos en el apartamento de estas tres locas, ―** ríe Maggie señalando a mi novia, Nessie y a mi hermana.

― **Perfecto, nos encontramos allí ―** sentencia divertido Jared.

― **Nos parece bien, pero traeréis el desayuno ―** les avisa mi novia, acurrucándose en mi pecho.

Luego de ponernos de acuerdo, nos despedimos y me fijo que mi brujita le entrega a James un papel, quien sonríe al leerlo y luego la abraza, chillando que es la mejor y que la quiere muchísimo.

Bella me pide que me quede con ella, así que me acompaña a la fraternidad a por ropa; mientras recojo lo que me llevaré, escucho cantar a James. Bajamos al salón, donde se encuentran los chicos charlando, y aprovechamos para preguntarle a nuestro amigo el porqué de su alegría.

― **Victoria me dio su teléfono y aceptó una cita ―** chilla, desapareciendo por las escaleras.

* * *

 **Comunicaros que en el grupo de facebook "EL jardín de los hechizos de Maya" podéis encontrar los álbumes de los fics, así como adelantos, encuestas y muchas cosas más de mis historias. El link lo tenéis en mi perfil, Os esperamos.**

 **El Link del trailer tan maravilloso realizado por mi amiga Teresa lo tenéis en mi perfil.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas/os mis nuevas/os y antiguos lectores os dedico este capítulo y os doy las gracias por vuestro apoyo a está historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios que hacen superarme en cada nuevo capítulo.**

 **A mis lectoras silenciosas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Gracias a mis lectoras por tomaros el tiempo de dejar vuestros reviews que me llenan de ilusión y me dan fuerza para continuar.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas, también a mis lectoras anónimas gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de todo corazón.**

 **Muchos besitos y mordisquitos de Edward para todos mis lectores.**


End file.
